White Butterfly
by Sakura Zala
Summary: No podía evitar pensar en ella todo el tiempo… era mi esposa… y yo la amaba… la amo como jamás amaré a nadie en este mundo… mi mujer, mi mejor amiga, mi amante y mi única compañera… que al darme la alegría más grande que hube sentido jamás… me partió de tajo el corazón en el mismo suspiro, las había perdido… a ella y a Yuuki… SECUELA DE BLACK BUTTERFLY. TERMINADO.
1. Hime

**SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

" **Hime"**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado tres años y medio… bueno… casi cuatro desde que todo aquello terminó, sin embargo… no había un simple y solo día en que no lo recordara, sus pensamientos y su conciencia estaban siempre apuntando en esa dirección, como un video programado a repetirse una y otra vez, el día que más detestaba… el día en que había despertado el odio profundo dentro de su corazón… el día en que se había convertido nuevamente en un jugador solitario, el día en que se vio sin ella, el día en que la perdió…

 **No podía evitar pensar en ella todo el tiempo… era mi esposa… y yo la amaba… la amo como jamás amaré a nadie en este mundo… mi mujer, mi mejor amiga, mi amante y mi única compañera… que al darme la alegría más grande que hube sentido jamás… me partió de tajo el corazón en el mismo suspiro, las había perdido… a ella y a Yuuki…**

 **Aunque apenas y habíamos tenido oportunidad de pensar en un nombre para las gemelas… al final… Asuna había pensando en los nombres perfectos, como siempre sorprendiéndome, no hubiera esperado que fuera precisamente ella la que terminara nombrando a mis hijas, a sabiendas de cuanto le costaban ese tipo de cosas. Aún sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos y no puedo evitar querer olvidarlas… pero al mismo tiempo, me aferro como nada a ellas… porque son la última cosa que me queda de ella… sus palabras y su recuerdo que revolotea en mi cabeza como lo que terminó siendo… o lo que siempre fue más bien… una mariposa hermosa y perfecta que se movía con las alas al viento desafiando a las distancias y a la velocidad.**

 _-¿Kirito-kun?... –abre los ojos lentamente al sentirse rodeada entre sus brazos._

 _-¡Asunaaa!, ¡Por favor!, -Por más que trata de controlar las lágrimas, están se le escurren a gran velocidad, mientras la observa palidecer a gran velocidad. –Ya verás que todo estará bien… no tienes que hablar ni que moverte… -la abraza contra él sin dejar de mirarla._

 _-Mi amor… -apenas y levanta la mano, tratando de llegar a su mejilla, por lo que él la toma rápidamente y la observa cual quisiera grabar en sus adentros todo lo que ella tuviera que decir en aquel momento. –Yuuki… Hime… -le sonríe con una pequeña mueca apenas perceptible. Ante sus palabras Kirito baja la mirada de su rostro a su vientre y lo toca mientras las lágrimas se le intensifican, pero aprieta fuerte los párpados y sacudiendo la cabeza voltea hacia ella._

 _-Voy a ir por ellas… voy a ir por ti… ¡Por todas ustedes así que por favor espérame!, con sus palabras, los ojos azules de la undine se cerraron y su cuerpo pendió de los brazos del Kirigaya. -¿Asuna?... –abre los ojos incrédulos y temblorosos, la mirada gris se fue opacando hasta parecer negra._

-¿Papi? –la voz de una pequeña lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una vez más tras quedarse dormido y soñar con lo ocurrido, se había despertado dándole vueltas al asunto dentro de su cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado realmente?, ¿Qué había hecho mal?... seguramente TODO, si no hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó… Las lágrimas le habían brotado, por lo que se limpia con la manga de la camisa, que muy conveniente negra como de costumbre.

-¿Ya te levantaste? –Pregunta desde la cama, levantando levemente la cabeza en la dirección de la puerta, para encontrarse con una pequeña de casi cuatro años, parada en el umbral de la puerta, que con las luces apagadas apenas y se distinguía, pero la silueta de los largos y lacios cabellos negros que caían como cascada sobre sus hombros la hacían adivinable.

-Es que… -baja levemente el rostro evidenciando que algo no estaba bien y apretó contra su pecho el peluche de conejo de largas orejas que cargaba. Kazuto conocía muy bien a su hija y sabía que las únicas ocasiones cuando bajaba así la carita apenada, era porque había tenido un accidente, era una niña muy tranquila y educada, siempre le decía que en ausencia de su mamá, ella sería la señora de la casa, lo que lo divertía, pero en momentos como ese, se volvía tan vulnerable que parecía el corazón se le partiría tanto a ella como a su padre al verla así. Había arrugado los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Mojaste la cama? –le preguntó directamente, lo que la sorprendió, provocando que lo mirara aturdida con sus grandes y curiosos ojos ambarinos. –Ven –la llamó y le abrió un espacio a su lado en la cama, por lo que la niña sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a su lado y haciendo esfuerzo sola, se subió de rodillas a la cama y luego se acomodó bajo el brazo de su padre y lo abrazó sobre el pecho. –Pero más tarde tendremos que lavar todo lo tuyo y lo mío, -le indicó, mientras le limpiaba los ojos y la nariz, cosa que a ella no le gustaba que hiciera, pero cuando terminó le sonrió.

-¡Sí papi! Pero… lo mira curiosa. -¿Tú también estabas llorando?...

-¿Ah? –trata de hacerse el fuerte frente a ella, para que no note su verdadero estado de ánimo. –Claro que no… es que sabes tengo mucho sueño y cuando bostezo… Aooouuuu…. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

-Entonces duémete papi, -le pone la manita entera en la cara para tratar de cerrarle los ojos.

-Jaja, pero si ya me despertaste…

-¿Entoces?...

-¿Cosquillas? –pregunta de lo más normal.

-¡No! –trata de levantarse, pero es atrapada rápidamente entre los brazos de su padre, quien le provoca cosquillas bajo los bracitos.

 **Mi hija Hime es lo único que me queda… lo único valioso que tengo en la vida… aunque en un principio… estaba completamente consternado y no quería saber nada de ella ni de nadie… poco a poco comprendí la responsabilidad que tenía… si era verdad que había perdido a su madre, ella sería la luz que iluminaría la oscuridad de mi camino enredado en el odio.**

 **Continuará…**

OMG, se que estarán preguntándose qué rayos es esto… pues es sólo algo que me cruzó por la mente, tal vez una historia alterna al final de Black Butterfly, ó la secuela, ó una historia paralela que pueda brindar algunas premoniciones de lo que viene o simplemente un delirio de mi mente. Todo depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando y de lo que piensen ustedes, tenía la idea rondándome en la cabeza…

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. Cicatrices

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado tres años y medio… bueno… casi cuatro desde que todo aquello terminó, sin embargo… no había un simple y solo día en que no lo recordara, sus pensamientos y su conciencia estaban siempre apuntando en esa dirección, como un video programado a repetirse una y otra vez, el día que más detestaba… el día en que había despertado el odio profundo dentro de su corazón… el día en que se había convertido nuevamente en un jugador solitario, el día en que se vio sin ella, el día en que la perdió…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 2 "Cicatrices"**

 **Tema de entrada: Sayonara Memory por 7!, Letra Romanji por Lucy chan.** (Aunque no se acopla enteramente a la letra verdadera me encanta este Fandub).

 **hitomi tojite kokyuu tomete kasanariae futatsu no kage yo**

Los ojos cerraré, para así contener hasta el último instante de mi respiración.

 _Kirito StarLight cierra los ojos y un par de lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos, se convierte en Kazuto._

 **hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida**  
No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré, no mostraré mis lágrimas

 _El cabello de Asuna se mueve con el viento, mientras sonríe en medio de un campo de flores, la imagen se va opacando hasta atenuarse a negro._

 **hitomi tojite...**  
Los ojos cerraré  
 _El Logo de Sword Art Online, con las letras debajo de White Butterfly, una mariposa blanca se posa sobre él._

 **nakiyamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi o**  
bajo el manto azul de esta gran ciudad, cuyo cielo no deja de llorar

 _Kazuto y Hime caminan bajo una sombrilla mientras llueve, se detienen un segundo y levantan la vista al cielo._

 **itsuka futari de narande nagameteta**  
soñamos sentarnos juntos para poderlo contemplar

 _Kirito y Asuna en la cabaña apoyados en el barandal en SAO, El beso que se dieron con el despertar de Asuna, el abrazo que se dieron al encontrarse como Black Butterfly y StarLight._

 **mimi o sumaseba ima mo kimi no koe ga kikoeru**  
si presto mucha atención incluso puedo escuchar de nuevo tu voz

 _Kazuto pone la mano en el vientre de Asuna embarazada, ambos sonríen nerviosos._

 **mou ichido dake ano koro mitai ni dakiyosete yo**  
Daría todo porque estuvieras junto a mí, como aquella vez  
 _Yuuki arrodillada en una esquina del laboratorio, llora mientras se limpia las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos._

 **nee waratte kotchi muite namae yonde ichido dake de ii**  
Sonríe una vez más, vuelve a mí tu mirar, tan sólo di mi nombre y eso me hará feliz

 _Liz, Klein, Leafa, Silica y Kazuki vuelan sobre Alfheim, para entonces aterrizar en Grand Theft Online, vestidos de negro._

 **hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida**  
No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré no mostraré mis lágrimas.

 _Sinon se echa al hombro la Hecate II y corre._

 **toki o tomete negai komete ai o tomenaide kon'ya dake wa**  
¡No mires el reloj! desea de corazón, que nuestro amor perdure al menos una noche más.

 _Kirito se encuentra de frente con la bandida escarlata, ambos se miran sorprendidos y sus cabellos vuelan al viento._

 **maware maware maware sayonara memorii**  
Llevaré, llevaré, llevaré tu esencia muy dentro de mí

 _Kirito baja la mirada triste, pero Yui llega a su lado y Hime lo toma de la mano halándolo, por lo que sonríe._

 **hitomi tojite...**

Los ojos cerraré

 _Kirito baja el rostro mientras cierra los ojos._

La base subterránea de lo que parecía tratarse de un laboratorio clandestino, era apenas iluminada por la corriente eléctrica que llegaba en sesiones de parpadeos a los focos que pendían del techo, dándole al lugar una apariencia lúgubre y temible a los ojos de aquella pequeña, que desde una esquina, yacía acurrucada y doblando las rodillas, las llevó a juntarlas contra su pecho. Se encontraba descalza y abrigada solamente por la bata blanca que la señalaba como uno más de los objetos a utilizar en la jornada de investigación.

Aunque sus cortos cabellos castaños casi pelirojos que rozaban la parte alta de su cuello lucían peinados y estéticos, la mirada gris no podía permanecer mucho tiempo abierta y se refugiaba contra sus rodillas. Todo parecía indicar que no llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

-Ya es hora… Yuuki… -el sonido de la voz de aquel hombre la estremeció en horror, encogiéndose aún más de hombros y sin deseos de levantar el rostro para verlo. -¡Te estoy diciendo que ya es hora! –la réplica fue más fuerte, por lo que la pequeña apretó fuerte los párpados.

-No… por favor Padre…

-¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres conocer a tu madre entonces?

Tras unos segundos y un pequeño sollozo levantó el rostro hacia él. Aquel hombre de extraña apariencia la miraba con el ojo que le parecía funcionar, mientras las secuelas de lo que parecía haber sido un derrame facial se observaban del otro lado de su rostro. Aún así… por extraño que le pareciera era la única persona que había estado con ella desde que recordaba, por lo que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera hacer para complacerlo, después de todo era su padre y le daría la oportunidad de conocer lo que tanto había anhelado hasta ese día, el rostro de su madre.

Por lo que terminó por levantarse y tomando la mano del adulto caminó hacia donde las luces brindaban una mayor claridad, al centro del lugar.

Las manos tomadas de un adulto y una pequeña niña, formaban el vínculo de confianza más grande. La escena se traslapa con la mano de un joven de piel clara, que llevaba una camisa de manga de ¾ y la de una pequeña con una mano muy similar a la anterior.

-¿Entoces hoy papi? –hasta da un pequeño saltito.

Kazuto, que llevaba a su hija de una mano y una caja en la otra mano, se detiene frente a un auto negro de 4 puertas y apoyando la caja en la capota, saca las llaves.

-Así es, por eso esta tarde van a venir todos tus tíos a la nueva casa, para ayudarnos a desempacar, para este momento las cosas ya deben haber llegado.

-¿Y a donde voy a domir? –pregunta mientras su padre le coloca el cinturón de seguridad en la parte trasera del auto.

-…mmm ¿No habíamos hablado ya de esto?, que Hime tiene que empezar a dormir solita, que vas a tener tu propia habitación. –Le sonríe y se acomoda los lentes que desde hace un par de años usa.

-mmm… -se queda pensativa un segundo, para el siguiente asentir alegre.

-¡Eso es! –cierra la puerta de dándole la espalda un momento al auto, le echa un último vistazo a la que hasta el día de hoy había sido su casa.

 **Aunque tardé un poco… finalmente pude hacerlo… Había decidido que la única forma de superar todo lo ocurrido o por lo menos intentar hacerlo era salirnos de esa casa… por supuesto que no la detestaba ni mucho menos… había sido mi casa durante toda la vida… pero al mismo tiempo… fue el lugar que Asuna y yo compartimos… cuando nos enteramos que estábamos esperando a las gemelas… aunque no fue durante mucho tiempo… fueron los 4 meses más hermosos y placenteros de mi vida… me acostumbré al instante al tenerla en mi espacio y verla por las madrugadas usando mi ropa…**

Una vez más lo estaba haciendo… se había quedado viendo hacia la nada, pensando en ella, por lo que se sacudió su propio cabello con la mano y tras despeinarse un poco, entró también en el automóvil. Fijó su mirada en el retrovisor para inspeccionar que no viniera ningún otro auto por atrás y poder salir, pero no pudo evitar encontrar la mirada ambarina de su hija que le sonreía.

 **Soy un idiota… por más que trate de alejarme de tu recuerdo, jamás lo conseguiré… porque vivo con él…**

Le devolvió la sonrisa a la niña y salieron del aparcadero para dirigirse hacia su nueva vivienda.

Según iba por la carretera cambiaba las velocidades para acelerar cada vez más, no podía evitarlo, amaba sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo y el aire filtrándose a todo lo que da por las ventanas.

Pasó alrededor de media hora en el trayecto del viaje, hasta que finalmente llegaron. Se trataba de un complejo de edificios familiares que contaba con parqueo y zona recreativa. No había querido comprar una casa porque le parecía que era demasiado ostentoso sólo para los dos, por lo que la idea de un pequeño apartamento donde pudiera vivir en paz con su pequeña era más que suficiente.

-¡Llegamos! –se voltea hacia ella, pero enseguida se sorprendo y se sonríe solo al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida. –No debiste haber dormido nada anoche cuando te diste cuenta que te mojaste… ¿Pero por qué no me fuiste a buscar antes?... –Se baja del auto y llegando con ella, la toma entre sus brazos y ya sea por inercia o por la costumbre, Hime le rodeó el cuello con los bracitos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su papá.

-Esa es la costumbre… entrar a la nueva casa cargando una chica, -se rió nuevamente y suave y se paró en seco, al ver que frente a su apartamento una pareja platicaba amenamente, más que platicar el flirteo se sentía en el aire, ella apoyada contra la puerta y él apoyando su brazo en la puerta, muy cerca de ella.

-¡Ejem! –se aclaró la garganta el Kirigaya al verlos.

-¡Iooo Kirito! –lo saludó el pelirojo tras separarse.

-¿Creo que llegamos un poco temprano no? –lo saluda Rika agitando la mano.

El joven al recibir sus saludos se encoge de hombros y suspira. –Ya te he dicho creo que unas mil veces… que mi nombre es Kazuto… que de llamarme de otra forma vas a con fundir a Hime. –le explica mientras saca la tarjeta Key de la casa y la desliza sobre la cerradura magnética.

-Ya… hablando de la chibi Kirita ¿qué le pasó? –trata de ponerle la mano en la cabeza a la niña.

-¡Klein! –se molestó por como la llamó.

-Jajajajaja ¿Así que ahora soy Klein? Y yo debo llamarte Kazuto… -se cruza de brazos.

El pelinegro suspira. –La pobre pasó una mala noche… -les invita a entrar y cierra la puerta una vez todos estuvieron adentro.

-¿Mala noche?... ¿Te preguntó por su mamá otra vez?... –aunque sabe que toca terreno escabroso no puede evitar hacer la pregunta la castaña oscura.

Los ojos grises se encontraron con los pardos tras la pregunta, pero bajando la mirada lo negó. –No… pero tuvo otra crisis de mojar la cama…

-¿Bueno… pero se supone que eso a esa edad es normal aún no? –trata de animarlo.

-Sí… sólo espero que no esté teniendo algún tipo de terror nocturno y no me diga… más ahora que va a tener su propia habitación.

-Es normal que le de un poco de miedo, -aporta también el pelirojo. –Pero no pueden dormir en la misma cama para siempre Kirito, ay… mi pequeña Hime está creciendo tan rápido, yo como todo buen padrino lo noto. –Ante su comentario Kazuto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Dímelo a mí… no sé en qué momento mi bebé se convirtió en una niña.

-¡AHHHH Kirito que hermoso sonó eso! –lo mira emocionada Liz, lo que lo sonroja de nerviosismo.

-¡Voy, voy a acostarla! –salió del recibidor, dejando a Rika y a Ryoutaro mirando en la dirección que se fue.

-me alegra verlo tan repuesto… -se sienta en una de las cajas el joven.

-Está tan ocupado que tal vez ya no le queda ni tiempo de pensar…

-Yo aún… me resisto un poco… a lo que pensamos hacer cuando estemos reunidos todos… es decir… desde que pasó… lo que pasó, Kirito la ha pasado demasiado mal… siento que hacerle eso sería como revivir un poco lo que pasó… no quiero volver a ver ese rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza en él…

-¿Pero y si los rumores son ciertos?... ¡¿Y si podemos recuperarlo?! –se para frente a él y le coloca las manos en los hombros. –Créeme que a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia de buenas a primeras pero…

-Además que quien sabe si pueda ir con nosotros de todas formas… con lo que estudia y trabaja, sé que apenas y tiene tiempo para nada y lo que tiene lo usa para estar con la niña, a lo sumo en ALO para jugar con ella y Yui-chan…

-¿Y a dónde quieren ir? –los mira expectante Kazuto, asustándolos a ambos que no lo sintieron regresar.

-¡AHHH!, ¡No aparezcas de la nada! –le gritó molesta Rika.

-Jajajajjaa –se ríe para luego ponerse serio. ¿Y entonces?

La pareja se vuelve a ver entre ella.

Mientras tanto una conversación correspondiente al mismo tema se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación de la joven Ayano.

-¿Entonces tú también te vas a ir a vivir con Kirito-san? –lo mira preocupada la chica de cabellos castaños mientras le sujeta de la mano al otro joven Kirigaya.

-Tal como lo oyes… mis dos hermanos me abandonan… -se encoge de hombros Suguha.

-Jaja no lo digas así… nadie te ha abandonado Sugu, -le sonríe Kazuki, por lo que ella, le responde de la misma manera.

-Es decir… ya no comeremos juntos… ni viviremos juntos… -baja la cabeza decepcionada.

-Creo que… todo este drama es por Kazuto… -la mira con una gotita al lado de la cabeza el pelinegro.

-Es que Onii-chan… -suspira, -mejor olvídenlo. –Debemos alegrarnos ahora que la rehabilitación de Kazuki-kun ha casi concluido, -junta las manos.

-¡Es verdad! –se pone de pie la castaña, -¡Iré a traer un poco de té!, -estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando fue detenida por el sonido de la voz del ojigris.

-¡Espera Keiko! –al escucharlo sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño salto y volteó a ver emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada, ¿Qué había sido ese arrebato?.

-¡Pero qué estás haciendo!, -llegó rápido junto a él, al ver que se había levantado sin su bastón y se lo pasó. –Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor… debes tomarlo con calma… Kazuki-san…

-Y yo ya te dije que sólo Kazuki está bien… -le dice suave indicándole que las buenas formas de respeto ya están de más entre ellos, lo que la sonroja.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… -cierra los ojos Suguha. –Mejor hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer esta tarde cuando lleguemos a casa de Onii-chan…

-Es verdad… aún no puedo creer que Nii-san sea el único que no sepa al respecto… -vuelve a sentarse, ayudado por la joven Ayano.

-Es que como Kirito-san apenas y entra ya con nosotros… por eso no se ha enterado… me parece tal vez hasta un poco injusto que no lo sepa… pero al mismo tiempo… me parece injusto también decírselo… es decir… ¿No sería eso como perturbar su tranquilidad?...

-Puede que tengas razón… pero conociendo a Onii-chan… sé que él no se quedara con los brazos cruzados al saberlo… -levanta la mirada al techo Suguha.

Techo que se transforma en el que recubre el apartamento de Shino, quien acostada sobre su cama, cierra los ojos mientras piensa en el mismo asunto que todos los demás, el hecho de decirlo ó no decirlo…

-Me pregunto… si aquellas palabras… fueron sólo el fruto de la rabia… o en verdad pensabas eso Kirito…

 _El mismo día en que el juego había sufrido un vaciado de memoria para un reinicio forzado del sistema… el mismo que día que todos se desconectaron… el mismo día en que nació Hime… tras los múltiples impactos tanto físicos como Psicológicos que había sufrido el joven Kirigaya, había terminado por sucumbir ante el dolor y el cansancio, desmayándose en plena sala de espera, por lo que había sido trasladado a una de las habitaciones para un chequeo general por el estado en que se encontraba suponiéndose anémico y con cierto grado de desnutrición tras su encierro._

 _Estaba fuera de sí… al abrir los ojos el hecho de ver a la joven Asada dormida en una silla a su lado lo descontroló, No quería que estuviera ahí, no quería que nadie estuviera ahí, ¡Quería estar sólo!, ¡Quería morirse! Pero entonces el pensar en su hija le recobraba la cordura._

 _-Kirito… -lo vió luego de abrir despacio los ojos._

 _-Vete…_

 _-¿Cómo?..._

 _-¡Te digo que te vayas!, ¡¿ó acaso estabas esperando el momento para besarme otra vez?!, ¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres pues toma! –levantándola la arrinconó contra la pared y la beso brusco y fuerte. -¡¿Es acaso eso lo que querías?!, ¡¿Y sentiste algo?!, ¡Apuesto a que nada! –se detiene entonces tomando consciencia de lo que hizo, bajando la mirada de ella hacia el piso, pero sin soltarla de los brazos._

 _-Shino…_

 _-…Kirito…_

 _La soltó al escuchar el hilo de voz con el que le respondió. –No puedes sentir nada… porque yo… ya no transmito nada… -se le derramaron las lágrimas incontenibles nuevamente y cayó arrodillado ante ella. –No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo… por favor perdóname… Shino… -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi halándose de los cabellos confundido._

 _-Tranquilo… -se agachó frente a él y esta vez fue ella quien lo rodeó con sus brazos. –Tú también tienes derecho a desahogarte…_

 _ **Aunque no tenía idea de que tú supieras que yo… te había robado un beso… jamás me dijiste nada, ¡eres un idiota!**_ _Pensaba mientras lo abrazaba._

 _-Es… que ya no puedo… ya no quiero saber nada de ese mundo… por favor…_

-Sin embargo… volviste a entrar en ALO… ¿Sería sólo por Yui-chan?... –abre los ojos preocupada, pensando en lo que estaban por decirle. –Espero que las heridas se hayan vuelto cicatrices… porque de lo contrario… puede que vuelvan a sangrar… -se da la vuelta sobre la cama, quedando de lado. –White Butterfly… -Inspira profundo y toma fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

Continuará…

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY Capítulo 3 "Silueta"**

¡Holas! Bueno, aquí regresando a las andadas, lo importante de este capítulo era mostrar cómo ha seguido la vida con la partida de Asuna. Como les comentaba, un mini cap, pero por lo menos venía con él el opening que también hace un poco de spoiler xD, ya pueden empezar a hacer conjeturas.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que soportaron el final de Black Butterfly y ahora están aquí! Para seguir sufriendo… xD.

Saludos especiales a: **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **KittenofthePastries** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **Xumboo** **,** **LadyMoon** **,** **YamiYugi4ever** **,** **Airan D, Yui Kirigaya.**

 **Y Capítulo dedicado a Sumi-sama por el mes de su cumpleaños, ¡hay que empezar a consentirte desde ya!**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	3. Silueta

**Han pasado tres años y medio… bueno casi cuatro… Y aún se desconoce el paradero de Nobuyuki Sugou, quien junto con todos los jugadores que se encontraban atrapados en IHO fue expulsado del sistema por el vaciado de memoria para reinicio forzado del sistema que hizo Asuna…**

 **Los miembros del equipo de investigaciones de NervCo, quienes trabajaban con la innovación del sistema de inmersión completa DENDRITA, fueron detenidos el mismo día en que el juego de Sword Art Online II terminó, puede que esta sea la mejor noticia hasta el momento… todos los niños que habían sido secuestrados bajo el proyecto del Hijo único, han regresado ó más bien, han sido informados que tienen familia y hermanos gemelos que los aguardan en casa… como el mío… Kirigaya Kazuki, aún con las constantes amenazas de Sugou acerca de su desconexión del MediCuboid, no fueron más que eso, y ahora con la tecnología de implantación de tablas subcutáneas de liberación de medicamento de analgesia, ha cumplido casi en su totalidad su rehabilitación.**

 **Por lo que la vida… pareciera que poco a poco va retomando su curso… Sin embargo yo… no puedo evitar preguntarme cada día… ¿Cómo sería si estuvieras aquí?...**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 3 "Silueta"**

Los arreglos de la nueva casa iban avanzando a grandes pasos, la ayuda de todos para llevar a cabo los que haceres en las habitaciones terminaron por darle un agradable ambiente a nuevo y a limpio a toda la estancia, después de todo no es que tuvieran una gran cantidad de cosas que colocar, se trataba de la ropa de Kazuto, de Kazuki y de la niña, algunos utensilios de cocina, de baño y libros, tan simple como eso.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡Por fin! El merecido descanso! ¡Con Pizza de doble peperoni y Ginger ale! –toma un pedazo Ryoutaro directamente de la caja y se lo lleva a la boca, dándole un gran mordisco. Mientras se encontraban sentados en el suelo, la caja en medio y las bebidas de todos en la zona de cada uno.

-Vaaamos ni que hubieras hecho la gran cosa, lo único que hiciste fue ayudarle a Kirito a sacar las cajas del auto, -le pega un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro Rika.

-Creo que en realidad casi ninguno de nosotros ayudo mucho Kirito-san… por ejemplo yo como no podía alcanzar los estantes de arriba para colocar las cacerolas, lo único que hice fue pasárselas a Kazuki-san para que él las… colocara… -termina hundiéndose en sus hombros al darse cuenta que ella misma había expuesto el acercamiento que había tenido con el otro hermano Kirigaya.

-Jajajajaja, -la risa se propagó masivamente a todos al ver el sonrojo posarse en ambos involucrados.

-Lo que me agrada mucho es que al menos ya quedaron instalados, -le da un sorbo a su _Dr. Sugar_ Sinon.

-Todos ustedes dicen esas cosas y están felices pero no serán quienes tengan que limpiar todo esto… -mira a cada uno de sus hermanos con los ojos entrecerrados Suguha.

-Jajajaja por favor Sugu, sabes perfectamente que ni Kazuki ni yo te dejaríamos sola con ese trabajo… -le da una mordida también a su porción de Pizza Kazuto, -Lo que si te agradezco muchísimo es que sigas ayudándome a cuidar a Hime…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando sea Onii-chan, -le devuelve su agradecimiento con una sonrisa genuina.

Mencionada que en una sesión de tres parpadeos abrió los ojos, enfocando su mirada ambarina en el lugar en que se encontraba, hallándolo desconocido por lo que se angustió, reflejándose en las lágrimas de de inmediato circularon sobre sus orbes. -¿Papi?...

Entonces escuchó como las risas provenientes del exterior de la habitación le parecían familiares y bajándose de la cama aún envuelta en plástico, estiró la pierna derecha lo más que pudo para alcanzar el suelo y al hacerlo terminó por apoyarse con ambos pies, para después salir corriendo guiada por aquellas voces. Llegando a pararse en el lumbral de la puerta de la entrada a la sala desde donde se encontraba, respiró levemente agitada, mientras las lágrimas de felicidad se le derramaron al encontrar a la figura que tanto ansiaba, sentado de espaldas a ella, en el suelo. -¡Paapii! –corrió nuevamente llegando hasta él, pero por el llamado que le había dado al reconocerlo, Kazuto se había volteado a ella y la recibió sobre su pecho abrazándola al instante.

-¡Hime!

Inmediatamente estuvo con él se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué lloras?... –le limpió con la mano el resto de lágrimas que aún le quedaban sobre las pestañas. -¿Te hiciste daño cuando te bajaste de la cama? –pensó en el detalle que la había dejado recostada sobre su cama y no en la de ella, por lo que sin duda era un poco más alta y difícil de descender para ella.

-…No… sólo me asusté cuando no vi a Papi… -arrugó los labios y bajó la mirada.

-¡Perdónanos Hime-chan, nosotros teníamos aquí a tu papi! Pero fue para que comiera un poco de pizza, ¿Nos perdonas? –abarcó la situación Liz.

-¡Sí! –le sonrió y entonces pareció notar a todos los demás invitados y agachó la cabeza en señal de reverencia ante ellos. –Buenas tardes…

-¿Eh?... ¡Buenas tardes! –respondieron todos al unísono reverenciándola también.

-¿Hime-chan quieres un poco de pizza? –ante la pregunta de Suguha los ojos le brillaron en estrellas a la pequeña y dejando de abrazar a su padre llegó rápido con ella.

-Bien dicen que el amor entra por el estómago –le revolvió los cabellos Ryoutaro a su pequeña ahijada, que llegó a tomar lugar entre él y Sugu.

-Sin duda es la viva imagen de Kirito… -comentó Sino para luego voltear hacia el nombrado sonriéndole.

-¡No me digas que la negaste! –abrió grandes los ojos el novio de Rika.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Estás loco?! –le regresó la pregunta de inmediato y sin pensarlo el joven padre.

-Nii-san… no lo sabía… aunque sabrás que no puede ser hija mía porque yo conocí a Asuna cuando ella ya estaba embarazada… -lo mira divertido Kazuki.

-¡Por supuesto que jamás la negué! Es decir… era imposible de hacerlo… así que aunque se diga que los hijos negados se parecen a sus padres, ¡la mía se parece por pura suerte!

-Jajajajajajaa pero no te pongas así… -le da un sorbo a su Naranjada con soda el otro Kirigaya.

-¡Kazuki-san no molestes así a Kirito-san! –lo reprende Silica.

-Tú le dices eso porque te pones celosa de Asuna… vamos que eso fue hace tiempo. –la miró divertida Rika.

-¿Asuna?... –preguntó Hime entonces. ¿En qué momento había pasado?, el recuerdo de Asuna se había convertido en estimulante de la alegría en lugar de acarreador del llanto… -¿Mi mami?...

Ante la pregunta de la niña surgió un inmenso muro de silencio entre todos. Sin saber que decir o responder ante la pregunta que había hecho.

-Sí Hime, tu mami… -le respondió el mismo Kazuto bajando la mirada y llevándose una mano al cabello para despeinarse solo, típica reacción que tenía cuando hablaba de su esposa. –Todos ellos eran amigos de tu mami también. –Cierra fuerte los ojos tratando de controlarse pero no lo logra y se levanta. –Disculpen. –Salió de la sala.

Suguha al ver la reacción de su hermano, le prestó de inmediata atención a su sobrina. -¿Quieres otro pedacito Hime-chan?

Sin embargo la pequeña no estaba ausente y hasta cierto punto entendía… porque había notado que siempre sucedía lo mismo, si le hablaba de su madre, su padre bajaba la mirada y se llevaba una de las manos al cabello sin decir nada más.

-Lo siento…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, si tú no has hecho nada princesa, ven aquí –la llamó la castaña, mientras le sonreía extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, por lo que levantándose de donde Suguha, caminó por el centro del circulo un par de pasos y llegó a sentarse en el regazo de su tía Keyko.

-¿Quieres un jugo? –le preguntó entontes Kazuki

-Sí tío Salsa…

-¿Có cómo?... –abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado de cómo le llamó.

-¿Tío Salsa?, jajajajajajaja eso es nuevo. –Se unió Ryoutaro.

-¿Por… por qué le dices Salsa a Kazuki-san linda? –pregunta casi sin poder controlar la risa la joven Ayano.

-¿Eh?... mi papi… le dice "Vamos Kazu" Kazu…Katsu… Catsu… no es salsa de tomate? –los mira sin comprender.

-Jajajajajajajaja, muy bien Hime-chan, desde ahora serás el tío Salsa –no puede con la risa el pelirojo, mientras el ojigris lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Las risas llegaban hasta el pasillo tras la sala, donde Sino había interceptado a Kazuto.

-¿Lo ves?... ya todos lo olvidaron… estoy segura que hasta la misma Hime lo olvidó… así que regresa ahí y has como si nada te hubiera molestado… -le pone la mano en el hombro, por lo que él suspira y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, le regala una, por lo que ella hace lo mismo.

-Vamos…

No había terminado de entrar cuando ya lo incluyeron en el chiste.

-¡Hey, ahí viene el otro hermano salsa! –grita el pelirojo.

-¿Eh? –abren grandes los ojos sin comprender Kazuto y Sino.

Kazuto se terminó sentando al lado de su hermano, para estar cerca de su pequeña que terminó acercándose a él y sentándose sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Sino notó entonces que aunque se tratara de gemelos se apreciaba claramente la diferencia somática entre ambos, sus apariencias eran distintas en cuanto a sus cabellos y cuerpos; Mientras que los cabellos de Kazuto lucían un corte de mechones largos por delante y un fino corto por atrás, los cabellos de Kazuki eran todos parejos y crecidos, al punto que en varias ocasiones se había hecho una mini cola. Además… que los años que había sido recluido dentro del sistema dendrita le habían robado la mayor parte por no decir casi la totalidad de la masa muscular que con el pasar de este tiempo había ido recuperando poco a poco, pero aún se notaba bastante más delgado que Kazuto, que lucía tan esbelto y con unos brazos y piernas tan firmes que… en muchas ocasiones le arrebataban miradas hacia él.

-¿Entonces… van a decirme lo que iban a decirme? –los miró expectante el joven Kirigaya.

Estaban decididos pero después de lo que había sucedido con la simple pregunta de la pequeña parecían dudosos.

-¿Y si lo dejamos… para otra ocasión? –propone Ryou.

Ante la respuesta de su amigo, se le fue fácil imaginar que era algo que tenía que ver con el pasado… con Asuna o con los juegos. –Habla Klein.

-Bue… bueno… -miró hacia Rika como si le pasara a ella la palabra.

-Kirito… la verdad es que tenemos noticias… pero antes que nada queremos saber cómo te encuentras de salud…

-Estoy bien… -la mira sin comprender.

-Ella se refiere a las secuelas del Sistema Dendrita –le explica su hermano.

-Oh… pues… -mira sus muñecas, -las heridas ya no son más que cicatrices… y mi vista mejoró mucho desde que empecé a utilizar los lentes… es solamente eso, no tengo ningún dolor o algo por el estilo. –Pero si preguntan eso es porque tiene algo que ver con el juego… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Vamos a ir al grano… -toma la palabra Sino. –Grand Theft Online… mejor conocido como GTO…

-El paquete agregado de GGO… he escuchado de él… ¿No me digan que ahora están jugando a eso?... Según he escuchado ese es un apartado terrible… ladrones y PKs…

-En busca de la gran recompensa… sí… es algo demasiado arriesgado… pero cuando supimos de qué trataba el gran objeto a robar… supimos que era algo que nos concernía –le habla despacio. –El White Butterfly.

-¿White?... –abre grandes los ojos incrédulo. –Bueno… aunque se llame casi de la misma manera que aquel objeto… no podemos estar seguros de que tenga algo que ver… el Black Butterfly se destruyó aquella vez… -niega con la cabeza.

-Kirito-san… se dice que el White Butterfly …es una fuente eterna de poder y memoria… -lo mira tratando de hacerlo recordar Keyko.

-¿Memoria?... –tiembla su mirada gris ante sus palabras.

-¿Y si existe la posibilidad que esa memoria… contenga la memoria del Black Butterfly?... ¿la que fue borrada del sistema por Asuna? –lo mira esperanzada Rika.

-Pero si fuera eso… el virus de la corrupción también estaría ahí… no sólo el recuerdo de la memoria de Asuna… -baja la mirada.

-Precisamente. –interviene su hermano. –Si alguien más a parte de nosotros lograra acceder al White Butterfly y activara su memoria… el virus de la corrupción sería liberado de nuevo al mundo… esto no lo hacemos para traer de vuelta la memoria de Asuna… lo hacemos para evitar que la corrupción se propague en la red, porque si no lo obtenemos antes… puede que llegue a liberarse en la semilla… y todos los mundos que dependen de ella serían contaminados…

Ante las palabras de todos, Kazuto cerró los párpados con fuerza y apretó los puños, de sólo recordar como él mismo fue testigo en su propia carne de lo que eso significa.

-Aún… hay tantos cabos sueltos… -trató de relajarse al recordar que sostenía sobre él a su pequeña, que escuchaba la conversación sin comprender nada. –Aún me pregunto… dónde estará Sugou… y qué estará haciendo… y por otra parte… quién habrá sido el necromante… ¿será que con el borrado de la memoria del sistema se borró también? Porque después de ese incidente no hemos vuelto a saber de él… y las creaciones que habían regresado a la vida a través de los Fluctlight… desaparecieron…

-¿Eso quiere decir?... –pregunta por la respuesta final Rika.

-Que iremos… -accede a sus peticiones.

-Lo mejor será que cuando entremos, lo hagas con la cuenta del avatar mítico Nii-san, -le explica Kazuki, -porque ese lugar… digamos que tiene unas atracciones que podrían resultar muy divertidas. –Suaviza sus palabras, al notar como la atención de su sobrina estaba posada en él junto a sus grandes ojos ambarinos.

Mismo color de la mirada de la joven que cambiaba las compresas de agua que ya se había enfriado remojándolas nuevamente en el agua con hielo y poniéndolas sobre la frente de la pequeña de cabellera castaña clara casi peliroja que dormía agitada sobre la cama.

-Te pondrás bien Yuuki-chan…

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija? –entró entonces a la habitación el hombre que para esos momentos ya usaba un parche en el ojo para no ser acreedor de miradas al pasar.

-Aunque logró quedarse dormida… el dolor y la fiebre no bajan Sugou-san… -responde sin atreverse a levantar la mirada ante él, bajando su cabeza para ocultar su rostro, con lo que provoca el movimiento de sus cabellos castaños claros cortos al ras de sus hombros.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella… As…Asagi-san… -se detiene al pronunciar su nombre y le sonríe. –La madre de mi hija era una mujer tan hermosa… tan parecida a ti… que no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas aceptado venir a trabajar conmigo y con el proyecto…

-¿Cómo podría negarme Sugou-san?... después de todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí… recogerme del basurero… y darme un nombre…

-Tal vez por eso te di un nombre parecido al de ella… su nombre era Asuna…

-Asuna… -repite sintiendo la familiaridad en la pronunciación.

-Sí… cuando supimos que estaba embarazada nos alegramos tanto… porque íbamos a tener gemelas… sin embargo… el parto fue demasiado para ella… y tanto Asuna como la hermana gemela de mi Yuuki murieron… ella es lo único que me queda.

-Lo lamento tanto…

-Despreocúpate… creo que he empezado a superar la muerte de mi amada… -le colocó la mano en la mejilla, pasándole el pulgar sobre el labio inferior.

000====000

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer con Hime?... no quiero llevarla… si es un lugar tan peligroso… -se cruza de brazos Kazuto.

-Pues… no es que no haya una ciudad del inicio… podemos estar ahí aguardando por ti, mientras yo le muestro a ella el pueblo. –Le sugiere su hermana.

-¿Te quedarías con ella? –la mira esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, no hay nada que me guste más que estar con mi amada Hime-chan –junta los brazos, entrelazando sus propias manos.

-Gracias por siempre ayudarme Sugu… -le coloca la mano en la cabeza y le sonríe.

-Para eso estoy Onii-chan. –le sonríe.

Estaban en la habitación principal del apartamento.

-La consola y el juego tienen la misma habilidad que IHO… la capacidad de formar partys irrompibles… por lo que podremos conectarnos todos desde la misma terminal, claro… sin formar tales Partys… -termina entrecerrando los ojos el Kirigaya, sólo lo haré con Hime… para que ella permanezca a mi lado todo el tiempo…

Habían quedado sólo los miembros de la familia Kirigaya en aquella zona, por lo que los preparativos para entrar en el juego del gran robo estaban listos.

-Dile a Kazu por favor, -le encomienda Kazuto a Suguha, mientras termina de conectar los Amusphere.

-¡Sí! –sale diligente. -¡Kazuki-kun!, ¡Vamos a entrar ya! –le grita pero no lo ve por ninguna parte. ¿Hmm?... –entonces escucha un sonido proveniente del cuarto de baño. -¿Kazuki-kun? –toca suave la puerta.

Al escucharla, Kazuki deja correr el agua del lavamanos y se mira nervioso al espejo. -¡Enseguida voy! –Observa entonces como el agua que se escurre va tintada con hilos rojos. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y se lava la cara.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban reunidos y tumbados en el suelo, cerraron los ojos para realizar la inmersión completa en GRAND THEFT ONLINE

-¡LINK START! –pronunciaron al unísono los cuatro y con ello las innumerables luces de colores se desplegaron ante ellos.

PARTYS IRROMPIBLES DISPONIBLES

KIZUNA ¿DESEA ACTIVAR KIZUNA?

-No

FAVOR INGRESE NOMBRE DE LA PARTY IRROMPIBLE

-Mmm… ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarnos?... –voltea hacia su pequeña, quien vestía el avatar de Salamander que le había adjudicado la última vez su tío Klein.

-Ki…ri…to… -responde ella contando las sílabas.

-Jaja, ese soy yo Hime –se agacha frente a ella el Caballero místico de la Luz estelar.

-¡Noo yoo!

-Jaja… _esto pasa porque el estúpido Klein no para de llamarte Kirita_ … ¿Entonces también quieres ser Kirito?

-¡Siii!

-¡Muy bien!

FAVOR INTRODUCIR NOMBRE DE LA PARTY IRROMPIBLE

-KIRITO

PARTY IRROMPIBLE: KIRITO, CREADA.

La luz volvió a engullirlos. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente en aquel mundo… sintió como su corazón se estrechó. No era lo mismo que un pequeño paseo por las praderas de Alfheim… mirando sus manos y ver en ellas las vestiduras del StarLight le entrecerraron los ojos en tristeza, pero respiró profundo y levantó la mirada tratando de encontrar en aquel paisaje de villanía y robo, algún incentivo que lo llevara a recobrar la emoción que alguna vez sintió por aquel lugar. Fue entonces cuando la vió… las estrellas que adornaban su ojo izquierdo parecieron incluso brillar un poco más.

-No puede ser…

La silueta que vió a la distancia… consumida en la oscuridad de los edificios, una mujer de largos cabellos que se mecían con el viento, llamó su atención de inmediato. Al verse descubierta mirándolo también se echó a correr.

-¡No!, ¡Espera! –estaba por correr tras de ella, pero en eso recordó que tenía a su hija a su lado, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho la tomó en brazos y emprendió carrera tras aquella silueta de sombra…

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 4 "Bandida Carmesí"**

¡Siii! Jeje mientras vamos avanzando más cosas van fluyendo xD.

Saludos especiales a: **KittenofthePastries** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **Alison428** **,** **lizzy-hs** **,** **Kyana-chan**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	4. Bandida Carmesí

**Lo intento… lo intento en verdad que lo intento… sin embargo aún no he podido lograrlo… Desde el primer momento en que la tuve en mis brazos… no… desde el momento en que supe que existía… la amo como jamás pensé se pudiera llegar a querer… He comprendido que es verdad que el amor puede llegar a tener muchos rostros… El amor que le tengo a su madre por ejemplo… tan desgarrador e infinito… y el amor que le tengo a ella… que con su sola sonrisa es capaz de borrar todas mis preocupaciones y alegrar mis días oscuros…**

 **Y aunque lo intento… no puedo desligar una cosa de la otra… mi hija no se merece sentir culpabilidad cada vez que me pregunta por ella… ¿Pero cómo puedo siquiera pensar en responderle cuando sólo el pensar en su nombre… su rostro… siento que me rompe por dentro?...**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 4 "Bandida Carmesí"**

 **Aunque fue… en verdad duro adaptarse a la nueva vida que me trajo tener a mi cargo a una bebé recién nacida… los sentimientos desbordantes que anidaron en mi interior con cada nueva cosa que hacía o los gestos que me brindaba, me hicieron comprender que no estaba solo… era verdad que mi familia y amigos me apoyaban, pero la soledad… el sentimiento de no pertenecer muchas veces se presenta en forma de depresión, haciéndote sentir que el mundo que conocías te ha expulsado de él y ya no hay valor para ti. Pero para mí… ahí estaba ella… como la muestra del gran amor que llegué a sentir por Asuna… ahora mi compañera de camino y fuerza para no rendirme.**

 **04 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2026**

Había sido una semana de lo más agitada y terrible, tras exigir el Alta del hospital, puesto que no podía quedarse internado mientras los acontecimientos seguían pasando a sus expensas, había recibido los papeles de nacimiento de su hija y la había llevado a casa, aún sin saber cómo sobreponerse a la tan lamentable pérdida que había sufrido. La bebé comía cada dos horas por lo regular sino que más veces al día, por lo que llevaba el equivalente de tiempo sin dormir, completamente entregado a su cuidado, teniendo que ir incluso al banco de leche materna del Hospital, que había sido la recomendación para la alimentación de la pequeña por parte de los médicos. Sumándole a eso la vela de su amada esposa, de la cual no pudo ni despedirse… y tampoco verla por última vez… ya que la familia Yuuki había solicitado que el Ataúd se mantuviera cerrado. La caja de madera que se llevaba consigo a su esposa y a su otra hija.

Todo le parecía una desgracia… la vida… su vida, su persona… menos ella… su hija… que acostumbrada al calor de sus brazos, se dormía en su arrullo.

-Sólo… sólo voy a cerrar los ojos un momento ¿si?... –le dijo a la pequeña que yacía dormida entre cojines sobre su cama y cerrando los ojos se desvaneció inmediatamente del mundo, tratando de recuperar por lo menos un poco de energía aunque la sombra gris bajo sus ojos y la que empañaba su corazón no desapareciera.

 **Crecía tan rápido… que no me daba cuenta que de un momento a otro la ropa que en un principio le quedaba enorme a mi bebé, luego se le veía chica. Llorando cada vez que tenía que irme al trabajo y recibiéndome como la persona que más amaba y necesitaba en su pequeño mundo, en un principio gateando lo más rápido que podía para llegar a mí y luego dando pasitos torpes y lentos, pero que me emocionaban a tal punto que no podía dejarla dar todos los que ella quisiera porque llegaba a su encuentro con la misma ansiedad de abrazarla y decirle que estaba ahí con ella.**

 **Fue así como fuimos creciendo… ambos… y los cambios tenían que darse por supuesto… primero la moto… luego la casa… para hacer de nuestra vida la normalidad que merece ser.**

 **20 de Junio de 2029 ACTUALIDAD**

 **El año pasado le enseñé por primera vez el mundo virtual, ya que entre mi trabajo, la universidad y las prácticas del modelo que estamos desarrollando casi ó más bien dicho no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar nuevamente a ningún videojuego… me limitaba a darle mantenimiento al Software de Yui desde el exterior y platicar con ella por la cámara, y había logrado el punto de hacerla sentir dentro de la habitación por la tecnología de Mecatrónica, pero sin poder tocarla, aún así Yui permaneció a mi lado todo el tiempo… sin quejarse… aún y cuando el dolor por perder a Asuna la embargaba de la misma forma que a mí… jamás tocamos nuevamente el tema, luego de hablarlo una única vez el día en que Asuna murió.**

 **Cuando estuvimos los tres… reunidos por fin… a pesar que Yui había hablado muchas veces con Hime, me pareció increíble ver lo hermosas que se ven juntas, es como… si fuera un eco del pasado que me recordara lo feliz que era Asuna al estar con Yui. La experiencia de tener a Hime junto a mí en el mundo virtual me agradó mucho, por lo que no pensé que algo malo pudiera suceder si accedía a que entrara con nosotros esta vez… a GTO…**

FAVOR INGRESE NOMBRE DE LA PARTY IRROMPIBLE

-Mmm… ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarnos?... –voltea hacia su pequeña, quien vestía el avatar de Salamander que le había adjudicado la última vez su tío Klein.

-Ki…ri…to… -responde ella contando las sílabas.

-Jaja, ese soy yo Hime –se agacha frente a ella el Caballero místico de la Luz estelar.

-¡Noo yoo!

-Jaja… _esto pasa porque el estúpido Klein no para de llamarte Kirita_ … ¿Entonces también quieres ser Kirito?

-¡Siii!

-¡Muy bien!

FAVOR INTRODUCIR NOMBRE DE LA PARTY IRROMPIBLE

-KIRITO

PARTY IRROMPIBLE: KIRITO, CREADA.

La luz volvió a engullirlos. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente en aquel mundo… sintió como su corazón se estrechó. No era lo mismo que un pequeño paseo por las praderas de Alfheim… mirando sus manos y ver en ellas las vestiduras del StarLight le entrecerraron los ojos en tristeza, pero respiró profundo y levantó la mirada tratando de encontrar en aquel paisaje de villanía y robo, algún incentivo que lo llevara a recobrar la emoción que alguna vez sintió por aquel lugar. Fue entonces cuando la vio… las estrellas que adornaban su ojo izquierdo parecieron incluso brillar un poco más.

-No puede ser…

La silueta que vió a la distancia… consumida en la oscuridad de los edificios, una mujer de largos cabellos que se mecían con el viento, llamó su atención de inmediato. Al verse descubierta mirándolo también se echó a correr.

-¡No!, ¡Espera! –estaba por correr tras de ella, pero en eso recordó que tenía a su hija a su lado, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho la tomó en brazos y emprendió carrera tras aquella silueta de sombra…

- _Sé que es una locura… pero…_ -Pensaba mientras corría, empezando a sentir la respiración de su hija agitarse al sentirlo desesperado. –Tranquila Hime… ¡Sólo! –no pudo seguir con su explicación y detuvo su avance al sentir los brazos de su pequeña aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello y su carita hundida sobre el inicio de su pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?... si estaba con su hija de ninguna manera podía comportarse como solía hacerlo, acostumbrado a la libertad que sentía siempre al entrar a aquel mundo, sintiéndose dominante completamente sobre su cuerpo y las habilidades que el avatar le confiere. –Es verdad… ¿Tú no conoces a Kirito verdad?... –le dijo a ella pero en realidad hablaba con su yo paternal. –Tú sólo conoces a Papá…

La niña no le respondió pero no dejaba de abrazarlo con la misma intensidad sino que quizás más.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?... –le preguntó dulce mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-…No –le respondió simple con aquella voz entrecortada que lo partió en dos. Por lo que la separó de él para que lo viera, parándola en el suelo y agachándose frente a ella para quedar casi a la misma altura.

-¿Entonces?...

-Yo… sólo quiero… estar con Papi… -baja la mirada y arruga los labios.

Kirito iba a responderle, cuando la velocidad de un impactó lo alarmó, una bala había pasado rozándole el brazo, haciéndole sentir un ardor increíble, pero más preocupado que eso, estaba por resguardar a la niña, que rápidamente atrajo hasta él y la metió a abrazar sus pantalones dentro de su gabardina, volteando a ver enfurecido en la dirección de la que había venido el disparo, para sorprenderse que la mujer que en un principio había seguido por su libre voluntad, estaba ahora parada sobre el techo del edificio que tenía más cercanía a ellos y le apuntaba.

La sangre había empezado a escurrir sobre su brazo hacia su mano, cayendo de esta en forma de gotas hasta el suelo, que abrieron grandes los ojos de Hime y los de él al notarlo.

-¿Qué… demonios es este lugar?... _Soy un imbécil no revisé la clasificación del juego…_ -Tiembla su mirada gris al descubrir que estaba en un _RESTRICTED._ Donde el comando de absorción de dolor no existía y cada cosa se sentía tan real como IRL. Si una de las balas llegara a pegarle a su hija…

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!, ¡Hablemos! –le dijo levantando las manos ante ella, dispuesto a sacar sus espadas si es que continuaba con la intención de atacarlos, pero en aparente son de paz.

La mujer de largos cabellos negros, que escondía su rostro tras un antifaz plateado y su figura bajo una capucha roja, no dejaba de apuntarle. –En un principio… pensé que era ilusión mía… pero ahora veo que no es mentira… -dio dos pasos más hacia él.

-¡Detente o la tregua se terminó! –la amenazó colocando una mano en la espada negra, por lo que ella se detuvo.

-¡¿Por qué está aquí Yuuki-chan?!, ¡¿Por qué la tienes contigo?! –preguntó amenazante mientras le apuntaba sin temblor.

-…¿Yuuki?... –el simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre le dio sensación de vértigo y sintió que empezaba a faltarle el aire. ¿Por qué preguntaba precisamente por alguien con ese nombre refiriéndose a su hija Hime?...

 **Finalmente había pasado… lo que tanto me había advertido Sugou-san… un hombre vestido de negro vendría e intentaría llevarse a Yuuki-chan… Yo… le debo tanto a Sugou-san… que tengo que hacer lo que sea para proteger a su hija… y sabré lo que tengo que hacer al escuchar el nombre de esa persona…**

 _-¿Un hombre querrá llevarse a Yuuki-chan?... –soltó el trapo ya exprimido sobre el agua, que al ir absorbiendo poco a poco se hundió en el recipiente. Entonces volteó a ver a la pequeña que yacía aún dormida._

 _-Sí… ese sujeto… es un maldito desgraciado Asagi-chan… por más que intento alejarme de él me persigue y se aparece… todo es por culpa de su amor no correspondido… él estaba enamorado de mi esposa…_

 _-¡No puede ser! –se llevó las manos a los labios y bajó la mirada la peliroja. –Debe… haber pasado por momentos muy feos… ¿Pero por qué lo persigue ese hombre Sugou-san?..._

 _-La verdad… es que para estos momentos ya es una incógnita más… ¿El odio?... ¿la venganza?... como Asuna murió al dar a luz a mis hijas… él tampoco pudo volver a verla… y juró que iba a pagarlo caro… por eso… si es que alguna vez ese hombre vestido de negro aparece frente a ti… no dudes que lo único que quiere es lastimarte… él fue quien le hizo esto a mi rostro… Su nombre… es Kirito…_

-¡Oiii Kiritooo! –se escuchó desde atrás el grito de Klein, que venía acompañado de toda la Party, por lo que nerviosa por tantas personas acercándose dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-…Kirito… -repitió para sí misma y tras apretar los dientes en furia, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta él, desenvainando su estoque que llevaba colgado a la cintura decidida a enterrárselo en el pecho, pero fue detenida por el movimiento rápido del brazo del espadachín mítico que sacó su espada negra y la atravesó frente a él, para contener el golpe del estoque. Ambas espadas se limaban entre sí, dejando los rostros de ambos espadachines muy cerca, mostrándose desesperada y rencorosa ante los ojos de Kirito, quien a través del antifaz plateado de la chica logró divisar unos ojos grises enfurecidos, para él sin razón alguna puesto que era la primera vez en su vida que la miraba, mientras ella había caído presa de la mirada amable que la observaba con detenimiento, esa mirada gris perla que… tenía algo… ¿Familiar?...

-¡¿Papii?! –se preocupó Hime por el choque de metales y desprendiéndose de la pierna de su padre, se convirtió en blanco fácil de ser capturada por la enemiga, que al instante de verla fuera de la capa del StarLight la agarró de la nuca de el traje de salamander y haló hacia ella en un segundo, en el mismo que Kirito estuvo a punto de arremeter con su espada pero fue detenido por la Bandida Carmesí que apuntó su estoque hacia la niña.

-¡SI LE TOCAS UN PELO TE MATOO! –Le gritó de inmediato, ante el llanto de la pequeña que ya no comprendía que estaba sucediendo y al verse alejada de su padre entró en pánico. -¡Papii!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! –Se espantó Klein al llegar al lado de Kirito.

-¡SUELTA A MI SOBRINA! –entró en papel también Kazuki.

-¿La… Bandida Carmesí?... –la reconoció por su atuendo Sinon. Por lo que la chica de largos cabellos negros y antifaz sonrió.

-No te preocupes Yuuki-chan… jamás te haría daño… es sólo para alejarte de esos sujetos… -le susurró a la pequeña, quien no hizo más que llorar y tratar de zafarse.

-¡Papiii! –estiraba su bracitos hacia él, que la miraba ya entrando en desesperación, tenía que quitársela fuera como fuera.

-¡No Yuuki-chan ese hombre no es tu padre!, ¡Vamos a regresar a casa con Su! –no pudo continuar su explicación al darse cuenta que todos los llegados habían desaparecido. -¿Qué?... –no esperaría a averiguar qué había ocurrido y emprendió carrera con la niña a cuestas hacia el horizonte de la ciudad, donde el estrecho se divisaba en forma de barranco. Pero no pudo avanzar más al ver que a las orillas estaba parado el espadachín negro de luz estelar.

-Vas a devolvérmela ahora… -le dijo serio y sobrio.

-Ya me parecía raro… que el cabello y las ropas de Yuuki-chan hubieran cambiado… cuando… ella ni siquiera había entrado hoy… Si esta no es Yuuki-chan… ¡¿Quién demonios es?! –preguntó mientras sutilmente lo rodeaba y se avecinaba al barranco.

-No sé qué quieres… ni en qué estás pensando… pero esa niña que tienes ahí… es mi hija… Hime… -le dijo sin perderla de vista.

-Es la Bandida Carmesí… todo el mundo la reconoce como la ladrona más escurridiza y sanguinaria de todo GTO… no te fíes de lo que diga Kirito… -le aconseja Sinon.

-Así que… si no quieres que se desate una batalla… devuelve a la niña ahora –le dijo Leafa apuntándole con la espada, al igual que el resto que sacaron sus armas contra ella.

-…Hime… -había quedado encerrada en su propio mundo al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de Kirito. –La hija de Kirito… Hime… lo lamento… -la miró entonces ya un tanto trastornada.

-¿Qué?... –se espantó Kirito con tales palabras.

-Pero entenderás mejor… el sufrimiento que le causas a él… si lo vives tú… en un segundo lo había hecho, la había empujado al barranco ante la mirada horrorizada de Kirito. La escena se repitió nuevamente, la empujó al precipicio enfocada desde la izquierda y una vez más, la empujó al precipicio enfocada desde arriba, que terminó en la mirada aterrada del padre que sin pensarlo un segundo corrió a tirarse tras ella al acantilado.

-¡Himeeee! –sintió como la gravedad empezada a halarlo hacia abajo y el viento sacudía fuertemente su ropa y cabello, mientras se estrellaba contra su rostro. Maldijo en ese momento el instante en que entró con su pequeña a un mundo tan violento y en que no pudiera desplegar sus alas. Recordando su propia averiguación que en esa realidad no existía el comando de absorción de dolor, sabía que al aterrizar moriría del impacto al sentir sus huesos romperse, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que su hija pasara por algo así, entonces la vió, se había desmayado y caía a la deriva a unos cuantos metros de él, que gracias a su caída libre poco a poco la distancia iba reduciéndose hasta lograr alcanzarla y aferrándola a su pecho, cubrió su cabeza con una de sus manos.

-¡KIRITTOOOO! –Están todos asomados a la orilla sin poder divisarlos ya. La Bandida había desaparecido.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! –trata de invocar magia Leafa, pero no funciona. -¿Qué acaso… este mundo no acepta la magia?... –tiemblan sus ojos esmeraldas.

El polvo aún no terminaba de asentarse tras el impacto de los cuerpos contra el piso, la sangre hacía caminos entre las rocas.

Abrió un ojo como pudo… y logró ver que la niña había caído amortiguando el golpe sobre su pecho, por lo que cerró nuevamente el ojo, la sangre se corrió a gran velocidad desde su frente abriéndose paso sobre sus cejas y deslizándose hacia su nariz. – _A..Asuna… perdóname… -_ Se le derramaron un par de lágrimas de cada comisura oftálmica.

 **REALIDAD**

Los ojos ambarinos miraban con desdén el Amusphere recién retirado de su cabeza. –Todo esto es por él… Se lo debo a Sugou-san… yo acabaré con Kirito por él…

-¿Asagi-chan? –la voz de la pequeña de cabellos cortos, la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla.

-Yuuki-chan… -se sorprendió al verla, en verdad era tan parecida a aquella niña que Kirito dijo era su hija. A pesar que era tan solo un avatar pudo notarlo. -¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

-¡Si! Antes… que padre regrese… ¿Puedo… comer también una galleta? –la miró esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que sí… Sugou-san no tiene por qué enterarse, será nuestro secreto –estiró el dedo meñique a ella, quien sonrió emocionada por el gesto y enlazó su meñique al de Asagi, quien al tenerla de cerca no pudo evitar comparar su mirada emocionada perlada con la mirada gris de aquel espadachín que había empezado a detestar, por lo que frunció el seño. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo?...

 **Continuará…**

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 5 "Mamá"**

Nyaaaaa, ayyy he quedado en estado de Shock por esto xD, jajajaja me encantó (? Bueno ahora ya sabemos el por qué le dicen la bandida "Carmesí", "Escarlata", "Roja", "Sangrienta".

Capítulo dedicado a la motocicleta de Kirito que estampa en su matrícula el cumpleaños de Asuna, jaja osea Hoy. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Asuna-sama!, ¡¿Qué sería nuestro amado KiriAsu sin ti?!, te amamos y te extrañamos ojalá vuelvas pronto a aparecer en este fic para que nos des hermosas escenas de amor y pasión con Kirito-chin xD.

Saludos especiales a: **KittenofthePastries** **,** **lizzy-hs** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **L' Fleur Noir**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	5. Mamá

**Lo intento… lo intento en verdad que lo intento… sin embargo aún no he podido lograrlo… Desde el primer momento en que la tuve en mis brazos… no… desde el momento en que supe que existía… la amo como jamás pensé se pudiera llegar a querer… He comprendido que es verdad que el amor puede llegar a tener muchos rostros… El amor que le tengo a su madre por ejemplo… tan desgarrador e infinito… y el amor que le tengo a ella… que con su sola sonrisa es capaz de borrar todas mis preocupaciones y alegrar mis días oscuros…**

 **Y aunque lo intento… no puedo desligar una cosa de la otra… mi hija no se merece sentir culpabilidad cada vez que me pregunta por ella… ¿Pero cómo puedo siquiera pensar en responderle cuando sólo el pensar en su nombre… su rostro… siento que me rompe por dentro?...**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 5 "Mamá"**

 **El White Butterfly… la fuente de memoria y poder infinito por el que todos los jugadores que hacen sus recorridos diarios dentro de las diferentes plataformas conectadas por la semilla, se habían reunido en Grand Theft Online… el juego parche de GGO, en busca de llevar a cabo el gran robo. Sin embargo… nuestras intenciones eran otras… si era verdad que White y Black Butterfly estaban relacionados… era muy posible que dentro de White se encontrara la memoria descargada del sistema de IHO por el Black Butterfly… y si llegaba a descargarse dentro de otra plataforma… el virus de la corrupción se liberaría de forma masiva a las redes.**

 **Y eso… era algo siquiera inimaginable…**

 **Había entrado antes con mi hija al mundo de realidad virtual en ALO, jugando en el césped tibio junto a Yui. Pero esto que acababa de pasar… se convirtió en una experiencia aberrante y terrible.**

El sonido del tono del timbre del departamento, empezaba a hacerse sonoro dentro de su mente, que se había desvanecido minutos atrás. Se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, junto a la pequeña cama de su hija, apoyando la cabeza contra esta, mientras su misma consciencia aún dueña de sus estímulos, debatía contra él mismo, evitando que se fuera hacia adelante, despertándolo por segundos al sentir que se iba a dejar caer. Hasta que el sonido pareció finalmente despertarlo, se levantó rápido y dándole un vistazo a la pequeña pelinegra que dormía profundamente entre las sábanas de conejos, salió despacio de la habitación y topó la puerta para que no le entrara luz, pero sin hacer el ruido del cierre de las cerraduras.

¿Su hermano tampoco se había percatado del toque del timbre? se extrañó por un momento al no ver a Kazuki por ninguna parte, pero siguió su camino diligente a la puerta y la abrió. Encontrando tras de ella a la joven Asada que venía con algunas bolsas del supermercado en las manos, pero que abrió grandes los ojos al verlo, entre sorprendida y ruborizada, dándole la menor de las importancias al peso de su encomienda.

En el flequillo más largo y que atravesaba la mitad de su rostro, Kazuto llevaba un par de ganchos de clip de florecitas rosas y acompañando a tal visión el torso desnudo, manchado con lo que parecía…

-¿Pintura de dedo? –preguntó sin más, aproximando su mano a la piel del pecho del joven y tocando la mencionada tinta azul sobre él, sin notar que había sobrepasado el espacio personal del ojigris, quien no pudo hacer más que mirar su mano sobre él, sin decir nada, pero al notar lo que estaba haciendo, la joven de anteojos se ruborizó al instante y separó rápido su mano de él. -¡Lo lamento!

-¿Eh?... no… perdón, es culpa mía por venir a recibirte en estas fachas… -toma las bolsas y las lleva hacia la cocina, donde las coloca en la mesa. Acto seguido se quita las decoraciones del cabello con la mano derecha halándolas hacia abajo. –Es que… cuando Hime despertó estaba muy mal…

-Sí… algo me comentaste. –Se había quedado parada en la puerta, pero entonces decidió armarse de valor y entrar, cerrando la entrada tras de ella.

-La pobre hasta me vomitó encima… -explica con un gesto el por qué de su camisa desaparecida. –Traté de distraerla lo más que pude… jugamos un rato y la vi mejor, no creí necesario llevarla al hospital… ¿La hubiera llevado? –la mira preocupado.

-Pues… siempre es bueno que el médico le eche un vistazo a los niños… -le refiere sutilmente que podría haber sido la mejor opción. –Pero tú eres su padre y si piensas que la niña ya está mejor, cree en ti mismo y en lo que has decidido, de esa forma ella también se sentirá apoyada. –Le sonríe, mientras saca los ingredientes de la cena de las bolsas.

-Gracias por haber venido… -le sonríe también, -cuando Sugu me dijo que no podía, creía que moriría en la desesperación. Después de todo lo que pasó allá… necesitaba prepararle algo caliente y sabroso para que comiera… jamás me imaginé que ese juego fuera algo tan terrible… -baja la mirada consternado por haber llevado a su hija de su mano a aquel lugar.

-También tengo culpa en eso Kirito… la verdad no pensé que llevarías a Hime-chan… y no se me ocurrió advertírtelo… como era algo… derivado de GGO yo simplemente lo asumí… -baja la mirada culpable.

-No Shino... fui muy imbécil… ya había hablado con Sugu de que ella se quedaría con Hime en la ciudad del inicio… pero cuando entramos… -recuerda la figura de Bandida Carmesí mirándolo de lejos. –Ví… algo que llamó mucho mi atención y sin importar nada tomé a Hime y la llevé conmigo dentro al lado inseguro… tal vez sigo siendo demasiado impulsivo e idiota para ser padre. –Aprieta los puños al recordar como aquella mujer de cabellos negros empujó a Hime por el precipicio. –Además de que los avatares debieron cambiarse al entrar ahí…

-Estás haciéndolo muy bien… -le colocó la mano en el brazo. –Los errores siempre estarán en el camino… pero de ellos aprenderás y crecerás. –Trata de animarlo. –Ahora ve a ponerte algo encima que vas a coger una neumonía –le pegó un manotazo en la espalda, empujándolo fuerte en dirección de su habitación.

-Ya… ya vuelvo. –Se fue sobando como pudo.

Al verlo desaparecer se sentó exhausta en la silla de la mesa de la cocina. -…Kirito…

Mientras tanto, Kazuki que había bajado del apartamento a escondidas de su hermano que estaba de más preocupado por su hija, había logrado caminar algunas calles abajo, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo con sumo dolor, tanto que se había detenido en el muro de una casa para apoyarse, como pudo sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y apretando el número uno, le direccionó inmediatamente con el número de la joven domadora.

-¿Kazuki-san? –sonaba feliz de pensar que iba a escucharlo.

-…¡Keiko!... por favor… ayúdame… -se deslizó en la pared hasta quedar sentado.

-¡¿Kazuki-san?!, ¡¿Pero qué ocurre?!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! –se le saltaron las lágrimas al escuchar su voz de tal manera lastimera a través del aparato.

-Afuera del apartamento… en la avenida… -no pudo seguir hablando y apretó los párpados tratando de controlarse.

-¡Voy… voy para allá!, ¡¿Y ya le dijiste a Kirito-san?!, ¡¿Sabe él de esto?!

-Por eso te llamó a ti… no quiero preocuparlo… ha pasado un rato muy mal por lo de Hime… -le explica manteniéndose lo más tranquilo que puede.

-Está bien… ¡No te muevas!, ¡Llegaré pronto!

La noche traía demasiados escenarios… en los cuales el tema a compartir no era el otro que el sufrimiento, fuera lo que fuera, como si el terminar de ese día hubiera sido marcado con la señal de que algo estaba pronto a cambiar.

Se había acostumbrado a que día a día fuera llevada dentro de las instalaciones de aquel laboratorio iluminado por esa luz tan cegadora que apenas y la dejaba abrir los ojos al entrar, tenía que pasar algunos momentos dentro para comenzar a reconocer los alrededores con su gris mirada exploradora. Prácticamente había pasado el último año de su vida con la misma rutina, por el deseo de complacer a su padre y que éste le mostrara lo que tanto anhelaba en el mundo, conocer el rostro de su madre. Sabía que ese día llegaría y no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad, aún y cuando el dolor a veces… se sintiera muchísimo más que otras.

Como de costumbre vestía su bata blanca y llevada de la mano de Asagi, había entrado en el lugar que más detestaba.

-¡Yuuki-chan!, que bueno que llegas pequeña, te tenemos una sorpresa. –Se acerca y arrodilla ante ella una de las mujeres con gabacha. Siempre que veía a esas personas vestidas de blanco acercarse a ella sabía que algo no andaba bien, por lo que se encogió un poco de hombros y trató de escudarse en su cuidadora. Aunque a veces le regalaran dulces… también eran ellos los que la conectaban a aquella cosa… era una sensación ambivalente entre el escalofrío y la felicidad.

-¿Quieres saber qué es? –pregunta otro acercándose también.

No le quedó otra opción que preguntar para satisfacerlos. -¿Qué es?...

-¡Eso es!, ¡Debes ponerte muy feliz! –junta las manos la científica. –¡Puedes venir aquí Simon!

-¿Simon?... –abre grandes los ojos Asagi, pensando en lo peor, -¿otro?...

Muy al contrario de la mirada de Yuuki que se llenó de alegría al ver al niño asomarse tras el llamado. Completamente tímido y asustado, un pequeño de casi su misma altura sino que un poco más alto y por ende predecible que de la misma edad, de cabellos azul marino lacios y ojos marrón. Bastante delgado y con apariencia hasta débil, al ver a Yuuki no pudo evitar sonreír.

La pequeña peliroja dejó su escondite tras Asagi y caminó un par de pasos para encontrarse con Simon. –No te preocupes… Asagi-san es muy buena, -lo toma de las manos.

-¿Dónde ha estado hasta ahora? –pregunta la identidad verdadera de la Bandida Escarlata en un tono serio.

-Fue… traído casi en los mismos días en que nació la hija de Sugou-san… pero como no podía ser cuidado aquí… ha estado en espera en una casa hogar. –responde la científica acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Qué?... ¿Entonces este niño fue sacado del orfanato para ser traído a este lugar?, ¡¿Pero cómo hicieron eso?! –pregunta molesta la castaña clara.

-Fácil… Asagi-chan… -se escucha tras de ella la voz del hombre del parche.

-¡Su… Sugou-san! –se da la vuelta para recibirlo.

-Ese niño es de nuestra propiedad… no tiene padres… no tiene identidad… lo único que tiene es un nombre… un nombre que yo le dí, igual que a ti. –le dice serio, haciéndola entender que lleva las de perder si sigue preguntando.

-Comprendo… -responde apenada.

-Me informaron que te encontraste con ese hombre… -cambia de tema. Mirándola especialmente interesado.

-Sí… ese… maldito espadachín negro… había entrado a GTO junto a una pequeña… en un primer momento yo pensé que él había cumplido su venganza… y se había llevado a Yuuki-chan… pero luego me dijo que no era ella… que esa niña era su hija… ese hombre también tiene una hija Sugou-san y casi de la misma edad que nuestra Yuuki. –le informa.

-¿Una niña de la edad de mi hija?... –la mira interesado.

-No sólo la edad… esa niña… tenía algo… que me recordaba mucho a Yuuki-chan…

-No puede ser… -se lleva una mano al rostro consternado.

-¿Pasa algo Sugou-san?... –lo mira preocupada.

-Estoy seguro de que ese hombre no tiene ninguna hija… y tú dices que se parece mucho a mi Yuuki… no puedo evitar pensar que… tal vez… él se haya llevado a mi otra hija… -la mira compartiéndole su incertidumbre.

-¡¿Qué?! –se exalta sin poder creerlo.

-Cuando Asuna murió… su familia cerró su féretro… porque no querían que se le viera… y junto a ella… enterraron a mi otra hija… ¿Y si no fue verdad?... ¡¿Y si ese maldito se llevó a la otra bebé?!

-Cálmese Sugou-san… -mira para todos lados, viendo que los científicos no lo miren alterado. –Tal vez… la única manera de corroborar tal hecho… sea viendo a la niña en este mundo… -le propone solemne.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

-Que voy a ir por ella… si se trata de la hermana gemela de Yuuki-chan… se la traeré… como siempre debió haber sido, ella merece estar al lado de su padre.

-Asagi… -sonríe por lo bajo el Nobuyuki.

La misma pequeña de la que hablaban, yacía recostada en su cama, abría lentamente los ojos y se estiraba entre las sábanas, al ver a su padre, sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?... –le puso la mano en la frente para cerciorarse que no tenía fiebre. Ya una vez le había pasado que le había sacado un susto de muerte cuando estaba más pequeña, un pequeño resfrío por jugar juntos en la nieve, aun habiendo tomado las precauciones de abrigo suficientes a su parecer, se había transformado en una fiebre increíblemente alta que la hizo convulsionar una vez. Él un padre prácticamente adolescente con una bebé en brazos sin saber que hacer había sido la comidilla del área de pediatría esa semana que estuvo ingresada. – _He sido tan imbécil…_ -piensa mientras le quita los cabellos de la frente a su hija.

-Papi… tengo hambe… -le dijo ya un poco más despierta.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Pues, qué crees? La tía Sino vino y te cocinó la cena.

-¡Mi tía! –estaba por levantarse cuando él la detuvo y volvió a recostarla.

-Sí, dijo que no quería dejarte sola y que iba a venir a dormir con nosotros esta noche, así que fue a traer algunas cosas a su casa. Así que voy a traerte la comida. –Estaba por terminar de levantarse cuando Hime lo agarró de la manga de la camisa.

-¿mm? –preguntó y volvió a sentarse.

-Papi… -bajó la mirada y arrugó los labios, obvio símbolo de que algo no estaba bien.

-Dime… ¿te duele algo?...

La pequeña negó con la cabeza. –Yo… yo quiero mucho a mi tía Sino…

-Lo sé… ella también te quiere mucho Hime. –Responde sin comprender.

-Pero… yo…

-¿Qué sucede?... –la mira ya preocupado.

-Yo quiero a mi mamá… -sus palabras lo descolocaron, sintió que el cuerpo entero perdió tensión al escucharla y se alejó de ella sin notarlo. –Mis tías… dicen que tu y mi tía Sinon si siguen así… ella va a ser mi mamá…

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo, ¿Qué diablos tenían en la cabeza Liz y las demás?. -¿Ellas te lo dijeron?

-No… yo las oí…

-Hime… nadie… pero escúchame bien… nadie va a ser tu mamá nunca, más que tu mamá… -la tomó por el mentón y la mejilla con la mano para que lo viera.

-Pero… -los ojos se le hacen agua, por lo que el padre tragó saliva. –Yo… no quiero que papi esté triste… por eso… no le pregunto por mamá… porque siempre llora… -sin notarlo trata de desvincularlo de la figura paterna aún y cuando es precisamente él a quien tiene en frente.

-¿Qué?... –pregunta incrédulo de sus palabras.

-Papi… quiero saber de mamá… -se le ruedan las lágrimas finalmente. –Aún si papi deja de quererme…

-Hime… -baja la mirada sintiendo como sus propios ojos se llenan de lágrimas incontrolables. Pero trata de mantenerse fuerte aún y cuando un par de le desprendieron y rodaron hacia abajo sobre su mejilla. -¿Tú crees que papi podría dejar de quererte?... –la pequeña no respondió, por lo que agarrándola bajo los brazos la sacó de la cama hasta llevarla a su pecho y abrazarla con fuerza. Al sentirse protegida entre los brazos de su padre, trató de pararse sobre la cama para poder abrazarlo también, presionándose como barra entre el colchón de la cama y el pecho de Kazuto, finalmente dejándose llevar y exteriorizar todos aquellos sentimientos que había mantenido reprimidos dentro de su pecho por su llanto. El deseo indescriptible de saber de su madre, la preocupación de perder también a su padre y verse sola en un mundo del que no conoce nada.

La mirada de Kazuto parecía desecha en la tristeza al ver el daño tan grande que le había causado a su pequeña sin notarlo. Ella como todo niño tenía derecho de saber acerca de las personas que amaba sólo por el hecho de lo que representan. Por muy doloroso que le resultara… aquella personita que amaba como a nadie en el mundo y que ahora yacía llorando desconsolada entre sus brazos, no tenía a nadie más que a él para proporcionarle la verdadera felicidad, que no siempre podría encubrirse de cuidado… a veces… la felicidad venía recubierta de amargos relatos que de cierta forma lo liberarían.

-Así que… ¿Quieres que hablemos de mami? –pregunta separándola y limpiándose las lágrimas, la ve a ella aún bañada en las mismas y tomando un pañuelo de la gaveta del mueble al lado de la cama, la limpia. -¿Aún tienes la foto que tu tío Koichirou te regaló?

Gateando sobre la cama, llega a la orilla y buscando el suelo con el piecito de baja, corriendo hasta una caja forrada con papel de regalo y un listón ya bastante gastados.

-¡Vaya!, Así que tienes todo bien guardado, -estira los brazos hacia ella para que le pase la caja.

-El tío Ryou dice que debo tener todo lo que me gusta en una caja de tesoros.

-… _Klein…_ -piensa agradecido en su amigo. –A ver que hay aquí… -goma de mascar –la mira ciertamente en reprobación pero luego le sonríe. -¿Monedas?... –la mira interesado, pero ella sólo sonríe descubierta, por lo que no pregunta más. Sigue sacando más cosas: crayones, un peluche de conejo pequeño, una galleta, hasta que la encontró, boca abajo al fondo de la caja, la foto de su amada Asuna, estaba frente a un pastel de cumpleaños con un número 18 sobre él, en la decoración de la orilla se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños Kirito".

-¡Esa es Papi! –le llama la atención, al ver que su padre se ha quedado viendo la foto.

-Lo sé… -aunque trata de controlarse con toda su fuerza, el gesto se le descompone y las lágrimas empiezan a salir. Se lleva una mano al rostro para taparse y la otra al cabello despeinándose sin notarlo.

-¿No te gusta?... –pregunta contrariada por la reacción de su padre, sintiéndose culpable.

-Al contrario… -le responde limpiándose las lágrimas nuevamente. El recuerdo le viene a la mente entonces:

 _-¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Cómo así?!, ¡Noo!, ¡Esperen! –gritaba la ex vicecomandante al verse acomodada frente a la cámara de Liz, quien la enfocaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro._

 _-Por favor Asuna-san ya deja de decir que no, ¿Qué no ves que este también es tu cumpleaños? –pregunta Ryoutaro._

 _-¿Cómo?... ¿Acaso se olvidaron que el mío acaba de pasar?, ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kirito-kun! –los mira sonrojada, por seguir siendo el centro de atención._

 _-Precisamente por eso… -responde Keiko._

 _Entonces el joven ojigris se acerca a ella. La mira, pero se apena y mira nervioso a sus amigos, que los observan. -¡Hey pero no miren hacia acá!_

 _Ante su grito todos rieron e hicieron como que no miraban cuando lo hacían de reojo._

 _-Es que Asuna…_

-Si Kirito está aquí hoy… no es más que por ti… -se responde en la actualidad las mismas palabras que le dedicó a ella aquel 07 de octubre. Mientras mira la fotografía.

Había pasado un rato hablando con su hija al respecto, hasta que finalmente comió y se quedó dormida. Una vez más se levantó y saliendo de la habitación la cerró, llevándose consigo la foto. Y quedando apoyado en la puerta por unos segundos, para luego levantar la vista. Sino que había llegado hace algunos minutos y había esperado a que ellos terminaran su charla a petición del espadachín negro. Lo mira preocupada desde el sofá.

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 6 "ojo por ojo, hija por hija"**

OMG! Qué emoción! Jajajaja ahora que Asagi piensa que Hime también es hija de Sugou… que Kazuki está enfermo… que Kirito está arrepentido… y que Yuuki tiene un nuevo amigo… ¡¿Qué pasará?!

¡Tranquilas todas que no ha habido nada de Kirinon! Sino está ahí… existe… y ya.

Saludos especiales a: **zivlerad** **,** **Alison428** **,** **LadyMoon,** **Bet-hana** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Luciernagas en la Noche** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **lizzy-hs** y **KittenofthePastries** que sé que leíste xD.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	6. Ojo por ojo, hija por hija

**El White Butterfly… la fuente de memoria y poder infinito por el que todos los jugadores que hacen sus recorridos diarios dentro de las diferentes plataformas conectadas por la semilla, se habían reunido en Grand Theft Online… el juego parche de GGO, en busca de llevar a cabo el gran robo. Sin embargo… nuestras intenciones eran otras… si era verdad que White y Black Butterfly estaban relacionados… era muy posible que dentro de White se encontrara la memoria descargada del sistema de IHO por el Black Butterfly… y si llegaba a descargarse dentro de otra plataforma… el virus de la corrupción se liberaría de forma masiva a las redes.**

 **Y eso… era algo siquiera inimaginable…**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 6 "Ojo por ojo, hija por hija"**

 **Podía… sentirlo… el dolor inmenso que embargaba el corazón de Sugou-san… pensar que su pequeña hija haya sido secuestrada en el momento de su nacimiento por un hombre maldito y desgraciado… Porque yo misma… he pasado por eso… aunque mi memoria continúa aún demasiado borrosa… el recuerdo de aquel momento me llega una y otra vez a la mente al despertar. Puede que como producto de la misma ansiedad que me provoca vivir en un mundo que ha tomado tanto de mí… ó más bien de mi yo del pasado… y que no sabe nada sino es a partir del momento en que desperté en los brazos de Sugou-san…**

 **El recuerdo de haber dado a luz a un hijo y tenerlo por unos escasos momentos entre mis brazos, para luego perderme a mi misma en medio de la oscuridad.**

 **Han pasado casi 4 años desde entonces… desde el día en que Sugou-san me recogió de un basurero a unas cuantas calles del Hospital central de Tokyo… Con una herida de una operación reciente en el vientre pero con los brazos vacíos… ¿Qué había pasado conmigo?... ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación?... Estaba tan desolada y desesperada que me aferré a él como un perro a su amado amo.**

 **Para esos días la esposa de Sugou-san lo había convertido en padre… sin embargo ella no logró resistir el parto y falleció, por lo que aún sobreponiéndose a la terrible pérdida que había sufrido, llevó a casa con él a la pequeña Yuuki-chan. Fue entonces… cuando me lo propuso…**

 _-Asagi… sé que es demasiado pedir… pero ella… -hace referencia a la bebé de cabellos claros que llevaba en los brazos._

 _-No se preocupe… yo lo entiendo… -La toman entre sus brazos y le sonríe._

 **Tal vez… el destino lo quiso así… que yo también hubiera pasado por una situación parecida para que pudiera estar ahí junto a ella… y poder brindarle mucho más que mi compañía… La alimenté de mi pecho tal y como hubiera hecho con mi propio hijo. Si ella me necesitaba… si yo podía ayudarla… ¿Por qué habría de hacer lo contrario?...**

 **La conexión entre ambas crecía día con día cada vez más y más, hasta el punto en que llegué a sentirla como mía, fantaseando con que sus cabellos eran del mismo color que los míos, aunque sus ojos… no se parecieran en lo absoluto a mí… o a Sugou-san… me parecían… del color gris perla más hermoso y atrayente que hubiera visto jamás. Me encantaba el color de los ojos de esa pequeña bebé, al verla su mirada me parecía tan profunda… como si dentro de aquel mar lejano que se formaba dentro de ella guardara miles de secretos que quisiera gritar, pero aguardara lenta y silenciosamente a que yo lo descubriera por mí misma.**

 **Tal como una madre siente el dolor de la separación, lo sentí entonces. Sabía que el día llegaría y el momento de dejarla nos alcanzaría, pero no quería… no podía entregar a mi bebé a esas personas. Cuando Yuuki-chan cumplió dos años de vida, me la arrebataron para llevarla al laboratorio clandestino de NerVCo. Mismo lugar en que en aquel entonces yo trabajaba hace poco más de un año.**

 _-¡Ella no es tu hija!, ¡Nunca lo fue!, ¡Y nunca lo será!, ¡Así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden!, ¡No puedes venir a decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer con mi hija! –Después de gritarle terminó por pegarle una cachetada que la mandó a caer al suelo, derribada por la fuerza con que le había pegado._

 **Sugou-san era su padre… y yo… yo no era nada… así que no pude hacer nada…**

 **Pero aún así… le debo tanto…**

La chica de cabellos castaños casi rojizos se encontraba sentada frente al computador en el laboratorio.

- _Solamente en esta máquina podré encontrar más información al respecto… las bases de datos en todo el lugar están bloqueadas… -_ se llevó una mano al mentón mientras leía. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si debía hacer algo para ayudar a Sugou a recuperar a la otra gemela debía tener mucha más información de la que se le había brindado.

Las carpetas se iban desplegando ante ella una tras otra cual se fueran decodificando con los segundos.

-Proyecto del Hijo único…

-Innovación del Sistema Dendrita…

-Datos de Inmortal Heart Online…

-¿Qué rayos es todo esto?... aunque me lo pregunte… Sugou-san jamás quiere hablar de su trabajo… -frunce el seño, pero entonces abre grandes los ojos al ver una carpeta.

-Yuuki Asuna… ¿Yuuki…Asuna?... ¿Es esta información de Asuna-san?... la esposa de Sugou-san… -tomó el mouse y lo situó sobre el icono de la carpeta. -…No… no estoy aquí para verla… -la pasó y siguió leyendo.

-Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito)… -finalmente había encontrado el objeto de su búsqueda y lo seleccionó, al hacerlo, al instante varios archivos de hojas con apuntes se desplegaron y junto a ellos varias fotografías de Kazuto junto a Asuna, por lo que la joven que estaba casi con el rostro pegado al monitor, fue retrocediendo lentamente en su asiento hasta apoyarse contra el respaldo al reconocer su propio rostro en el de aquella joven de largos cabellos castaños casi rojizos que lucía en extremo feliz en compañía del joven de vestimenta negra. –No puede ser… ¿Soy… yo?...

Temiéndose haber descubierto la verdad subió al apartado del icono de la carpeta de Yuuki Asuna y la abrió al instante. Mismo momento en que varios archivos y fotografías de ella aparecieron frente a sus temblorosos ojos avellanas. Era ella pero con el cabello largo y un peinado de dos trenzas a los lados de su cabeza. -¿Yo?...¿Yo soy?...¿Asuna-san?... –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras el agua empezó a circular por sus ojos. –Kirito-kun… -se sorprendió ella misma por la manera en que se refirió al espadachín negro, pero luego la imagen de Sugou le vino a la mente. –Sugou-san… yo… soy la esposa de Sugou-san… -se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de guardar silencio y que no se escucharan sus murmullos.

Tras descargar la información a través de la red inalámbrica de área personal a su teléfono, apagó rápidamente el sistema de la computadora y salió corriendo del lugar, para regresar a la casa, por la que subió rápido las escaleras y llegó a la habitación que se le había asignado. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó contra ésta y cerró fuerte los ojos.

En el recuerdo del día en que dio nacimiento a su hijo, la imagen de un hombre parado a su lado permanecía constante, sin poder reconocerlo en todas esas veces que había soñado el recuerdo. Hasta ese momento… el hombre parado al lado de su cama era Sugou… podía verlo claramente ahora.

-Si Sugou-san estaba ahí… y yo soy su esposa… eso significa que… Yuuki-chan… -se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que aquella pequeña que ama como a una hija lo es en realidad. –Pero… ¿Y la otra bebé?... en verdad… la tiene… ese hombre vestido de negro… Kirito-kun… -Sus propias conclusiones la desconciertan. -¿Pero si todo esto es verdad?... ¿Por qué Sugou-san se ha distanciado así de mi?... –Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba que iba a desmayarse de seguir así, al recordar las fotografías que había visto de ella junto a Kazuto. Abre grandes los ojos y respira hondo. –Éramos amantes… -no encuentra otra explicación para todo aquel teatro montado por su esposo al robarle la identidad pasada.

-Tengo… tengo que verlo… y lograr que me diga… donde está mi hija… tengo que recuperar a mi hija… así como él me la arrebató… yo se la quitaré… -cierra los ojos pensando en Kirito como el Star Light, junto a la pequeña Hime salamander, para luego abrirlos y tomando el teléfono en sus manos desbloquearlo y mirar las fotografías que aparecían en la carpeta de Kirito. Sin duda alguna el joven le parecía de lo más atractivo y la forma en que ella sonreía auténtica tomándolo del brazo la desconcierta. –Kirito…kun…

-Asuna… -los labios del muchacho de cabellos negros dueño del nombre que ella había pronunciado, le respondió entre sueños. Se movía ciertamente inquieto entre las sábanas, hasta que la palma de una mano tibia se colocó sobre su mejilla, por lo que abrió levemente los ojos, encontrando sus orbes grises con la figura de aquella bella mujer que de solo verla lo tranquilizaba.

-…Asuna…

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –lo mira paciente y enamorada como era su costumbre, como la recordaba…

-¿Hacer?... yo… yo siento que nadie comprende por lo que estoy pasando… es como… si hubiera perdido una parte de quien era yo…

-Lo sé… ven aquí… -le hizo sentar sobre la cama y abrazarla con fuerza, una sensación añorada una infinidad de veces hasta ahora, sentir la delicadeza de su piel suave y fragante rodeándolo, sintiéndose prisionero de sus acciones, esclavo de sus pechos que rozaba con el mentón al abrazarla. De un momento a otro había empezado a besar el lado derecho de su cuello y la había aferrado a él por la cintura. Podía sentirla… finalmente había dejado de lamentarse interiormente y de sentirse terriblemente solo…

Las heridas de su corazón pasaron a segundo plano, aquel ardor doloroso que se filtraba en su pecho al mencionarla, al pensarla, al añorarla… al darse cuenta que con cada segundo que pasaba la extrañaba cada vez más. El miedo a morir de dolor…

La había derribado sobre la cama bajo suyo, cada centímetro de su piel le parecía de lo más atrayente, teniéndola desnuda junto a él, sólo podía enloquecer de deseo por ella. Todo lo que él era, ó lo que había quedado de él… era no más que el remanente de lo que ella había dejado, sintiéndose hasta desprotegido sin ella.

La amaba… a través de los años aún seguía haciéndolo, amando aquel recuerdo de la mujer que le parecía la más bella y admirable. Su esposa…

La sensación incandescente de besar sus labios cerezas lo estremecía, amaba cada centímetro de ella, sentía morir al besarla, al mirarla, pareciéndole tan dulce y preciosa que tenía que incluso saborearla, por lo que la lamía y la chupaba siempre que podía y el lugar examinado se prestaba.

La besó en los labios, sintiendo como el deseo fluía entre ambos, profundizándose por lo que cerró los ojos despacio. Sintiendo entonces como la contraparte con la que se repartía había desaparecido del contacto con sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo, dejando su beso al aire por lo que abrió los ojos.

-…¿Asuna?...

La desesperación hizo nudo dentro de su pecho. No era posible. No quería verse sin ella… nuevamente perdido… -¡Asunaaa!

Mismos gritos que traspasaban las puertas de su habitación hacia el exterior. La plática que había tenido con su hija, había estimulado los recuerdos que había tratado de reprimir en sus adentros, convirtiéndose en un sueño. Mismo que no tenía desde hace un par de años, cuando recién había ocurrido todo y soñaba con ella todas las noches.

-¡Asunaaa!

Al escucharlo, Sino que se había quedado a dormir al lado de Hime, salió lo más rápido y sigilosa que pudo de la habitación de la niña y llegó hasta la de él, acercándose a la cama con premura y suavidad.

-Kirito… ¡Kirito!... –lo movió un par de veces para que despertara y lo consiguió. Los ojos grises se abrieron despacio y reconocieron de inmediato el entorno, por lo que se llevó ambas manos a la frente.

-….Sino…

-¿Estás bien?... fue sólo un sueño…

-Sí… sólo un sueño… -respondió decepcionado y sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado.

-Tranquilo… -le colocó una mano en la pierna derecha a la altura del muslo, por lo que sus dedos quedaron a unos centímetros de su intimidad, notando que se encontraba bastante abultado bajo su pantalón, lo que le supuso de inmediato que había tenido una erección a causa del sueño del que recién despierta. No se atrevió a decir más, aunque muy dentro de ella, todo aquello le parecía tan novedoso e interesante… él… había sido el primer chico por el que se sentía atraída de la forma en que él la provocaba. De cierta forma hasta su salvador, el héroe que la había rescatado de caer en la oscuridad y de la misma muerte. Así que todo lo que viniera de él, o lo que tuviera que ver con él le importaba, aún si se trataba de la primera vez que veía un suceso como ese y más aún provocado por otra mujer, dentro de un sueño.

-…Sino… -la llamó al ver que se había quedado pensativa con su mirada posada en su entrepierna, de la cual era consciente de su estado. Al escucharlo ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Aunque en un principio lo odió… se convirtió en su amigo, su confidente… y cuando lo notó ya estaba enamorada de él.

Ella se levantó de la cama y trató de permanecer inmune a la mirada y a la voz débil que le había dedicado. –Tenemos… que entrar pronto a GTO… escuché que en el club de Luka están ofreciendo una recompensa grandiosa para el ganador de los combates libres.

-¿Eh? –se extrañó por el brusco cambio de conversación.

-Los combates libre son… lo que en este lado del mundo serían las peleas callejeras… sin armaduras, sin skills… peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Y cuál es la recompensa de la que hablan? –pregunta ya intrigado.

-Un pase para conocer a un herrero místico… estoy segura de que es algo que te interesa.

-¿Un herrero?... Pero… creo que con la habilidad de Liz es suficiente…

-La verdad… se dice que ese sujeto es capaz de labrar instrumentos divinos… y tus espadas ya han sido leveleadas lo más alto que se puede. –le sonríe.

-Muy bien… iré, pero… esta vez no puedo llevar a Hime conmigo… -se queda pensativo.

-No te preocupes por ella… yo la cuidaré mientras tú no estás.

Con esas palabras, la ubicación cambió, el sonido del agua corriendo y estrellándose contra su piel, inundaba el lugar, acompañado de vapor cálido. A pesar de querer concentrarse en otros pensamientos… en el White Butterfly… en lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que se liberara el virus de la corrupción, no podía olvidar el contenido de su sueño. Estar con su amada esposa… le había devuelto un poco de alegría, aunque al final resultara sólo un teatro dentro de su cabeza, por lo que sonrió por lo bajo y entrecerró los ojos en tristeza mientras el agua caía haciendo caminos y deslizándose entre sus negros cabellos, que parecían aún más oscuros al humedecerse.

 **GRAND THEFT ONLINE**

-Debo encontrarlo… ¿Dónde estás?... según las redes del sistema están adentro… -Analiza un mapa la Bandida sangrienta. –Tengo que encontrarte… tengo que saber la verdad… ¿El club de Luka?... –abre grandes los ojos al parecer encontrarlo. –Así que tu también quieres uno de los instrumentos divinos… -guardó el holograma del mapa y siguió su camino corriendo.

Mientras tanto, Kirito que se había reunido con el resto de la Party en la parte trasera del Club mencionado, les explicaba los términos para la participación.

-Así que… ¿Es una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo contra personas sudorosas y malolientes?... No gracias… por mucho que vayan a enseñarnos al dios de la herrería… no me gusta para nada –hace un equis con los brazos Liz.

-Jaja vamos, sí sólo es de aplastar unos cuantos traseros –le coloca la mano en la cabeza Klein.

-Eso lo dices tú, entonces hazlo tú… -responde cruzándose de brazos.

-La verdad que esto no es una actividad de chicas Onii-chan… -lo mira no muy convencida Leafa.

-¿Y qué dice el tío Salsa? –no suelta la palabra el Salamander.

-Ehh… etto… ¡Kazuki-kun no peleará! –responde por él Silica.

-Jajajaa, una cosa es amarse mucho… -lo mira pícaro el pelirojo, -Pasar la noche… -mueve las cejas enfatizando su comentario, -lo que los sonroja a ambos. –Pero… ¿Hasta dejar que ella hable por ti Kazuki?

-¡¿Cómo que pasar la noche?! –le grita sonrojado en respuesta y mira hacia su hermano.

-Jeje… gomen gomen… -levanta las manos en señal de disculpa. –Como llamaron anoche diciendo que te quedarías con ella… yo… sólo transmití el mensaje cuando me preguntaron por ustedes. –le sonríe Kirito.

-Vamos… no es nada de que apenarse. –trata de aliviar los ánimos Liz.

-Entonces… ¿Tú y… Klein-san?... –se sonroja la Cath Sith por la insinuación que ella misma hizo.

-¡AHHH!, ¡Pero no es para que lo hables abiertamente! –responde con puchero la pelirosa.

-La verdad… es que no me siento muy bien, tal vez no deba… -se explica finalmente el caballero rojo, preocupando de antemano a Kirito y a Silica, la última que aunque sabía de la situación, no deja se sentirse mal al respecto.

-¿Cómo que no te sientes bien? –le pregunta directo el espadachín mítico.

-¿Te dejaron muy cansado?... –sigue con tu tono de insinuación Klein.

-¡Yaa! –le grita la pareja en cuestión.

-No es nada Nii-san, es sólo que ayer me cambiaron los implantes de las tabletas del medicamento inhibidor… por eso me duele un poco el cuerpo. –le explica sereno.

-Bueno… si es así, será mejor que no participes, entonces sólo seremos Klein y yo. Antes de venir aquí, pasé a hablar con Yui sobre lo que sucede con nuestros avatares… como en este mundo no está programada la magia, es lógico que aunque entremos con ellos, no podamos usarla. –Explica Kirito.

-Si es así… entonces es un desperdicio… -mira su ropa Leafa.

-Será como SAO entonces… -analiza la situación Liz.

-Pues… digamos que sí… -se encoge de hombros Kirito. –Una combinación de SAO con GGO… Por lo que lo mejor será cambiar los colores, a algo menos llamativo, este lugar está lleno de cazadores de recompensas y player killers…

Por el comentario recomendación del espadachín negro, todos seleccionaron la opción de atenuar color a sus vestimentas, quedando todos en colores negros y grises.

El sistema clandestino de apuestas había sido activado, una vez dentro, todos caminaban en fila india, viendo a la cantidad de sujetos que esperaba que empezaran las rondas, la mayoría con cara de psicópatas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?... –tomó por el brazo a Kirito su hermana. –Se ve… peligroso…

-Pero si es la única manera para conocer al herrero mítico lo haré… tranquila, que lo que tienen estos tipos de grandotes, yo lo tengo en fuerza y agilidad…

Mientras tanto, arriba, desde la planta más alta, asomada hacia abajo, la Bandida escarlata miraba fijamente a Kirito, que caminaba entre la multitud seguido de su Party.

-Que suerte que hoy sea el día de descanso de Yuuki-chan… así podré actuar con más libertad… Kirito-kun…

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 7 "Descontrol"**

Woaaa! Por fin Asagi se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad ella es Asuna!, pero tiene toda la historia al revés en la cabeza, a ver en que va a parar esto.

Hoy no salieron las niñas u.u Pero creo que era necesario abarcar todo ese espacio del capítulo con Asuna, para que ya vaya entrando en acción.

Bueno, este fanfic me trae muuuy inspirada, así que espero subir otro capítulo pronto!, porque dentro de unos días se viene LA TAAAN ESPERADA **KIRIASU WEEK (24-31 de octubre)** donde cada día de la semana habrá un tema diferente relacionado a esta tan hermosa pareja y se viene muuucho que escribir. Espero estén pendientes y participen con escritos también! Cuando se cuelguen los temas de cada día en el grupo de escritoras SAO, los publicaré en mi próxima actualización.

Saludos especiales a: **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **KittenofthePastries** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **LadyMoon,** **Alison428**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	7. Descontrol

**El White Butterfly… la fuente de memoria y poder infinito por el que todos los jugadores que hacen sus recorridos diarios dentro de las diferentes plataformas conectadas por la semilla, se habían reunido en Grand Theft Online… el juego parche de GGO, en busca de llevar a cabo el gran robo. Sin embargo… nuestras intenciones eran otras… si era verdad que White y Black Butterfly estaban relacionados… era muy posible que dentro de White se encontrara la memoria descargada del sistema de IHO por el Black Butterfly… y si llegaba a descargarse dentro de otra plataforma… el virus de la corrupción se liberaría de forma masiva a las redes.**

 **Y eso… era algo siquiera inimaginable…**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 7 "Descontrol"**

 **Los hombres se sienten seguros cuando sienten que lo tienen todo bajo control… y al perderlo, la intranquilidad los hace conectar con la ira… Mientras que las mujeres… conectan con la impotencia, que desata el llanto…**

-¿Estás seguro de esto?... –tomó por el brazo a Kirito su hermana. –Se ve… peligroso…

-Pero si es la única manera para conocer al herrero mítico lo haré… tranquila, que lo que tienen estos tipos de grandotes, yo lo tengo en fuerza y agilidad…

Mientras tanto, arriba, desde la planta más alta, asomada hacia abajo, la Bandida escarlata miraba fijamente a Kirito, que caminaba entre la multitud seguido de su Party.

-Que suerte que hoy sea el día de descanso de Yuuki-chan… así podré actuar con más libertad… Kirito-kun…

-COMO YA HABRÁN NOTADO, TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ, QUIEREN EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO Y NINGUNO SE CONTENDRÁ CON TAL DE ALCANZAR SU OBJETIVO.

La voz del que salía a través de los megáfonos de las esquinas les informaba sobre los sucesos que estaban por comenzar. El lugar no era en sí acogedor y mucho menos espacioso, se topaban unos con los otros tratando de compartir el espacio, por lo que siendo prácticamente empujados entre las personas, habían logrado llegar a una de las paredes del que parecía gimnasio y subiendo sobre uno de los escalones que conformaban los asientos para la vista del público, se ubicaron.

-EL ESPACIO DE LA BATALLA LIBRE ES QUE EL QUE TIENEN FRENTE A USTEDES. –La voz del NPC sonaba bastante quisquillosa, como si le divirtiera el pensar que los jugadores arremeterían unos contra otros, lo que irritaba los oídos de la mayoría, que no podía evitar fruncir el seño al escucharlo hablar.

-LA PRIMERA REGLA ES… ¡QUE NO EXISTEN LAS REGLAS!, ¡LO QUE QUIEREN TODOS USTEDES MALDITOS BASTARDOS ES SACARSE LAS TRIPAS ENTRE SÍ!, ¡ENTONCES HÁGANLO!

-¿Pero qué rayos está diciendo? –abre grandes los ojos Klein, -¡Ya sabemos a lo que venimos, pero no tienes por qué decirlo así maldito! –subió su brazo en señal de confrontación hacia aquella misteriosa voz.

-Cálmate… seguramente es lo que dice siempre… recuerda que es un NPC y está programado para ser así de arrogante… -le coloca una mano en el hombro Liz. Sus palabras lo extrañaron un poco, pero le sonrió, tratando de no prestar demasiada atención al hecho de que respondiera tan queda.

-Tienes razón… -después de sonreírle, volvió a ver hacia el frente, dejándola con la preocupación reflejada en la mirada.

- _…Klein… Kirito… si tan solo yo… -_ Piensa mientras aprieta fuerte los puños y cierra los ojos la pelirosa.

-LAS BATALLAS LIBRES NO ESTÁN DIVIDAS POR BLOQUES, ¡SE AVANZA SEGÚN LA SUPERVIVENCIA DEL MAS APTO!

-¿Eso quiere decir que es un todos contra todos?... –pregunta intrigada Silica hacia el pelinegro ex miembro de los KoB.

-No… quiere decir que uno por uno irá desafiando al ganador de la batalla… y así avanzará… -le responde serio, pensando en el sin número de eventos que eso representaría.

-Sigo… sin comprender Kazuki-san… -le confiesa algo apenada. Por lo que él quita la expresión de seriedad, recordando con quien hablaba.

-Perdón, -le sonríe. –Se trata que por ejemplo… Klein se ofrece para iniciar la batalla, alguien del público se ofrece a ser su contrincante… luego supongamos que gana Klein.

El pelirojo que escuchaba la explicación del gemelo, los interrumpió. -¡¿Cómo que supongamos que gana Klein?!, ¡Querrás decir: Cuando Klein gane!

-Jajajaja sí… precisamente eso… -lo mira con una mueca. –Cuando Klein gane… otro participante lo retará… y si Klein vuelve a ganar, digo, cuando Klein vuelva a ganar, otro lo retará y así.

-Pero si es así… ¡Eso significa que tendrá que enfrentarse contra todo el mundo! –se espanta la Caith Sith.

-Por eso se llama la supervivencia del más apto preciosa. –Se escuchó una voz masculina al lado de ellos. -¿Qué te parece si empezamos tú y yo? Podría halarte de la colita…

-¿Y si mejor te vas a la mierda?... –volteó despacio a verlo, notoriamente molesto el Kirigaya.

-Jaja ahora resulta que un Lolicon Flacucho se cree poderoso. –Su comentario encendió su ira como chispa de dinamita.

-¡Demuéstrame que es lo que alardeas imbécil! –lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Por lo que Silica se asustó, a sabiendas de su reciente condición, lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¡No, Kazuki-san!

Los gritos de Silica llamaron la atención de Liz, que le dijo a Klein con el gesto, a todo eso Kirito también lo había notado.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Kirito se había llegado a parar al lado de Kazuki, que le haló una de las manos para que soltara al sujeto, al ver a su hermano ahí, hizo lo que le pedía y lo soltó.

-Será mejor que dejes de molestar a mi amigo… -le hablo serio Klein, que era bastante más alto que el contrincante.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada!, ¡Fue ese desgraciado que se metió!, ¡Yo sólo hablaba con la señorita!

-¡¿Hablar?! –no podía opacar su furia la estrella roja.

-¡Kazuki! –lo reprendió Kirito. Para luego voltear al adversario. –Si tienes algún problema lo arreglamos abajo. –Le señaló con la mirada el rin.

-A ver si ahí siguen siendo tan valientes… -los miró a los tres y dándoles la espalda, se perdió entre la multitud.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó desde su espalda Silica que no había dejado de abrazarlo, notándose en extremo preocupada, lo que Kirito y Klein tomaron en gracia y regresaron a sus lugares. Mientras Kazuki podía comprender a la perfección el por qué de su preocupación a ese límite.

-Tranquila… -le dijo solamente, a lo que ella asintió.

Mientras el espadachín negro y el Salamander habían tomado asiento en las gradas.

-Me parece que así como son las cosas… lo mejor será contenernos hasta el final… así podremos guardar las energías para el que vaya quedando… -analiza el espadachín de doble empuñadura.

-En eso tienes razón… ayyyyy pero cómo me hizo enfadar ese chico… como me gustaría darle su merecido en el ring. –le respondió decepcionado el pelirojo.

-No Klein-san… lo mejor será hacer lo que dice Onii-chan. –le aconseja Leafa sentándose al lado de Kirito. -¿Crees que terminemos pronto?, ya casi es hora de ir a recoger a Hime-chan al jardín de niños…

-Sí… no te preocupes por eso… Sino me dijo que mientras yo estuviera aquí, ella cuidaría de Hime, así que ella la pasará a recoger.

-Ahh… Sino-san… -responde ciertamente triste.

-¿mm?... –entonces cierra los ojos para luego mirarla en reproche. –Al respecto de ella tengo que hablar con ustedes… como se ponen a comentar frente a Hime que ella y yo… que ella va a reemplazar a su madre…

-¡¿Qué?! –se espantan todos.

-No me digas… ¿Finalmente le dijiste a Hime?... ¡Yo tenía que estar ahí soy su padrino! –le reclama el pelirojo.

-¡Y yo su madrina! –se une Liz

-¡Y yo su tía! –hace puchero la rubia.

-¡Y yo su tío! –se les une Kazuki, que venía de la mano con Silica. -¿De qué están hablando? –sonríe y se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza.

-¡Que Kirito le dijo a Hime que Sino será su nueva mamá! –le responde Liz.

-¡NOOOOO! –hasta se levanta. -¡Ustedes dijeron eso, no yo!

-¿Pero entonces cuando le dirás? –se queda intrigado Klein.

-¿Decirle qué?... –lo mira sin comprender.

-Que tú y Sino están saliendo… -le responde obvio.

-¡¿Qué?! –esperen, esperen, espeeeeren. –hace gesto de tenerlos con las manos. –Ella y yo no estamos saliendo…

-¿Ah no? –se sorprende el mismo Kazuki.

-¡Kazuki! –le reclama

-Que bueno que todos lo creían… por un momento pensé que era sólo yo… o que todos lo sabían y nadie me decía nada… me sentía excluida… -suspira Liz.

-No chicos… están mal… -se vuelve a sentar el espadachín mítico. –Yo no podría hacer algo así… tengo a Asuna demasiado presente… -baja la mirada sintiéndose ligeramente ofuscado.

-Perdónanos… nosotros solo… -se estaba disculpando Leafa, cuando él levantó la mirada hacia ella y negó con la cabeza. –Descuida… es verdad que Sino me ha ayudado mucho y hemos estado muy cerca últimamente… -recuerda lo ocurrido la pasada noche. –Pero son sólo coincidencias del destino… cuando tú no podías venir a casa… me daba un poco de vergüenza molestar a mamá con eso… así que la llamaba ella.

-Tampoco debes explicarnos tanto… -empezaba a sentir la atmósfera un poco pesada Klein.

-¡DAMOS INICIO A LAS BATALLAS LIBRES POR LA RECOMPENSA DEL ACCESO AL HERRERO MÍTICO! –se escuchó desde los altavoces.

-Va a comenzar… -la conversación de todos se detuvo por el suceso y la voz penetrante de Kirito, que acompañó al gesto de reminiscencia sobre el objetivo de estar ahí.

Como era de esperarse las batallas empezaron amenazadoras y sangrientas. Los oponentes entraban uno por uno y el siguiente reemplazaba al anterior, una carnicería peleada por lobos enjaulados y hambrientos de ser reconocidos y obtener méritos.

La bandida los miraba desde el otro extremo del ring, aún cubierta por su capucha. El antifaz plateado traslucía en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

-Debe de estar esperando a que la mayoría de estos gorilas y cerdos bárbaros se mate entre ellos… Pero… no tengo el tiempo para hacer lo que él quiere… será ahora ó nunca…

Ante el adversario caído, las voces avasalladoras del público reclamaban una nueva presa.

-¡¿Y AHORA QUIEN SE ATREVE A CONFRONTAR A?! – No había terminado de mencionar el nombre del actual ganador, cuando la figura distinguida, esbelta y hasta elegante de la bandida, entró demostrando su maestría y agilidad con un salto al ring.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ SEÑORES?!, ¡EL PLATILLO MÁS SUCULENTO Y CODICIADO DE TODO GTO?! ¡BLOODY!, ¡BLOODY EN PERSONA! En seguida los gritos deslumbrados inundaron el lugar, tirándole prendas de ropa como drops. Mientras otra clase de gritos se escuchaba también, no solamente eran ovaciones.

-¡Perra! ¡Púdrete maldita! –lograba distinguirse también.

-COMO SIEMPRE AMADA Y ODIADA,¡LA MUY HERMOSA BLOODY!

-¿Bloody?... –parpadea Kirito al verla desde la distancia. –Es esa mujer… ¡Es esa mujeeer! –Prácticamente fue detenido por Klein que lo agarró de la gabardina al ver que estaba por salir tras ella.

-Debes esperar… ahora ella está desafiando… ya llegará el turno de cobrártelas… -le habla serio y cómplice, igualmente molesto e indignado por lo que le hizo a la pequeña pelinegra que aman.

-Así que Bloody… la bandida sangrienta… -mira expectante el combate Leafa, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-DE ESPERARSE, DE UN SOLO GOLPE

Al instante Kirito desconfiguró su vestimenta, dejando expuesto su torso, y de un salto entró al ring para confrontarse con ella. Misma que lo vio con grandes ojos abiertos, al observar la complexión del joven, notándose bastante fuerte, trabajado y firme. Sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de las estrellas en su rostro hacia su cuello y de éste a su pecho y abdomen.

El público femenino se alborotó.

-¡Papacito!

-¡Déjame chuparte bombón!

Los rostros de todas las chicas miembros de su Party se molestaron al escuchar las ovaciones del público.

-Así que… el Starlight tiene adornos… -le sonríe la bandida. A lo que él la ve sólo tratando de contener su furia. – _tengo que detenerlo lo más que pueda… mientras ellos hacen su trabajo en el otro lado…_

Los recuerdos de verse hablando con otras personas le vienen a la mente, mostrándoles fotografías de sus investigaciones, el apartamento de Kazuto, el jardín de niños donde estudia la niña, fotos de Hime. – _Si es verdad que los elementos adentrados en la escuela hicieron su trabajo, todo será más fácil…_

Se quita entonces la capucha, dejando expuesta su figura ante él. Casi todo el lugar tembló por los gritos de los hombres presentes, que empezaron a pegarle a todo lo que encontraban cerca, paredes de cemento, madera y el mismo suelo al verla. Lo ojos grises tampoco pasaron desapercibidos los atributos casi perfectos de aquella dama, mirando el top blanco hueso que llevaba haciendo dueto con una pequeña minifalda roja con rayas del mismo color del top, mientras sus piernas eran revestidas por unas botas altas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí todo el día?! –le gritó y fue cuando Kirito reaccionó, cegado por su ira y sed de venganza con respecto a lo que había pasado con su hija, se había subido al ring para darle su merecido pero… ¿Acaso en verdad iba a poder golpearla?... ¡Demonios!

Ya que él no dio paso alguno, fue ella, quien se aproximó usando su velocidad elevada y con el puño extendido trató de golpearlo en el rostro, pero esquivó fácil, por lo que ella quedó parada tras de él, situación que aprovechó para tomarlo del brazo y poniéndose de puntillas se apoyó en su espalda para hablarle en susurros al oído.

-Y yo que pensé… que venías a vengarte por lo que le hice a tu hija… -le pasó la mano bajo el otro brazo, apoyándola en su pecho y empezó a recorrer éste y su abdomen hacia abajo mientras hablaba. -¡Pero no eres más que un cobarde! –le gritó ya a punto de llegar más abajo que su ombligo, por lo que se la quitó de encima empujándola hacia atrás.

-¿Quién demonios eres?... ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!, ¡¿Qué quieres con Hime?!

Ante sus preguntas sonrió. –Quiero lo mismo que tú…

Kirito no podía diferenciar bien la expresión que denotaba… bajo aquel antifaz parecía una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Lo mismo que yo? –se aproximó rápidamente hasta ella y la tomó por los brazos, pero antes que la afianzara, ella se arrodillo en cuclillas y con la pierna derecha lo barrió, derribándolo contra el suelo y antes que lo notara ya estaba encima de él. Ese movimiento… lo aturdió… ese movimiento… sólo había sido atacado así en los entrenamientos contra su esposa.

-Quiero recuperar lo que es mío… y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo… -Había notado que aquellos acercamientos lo confundían e iba a provecharlo, de un momento a otro comenzó a mover la cadera de atrás hacia adelante, mientras permanecía sentada sobre él, lo que lo sorprendió, al sentir como poco a poco le rozaba, lo que lo enfureció y tomándola por los costados la levantó en el aire y esta vez fue él quien la colocó sobre el suelo del ring.

-¡Ya déjate de estupideces! –le gritó dejándola botada en el suelo y se levantó de inmediato. Empezó a caminar alejándose, cuando fue interrumpido por su llamado.

-¡Espera por favor!... ¡Kirito-kun! -¿Qué había sido ese grito?... ¿Qué había sido esa voz tan dulce en un momento como ese?... No… ya estaba enloqueciendo y escuchaba la voz de Asuna… proveniente de esa mujer loca y ambigua. Cuando volteó, no fue más que para recibir un golpe que venía de haberse impulsado que lo aventó contra las cuerdas, seguido de varias patadas seguidas con aquellas botas pesadas de punta de metal que llevaba la bandida. -¡Si tu no quieres conocer al herrero mítico, es tu problema!

- _El herrero…_ -piensa entonces al estar recibiendo los golpes. – _Es verdad… eso es por lo que vine a este lugar en primera… me dejé llevar por el infortunio que me causa esta mujer… que estúpido…_ -La detuvo con ambas manos y levantó su rostro hacia ella, mostrándole el labio partido que le había dejado y le sangraba. La sensación que anidó en el pecho de la bandida al verlo, fue más de preocupación y tristeza, por lo que trató de soltarse de su agarre lo más que pudo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Y ahora vas a suplicar?... –la miró altivo.

-No lo entiendes… lo único que quiero es proteger a Yuuki-chan… y a Hime-chan… -le soltó de improvisto, sorprendiéndolo, lo que le sirvió de distracción para brindarle una patada voladora que lo arrojó a la orilla del ring y con una patada más lo sacó de éste.

-GANADORAAAA BLOODYYYYY!

-¡¿Qué?! –se quedan sorprendidos todos los miembros de la Party.

Mientras Liz ve a como la bandida recibe los elogios del público, aprieta fuerte las manos y abre su menú paso seguido.

-¿Liz?... –se le queda viendo extrañado Klein.

-Estoy segura de que Kirito… no peleó contra ella en serio… tal vez… porque es una mujer ¡No lo sé! Pero.. no vamos a quedarnos sin la oportunidad de conocer al herrero Mítico… -desconfiguró sus ropas.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!, ¡Esa mujer es la bandida sangrienta Liz! –trata de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Y acaso crees que no puedo ganarle?... –lo miró pidiéndole apoyo, por lo que él baja la mirada. –Klein… ¿Acaso crees que no sé por lo que estamos aquí?... –baja la mirada triste. -¡Si necesitamos conocer a ese herrero mítico… es porque mis habilidades ya no son de su ayuda!

-…Liz…

-Si ya no puedo hacer una espada para Kirito… que valga la pena… por lo menos le ayudaré a conseguir la oportunidad de tener una…

-¡Kirito… Kirito, siempre Kirito! –le respondió entonces, por lo que ella abrió grandes los ojos. –Es mi amigo también… pero tú… ¡Tú me importas más que él, más que nadie!, ¡No quiero que te lastimen!

-Lo sé… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla. –Pero esto… es algo que tengo que hacer…

Mientras Liz subía al cuadrilátero, un mensajito les apareció en la vista a todos los miembros de la Party en forma de sobrecito.

El espadachín negro que aún no comprendía que había sucedido, lo observó y seleccionándolo con el dedo índice derecho lo abrió.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Es urgente que regresen, ha pasado algo terrible Kirito! Firma: Sinon.

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 8 "Yuuki"**

Bueno, bueno, bueno jeje por fin parece que la familia se va a reunir, pero sin saberlo xD. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que contribuyen con sus ideas a este escrito!, ¡No sería nada sin ustedes!

Saludos especiales a: **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **KittenofthePastries** **,** **Peke-san** **,** **Alison428** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **lizzy-hs** **,** **Skybutterfly314**

Bueno, como ya les había mencionado, traigo los temas de cada día de la KiriAsu Week, en la que TODOS son libres de participar con un oneshot, un drable o el primer capítulo de un long fic, para cada día de la semana. Pueden participar todos los días o hacer una o dos historias o las que gusten.

Aquí los días:

Día 1- 24 de octubre- Diferencia de edad (UA/Canon)

Dia 2- 25 de octubre-Fluff escolar (UA/Canon)

Dia 3- 26 de octubre-Relaciones carnales interrumpidas (UA/Canon)

Dia 4- 27 de octubre-Kazuto celoso (UA/Canon)

Dia 5- 28 de octubre-Matrimonio arreglado (UA)

Dia 6- 29 de octubre-Profesor/alumna (UA)

Dia 7- 30 de octubre-KiriAsu como padres (UA/Canon)

Dia 8- 31 de octubre-Primera vez no planeada, en el mundo real (Canon)

¡No olviden poner en el Summary que su Fanfic participa en la KiriAsu week!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	8. Yuuki

Sabía quién era… sabía de quien se trataba… pero por nada del mundo deseaba que aquella pieza terminara. Las parejas se habían decidido y había terminado en los brazos de aquel caballero de mecedores cabellos negros y penetrante mirada gris, que la absorbía de todo el odio y resentimiento que sentía al verlo a los ojos a través del antifaz negro.

Caminar en un sueño… flotar en una nube… eran muchos los símiles que podía utilizar para describir aquella sensación. Paso, paso, detenerse. Paso, paso, pequeño salto. Paso, paso…

La tomó los la cintura aún más fuerte y la acercó a él. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos, las demás parejas seguían girando a su alrededor sin prestarles demasiada atención, a aquellos dos extraños que se habían parado a mitad de la pieza para mirarse. Los ojos grises miraban casi desesperados a los ambarinos, como si trataran de encontrar en la profundidad de ellos a la persona que ahora yacía entre sus brazos.

-No me mire de esa manera… es intimidante… -bajó la mirada la chica y con un movimiento de su mano se desprendió de su agarre y estaba por dejarlo, cuando él le dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para quedar enrollada con él.

-Discúlpeme… pero no puedo evitarlo… esto en verdad es muy bello –le dijo quedo al oído. Lo que pareció irritarla.

-¿El baile?... ¿Acaso está alardeando de buen bailarín?

-No… hablo de usted, no hay nada más bello que usted.

-Mentiroso –le respondió seria y se desenrolló para volver a quedar frente a él, quien la sujeto de nuevo de la cintura y le sonrió divertido.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 8 "Yuuki"**

 **24 HORAS ANTES**

 **GTO**

-Lo sé… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla. –Pero esto… es algo que tengo que hacer…

Mientras Liz subía al cuadrilátero, un mensajito les apareció en la vista a todos los miembros de la Party en forma de sobrecito.

El espadachín negro que aún no comprendía que había sucedido, lo observó y seleccionándolo con el dedo índice derecho lo abrió.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Es urgente que regresen, ha pasado algo terrible Kirito! Firma: Sinon.

A los pocos minutos, había logrado regresar a las gradas con sus amigos.

-¿Lo recibiste?... –preguntó preocupado Klein.

-Sí… me voy para allá ahora mismo… -les respondió sin perder la seriedad que le había quedado luego del encuentro.

-Yo me quedaré con Liz… -le dijo esperando que le comprendiera, por lo que baja la mirada, tenía demasiado tiempo desde que sintió que le costaba hacer contacto con Kirito… un melancólico Kitito que no veía desde principios de SAO. Por lo que trató de animarlo. -¡Nosotros conseguiremos ver al herrero Mítico!, ¡Así que tu ocúpate de las cosas del otro lado!

-Jajaja… Pues si es así… ¡Les deseo suerte! –parecía con espíritu revivido, tras sonreírle, miró hacia Kazuki y Leafa, ambos asintieron. Aunque el primero bajó la cabeza tras un segundo, como si hubiera recordado algo.

-¿Kazuki?... –se extraño el hermano mayor.

-Kirito-san… -se levantó entonces de su asiento Silica. –Creo que… aunque queramos nosotros… no podremos acompañarte…

-¿Por qué?... –más que el hecho de que no fueran con él le preocupaba la razón, ya tenían buen rato haciéndose los misteriosos. -¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó entonces al otro Kirigaya.

-No podemos ir porque estamos en Yokohama…

-¿En Yokohama?... –se levanta también Leafa sorprendida.

-Kazuki-san está conectado al MediCuboid… -les suelta sin más la domadora de bestias.

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprenden y preocupan los hermanos del mencionado.

-¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?! –llega hasta él Kirito y tomándolo del brazo lo hala hacia él y lo abraza, sorprendiendo al pelinegro que abrió grandes los ojos.

-Kirito… -lo abrazó despacio también y cerró los ojos sintiéndose reconfortado.

-¿Pero… te encuentras bien?... –ya no puede ni continuar con su interrogatorio, como si cada nueva pregunta que se le ocurría hacerle fuera dirigida hacia el sufrimiento, ¿Era algo grave? ¿Y si lo era?…

-Creo que es un tema que tenemos que conversar en otro momento, -lo separó de él sonriéndole, por lo que el espadachín negro se preocupó.

-Kazuki…

-Jaja no pongas esa cara… que si supieras todas las cosas que he hecho a tus espaldas, si tendrías para sorprenderte y mucho. –le dijo juguetón.

-Se más de lo que crees… -le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro derecho. Desconcertando a su hermano. –Bueno… entonces Leafa y yo saldremos por un momento a ver de qué se trata el mensaje que mandó Sinon.

-Sea lo que sea por favor, mantennos enterados, -le reverenció Silica.

-Claro –se despidió de la misma forma.

-¡Sólo una cosa! –lo interrumpió el gemelo mientras el espadachín mítico buscaba y apretaba el botón de desconexión.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Por favor… Si vas a volver a abrazarme asegúrate de traer una camisa puesta porque no sé tú, pero a mí no me gusta abrazar hombres desnudos. –Su comentario lo sonrojó en vergüenza y enfado entremezclados, pero ya no pudo responder porque desapareció.

-Gracias por decirle eso… -le dijo entonces a su pequeña acompañante.

-¿Cómo?... no hice más que decirle la verdad…

-Y ocultar lo que estaba pensando… -le sonrió cómplice.

Ante su comentario lo tomó por la manga de la gabardina. -¡No me digas que aún tienes planeado eso!

-Es algo que solo un Dragon Lord puede hacer… -le puso la mano en la cabeza. ¿Qué tenían esos hermanos en el cerebro para todo el tiempo pasársela arriesgándose? Era algo que aún al convivir con ellos día con día no podía comprender.

-¿En verdad tienes planeado invocarlos aquí?... –lo miró hasta afligida.

Los ojos grises del joven se entrecerraron y sigilosamente colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándole silencio de una manera muy sutil y por unos segundos. Cualquiera podría estarles escuchando… y después de lo ocurrido hace un año con la invasión de los Dragones, era demasiado peligroso siquiera nombrarlos.

-Si alguien sabe encontrar tesoros esos son ellos… de esa manera encontraremos el White…

Ella se limitó a asentir. El joven asintió con ella y regresó su vista al ring de pelea.

Mirada que se traslapó con la de Kazuto, que parqueó el automóvil a la orilla de una acera. Y se bajó rápido, prácticamente aventando la puerta hasta llegar a la entrada en un pequeño edificio. Seguido de su hermana que no hizo otra cosa que acompañarlo.

Para en la puerta estaba la joven Asada, con las manos hechas puños y los ojos llorosos.

-¡Sino! –la reconoció el pelinegro y corrió hasta ella. –Vine inmediatamente vi tu mensaje… -ve entonces como la expresión de ella denota una gran intranquilidad y también se da cuenta de la presencia de la maestra de su hija.

-¡Sino-san! –llega también Suguha.

-Kirigaya-san… -lo recibe, pero apenas y puede reaccionar para inclinarse ante él. Y luego a Sugu.

-¿Kasumi-sensei?... –trata de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque la actitud de las dos mujeres no se lo permitía. –Me dijeron que había habido un inconveniente… ¿Está enferma mi hija?

-No se trata de eso… di… disculpe –lo reverenció entonces. –La señorita Asada me estaba diciendo que ella venía por la niña… y yo le explico a ella que, la niña no se presentó a clases hoy… incluso llamé a su casa para preguntar si estaba enferma pero nadie me contestó.

-¿Cómo?... –voltea entonces hacia Sino, sumamente preocupado y clavándole la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que esa mañana su hija se fue con ella hacia la escuela mientras él entraba a GTO.

-Yo la traje… -le explicó entre cortada.

La hermana Kirigaya se limitó a verla con cierta desconfianza, pero luego negó con la cabeza, era imposible que ella le hiciera daño a la niña.

-Pero le repito que la niña no vino a clases… puede preguntar a cualquiera de sus compañeritos… su pupitre ha estado vacío todo el día, la reporté a la coordinación por eso.

Kazuto no podía procesarlo y tragó un poco de aire. -¿Está segura?

-Completamente Kirigaya-san… lo lamento… -empezó a cerrarles la puerta, pero él la detuvo con un golpe.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! ¡Mi hija debe estar por alguna parte de la escuela!, Quizás… no entró porque… se manchó el uniforme ó… ¡Demonios no lo sé!

-¡Kirito! –lo separó de la puerta la amiga.

-Nosotros somos una institución seria Kirigaya-san… y no puedo permitir que piense que nosotros no sabemos cuidar de nuestros estudiantes y tampoco puede tolerar que usted arme una escena de gritos afuera de un centro escolar de niños tan pequeños, por favor, retírese o llamaré a la policía.

-¿La policía?... –la miró sorprendido en indignación. -¡Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer yo! –le gritó entonces, y terminó por ser expulsado de la escuela al cerrársele la puerta en la cara.

-Onii-chan… -no sabía ni qué más agregar Sugu.

-¿Estás segura que la dejaste aquí?... –bajó la mirada perturbado y golpeó con el puño una vez más la puerta.

-Por supuesto que sí… me despedí de ella en la puerta… -le explica igual de frustrada la Asada.

-Osea que no la viste entrar… -le habló en un tono más bajo.

-…Yo… -trataba de hacer memoria, pero la presión empezó a consumirla.

-¡¿Sí o no?! –volteó a verla entonces, mostrándole su mirada amargada y desecha. Una visión demasiado similar a los primeros meses pasados luego de la muerte de Asuna.

-No… -negó con la cabeza y bajó la misma ante él. -Perdóname Kirito… yo… debí haberme asegurado… ¡Jamás pensé que una cosa como esta pudiera ocurrir! –se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te perdone?... muy bien… ¿Y si te perdono qué?... ¡¿De qué me sirve eso ahora?!, ¡¿Dónde está mi hija Sinon?! ¡¿Dónde?! –En un segundo estalló, el dolor que sentía al saberla perdida era demasiado para él, el único rayo de luz en su vida se había extinguido de un momento a otro.

-No lo sé… -le respondió con el remordimiento y la culpa anidada dentro del pecho.

Kazuto se quitó los lentes unos segundos, para luego pasarse la mano por el cabello y despeinarse un poco, entonces se volvió a colocar los lentes.

-Alguien lo sabe… es la única explicación… -murmuró para sí mismo, pero aún audible para ella.

-¿Saberlo?... –lo mira sin comprender.

Tomándola del brazo, apresurado la encaminó al automóvil, al que los tres subieron.

-Ella… tiene un chip implantado en la cabeza… -le respondió enciendo el motor del vehículo, a lo que la Asada abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida, lo mismo que Suguha quien incluso separó los labios.

La misma explicación salió de la boca de Sugou, que estaba parado frente a una inconsciente pequeña de largos cabellos negros, acostada en uno de los canapés del laboratorio subterráneo.

-¿Quieres que lo extraiga?... –se debeló la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa de examinación, un joven de cabellos castaños muy claros, que a ciertas iluminaciones se notaba rubio. Su mirada azulina denotaba cierta tristeza al ver a la pequeña durmiente frente a él.

-Esa es la razón principal de todo esto… Asagi ha hecho muy bien las cosas…

-¿Ella lo hizo?...

-Se las ingenió para distraer al maldito espadachín… -le respondió solamente.

-perdón por entrometerme Sugou-san… pero no creo que él se quede tan tranquilo… -lo mira el joven un tanto dubitativo.

-Eso lo sé… pero créeme que hasta ahora no he hecho más que lo que me place con él y con su vida… se convirtió en la marioneta de mi obra sin notarlo…

-Eso quiere decir que ya tienes preparada la respuesta a su contraataque. –le sonrió.

Por su comentario, el Nobuyuki movió la cabeza en un gesto de que mirara hacia atrás, donde la otra pequeña estaba acostada del mismo modo.

-¡Yuuki! –se asustó el aparente médico.

-Esa niña ya no me sirve… el propósito de su estadía aquí ya fue llevado a cabo… todos estos años amoldando el sistema dendrita a la nueva estructura para que cuando ingrese la nueva usuaria idéntica… las conexiones no la aniquilen y por ende tengamos acceso a la semilla de fuego.

-No querrá decir… ¿ _the brain implant chip (BIC)? ¡¿Es en serio?!_ Pero… ¿Qué pasará con Yuuki-chan?...

-La entregaremos como señuelo… una vez tengamos en chip en nuestras manos no necesitaremos más el cuerpo de esta otra niña, así que podremos movernos rápido.

-¿Va a entregar a Yuuki-chan?... Sus acciones hacen parecer que la niña no le importa… aún cuando se trata de su propia hija… -murmura para sí mismo y se queda estático ante sus mismas palabras.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Eugeo-kun…

 **GTO**

-¡ESA FUE UNA VICTORIA DEMASIADO FÁCIL PARA BLOODY! ¡UN PAR DE MOVIMIENTOS SEXYS Y LO DEJASTE FUERA!

Ante las palabras del comentarista el público se alborotó.

-¡Sácame a mí también!

-¡Te amo bebé!

-¡Perraaa!

Al escuchar las ovaciones y abucheos entremezclados no hizo más que reírse bajo su antifaz.

-Pues conmigo te será un poco más difícil… -se escucha la voz de Liz, que tras abrirse paso bajo las eslingas que formaban el cuadrilátero, entró a la plataforma.

-PELEA DE GATASSS –anunció el comentarista. Fue hasta ese momento en que Klein notó lo que su novia estaba a punto de hacer… era verdad, había comprendido lo que quería y la apoyaría pero… ¡¿Darse de golpes con otra tipa semi desnuda arriba de un rin de lucha?! Se sentía en algún sentido retorcido emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña rabia interna fue creciendo al escuchar los gritos de la multitud, después de todo ella también llevaba poca ropa, percatándose de su top ocre, el diminuto pantalón que más parecía ropa interior sobre el que llevaba los pantalones de vaquero que sólo cubrían la parte externa de sus piernas.

-Dios mío Liz… -bajó de las escaleras y apartando a la gente que le salía al camino logró asomarse a las orillas del rin. -¡Vamos Liz! ¡Dale varios derechazos!

Al verlo tan cerca y apoyándola se sintió reconfortada, aunque la pelea aún no iniciaba estaba demasiado nerviosa, se movía de un lado al otro pie a pie como si se tambaleara con los puños preparados para extender el brazo.

-No eres más que una simple herrera, hazte el favor y bájate. –le dio la oportunidad la bandida.

-¿Cómo?... –se sorprendió la pelirosa al verse reconocida, siendo que nunca se habían visto. -¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-¿Eh?... –se desconcertó también, era verdad…

Al verla distraída, fue cuando la herrera aprovechó para acercarse y acertarle un golpe en la cara que la derribó hacia el piso.

-¡UUUHHHH! –sonó en el público.

-Seré una simple herrera pero necesito mucha fuerza para levantar mi martillo ¿sabes?- le dijo sintiéndose poderosa por algunos segundos. Al escucharla, Bloody enfureció y levantándose rápido se aventó contra ella derrumbándola bajo sí en unos instantes. Para agarrarle la cabeza entre las manos y estrellarla contra la lona del ring haciéndola rebotar.

-¡LIIIIZ! –se espantó Klein.

-¡BLOODY ATACA DE NUEVO CON SU DECAPITACIÓN INTERNA!

-Vaya nombre de ataque más horrible… -habló la pelirosa. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, la agarró de su largo cabello y la estrelló contra el suelo, para luego levantarla halándola del cabello agarrado bruscamente entre sus dedos, por lo que la pelinegra no pudo hacer más que seguir el juego de Liz.

-Quiero que te retires…

-Jajajaja ¿crees que por halarme el pelo me voy a dar por vencida?

-¡Tienes qué hacerlo! –la haló aún más fuerte.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver al herrero? Querida es un vejestorio… no te emociones… -Ante su comentario la herrera la estrelló nuevamente contra el suelo, juntándole la cara a la lona del suelo.

-Está bien… está bien… -mencionó ante la sorpresa de la pelirosa.

 **MUNDO REAL**

 **No sé cuantas noches pasé en vela trabajando en ese proyecto, desde que descubrí la más mínima posibilidad de que se hiciera realidad la tan anhelada conexión de este mundo con el otro. El proyecto del chip de implante cerebral que llevaba a cabo la Universidad de Santa Clara me abrió las puertas a la organización. Aunque no estuviera presente directamente en las investigaciones en cuerpos humanos en América, su enlace con la tecnología de Japón nos había permitido a mí y a otros más sumarnos a la investigación. Llevando hasta el momento un poco más de 3 años en la misma.**

 **La base principal del comité estaba situada en las afueras de Hokkaido… por lo que innumerables ocasiones tuve que salir a trabajar a ese lugar, días en los que nadie sospechaba que en lugar de estar desarrollando interfaces, desarrollaba el protocolo de activación de la tecnología de inmersión completa más extraordinario que haya podido llegar a existir. Puede por la misma experiencia que he reunido como usuario del NervGear, del Amusphere y del Dendrit Sistem… en especial de este último, que esto haya podido ser llevado a cabo. Una inmersión neurosensorial completa a través del chip del implante cerebral que conecta con el programa de realidad virtual Brain Burst, llevado a cabo por la sociedad de investigación sobre aceleraciones.**

 **Sin embargo… las cosas no salieron como esperábamos en un principio… los chips antes de activarse terminaban desapareciendo en el líquido cefalorraquídeo de los usuarios… la pregunta del porqué al final terminó respondiendo a la observación más obvia.**

-Todos los usuarios usados hasta ese momento… eran adultos… aunque yo mismo lo intentara nada funcionaría… necesitábamos probar en niños… puesto que sus membranas y cráneo aún no están completamente cerrados, el chip podría sobrevivir dentro de sus lagunas de líquido sin ningún problema, adaptándose con el paso del tiempo. Fue así como White Cosmos, Black Vice, Argon Array, Rust Jigsaw, Dust Taker, Sulfur Pot, Wolfram Cerberus… y… -cerró los ojos antes de mencionar el último nombre. –Black Lotus fueron sometidos al estudio…

Cuando se dio cuenta las había hecho partícipes de sus acciones en los últimos años.

Habían regresado al apartamento y él sentado frente a ellas en el otro sofá, había apoyado sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¿Estás diciendo? ¿Qué tú… le metiste un chip en la cabeza a Hime-chan?... –se paró de su asiento Suguha, sin poder creerlo, se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no pudo soportarlo. -¡¿En qué diablos pensabas?!

Al escucharla Kazuto apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. –No espero que lo entiendas… pero sé que con esto ella podrá ver a Yui cuando lo necesite… -levantó la mirada hacia ella explicándole su punto. –Ellas… sólo se tienen una a la otra para darse apoyo… de no ser por Yui… Hime hubiera crecido demasiado sola…

-¿Sola?... ¡¿Estaría sola acaso si hubiera tenido a su padre junto a ella en lugar de que hubiera estado buscando la manera de meterle un aparato extraño en el cerebro?!

-Suguha-chan… -trató de tranquilizarla Sino, que se muestra igualmente sorprendida. –Sin duda… es algo por lo que tenemos que sorprendernos Kirito… o tal vez no… después de todo… eres ese tipo de persona… un hombre de ciencia… aunque como dices… nosotros no lo comprendamos… Lo que si entiendo… es que ese experimento ha puesto en peligro la vida de Hime-chan y tenemos que buscarla.

-Precisamente. –sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono inteligente. –Cuando era más pequeña se me perdió en el supermercado… utilicé esto para encontrarla, -les explica, a lo que las dos lo miran con una gota al lado de la cabeza. –Es un rastreador del BIC.

-De todas formas… tenemos que dar parte a la policía… -se notaba bastante alterada Suguha y salió de la habitación en busca del teléfono local que se encontraba en la cocina, dejándolos solos y mirándose, uno frente al otro en los distintos sofás.

-Sino… ella es mi hija… -le dijo tratando de empezar a explicar su actitud de recién con ella, pero no pudo más y las lágrimas se le derramaron, por lo que ella se levantó de su asiento y llegó hasta él, sentándose en la mesita de sala que tenía en frente.

-Lo sé… yo entiendo… fue muy tonto de mi parte…

-Yo siempre la dejo también en la reja Sino… no fue eso… yo sólo… trataba de encontrar un factor que no encajara en la rutina diaria… y culpabilizarlo… tal vez fue porque no fui yo mismo a dejarla como todos los días… quien sabe… -ante su respuesta no pudo evitar sonreír en medio de su tristeza compartida. –Perdóname por favor… -se limpió las lágrimas y levantó su rostro hacia ella.

-Tú sabes que yo jamás haría algo que te perjudicara… porque yo… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla ya sin poder controlarse. Kazuto cerró los ojos apretando los párpados sabiendo perfectamente como terminaba esa oración.

-Sino… -levantó la mirada hacia ella tratando de transmitirle la vorágine de sentimientos que lo enclaustraban en ese momento, situación que sólo tuvo cierre al sentir los labios de ella posándose despacio sobre los suyos, lo que lo llevó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, para luego abrirlos al sentirla separarse. Ambos se miraron destrozados tras el encuentro.

-Perdóname… no sé en qué estaba pensando…

-Sino… -no sabía ni cómo responderle, hasta que el pitido del localizador se escuchó y vibró en su mano el aparato. –Esta cosa se tardó demasiado… lo que quiere decir que está en algún lugar muy escondido… -deja de lado lo recién acontecido.

-La policía ya está enterada… pero dicen que necesitan una fotografía de la niña, iré a llevarla ahora. –se asoma a la sala Suguha.

-Te lo encargo, -le asiente el hermano.

 **LABORATORIO DE NERVCO**

-Tienes que llevártela rápido… -le habló suave el joven rubio a la peliroja, que recién había regresado a la realidad. –Según lo que escuché, él tiene pensado usarla de señuelo para algo…

-¿Señuelo?... ¿Pero acaso no era lo que él quería?... ¡Tener a sus dos hijas juntas!

-Creo que las cosas están completamente al revés de cómo nosotros lo creíamos… Sugou-san me dijo que esta niña tiene una especie de chip implantado en la cabeza… que quiere que se lo saque… -dijo señalando a Hime.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Pero eso acaso no es peligroso?...

-¡Asagi!, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!, ¡Tienen que irse ahora!

-Pero… -la mirada de convicción de Eugeo no cambió, por lo que trató de despertar a Yuuki, lográndolo a medias, por lo que la cargó en brazos para sacarla del lugar. –Gracias Eugeo-kun… -lo miró antes de salir

- _Voy a sacar a Yuuki-chan… y regresaré por Hime-chan… ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿En qué está pensando Sugou-san?... ¿Acaso fue un error lo que hice?... ¿Quién es Kirito-kun en realidad?..._

Mientras corría las alarmas se encendieron, por lo que trató de acelerar el paso, pero era demasiado tarde, las puertas estaban cerrándose y los pasos de los vigilantes venían rápido hacia ellas.

-¡Yuuki! –la paró en el suelo para que la viera, a lo que la niña terminó por despertar. -¡Tienes que correr!, ¡Corre hacia la puerta y sal de aquí!, ¿Yo iré tras de ti, si?

-¿Vamos a jugar? –se emocionó la pequeña.

-Sí… si… vamos a jugar, ¡Anda corre con todas tus fuerzas y sal del edificio!

La niña corrió sin notar como los guardias corrían hasta encontrarse con Asagi.

Afuera del edificio, el efecto ralentizador del sedante volvió, por lo que sintiéndose algo mareada, terminó por caer al suelo.

Kazuto y Sino que venían guiados por el rastreador del Chip, visualizaron la entrada desde la otra acerca y corrieron hacia el edificio, encontrándose con la pequeña desmayada a las afueras. Frente a la que el pelinegro se agachó y tomándola en brazos la volteó hacia él.

-No puede ser… -la mira sin poder creer que la pequeña entre sus brazos sea una niña idéntica a su hija, pero con los cabellos claros iguales a los de su amada Asuna. Esa niña que sostenía ahora consigo… era su hija Yuuki… no había duda de ello. La respiración del padre de aceleró al no poder creerlo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Yuuki?...

-¿Una niña?... –la mira igual de incrédula Sino. –Esto… no me da buena espina… vámonos de aquí Kirito…

Kazuto miró a la niña entre sus brazos y luego volteó al edificio a sabiendas que Hime estaba dentro de él, pero la razón se antepuso en sus actos. Si la niña estaba afuera en esas condiciones… lo mejor sería retirarla y regresar por Hime más adelante. Con el dolor de su corazón, se levantó del suelo con Yuuki en brazos y corrieron el camino de vuelta.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde entonces, la noche parecía más oscura e intensa que en otras ocasiones.

Estaba en la habitación de su hija, habiendo colocado a Yuuki sobre la cama, no podía parar de mirarla… hasta que en algunos parpadeos de la pequeña, sus ojos se encontraron a los suyos, gris perla con gris perla, en una fusión brillante de incredulidad.

-Hola… -lo saludó, acostumbrada a ser visitada por personas adultas.

-…Ho…Hola… -la saludó también, tratando de controlarse. -¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Quieres beber agua? ¿ó un jugo? –le preguntó mostrándole el vasito de patito con tapadera de piquito.

-Sí… -estiró la manita hacia él, pero Kazuto se lo acercó a la boquita para que ella no hiciera esfuerzo. –Yo ya puedo sin el piquito –le dijo refiriéndose a la tapadera de protección del vaso.

-¿En serio? –sonrió alegre y desenfrascó el vasito pasándoselo nuevamente. Ella bebió ávidamente y luego se lo devolvió.

-Gracias…

-No hay de qué… ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

-No… ¿eres nuevo?... nunca te había visto…

-Eh… a… algo así… -le sonrió.

-Tus ojos… -le coloca la manita en la mejilla, por lo que él coloca la suya sobre la de la pequeña. –Soy muy lindos… todo tú eres muy bonito… -sus palabras lo hicieron reír un poco.

-Tú también eres muy bonita Yuuki. –La acercó a él y la abrazó fuerte, sintiendo aquel pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos, tan indefenso como su hija… bueno… como la hija que conoce… por lo que se llena de horror y rencor al pensar que ha estado separado de ella, sin siquiera saber de su existencia. Las preguntas básicas de ¿cómo habría vivido hasta ahora?, ¿Habría comido bien?, ¿Habría pasado frío?... lo atormentan en su corazón de padre. ¿Cómo era posible que una cosa como esa hubiera pasado a sus espaldas?... ¡¿Quién había sido el maldito que la había separado de su lado?!

-No me abraces tanto… que padre podría venir… y… se puede enojar…

-¿Padre?... –abrió grandes los ojos incrédulo. -¡El padre de esa hermosa pequeña era él y nadie más!, Pero claro… habían pasado casi 4 años… y no tenía idea de la vida que había llevado.

-Sí… Sugou-san… -le respondió sincera. –Su respuesta lo dejó frío… sintió que algo dentro de él había explotado… ¿qué había dicho?... ¿Sugou?... –tenía ganas de salir corriendo a encontrar al maldito y matarlo.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia a la pregunta volteó hacia otro lado, encontrándose con la fotografía de Asuna y el pastel de cumpleaños de Kirito sobre la mesita de al lado.

-¿Asagi-chan?... –toma la foto de Asuna del buró.

-No… ella es mi esposa… Asuna… -le respondió tratando de no asustarla por sus propios sentimientos de momento.

-No… ¡Esta es Asagi-chan! –tras mirarla intrigado, baja la mirada a la fotografía.

-¿Asagi?...

-Sí… mi amiga… -sonríe al recordarla. –Ella me da galletitas y leche cuando padre no está… a veces entrenamos juntas en el mundo virtual…

-¿El mundo virtual?... –la mira sin poder creerlo.

-Sí… ¿Tú juegas en el mundo virtual?

-Si…

-Entonces quizás también sea tu amiga… se llama Bloody.

-¿Bloody?... –abrió grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa, mientras como si su mente hubiera ubicado por fin todas las piezas que a lo largo de los días fue descubriendo, el rompecabezas se había debelado ante él. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. –Ahora regreso… -le dijo y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación para cerrarla tras de él y recostándose contra la puerta llevarse las manos al rostro para gritar desesperado, al ver que su reacción se estaba saliendo de control corrió hacia su habitación.

Ante las miradas de sus amigos, que una vez salieron de GTO se habían reunido en su casa.

-¡¿Qué sucede Kirito?! –entró de golpe a la habitación Klein.

-¿Le pasó algo a Yuuki-chan? –se preocupa también Sugu.

-No… -niega con la cabeza. –Asuna… ¡Asuna está vivaaa! –les gritó de felicidad en medio de sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... –se acercaron rápido todos.

-No estoy… muy seguro de qué es lo que está pasando… pero… me dijo Yuuki que la conoce con el nombre de Asagi… que ha estado viviendo con ella… y que entra al mundo virtual… con el avatar… de la bandida escarlata…

-¿Qué?... –se queda sin creerlo Liz. -¡No es posible Kirito!, ¡Esa mujer bestia no puede ser Asuna!

-Yo tampoco lo creía… pero me puse a pensar… que desde la primera vez que la ví… me la recordó… intentó reclamar a Hime pensando que era Yuuki… y durante la pelea… sus movimientos… y lo que me dijo…

-¿Será verdad?... –se cruza de brazos Suguha.

Ante todo eso, Sino sonrió por lo bajo y se acomodó los lentes.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer es infiltrarnos a ese lugar… no sólo por Hime… sino también por Asuna… -les respalda la joven Asada.

Kazuto la mira agradecido por su honestidad y asiente.

Continuará…

 _-Los caballeros de la integridad son escogidos por el sistema, hay un total de 7 en todo el mundo…_

 _-Tu elemento es el hielo…_

 _-¿Espada del cielo nocturno?..._

 _-¡Burst Link!_

 _-¡Así los quería encontrar malditos!_

 _-Las alas de la mariposa blanca… se abrieron…_

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 9 "Recuerdos y Poder"**

Jojo la musa sí que me golpeó con todo y me aporreó hasta que terminé por escribir lo que ella taaanto quería. Por fin el arco de Asuna desmemoreada está por terminar y con él todo el sufrimiento que venía acarreando, muchas cosas quedaron atras y otras más están por venir, esto apenas empieza.

Lamento por no haber participado en el día 7 de la KiriAsuWeek como era debido pero… ¿Esto vale no? Asuna y Kirito de padres… separados y desmemoreados pero lo son xD.

Saludos especiales a: **KittenofthePastries** **, Yui Kirigaya,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Lauraesque** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **Alison428,** **Kirigaya Sakai Kazuto Yuji**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	9. Recuerdos y poder

**Yuuki nos había puesto al tanto del próximo movimiento de Sugou… un baile de máscaras por las empresas patrocinadoras en la parte superior del edificio.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 9 "Recuerdos y Poder"**

 **La miré… por un largo rato… no podía moverme… y sentía que el cuerpo entero me temblaba, como si nada que yo hiciera o dijera para mantenerme tranquilo fuera a dar algún fruto, comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo. De un momento a otro la mandíbula se me tensó y mis dientes se apretaron con fuerza, mientras trataba de soportar el sentir como mi pecho y abdomen parecían retorcerse y paralizarse al mismo tiempo.**

 **Lagrimas…**

 **No había tiempo para eso… ¡No lo había!**

Tras respirar agitado por algunos segundos de estática, logró dar el primer paso, junto al mismo sus pupilas se dilataron emocionadas, de la sola idea de que de seguir haciendo un movimiento como ese pronto… muy pronto podría llegar hasta ella.

-Tranquilízate… -escuchó entonces la voz de su amigo pelirojo a su lado. Él tenía razón… de seguir actuando de esa manera, sería descubierto al instante y no podía permitírselo y menos ahora que la había visto… estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella… aún tras ese antifaz plata. – _Sí que te gusta ese color…_ -pensó sonriente al recordar que la bandida carmesí usa uno muy parecido.

-Gracias… -le respondió simplemente. A lo que Ryoutaro sonrió por lo bajo, para luego alargar la curvatura de su sonrisa. -¿Qué piensas? –Lo miró preocupado el pelinegro.

-Te daré una mano… -entonces reverenciando a Liz gritó al aire. -¡Cambio de parejas!

Los hombres en el salón, tomaban la mano de la dama siguiente según el orden de las parejas que encontraban en su camino, hasta que al ver que Kazuto llegó a su destino, volvió a gritar. -¡Alto!

Asuna se había quedado con la mano extendida hacia él, quien al verla de cerca, apenas y podía creerlo, sentía que la voz se le entrecortaría si hablaba.

-Se supone que ahora debe tomar mi mano… -le dijo algo molesta por la descortesía.

-Di… ¡Discúlpeme! –la reverenció rápidamente y tomándole la mano no pudo evitar sonreír desde lo profundo del corazón. Era su voz… aunque era cierto lo que dijo Yuuki, a pesar de ser ella… físicamente, su esposa no estaba ahí… debía estar consciente de eso. La dama en aquel vestido salmón no lo reconocería.

-No hay problema… -lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con aquellos ojos grises que le provocaron un salto al corazón al instante. No pudo evitar compararlos con los del espadachín negro que tanto detestaba.

 **Detestar… no era un verbo que se pudiera aplicar a la actual situación… después de todo… Sugou-san había cambiado ante mí… querer deshacerse de esa manera de Yuuki-chan… y yo lo apoyé para robarle a su hija a Kirito-kun… Kirito-kun… ¿Quién eres realmente?...**

-¡Kirito-kun! –abrió grandes los ojos entonces. Lo que provocó la misma reacción en él.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó demasiado interesado.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... Kirigaya Kazuto… -lo relaciona inmediatamente con las fotografías del que creía su amante. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –lo mira reprochante.

-¿Me reconoces?... ¿Asuna? –preguntó entre jadeos de emoción, pero no recibió más que una mirada de desaprobación y negación con la cabeza.

Al ver su reacción le sonrió.

-Lo sé… -se aventura a decir entonces. –Yuuki me ha contado todo…

-¿Yuuki-chan?... –mira hacia los lados para cerciorase que nadie los escucha. -¿La has visto?... –pregunta preocupada.

-Está a salvo… -le responde calmo, al contrario de la música que se intensificó en rapidez, por lo que aún en contra de sus propios deseos, la peliroja le siguió la corriente y siguió bailando con él en busca de información.

-¿Por qué quieres a la hija de Sugou-san?... –lo miró hasta con cierta rabia, como si él no se diera cuenta que sus actos empeoran las cosas.

-¿La hija de Sugou? … -bajó la mirada molesto. –Entonces tú también lo crees así…

-No lo creo… lo sé… -le responde seria.

-Lo sabes… -sonríe con cierta burla en los labios y amargura en el rostro. No dijo más nada… era demasiado doloroso para él tener una conversación así con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, que creía había perdido para siempre y sin embargo la encontró en medio de la más sucia de las trampas. Tenía que recuperarla… eso lo entendía su razón, pero su corazón apenas y podía con todo.

La pieza continuó y ninguno de los dos hizo más interacción con sus labios, o tal vez… se volvió innecesario… sus miradas se reconocían y sus cuerpos se atraían en cada estribillo.

Sabía quién era… sabía de quien se trataba… pero por nada del mundo deseaba que aquella pieza terminara. Las parejas se habían decidido y había terminado en los brazos de aquel caballero de mecedores cabellos negros y penetrante mirada gris, que la absorbía de todo el odio y resentimiento que sentía al verlo a los ojos a través del antifaz negro.

Caminar en un sueño… flotar en una nube… eran muchos los símiles que podía utilizar para describir aquella sensación. Paso, paso, detenerse. Paso, paso, pequeño salto. Paso, paso…

La tomó los la cintura aún más fuerte y la acercó a él. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos, las demás parejas seguían girando a su alrededor sin prestarles demasiada atención, a aquellos dos extraños que se habían parado a mitad de la pieza para mirarse. Los ojos grises miraban casi desesperados a los ambarinos, como si trataran de encontrar en la profundidad de ellos a la persona que ahora yacía entre sus brazos.

-No me mire de esa manera… es intimidante… -bajó la mirada la chica y con un movimiento de su mano se desprendió de su agarre y estaba por dejarlo, cuando él le dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para quedar enrollada con él.

-Discúlpeme… pero no puedo evitarlo… esto en verdad es muy bello –le dijo quedo al oído. Lo que pareció irritarla.

-¿El baile?... ¿Acaso está alardeando de buen bailarín?

-No… hablo de usted, no hay nada más bello que usted.

-Mentiroso –le respondió seria y se desenrolló para volver a quedar frente a él, quien la sujeto de nuevo de la cintura y le sonrió divertido.

-¿Ya no va a decirme nada más que realmente me importe?

-¿Quieres que te hable de Yuuki?.

-Aquí no es buen lugar para eso… -miró en todas direcciones discretamente y tomándolo de la mano lo haló tras ella. El joven volteó hacia su amigo, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima a la pareja y asintió enterándose del movimiento.

Salieron del salón del baile y con su acostumbrado liderazgo le hizo señas para que esperara y caminara sigiloso, pasando por otra puerta, llegaron rápidamente a una habitación de olor agradable a lavanda, Kazuto reconoció rápido que se trataba del cuarto de baño.

-Aquí estaremos solos… -le informó la peliroja asegurando la puerta.

-¿Crees que es decente que estés metida aquí con un hombre? –le pregunta divertido.

Levantándose el vestido, amarrada a la pierna llevaba la funda de una pequeña daga que sacó y lo amenazó con ella.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso… es peligroso… -sonrió feliz por el recuerdo que le produjo tal hecho.

-Así que esto tampoco te asusta… -la guardó. –Eres tan extraño… no sé como yo… -estaba a punto de revelar su sorpresa de saber que entre ellos hubo algo clandestino pero se abstuvo.

-¿Tú?... –la miró impasible.

-¿Por qué dices que Yuuki-chan está a salvo?... ¡¿Por qué la tienes tú?! –lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

-… -trató de tomar un poco de aire para contestarle, pero por más espacio que hiciera no había otra manera de responder que con la verdad. –Porque es mi hija…

-¿Tu hija?... ¿Qué estás diciendo?... –lo soltó sin comprender.

-Es la hermana gemela de mi hija Hime… yo… -se siente hasta estúpido al decirlo. –Yo… todo esté tiempo pensé… que estaba muerta…

-¡¿Ah?!

-Fueron muchos los acontecimientos que tuvieron que pasar para que yo finalmente… me diera cuenta de todo… -le responde miserable.

-¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo?... Eso… no puede ser… ¡Todo eso está mal!, ¡Es al revés!, ¡Es Sugou-san el que perdió a Hime! –le gritó desesperada por la contradicción, por lo que él la tomó por ambos antebrazos para que se tranquilizara y lo viera.

-¡Asuna! –la llamó directamente, a pesar de que ella no se reconocía como tal, sintió un vuelvo en el pecho cuando lo hizo. -¿Sabes que Hime y Yuuki son tus hijas? –la miró impávido.

-Lo sé… -se sintió débil de momento, por lo que él aflojó el agarre y la tomó por la cintura para luego ayudarla a caer de rodillas contra el suelo abrazada a él.

La respuesta lo hizo respirar profundo.

-Me enteré… hace poco… cuando encontré unas fotografías… de Asuna… la esposa de Sugou-san… -cerró los ojos a los cuales ya se le asomaban las lágrimas.

-Son tus hijas Asuna… tuyas… y mías… -la abrazó fuerte y tomando su cabeza con su mano, la juntó a su cuello para sentirla completa. Tan frágil y bella como la recordaba.

Al sentirse entre sus brazos, el sentimiento de bienestar y hogar la invadió, no quería soltarlo, por lo que se aferró a él. –Kirito-kun… -lo llamó finalmente.

-Tú… eres mi esposa Asuna… mía… no de ese maldito…

Al escucharlo se quedó estática, estaba feliz de escuchar eso… era como sí… escucharlo le diera esperanzas… ¿Cómo había podido causarle tanto daño a él?... a ese hombre hermoso que había hecho la locura de infiltrarse para llegar hasta ella… El amor de quien la habían separado y que a pesar de no recordar con certeza, las reacciones de su alma y su cuerpo se lo confirmaban. El espadachín negro tenía algo… que amaba.

-Ayúdame…. –le dijo con voz de sollozo al oído, por lo que él la separó por unos segundos para poder verla a los ojos. –No sé que me pasó… pero… por favor… sálvame…

-Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo… estoy aquí para eso… -le respondió dulce mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dedo. Mientras sus propios ojos se hacían agua y se rodaba hacia sus mejillas en un espasmo de su pecho que finalmente liberó el llanto que venía reteniendo desde el momento en que la vio de lejos. La acercó rápido hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Aún con la ausencia de su largo cabello que adoraba, podía sentirla entre sus brazos tan ella… que era suficiente para renovarle las fuerzas.

 **Me sentía tan sólo… tan vacío… desde hace tanto tiempo que la sensación de felicidad que me producía era hasta ardorosa, como si temiera que en cualquier minuto se desvaneciera, así como me había ocurrido infinidad de veces en mis sueños… Aunque había tratado con todo mi empeño de salir adelante por mi hija… de no dejarme vencer por el dolor… ella… mi amada… me tenía viviendo en un mundo de convalecencia con su ausencia, aunque tratara de actuar como si todo estuviera bien… me sentía despierto pero la mitad de mi ser seguía dormido… o quizás hasta muerto… haciéndome sentir incompleto.**

-Estoy aquí… -abrió los ojos al escucharla y sentir como le posaba la mano en la mejilla, una actitud tan suya… aunque la mujer frente a él fuera su esposa y aunque no lo recordara… no tenía que decir más nada… sus actitudes se lo demostraban todo… se encontraba atrapada detrás de la barrera de los recuerdos olvidados pero el mismo corazón que latía con fuerza por él antes, aún lo hacía en ese momento.

La chica no podía separar sus ojos de él, aún tan confundida como se encontraba, sentía que podía confiar en él… sensación que aunque alguna vez sintió con Sugou… llegó a comprender que más que confianza… a aquella persona le temía… Y necesitaba ayuda… su ayuda… la presencia junto a ella del joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises que le habían ordenado odiar, pero que ahora al encontrarse entre sus brazos, no cambiaría la sensación por nada en el mundo.

Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco más, mientras lo contemplaba, habiéndose abrazado desde hace ya varios minutos. Él al notarlo le sostuvo la mirada lo más que pudo hasta que el impulso de lo que tanto había deseado hacer lo hizo presa de su propio entusiasmo. Acercando sutilmente su rostro al de ella, atrapó sus labios entre los suyos de una manera firme y dulce al mismo tiempo, prácticamente robándole cualquier fuerza de resistencia ante su delicadeza. Como si se hubiera transformado en mermelada se sentía escurrir entre los labios del joven que profundizaba su beso hasta con adoración.

No podía evitar querer tocarlo, para sentirlo cada vez más cerca de ella. El abrazo que se había deshecho con la separación para verse, volvió a armase, esta vez con ella estrujando la tela de la espalda de la chaqueta negra entre sus dedos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con rudeza y azotándose contra la pared, los separó al instante. Volteando a ver lo que había ocurrido, los ojos de Kazuto se abrieron grandes para entrecerrarse en el más profundo de los rencores.

-¡Sugoou! –se levantó inmediatamente, poniendo a Asuna tras de él, quien lo agarró del brazo.

-Así los quería encontrar, eres una perra… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto después de todo lo que yo he hecho por ti?... ¿Asagi?...

-¡Basta! –no la dejó contestar el Kirigaya. –Ya sabemos todo lo que has estado haciendo… eres un maldito… desgraciado… loco… ¡Hijo de puta!

-¿Yo?... Perdona… Kirigaya-kun… pero no soy yo el que trata de robarse a las esposas de otros y secuestra niñas ajenas.

-¡No digas tonterías!, No sé cómo demonios lo hiciste pero… me las vas a pagar…

-¿Me estás amenazando?...

-Tómalo como quieras… ¡Pero esto se acabó! –metió la mano tras su chaqueta en su pantalón, para sacar una pistola y apuntarle con ella.

-Así que ahora tienes otro juguete… ¿Vas a matarme?, ¡Anda!, ¡Dispárame!

-Toda la gente de la división virtual de asuntos internos está aquí… en estos momentos ya deben haber desmantelado el laboratorio clandestino que tenía NervCo abajo… no tienes escapatoria Sugou…

-¿Y tú crees… que no se eso?...

-¿Eh? –se asustó Asuna.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Es verdad… que un principio solo la quería a ella… -mira entonces hacia Asuna. –Hice todo lo posible por hacerte desaparecer Kirito-kun… pero me di cuenta… que no serviría de nada… siempre regresabas… siempre volvías de la muerte, ¡No sé cómo diablos sobreviviste a todo!... Así que pensé… que si tú no desaparecías… la que debía desaparecer entonces era Asuna… -le sonríe, lo que enfureció al Kirigaya, notándose en como frunció el seño ante las palabras de Sugou. Fue muy fácil… me la llevé mientras tú le llorabas a un ataúd cerrado… jaja…jajajaja… ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Es que eres realmente estúpido!

-¡Te mato!, ¡Te voy a matar maldito! –se separó de su amada para llegar rápido frente al Nobuyuki y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa para estrellarlo contra la pared. La diferencia de estaturas había prácticamente desaparecido, la fuerza del joven era abrumadora comparada al del hombre del parche, que no efectuaba mayor movimiento.

-La utilización del Memory Dump fue realmente la clave para todo… ya que el Black Butterfly vació la memoria de todo el sistema, incluida la misma memoria de Asuna… convirtiéndola en mi muñeca… no sabes como la disfruté… -se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes y el labio superior.

-¡Sugou! –volvió a golpearlo contra la pared, tratando de controlarse, quería acabarlo con sus propias manos en ese mismo instante, pero tenía que escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Necesitaba seguir con las pruebas para el proyecto del hijo único… así que no había mejor opción servida en bandeja de plata, que un par de gemelas nacidas para mis propósitos.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! –le pegó con la pistola derribándolo contra el suelo con una herida sangrante en la cabeza. –Entonces te llevaste a Yuuki… No se trataba de que en verdad la quisieras como hija… ¡Sólo la tomaste como uno más de tus experimentos! –se agachó sobre él y volvió a golpearlo, estaba descontrolándose. -¡¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta de cómo sufría?!, ¡Bastardo!

-Hasta que llegó a mí la noticia… que la implantación de los chips cerebrales había tenido éxito… la nueva realidad… no… ¡La realidad misma se virtualizaría! Y qué coincidencia… que una de los niños… que Black Lotus estuviera al alcance de mi mano…

Kazuto sólo lo miraba, deseoso que terminara de hablar para destrozarle la cara.

-Decidí que lo mejor era la aproximación… Si le inventaba una ridícula historia de mi trágico pasado a Bloody, ella sin duda cumpliría con todos mis caprichos… y qué mejor para hacerlo que darse cuenta de que ella misma es la madre de la niña… ¡Sin duda alguna haría lo que fuera por ella! Sabía que perdería a Yuuki… pero no importaba… ¡El sacrificio valía la pena si a cambio de eso podía tener en mis manos a Black Lotus!

Ante sus revelaciones los ojos de Asuna se llenaron de lágrimas y se tapó la boca. -¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Lo siento Asagi… pero no eres más que una mentira… bien planeada… -le sonrió sardónico.

-Tranquila… -volteó a verla Kazuto, tratando de transmitirle confianza le sonrió. Para luego regresar su fúrica mirada a Sugou. –Todo eso se terminó…

-¿Eso crees?...

-¡Kirito! –apareció de repente en la puerta Ryoutaro. -¡Es por aquí! –avisó y con eso, muchos hombres uniformados entraron en la sala de baño, capturando a Sugou.

-Esto apenas comienza Kirigaya-kun… no… quiero decir Kirito-kun… Its show time… -le dijo mientras era sacado a la fuerza, dejándolo con la intranquilidad en la piel.

-No te preocupes de lo que diga ese idiota… -le puso la mano en el hombro el pelirojo. –Avisaron que encontraron a Hime-chan.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –estaba apurado por ir por ella, cuando fue detenido por el brazo por su esposa.

-Kirito-kun…

-Tranquila… ya todo está bien –le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas. –Ahora… sólo iremos por Hime y regresaremos a casa… por fin… estaremos los cuatro reunidos.

-¿A… casa?... –aunque el término le pareciera de lo más agradable, no reconocería nada ni a nadie… lo que le preocupaba.

-Poco a poco… ya verás como todo te va resultando familiar… además… -la seriedad se apoderó de su expresión –Yo voy a encontrar el White Butterfly… y te regresaré tu memoria… te lo prometo…

Ante sus palabras le sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Sí.

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 10 "Hogar"**

Jojojo Feliz Navidad… no… aún no xD Pero consideren este como un regalito adelantado, puesto que EN SERIO he estado tan ocupada… pero con toda la inspiración que me dan ¿Cómo no iba a escribir? Digamos que este capi fue un especial del reencuentro, porque no pasó nada ni salió nadie más, tengo varias ideas rondándome por la mente pero esas sí, serán para el próximo capi. Ahora me voy a seguir trabajando xD.

Saludos especiales a: **Dante,** **Peke-san** **,** **Alison428** **,** **Devastador321** **,** **Kirigaya Sakai Kazuto Yuji** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **zivlerad**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	10. Hogar

Una leve corriente invernal se filtraba por la ventana. A pesar que las cortinas estaban sueltas, en ocasiones la pequeña corriente se intensificaba y era capaz de levantar la tela.

Estiró su mano, pero no fue capaz de tocar nada más que la fría ropa de cama del otro lado del mueble.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 10 "Hogar"**

La sensación la hizo sentir extraña. ¿Qué buscaba?... era como si… al efectuar aquel movimiento encontraría algo… que en ese momento no recordaba… ni tenía sentido alguno. Volviéndose una con su yo entredormida, abrió los ojos despacio. Tratando de ubicarse en donde se encontraba, observó ligera a los alrededores, encontrando la ventana que había filtrado aquel tibio viento que la despertó, una mesa con una instalación de tres pantallas digitales, un perchero. Por la apariencia de la habitación, pertenecía a un hombre, eso era seguro. Fue entonces cuando todo lo acontecido hace apenas unas horas acudió en un instante a su mente. Era verdad… esa noche había regresado a casa… aunque tratara de pensarlo de esa forma. ¿Podría en verdad considerarlo así?... Nada se le hacía familiar…

 _-Nos mudamos hace relativamente poco, pero todas las cosas son las mismas que había en casa. –_ Se imagina la figura de Kazuto, hablándole parado en el lumbral de la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba.

-Aunque lo digas… -responde para sí sisma y toca con cuidado el colchón bajo ella, como si aquel tacto pudiera devolverle aunque fuera un poco de lo que había perdido. Pero no ocurrió así, apretó los puños frustrada y se llevó las manos al rostro. –Se supone que tengo que hacerlo… por el bien de Yuuki-chan… y… -no puede pronunciar el otro nombre ya que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, por lo que separa sus manos y se limpia con el dorso. –Pero yo… -voltea entonces hacia la derecha, encontrándose con la mesita de noche donde yacía una foto de Kazuto y Hime, no parecía muy antigua. Miró los rostros de ambos durante un tiempo y volvió a colocarla en su lugar. –Tal vez… sólo necesito un poco de aire… -se dice a sí misma, tratando de dejar todas sus dudas atrás, pero al salir de la habitación y caminar en dirección de la sala, se topa con el joven cuya imagen la ha estado perturbándola desde que todo eso empezó. Primero odiándolo… ahora sin fundamentos… y luego… esa sensación de querer permanecer a su lado… de conocer más sobre lo que tenía para dar… de su forma de ser… de su yo… para terminar enterándose que el lazo que la unía a él era el más puro… aunque ella no lo supiera… no… más bien… no lo recordaba y eso estaba a pocos pasos de terminar enloqueciéndola. ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana se había caído la farsa de Sugou? ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera un ser amado?... Y más aún… ella… lo había convertido en padre… y no tenía idea de cuanto pudo llegar a amarlo.

Aquel recuerdo que tenía de haber dado a luz poco a poco se había ido esclareciendo en su memoria. Pero la figura del hombre junto a ella seguía siendo nadie más que Sugou. ¿Por qué?... ¿Dónde estaba Kazuto en ese momento?...

Sin darse cuenta había caminado lo suficiente como para llegar a pararse frente al joven que dormía en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre una almohada de su cama y cobijado por una frazada bastante pequeña de fresitas.

Agachándose se sentó en la mesita de centro y dejándose llevar por su misma ansias de conocimiento, empezó a observarlo dormir. No tenía idea de por qué lo hacía pero… el hecho de saber que estaba ahí junto a ella y que tenía la posibilidad de contemplarlo, pero al mismo tiempo de traerlo a la realidad en el momento que quisiera la reconfortaba. Era como si depositara su confianza en la faz clara del joven durmiente.

-Debes estar exhausto… -lo miró comprensiva y hasta con cierto cariño, de pensar que le cedió su cama para que ella descansara pero en lugar de eso, estaba ahí, mirándolo sin que él no notara. Abrió un poco más los ojos al ver que Kazuto se movió un poco y con eso, unos cabellos cayeron sobre su frente, la inercia la llevó a tratar de acomodarlos, pero al hacerlo, también toco parte de la mejilla del joven con los últimos dos dedos. –Estás helado… -miró entonces con más atención la pequeña frazada que tenía encima. -¿Era lo único que tenías?... –preguntó sin percatarse que el pelinegro la miraba, hasta que volvió nuevamente a verlo al rostro.

-Tienes razón… está helando un poco…

-¡Pe!, ¡Perdón! –le quitó la mano del rostro en un segundo, para sonrojarse luego de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! –Lo… lo lamento… no quería despertarte… es sólo que vi… la ridícula frazada que tenías y yo…

-¿Ah? –mira aún algo adormilado hacia su pequeño cobertor. -¿Cuándo?... ¡Hime! –analiza rápidamente que la única que pudo haberlo cobijado así era su hija, lo que significaba que había despertado, por lo que se levantó rápidamente del sofá y seguido de una Asuna sin comprender, llegó a abrir despacio la habitación de su hija, misma donde ella y Yuuki dormían una al lado de la otra sobre la cama, prácticamente en la misma posición en que las había dejado, por lo que una de dos… una de ellas se había levantado y luego vuelto a acostar y a cobijar por si misma… lo que le parecía demasiado elaborado y la otra es que por fin se haya convertido al sonambulismo…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta intrigada por el rostro pensativo que tiene el ojigris.

-No es nada… es sólo que yo… no me puse ese cobertor… pero veo que las niñas están tan y como las dejé…

-Mmm… debió haber sido cosa de Yuuki-chan –le sonríe.

-¿Yuuki?

-Es una niña muy considerada… a veces… entraba a mi habitación por las noches cuando no podía dormir, me acomodaba la frazada y luego se tumbaba a mis pies.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sobre tus pies?

-Sí… aunque le dije mil veces que podía dormir a mi lado… parece que se sentía culpable de usurpar espacio de la cama… pobrecita…

-Ya veo… y no es que en ese entonces pudieras hacer algo por ella… -baja la mirada sintiéndose hasta culpable por el relato.

-Bueno… lamento mucho haberte… despertado… -lo reverencia.

-No… descuida, desde que tengo a mi niña nunca duermo bien ya… es como si me despertara por cada pequeño sonido porque me alerta de que algo puede estar pasando.

-¿En serio?... entonces… con más razón deberías descansar cuando puedes… para que estés bien para… tu niña… -le dice sin muchos ánimos y hasta bajando los hombros. ¿Qué había sido eso?, de repente se sintió muy desanimada.

-Querrás decir… por mis tres niñas –le sonríe haciéndole entender que la incluye a ella y a Yuuki. –Bueno… en realidad 4… -se queda pensativo llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¿Cuatro?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... es decir… -se encoje de hombros nerviosa. –Según entendí… esas tres niñas…

-Sí… Hime, Yuuki y tú, pero hay alguien más.

-¿Tienes… otra hija?... –abre grandes los ojos sin comprender, sintiéndose engañada por unos instantes, hasta furiosa.

-Sí… y tú también.

-¿Ah?... Eso no puede ser posible… ¿Una hija mayor?... –la respuesta se vuelve hasta ansiada.

-Verás… -le brinda la mano para que la tome y así lo hace, un poco dubitativa, pero termina aceptando su invitación a departir ya que la conversación es demasiado interesante. –Llegan a sentarse a la cocina, en donde Kazuto se levanta hacia la estufa para poner a hervir agua. -¿Quieres un té?

-…Sí… gracias.

-Nosotros… tuvimos un noviazgo… -baja la mirada buscando las palabras justas para describirlo, lo que ella trata de comprender. ¿Qué tanto tendría que pensar? Decir que lindo y romántico debía bastar.

-¿Qué?

-Fue muy… apasionante y divertido –le respondió con una sonrisa, sonrojándola. Puede que esas palabras superaran las expectativas. Nuestra historia… tiene muchas aventuras… pero no quiero agobiarte con eso… pero te puedo decir que… tuvimos nuestra primera hija al poco tiempo de habernos casado…

-¿Cómo así?, No comprendo… ¿Tuvimos una perrita o algo?

-Jajajajaa, noo… en palabras técnicas… nosotros nos casamos en un juego… y en ese juego adoptamos una niña… que es una IA… por así decirlo… su nombre es Yui.

-¿Yui-chan?...

-Sí… un día de estos… podrás hablar con ella… aunque creo que sería mejor hacerlo desde el mundo virtual…

-¿Qué acaso se puede de otra forma? –lo mira curiosa.

-Hemos hecho hasta lo impensable para ella pueda compartir nuestra realidad… -le comenta, mientras lleva la tetera a la mesa y coloca ambas tazas. –Su voz y su mirada se notan decaídas al hablar de Yui con ella, tratando de soportar el dolor de ver que no la recuerda… así como no lo recuerda a él… y no recuerda nada…

-Lo lamento mucho… -coloca su mano sobre la de él, que había recién colocado la taza frente a ella, aún sujetándola.

-¿Ya no quieres?... no tienes que disculparte por eso…

-No es por eso… -aprieta su mano contra la taza, tratando de controlarse, pero no puede más y soltándolo de golpe, hace la silla hacia atrás, para levantarse rápido y salir de la cocina, ante el acto, el Kirigaya coloca la tetera sobre la cocina y sale tras ella, buscándola en la sala, hasta que observa detrás de la puerta de cristal azul del jardín, a la chica parada sobre la grama. Los cabellos rojizos la identificaban al instante.

-Tú misma dijiste que estaba helando… no es bueno estar afuera a estas horas… te puedes enfermar… -se acerca tras de ella, pero la chica no menciona una palabra. Sólo está ahí parada como si esperara que las palabras se las llevara el viento.

Al no recibir respuesta él también se queda parado tras de ella unos segundos. -¿He sido… muy insistente?...

Una vez más queda esperando respuesta y no la obtiene.

-¿Asuna?...

-¿Quién es?... –Le responde finalmente pero con una pregunta más.

-¿Quién?... –pregunta sin comprenderla.

-Asuna… ¡¿Te estoy preguntando quién es?! –le grita aún dándole la espalda, mientras aprieta fuerte los puños. Kazuto pareció palidecer por aquella pregunta. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?... y aunque sabía que era verdad… una parte de su ser o tal vez… todo su ser… se negaba a aceptarlo… se la habían arrebatado de una manera tan vil y ahora que la recobrara no era ella misma… su voz, su cuerpo, incluso su mirada eran idénticas a como la recordaba… no… tal vez hasta en eso había cambiado…

 **La mirada llena de luz y alegría que transmitía cada vez que me miraba había desaparecido… ahora lo hacía con cautela y miedo… con reserva… Apenas y podía creerlo… que lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento… realmente me estuviera pasando… Quería tenerla de vuelta… la necesitaba… tanto… ¿Pero… de esta forma?... ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Qué sentido tiene entonces?!**

 **Cuando Yuui nos dijo de la fiesta… nos pusimos de acuerdo con asuntos internos… es decir… Seijiro nos ayudó… tenía la esperanza de encontrarla, pensaba… que si por lo menos podía volver a verla sería suficiente para recobrar fuerzas… para mantenerme vivo… por eso… no dudé un segundo… entré a aquel lugar, buscando desesperado entre la multitud, mujeres de toda clase que podrían ser ella… pero ninguna me pareció tan hermosa… tan atrayente… tan necesaria como ella… era verdad… lo que mis ojos veían… cruzando la pista de baile, parada sola… sentí que me sofoqué de solo verla. ¿Era ella?... ¡¿Realmente era ella?! Me costó un poco de trabajo adaptarme a la ausencia de sus hermosos y elongados cabellos… pero no había duda, mi vista no me fallaba. Por lo menos de lejos… tal como la recordaba, hermosa y perfecta.**

 **Al tenerla abrazada a mí en aquel cuarto de baño, me juré internamente que nada ni nadie iba a volver a separarnos… y la besé… con toda la intensidad que en ese momento que recorría mi cuerpo entero, quería… necesitaba que ella sintiera cuánto la amaba y cuanto la extrañaba… aún si ella no podía recordarme…**

 **Una vez… llegaron los agentes por Sugou… quedamos nuevamente a solas…**

 _-Kirito-kun…_

 _-Tranquila… ya todo está bien –le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas. –Ahora… sólo iremos por Hime y regresaremos a casa… por fin… estaremos los cuatro reunidos._

 _-¿A… casa?... –aunque el término le pareciera de lo más agradable, no reconocería nada ni a nadie… lo que le preocupaba._

 _-Poco a poco… ya verás como todo te va resultando familiar… además… -la seriedad se apoderó de su expresión –Yo voy a encontrar el White Butterfly… y te regresaré tu memoria… te lo prometo…_

 _Ante sus palabras le sonrió entre lágrimas._

 _-Sí._

 _Las gotas se interponían entre sus ojos y el antifaz plata que llevaba, por lo que él con cuidado lo haló hacia arriba y se lo sacó, dejándola ante sí, descubierta…su mirada gris temblaba al observarla, la niña de la que se enamoró seguía ahí… pero las facciones de la madurez se fueron apoderando de ella, dándole un aire aún más sofisticado y atrayente… se veía… en extremo hermosa…_

-¿Kirito-kun?... –se escuchó la voz dulce en la actualidad. El joven se había quedado parado tras de ella con la mirada baja y sin notarlo las lágrimas se le habían corrido rumbo declive sobre las mejillas, al escucharla llamándolo levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Quien del mismo modo, lo observa con las lágrimas derramadas.

-Fui… Fui un tonto… por favor… ¡Por favor perdóname! –la reverenció mientras apretaba los puños. –Yo… no sabía cómo íbamos a poder sobrellevar esta situación… y he tratado de actuar natural… tan normal como podía… hasta el punto de no darle importancia… para que no te sintieras incómoda… pero el único que se sentía bien haciendo eso era yo… ¡No se supone que las cosas fueran así!... no quiero presionarte… haciéndote creer que Asagi… no importa ó que es un error… haciendo que te preguntes quién es Asuna… quién eres tú misma…

-Kirito-kun… -le coloca una mano en el pecho, por lo que levanta la mirada hacia ella. –En verdad… la amas demasiado… a ella… a la persona que yo solía ser… pero ella… ya no está aquí… y aunque yo quiera… tratar de hacer las cosas como ella… no puedo… si iba a resultar de esta manera… lo mejor hubiera sido que no me encontraras… permanecer muerta.

-¡No digas tonterías! –la tomó por los hombros, hasta apretándola con las manos. –Yo… doy tanto las gracias a la vida… por esta oportunidad…

-Yo… no puedo ser ella… ¡Yo no soy la chica que fue tu novia!, ¡No sé nada de ninguna Yui!, ¡Yo!... apenas y recuerdo cuando nació Yuuki-chan… y viví engañada… pensando que la había perdido… no recuerdo nuestro primer beso… no recuerdo siquiera que se siente… -lo mira atormentada.

-¿Quieres marcharte?... porque es algo que podría comprender… el hecho de estar en un lugar que te asocia a algo que no deseas… sólo se soluciona alejándote…

-¿Estarías dispuesto a dejarme ir? –lo mira sorprendida.

-Claro… -traga saliva y se limpia las lágrimas. –Si es lo que deseas…

-¿Por qué lo harías?... ¿No es lo que querías? Que yo volviera…

-Porque te amo… jamás podría ser feliz sabiendo que tú no lo eres…

-¡¿Por qué llegarías tan lejos por mí?!, ¡¿Por qué no luchas por tu propia felicidad?!

-…Porque te amo… -lo miraba incrédula por tal respuesta. –Asuna…yo… te amo… te amo tanto que… cuando te perdí… mi mundo se oscureció… si vivía era simplemente por la responsabilidad de mi hija… pero nada más… ahora que estás aquí… me doy cuenta que aquel amor está más vivo que nunca… y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti… porque te amo y porque te necesito… por supuesto que no me gustaría que te marcharas… quisiera… que permanecieras a mi lado y que juntos… buscáramos una solución… como siempre lo hicimos…

-Kirito-kun… si aceptas… esto… -abrió los brazos hacia él, indicándole que lo que tiene frente a él es lo que le puede dar. Sin pensarlo un segundo, Kazuto se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra con él con fuerza.

El sentimiento que le transmitió con ese abrazo fue en verdad increíble y hermoso, como si le dijera que no importaba lo que sucediera, él iba a estar ahí para ella, no importando de quien se tratara. Era la segunda vez que la abrazaba de esa forma, pero muy al contrario de la primera… donde en un principio se sintió sorprendida, ahora desearía que el momento no terminara jamás, sentir el cuerpo del joven junto al suyo la reconfortaba, su calor tan familiar y amistoso, su olor tan característico y atrayente, podría pasar ahí por horas, entre sus brazos se sentía protegida y amada, no importando si a la que amaba fuera otra forma de si misma, podía con eso, porque en su ser… también estaba empezando a sentirlo, aquella necesidad de su contacto, de sus palabras. Un sentimiento que no había tenido por nadie.

Levantó su rostro hacia él, quien al sentirla moverse, bajo la mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con sus labios levemente separados y su respiración oral visible al aire por la humedad; Una invitación a cerrar los ojos y recorrer el camino aprendido hacia sus labios, convirtiéndola en presa de sus besos una vez más. Haciéndola sentir que no había más lugar en el mundo que pudiera llamar hogar… más que estando a su lado.

Continuará…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo 11 "De Bandida a Princesa"**

Juajajaja más Fluff extreme Melon Heart para ustedes, pero con especial dedicatoria esta vez para Sumi-sama que está enfermita u.u Espero esto te haga sentir mejor hermanita.

Pueeees…. Si otra vez sólo hubo puro Kiriasu pero sólo eso me salió jeje… a ver si para el proxi capi ya por fin pongo el encuentro de las niñas con su mami.

Y la zukuhlencia que todos esperan? Juajuajauajuajua ya pronto.

Saludos especiales a: **KittenofthePastries** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **Devastador321** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Alison428** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **Kirigaya Sakai Kazuto Yuji**

Hey Xu-tan que este es el capi 10, la suerte del tenori taiga xDD

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	11. De bandida a princesa

**SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 11 "De bandida a princesa"**

-¿Qué… estás diciendo?... –estaba completamente consternada, las palabras que había escuchado salir de sus labios no eran normales… era imposible que lo fueran. Se quedó parada frente a él, mientras la cola de su avatar de Caith Sith se erizó un poco sin que lo notara. Apretó los puños en espera de su respuesta.

-No tengo por qué repetirlo… -la miró frío por unos segundos para luego pajar la mirada, el peso de sus acciones no le permitían siquiera contemplarla y menos aún al ver que sus ojos le reclamaban una explicación, asomándose la petición a ellos en forma de llanto. Se dio la vuelta y extendió las alas.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –corrió rápido hacia él y alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo, abrazándose de él y llevándolo a juntar contra su pecho, en señal que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

-¡Silica! –trata de soltarse.

-¡Noo!

-¡¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?! –se sacudió más fuerte, de un momento a otro, el brazo del que estaba agarrada desapareció y por la velocidad, se vio obligada a retroceder un par de pasos en busca de equilibrio, para terminar cayendo sentada en el pasto. El joven de cabellos negros que para esos momentos usaba una gabardina roja propia de los Salamander la miró preocupado de pensar que la hubiera lastimado. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada, después de haber sido él el mismo provocador.

-Yo sé… que tú en verdad no quieres hacerlo… ¡Si lo hacemos entre los dos, sería mucho más fácil! –le grita ella desde el suelo.

-No… -niega con la cabeza, pero la frustración de pensar que las palabras que ella le decían eran completa verdad, se apoderó de su rostro y de sus orbes grises que enseguida se hicieron agua. Al verlo la chica se levantó rápido y sola del suelo y llegó a su lado a abrazarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeándolo sobre los brazos, atrapándolo completamente contra ella.

-Me dijiste que esto no nos detendría… ¡Me dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos sin importar lo que sucediera! –entierra su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven. –No estás solo…

-Silica… Keiko… no está dando resultado… -se siente perder las fuerzas por unos segundos, por lo que ambos caen arrodillados en el suelo.

-¡¿Kazuki-san?!

-No te preocupes… -trata de apoyarse con sus propias manos en el suelo.

-Voy a ir al hospital a verte… esto no me gusta nada… -lo mira preocupada.

-¡No! Te dije que no… quiero que me veas así… -trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero sus ojos temblaron y bajó la misma ante ella.

-Otra vez estás hablando de manera irracional… -lo mira comprometida tratando de que la comprenda. –A mí… no me importa cómo te veas… sólo… quiero estar contigo… que tomes mi mano cuando la necesites… ¡No puedo más!, ¡No puedo estar aquí fingiendo que nada sucede! Voy… voy a decirle la verdad a Kirito-san también… -sus palabras sonaron un poco más severas.

-No puedes… ¡Me prometiste que no lo harías! –intentó nuevamente moverse.

-Y fue una tonta promesa… -se levantó dejándolo apoyado en el suelo. –Te veo del otro lado… -se limpió las lágrimas y buscó en su menú la salida.

-¡Silica! –no pudo terminar de rogarle porque ya había desaparecido.

Tras dejarlo, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos en la realidad fue el techo de su habitación, su cuarto, su lugar, su pieza… el único sitio donde podía ser ella misma sin temor a ser juzgada, esconderse del mundo y ahogarse en sus preocupaciones que debía exteriorizar en ese mismo instante o implotaría. Las lágrimas se le salían a quejidos, por lo que se llevó una almohada al rostro. Después de todo lo que le había dicho no debería ser la primera en derrumbarse, pero la presión era demasiada.

Mientras tanto…

-Kirito-kun… si aceptas… esto… -abrió los brazos hacia él, indicándole que lo que tiene frente a él es lo que le puede dar. Sin pensarlo un segundo, Kazuto se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra con él con fuerza.

El sentimiento que le transmitió con ese abrazo fue en verdad increíble y hermoso, como si le dijera que no importaba lo que sucediera, él iba a estar ahí para ella, no importando de quien se tratara. Era la segunda vez que la abrazaba de esa forma, pero muy al contrario de la primera… donde en un principio se sintió sorprendida, ahora desearía que el momento no terminara jamás, sentir el cuerpo del joven junto al suyo la reconfortaba, su calor tan familiar y amistoso, su olor tan característico y atrayente, podría pasar ahí por horas, entre sus brazos se sentía protegida y amada, no importando si a la que amaba fuera otra forma de si misma, podía con eso, porque en su ser… también estaba empezando a sentirlo, aquella necesidad de su contacto, de sus palabras. Un sentimiento que no había tenido por nadie.

Levantó su rostro hacia él, quien al sentirla moverse, bajo la mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con sus labios levemente separados y su respiración oral visible al aire por la humedad; Una invitación a cerrar los ojos y recorrer el camino aprendido hacia sus labios, convirtiéndola en presa de sus besos una vez más. Haciéndola sentir que no había más lugar en el mundo que pudiera llamar hogar… más que estando a su lado.

-¿Papi?... ¿Papi?... –el sonido de la voz de la pequeña llamándolo desde dentro, los separó, se miraron uno enamorado y feliz y la otra sorprendida y ruborizada.

-¡Es Hime!, ¡Se despertó! –trata de llevarla hacia adentro de nuevo y la toma por la mano para hacerlo, pero ella tira de él impidiéndoselo. -¿As…? –se queda pensativo por un segundo del nombre que iba a pronunciar, habiendo aclarado hace poco que las cosas deberían tomarse con calma y como son. -¿Asagi? –le pregunta.

-Tengo… miedo… después de todo yo…

-eres su madre… -le responde con una sonrisa alentándola. Al escuchar esa palabra un sentimiento que no podía saber a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba se apoderó de su corazón. Era verdad… ella era su madre… la madre de las dos…

De un momento a otro Hime se llegó a parar bajo el lumbral de la puerta del jardín, para enseguida reconocer a Kazuto y correr a sus brazos. -¡Papi! –lo abrazó con fuerza. Ante una Asuna que apenas y podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, en verdad era idéntica a Yuuki pero con color de cabello y ojos distintos… a pesar de haberla visto dormida hace unas pocas horas… el hecho de que pronto podría rodearla entre sus brazos con la misma intensidad que rodeaba ella a su padre, la llenaba cada vez más de emoción, era como si no soportara más la ansiedad de saber lo que se sentía, por un momento estiró el brazo hacia ella, pero lo retornó. Acción que el Kirigaya notó, por lo que se apresuró a separar a su pequeña de él y mirarla a los ojos, que bajo la luz de la luna y el clima tempestado la hacían lucir aún más pálida e indefensa. Se arrodilló a su altura.

-Hime… ¿No has visto… que ha venido alguien?... –le pregunta despacio.

-Sí… ay una niña –señala hacia adentro de la casa, donde se observa como Yuuki está parada bajo el lumbral de la puerta observándolos. Al verla, ambos padres se miraron, el momento de confrontar todo había llegado, por lo que Kazuto le hace una seña a Yuuki para que se acerque a él y ella sorprendida por el llamado llega tras unos cuantos pequeños pasos.

-Ella es Yuuki… -se la presenta a su hija, quien aún está de espaldas a Asuna, quien parece temblar ante la emoción e incertidumbre del momento.

-Ho… Hola… -la saluda, pero aún sin comprender.

-Yuuki… ella es Hime, -las presenta entonces a la inversa.

-¡Hola Hime-chan! –la saluda más animosa.

-¿Estás feliz de que Yuuki esté aquí? –le pregunta su padre a la pelinegra a sabiendas que por lo tímida que puede llegar a ser no responda, pero se lleva una sorpresa al escucharla hacer una pequeña risita antes de contestar.

-Sí, mucho. –Responde al sentir la confianza que nace de la nada entre ellas, tal vez… al empezar a notar el parecido que tiene con ella, lo mismo que Yuuki, que la mira con grandes ojos abiertos.

-Entonces te gustará saber que ella trajo una sorpresa más. –le sonríe su padre a la de cabellos largos.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué?! –se emociona, para luego ser tomada por su padre por los hombros y girada hacia atrás, para que mire a la persona que hasta el momento había estado sólo escuchando la conversación.

Al verla se quedó parada estática, lo mismo que la madre. Asociando el rostro de la mujer con el de la fotografía que tenía de ella y un pastel. Era el mismo…

Preocupado de que ninguna se moviera Kazuto alentó a la pequeña. –Es ella Hime… es tu mami…

-…¿Mami?... –la mira sin poder creerlo y las lágrimas le empiezan a circular por los ojos, al verla Asuna decide imitar a Kirito y ponerse de rodillas en la grama, al hacerlo prácticamente la invitó a que corriera a sus brazos y así lo hizo, llegando hasta ella para abrazarla con mucha fuerza por el cuello. Las lágrimas de la esposa del Kirigaya se circularon en un instante también, al sentir la fuerza con que aquellos bracitos la rodeaban necesitados de su amor y el calor que pudiera brindarle. La abrazó entonces también, sintiéndola pequeñita y débil entre sus brazos, pensando en lo injusto que había sido vivir de la manera en que lo había hecho durante todos esos años… perdiéndose de verla crecer… y sin saber que era la madre de Yuuki… el sentimiento de horror de haberla tenido tan cerca y no haber podido protegerla no la abandona, por lo que sin soltar a Hime levanta su mirada hacia Yuuki, quien aún está al lado de Kazuto.

-¿Asagi-chan… es su mamá?... –pregunta hasta ciertamente triste. Sin malicia, sin rencor… pero los celos la hicieron presa y las lágrimas se acumularon en su mirada gris.

-Yuuki… -Kazuto aprieta los puños y la toma en brazos, para acercarse a donde estaban Asuna y Hime. –Yuuki… Hime… hay algo que debo decirles… -ante su petición de atención, ambas niñas lo miraron ávidas de escucharlo. –Bueno yo… -no sabe ni por dónde empezar, pero al observar el rostro triste de Yuuki decide hacerlo por ella.

-Yuuki… sé que puede ser muy difícil… que lo entiendas ahora… igual que tú Hime… -ambas niñas lo miran sin comprender. –Pero hubo en señor malo… que por un tiempo… las alejaron a ti y a mamá de nosotros… y papi… no sabía… como hacer… -trata de explicar con todo su juicio pero los ojos se le nublaron en lágrimas también, a pesar que había tratado de permanecer fuerte para ser el pilar de todas, el hecho de tenerlas ahí reunidas junto a él… finalmente… le daba demasiada felicidad que no podía ni pronunciar palabra, por lo que se le llevó una mano al cabello y se despeino.

-¿Mami?... –parece recién procesar lo que dijo Kazuto la pequeña peliroja, por lo que voltea hacia Asagi, quien le asiente y le brinda el otro brazo para que llegue y la abrace. -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?... Tú sabías… cuanto yo… -no puede seguir hablando porque las lágrimas no la dejan.

-¡Lo sé!, ¡Lo sé!, ¡Lo lamento tanto! –llora junto a ella la madre. –Pero… es que yo tampoco lo sabía…

-¿Papi?... –pregunta Hime desconcertada.

-Es tu hermana Hime… Yuuki y mamá… por fin han vuelto… -le explica y la abraza.

-…Yuuki… -recuerda entonces haber escuchado ese nombre en algunas ocasiones, pero haberlo comprendido hasta el día en que su padre le habló de su mamá al enseñarle su caja de tesoros. -¿El angelito?... –se separa de él y le pregunta, a lo que Kazuto asiente.

-Pero entonces… mi padre… -sin deshacerse del abrazo de Asagi, voltea hacia el pelinegro, la otra pequeña.

-Sugou… no es tu padre de verdad… además… -baja la mirada buscando las palabras adecuadas pero no se le ocurre más que… - ¿Me dijiste que estaba bonito no? ¿O no te gusto para papá? –le pregunta tratando de hacerse el divertido.

-¡Si! –se le ilumina la mirada. –¡Por eso nuestros ojos son iguales! –se emociona y junta las manitas.

-¡Y los míos con los de mami! –se emociona Hime, al seguirle la corriente a su gemela recién encontrada.

Surgieron entonces las comparaciones, el color de los cabellos y el color de piel. De un momento a otro los 4 estaban dormidos acostados en la cama de Kazuto. El paso de las horas había sido imperceptible. Hasta que nuevamente los ojos avellana de la Yuuki se abrieron, cual en su interior tratara de procesar todos los acontecimientos.

Frente a ella, el rostro dormido del joven nuevamente… así como lo había visto hace poco. ¿Qué era lo que había en él que la atraía tanto?... –Suspiró y se le quedó mirando un rato más, para luego bajar la mirada a las dos pequeñas que yacían distanciándolos… o más bien… ¿uniéndolos?... Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era tan novedoso para ella que era de esperarse que no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Sin duda… esas tres personas acostadas junto a ella eran muy especiales para despertar aquella enorme maraña de sentimientos dentro de su pecho. –Asuna… -repitió nuevamente su propio nombre olvidado y dándose la vuelta, centró su mirada en una fotografía que tras el encuentro, Hime había traído desde su habitación. Se trataba de ella, con cabellos largos, frente a un pastel de cumpleaños. Se veía hermosa.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?... ellos… seguramente serían mucho más felices teniéndote a ti a su lado… -cerró los ojos algo decepcionada de sí misma y se enterró bajó las sábanas. ¿Cómo una persona como yo?... ¿Cómo una bandida puede volverse una princesa?...

La oscuridad que la rodeó y a la cual terminó sucumbiendo se intercambió rápidamente por los vivaces rayos del sol mañanero. El sonido de las cacerolas y utensilios de cocina, además de sin duda el invitante olor a desayuno, terminaron despertándola.

-¿Do… qué?... –se levantó aún con los cabellos enredados por las múltiples vueltas que dio sobre la almohada.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Ya está listo el desayuno! –llegan corriendo a la habitación y acto seguido se le tiran encima de la cama las pequeñas.

Todo parecía se trataba de un típico despertar hogareño, tal vez un retrato que a su costumbre no se adaptaba de buenas a primeras, pero que sin duda estaba dispuesta a aceptar y unirse.

Tras unos minutos y unos jalones de las niñas llegó a sentarse al comedor.

-Por favor… perdóname Kirito-kun… se supone que yo tengo que hacer el desayuno… pero tú… -lo mira apenada, para luego sorprenderse al ver que llevaba un mandil.

-Jaja tranquila, nadie dice que sea tu obligación nada y a mí me encanta hacerle de comer a la familia. –Le sonríe, para luego darle la espalda y seguir con su cometido, un tanto deprimido, pero tratando de darse ánimos, la actitud se refleja en su rostro que lo gobierna una sonrisa decidida.

-Oye… por casualidad… ¿no tendrás algunas fotografías? –le habla desde atrás. Pero su pregunta lo sorprendió, por lo que volteó rápido hacia ella.

-¿Fotografías?

-Sí… ya sabes… de nosotros… -No entendía cómo había tomado el valor para decir tal cosa.

-Pues…

-¡Mi papi tiene un álbum!, Pero está guardado. –le responde Hime.

-Oh… ya veo –le agradece con el gesto, la explicación a su hija.

-Hime… ve a traerlo –le indica con un movimiento de su cabeza que puede ir a sacarlo de su habitación. Hecho que muy raras veces se daba, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, la pequeña asintió y salió corriendo.

-¿En serio tienes un álbum?, jaja que extraño… que un hombre imprima las fotografías y las guarde. –Lo mira divertida desde la mesa.

-Bu… bueno… en realidad… no es mío…

-¿Entonces de quién? –lo mira curiosa Yuuki.

-Jajaja, sólo bromeaba… por supuesto que lo hice yo… -baja la mirada y sigue con sus labores.

Al finalmente tener el mencionado libro entre sus manos, Asagi lo comprendió, aquella colección… era de Asuna…

 _Para mi amado Kazuto-kun… la verdad no sé qué tan cursi ó anticuado pueda resultar esto…_

 _Pero quería obsequiarte este recordatorio de los lindos momentos que pasamos juntos para que sepas lo feliz que me haces._

 _Te ama…_

 _Asuna…_

-¿Te gusta ver fotografías? –se sentó a su lado con la taza del café con un humeante olor a recién hecho.

-Estás más alto… -responde sin más, al ver la fotografía que les tomaron en el parque tras el encuentro con las gemelas rubias. Luego voltea a verlo, lo que lo sonroja, al sentirse comparado con su yo más joven.

-…A… algo… -se encoje de hombros. Sin embargo su nerviosismo se disipó al escuchar el timbre.

-¿Una visita? –preguntó Yuuki.

-Bueno… no estamos esperando a nadie… -se levantó sin muchos ánimos el padre y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con la chica de cabellos oscuros y gafas.

-Sino...

-¿Podemos hablar?... –preguntó con voz temblorosa ante la situación. Encontrándose parada en el lumbral de la puerta de la entrada del apartamento, en donde el sonido de las risas de las niñas se escuchaba prácticamente hasta el pasillo tras de ella. El Joven de cabellos negros lacios, la miraba sorprendido. No esperaba verla… o tal vez… el verbo no era precisamente ese… temía tener que enfrentarla, luego de las innumerables escenas de aproximación que habían tenido últimamente. Pero no se comportaría como el cobarde que definitivamente no era, la chica frente a él, no lo merecía.

A pesar de la extraña relación que se había entablado entre ellos desde un principio, ella se había convertido en el bastón que lo sostuvo durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando más la necesitó.

-Claro… pasa… -se hizo a un lado de la puerta para abrirle espacio.

-¿Es en serio?... –le sonrió molesta, a sabiendas que aunque no tuvieran nada que ocultar, hablar dentro de su casa se sentiría bastante incómodo.

-¿Quién es Kirito-kun? –se asomó tras su esposo la peliroja y abrió grandes los ojos al ver a la mujer recién llegada.

-Ho… Hola –la reverenció la joven Asada, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo, pero enseguida volteó a ver hacia Kazuto para que las presentara, seguramente era otra persona más que conocía y que ahora no recordaba.

-Perdón, las presento, ella es Asada Sino, es… una amiga muy querida de ambos –la presenta con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto. –Le sonrió la Yuuki.

-Y ella… es Asagi, -dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la mención, actitud que ambas notaron, la mencionada bajó la mirada algo confundida. En verdad le había gustado que la reconociera como quien es… sin embargo, dentro de ella, la sensación de qué con prácticamente obligarlo a llamarla así lo lastimaba, le desagradaba.

-No sabes la alegría que nos da a todos que estés de regreso. –le sonrió sincera Sino.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le preguntó entonces la anfitriona. –Kirito-kun… ¿por qué la tienes aquí parada en la puerta? –se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró reprochante.

-¡No!, ¡Pero si yo! –estaba por explicarle Kazuto, cuando fue interrumpido por la visitante.

-No es mi intención molestarlos… quería que habláramos de algunas cosas pero… venir a molestar con asuntos de trabajo es feo… más que es fin de semana… -las excusas se fueron acabando poco a poco.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia… ¿Verdad Kirito-kun? –aunque ella misma trataba de ser amable podía sentir una pequeña tensión en el ambiente. –Ustedes pasen y siéntense.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –miró extrañado a su esposa.

-Anoche me fijé donde guardas el té… voy a preparar un poco –se fue con naturalidad.

-Tal parece que se está acostumbrando más rápido de lo que esperábamos –le comenta la Asada, mientras lo sigue hasta llegar a sentarse en la sala, en el mismo sillón donde sólo apenas unos días antes lo había besado, no podía ocultar que el recuerdo le había venido a la mente, frunció el seño.

-Sino… yo…

-Kirito… no estoy aquí por eso…

-¿Eh?... - _¿En qué momento ella había supuesto que estaba pensando eso?_ _¿O es que si lo estaba pensando?_

-En el momento en que ella reapareció… todo se esfumó… no tienes por qué pensar en eso…

-Pero las cosas no sólo se cortan de tajo y listo… es necesario hablarlas para saber que todo ha quedado cortado por lo sano. –Le responde serio.

-¿Cortado por lo sano? ¿Y el qué se supone que vamos a cortar?... si nunca hubo nada entre nosotros… fue… tan solo… un sentimiento que nunca terminó de ser… -se acomodó los lentes al sentir que las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos.

-Sino…

-Déjalo así… al menos… los recuerdos me quedan… -le sonríe. –Kirito… si… no pasó nada entre nosotros… fue porque yo no quise… y eso me queda de satisfacción ahora… tal vez… si hubiera ocurrido más… no podría soportarlo… Pero ella… es tu novia… tu amada… tu esposa… y es algo que yo puedo comprender.

Asagi que venía con la bandeja en las manos, logró escuchar la última frase, por lo que se quedó unos segundos tras la puerta antes de entrar con ellos. Mientras el recuerdo avivaba en las memorias de los conversantes.

 _-¡Asunaaa!_

 _Al escucharlo, Sino que se había quedado a dormir al lado de Hime, salió lo más rápido y sigilosa que pudo de la habitación de la niña y llegó hasta la de él, acercándose a la cama con premura y suavidad._

 _-Kirito… ¡Kirito!... –lo movió un par de veces para que despertara y lo consiguió. Los ojos grises se abrieron despacio y reconocieron de inmediato el entorno, por lo que se llevó ambas manos a la frente._

 _-….Sino…_

 _-¿Estás bien?... fue sólo un sueño…_

 _-Sí… sólo un sueño… -respondió decepcionado y sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado._

 _-Tranquilo… -le colocó una mano en la pierna derecha a la altura del muslo, por lo que sus dedos quedaron a unos centímetros de su intimidad, notando que se encontraba bastante abultado bajo su pantalón, lo que le supuso de inmediato que había tenido una erección a causa del sueño del que recién despierta. No se atrevió a decir más, aunque muy dentro de ella, todo aquello le parecía tan novedoso e interesante… él… había sido el primer chico por el que se sentía atraída de la forma en que él la provocaba. De cierta forma hasta su salvador, el héroe que la había rescatado de caer en la oscuridad y de la misma muerte. Así que todo lo que viniera de él, o lo que tuviera que ver con él le importaba, aún si se trataba de la primera vez que veía un suceso como ese y más aún provocado por otra mujer, dentro de un sueño._

 _-…Sino… -la llamó al ver que se había quedado pensativa con su mirada posada en su entrepierna, de la cual era consciente de su estado. Al escucharlo ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Aunque en un principio lo odió… se convirtió en su amigo, su confidente… y cuando lo notó ya estaba enamorada de él._

 _Ella se levantó de la cama y trató de permanecer inmune a la mirada y a la voz débil que le había dedicado. –Tenemos… que entrar pronto a GTO… escuché que en el club de Luka están ofreciendo una recompensa grandiosa para el ganador de los combates libres._

 _-¿Eh? –se extrañó por el brusco cambio de conversación._

 _-Los combates libre son… lo que en este lado del mundo serían las peleas callejeras… sin armaduras, sin skills… peleas cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _-¿Y cuál es la recompensa de la que hablan? –pregunta ya intrigado._

 _-Un pase para conocer a un herrero místico… estoy segura de que es algo que te interesa._

 _-¿Un herrero?... Pero… creo que con la habilidad de Liz es suficiente…_

 _-La verdad… se dice que ese sujeto es capaz de labrar instrumentos divinos… y tus espadas ya han sido leveleadas lo más alto que se puede. –le sonríe._

 _-Muy bien… iré, pero… esta vez no puedo llevar a Hime conmigo… -se queda pensativo._

 _-No te preocupes por ella… yo la cuidaré mientras tú no estás._

 _-Gracias… -dijo casi sin pensar, para luego levantar la mirada hacia ella. –Sino… ¿Por qué haces esto?..._

 _-¿Eh?... –pregunto ciertamente nerviosa. Era verdad… la atmósfera pintaba completamente para otro escenario y ella como siempre… como ruta de escape cambiaba el tema hacia algo que según ella lo distraería al parecerle más interesante. Lo tenía recostado, solo y mirándola sobre la cama, en medio de una oscuridad helada que traslucía sus pieles a un delicado azul de claro de luna. -¿De qué hablas?..._

 _Kazuto le sonrió al ver que eludía la conversación. Después de todo era mejor así… no tenía sentido provocarla y menos aún por una simple sensación de intranquilidad que le brotaba en el pecho. Había despertado de un sueño placentero y eso lo tenía muy molesto, pero el acto de ella de mirarlo de la manera en que lo hizo lo había de cierta forma reanimado._

 _-Por favor… trata de estar bien para mañana… dicen que los encuentros en el club de Luka se ponen agresivos, -se acercó a él con la inmensa necesidad de tocarlo que la recorría entera, le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo miró tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta a lo que tenía que hacer… siempre que se sentía así recurría a las opciones que él pudiera darle, ¿Por qué tendría que esta vez ser diferente?_

 _Kazuto no hizo más que ceder a lo que se venía, lo sabía… esa… no era su esposa… no era su amada… no se trataba de Asuna pero… cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los suyos y los toques de las pequeñas manos sobre su pecho y abdomen le parecían de lo más dulces._

 _Pero había algo que no encajaba… por lo que la chica se detuvo._

El recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente, de una forma tan clara que podía jurar que lo había vuelto a vivir.

-Gracias por todo… -Le respondió entonces Kazuto, por lo que levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida al escuchar su voz.

-No tienes que decir nada…

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo… Sino… si tu no hubieras estado a mi lado… claro que los demás tampoco me dejaron pero…

La conversación se había tonificado de una manera tan íntima que las manos de Asagi empezaron a temblar, no sabía si irse o quedarse y seguir escuchando… pero de seguir haciéndolo… estaba segura que de un momento a otro, pasaría justamente lo que le ocurrió.

El sonido de la charola con las tazas de té cayendo al suelo, los sacó de la zona donde se habían introducido junto a sus recuerdos, obligándolos a mirarla inmediatamente.

-¡Asunaa! –corrió hacia ella al instante Kazuto y la tomó de las manos.

Sino observó como Asagi la miraba angustiada sin siquiera comprender ella misma el porqué.

-¡Papi! ¡¿Papi ya viste?! –llegaron junto a ellos las pequeñas, que sin tomarle atención a la caída de la tetera junto a las tazas, tomaron a su padre, una de cada mano y lo halaron hacia la ventana. -¡¿Verdad que está bien bonito?! –mira emocionada Hime.

Mientras la mirada de Kazuto se abre poco a poco en la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué… demonios?...

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 11 "White Cosmos"**

¡Holas! Wow, siento que pasaron como mil años… y puede que sí… lo lamento mucho, pero… nahhh nadie quiere saber de mi vida privada por aquí juajuajauajua.

Lamento mucho Sumi-sama y Yui-sama que no pude sacar el capi de 10,000 palabras u.u pero esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de publicar en este mes, así que aquí lo dejo, espero les haya gustado y sus cabezas empiecen a especular como siempre hasta el infinito y más allá.

Me disculpo por tooodos los fics que tengo pendientes de leer, ya me haré un chance… sólo paciencia.

Saludos especiales a: **KittenofthePastries** **, Zivlerad, L Fleur Noir, Yui Kirigaya, Alison428, Bet-Hana, Xumbo, 48**

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ¡Y UN AÑO 2016 LLENO DE ANIME!

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN! ¡JA NEE!


	12. White Cosmos

-¡Papi! ¡¿Papi ya viste?! –llegaron junto a ellos las pequeñas, que sin tomarle atención a la caída de la tetera junto a las tazas, tomaron a su padre, una de cada mano y lo halaron hacia la ventana. -¡¿Verdad que está bien bonito?! –mira emocionada Hime.

Mientras la mirada de Kazuto se abre poco a poco en la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué… demonios?...

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 12 "White Cosmos"**

 **Luces… una infinidad de luces incandescentes invadieron el cielo y de él, se desprendieron como lluvia de pequeños diamantes, al asomarnos por aquella ventana… fuimos testigos de lo que estaba a punto de comenzar… todo aquello no era más que el augurio de la virtualización.**

 **Completamente inseguro de lo que estaba por venir e impotente en la incertidumbre, tomé a mis hijas, abrazándolas a mi pecho con ambos brazos y le grité a Asuna y a Sino que debíamos ocultarnos… No nos dio demasiado tiempo… llegamos a la habitación principal y nos metimos todos bajo la cama, para que al segundo siguiente, el peor movimiento telúrico que había afectado de tal magnitud a Tokio nos azotara con todo su poder. Sólo se escuchaba el chillido de los edificios vibrando, los miles de cristales rompiéndose. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!**

 **Duró alrededor de 2 minutos… cuando finalmente salimos del departamento… lo que vieron mis ojos fue realmente irreal… ¿A esto se refería Sugou con la virtualización del mundo?... ¿Este sería su reinado en el mundo real?... Este era… el inicio del show…**

 **En medio de los llantos desperdigados por las calles y los de mis propias hijas, caminamos tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo ocurrido, si hasta hace unos minutos los edificios crujían por el azote del terremoto que había pasado… ¿Dónde… Dónde estaba todo?...**

 **Planicies enormes y sin fin, valles coloridamente verdes… Esto no era la ciudad…**

 **Al tratar de regresar al departamento, el edificio tampoco estaba… ¡¿De qué se trata esto?!**

 **Fue lo que a partir de ese momento se conoció como FENÓMENO DE VIRTUALIZACIÓN. De alguna manera los datos virtuales se estaban introduciendo poco a poco a la realidad, transformando nuestro mundo en el otro, lo que significaba que ahora no habían lados, teníamos simplemente un solo sitio con millones de datos. Lo que había causado pánico, angustia y horror a la humanidad.**

 **Una realidad donde los líderes de ese nuevo universo no serían otros que los gamers… los especialistas en tecnología… y cualquier persona que tuviera aunque fuera la más mínima noción de lo que estaba sucediendo.**

 **Lo que teníamos frente a nosotros era una realidad virtualizada a la que debíamos enfrentar… sin avatares… nuestros yo reales… nuestros cuerpos, nuestras presencias… es lo único que quedaba.**

 **Ha transcurrido un mes desde entonces, todo lo que se conocía como parte de las ciudades ha desaparecido, por lo que la construcción de refugios y cabañas está en su auge. Hasta los hospitales… no están… ahora… cuando más los necesitamos… aunque trate de controlar la incertidumbre y la impotencia que siento… a veces se vuelve verdaderamente imposible… el misterio que tanto había tratado de ocultar mi hermano finalmente se me develó… abriendo cuantiosamente mi preocupación por él… pero al mismo tiempo… por mis hijas… El motivo por el que fue sacado del proyecto del hijo único… no fue exclusivamente por la falla de su sistema nervioso… o tal vez… esa misma fue secundaria al problema principal… cáncer de médula ósea… Leucemia… que había cedido pero ahora se muestra recidivante…**

 _-Ahora más que nunca debemos encontrar el White Butterfly… si lo hacemos por medio del llamado de los dragones estoy seguro que funcionará… hemos intentado hacerlo un par de veces con Silica pero… -cierra los ojos Kazuki, ante un Kazuto que no sale del asombro por la reciente explicación._

 _-Debes… conservar tus fuerzas –lo mira serio el gemelo mayor. –Lo mejor será buscar otro método…_

Al recordar sus propias palabras, Kazuto aprieta fuerte los párpados y arremete contra un árbol con su espada negra, la cual, por el fenómeno de virtualización puede ser invocada por medio del menú, cual se tratara de su avatar de Kirito.

-¡Demonios! Lo sé… debo encontrar otro método… pero cual… ¿Dónde está el White Butterfly? es más… ¡¿Qué diablos es?!

-¿Qué diablos es qué? –escucha una voz masculina tras de él por lo que baja la espada y voltea poco encima de su hombro. No estaba de humor para socializar y esa era una voz desconocida.

-Lo lamento… no tengo tiempo para charlas…

-Tan severo como me lo comentaron… -le responde el joven, por lo que tras dar un suspiro, Kazuto se voltea completamente hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres?...

-Wow… entonces era verdad… es la espada del cielo nocturno… había escuchado de la creación de la grandiosa espada por las habilidades transmitidas a una chica por el herrero mítico. –le explica el pelinegro ojiazul recién llegado.

Kazuto se limita a mirarlo, ya molesto por tantas palabras que le provocaban incertidumbre. –Te pregunté qué es lo que quieres…

-¿Así tan deprisa y sin presentarnos? –lo mira sorprendido.

-¡Ahh! –suelta un pequeño quejido de molestia el Kirigaya, al notar que había caído en el juego del recién llegado.

-Por favor no te desesperes… es más… ¡Si he venido hasta aquí, es por algo importante!

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decir?... –se cruza de brazos.

-Si unimos fuerzas… yo podría ayudarte a encontrar el White Butterfly… -lo mira entrando en seriedad, a lo que Kazuto abrió grandes los ojos. –No me mires así… que no es misterio para nadie su existencia… aunque si para muchos la realidad de su gran poder…

-Lo lamento pero… no suelo unir fuerzas con nadie… y ya debo irme –empezó a caminar y pasándolo lo miró de reojo desde más allá de donde se encontraba parado el otro joven.

-Lo sé… Kirito…

Las palabras en el aire, llegaron a sus oídos con los movimientos del aire sobre su cabello, se volteó nuevamente, esperando continuar escuchándolo.

-¿Te sorprende que lo sepa?... pues… digamos que este mundo ya es más virtual que real… ¿no lo crees?... por lo que lo mejor es ir llamándonos por lo que somos… Espadachín negro…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-… no… tú no te presentaste… no tengo por qué hacerlo… pero te diré algo… veremos quién encuentra primero al White Butterfly y se queda con Black Lotus y White Cosmos. –Ante sus palabras, la preocupación se apoderó del rostro del padre, pero fue demasiado tarde para seguir, de un momento a otro el joven de ojos azules había desaparecido.

-¿White Cosmos? –El nombre le revoloteó en la cabeza tras escucharlo. –Ese… es el nombre de uno de los sujetos de experimentación del _Brain Implant Chip_ … igual que… mi Black Lotus… es de esperarse que los sujetos de experimentación hayan caído también dentro de esta trampa… porque viven en este mismo mundo pero… ¿por qué mencionarlo junto a mi hija?...

Con la mente sumergida en ese pensamiento, se encaminó de regreso a la cabaña que semanas atrás habían levantado como refugio para su familia. Tal vez porque las habilidades virtuales también estaban marcadas para su utilización en el mundo virtualizado, la construcción no se tornó difícil, dándole incluso un aire muy parecido a la cabaña que una vez compartieron en SAO y el nuevo SAO.

-¡Papi!

-¡Llegó mi papi!

Gritan ambas niñas y salen corriendo a recibirlo, seguidas de un hermoso perro Golden retriever bastante pequeño. Derribándolo entre los tres, para ser recibido entre lamidas, abrazos y besos.

-Jajaja no, ya basta Kin. –Tomó al perro entre sus manos para ponerlo en el suelo, y a las niñas de cada mano, para encaminarlas adentro.

-¡Kirito-kun! –llegó rápido a la entrada Asagi también. –No te tardaste nada –le sonríe, para luego poner cara de sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Kazuto al verla.

-¿Y la leña?

-¡AHHH! –el joven parpadea y levanta los brazos angustiado. -¡Perdón!

-¿Qué sucedió?... –preguntó inmediatamente preocupada.

-Te… contaré más tarde… -le responde suavemente. –Por ahora… ¡¿Qué hay para cenar?! ¡Muero de hambre! –les preguntó animoso a las niñas, que se emocionaron y las estrellas brillaron en sus ojos.

-¡Yo te serviré la comida Papi! –corre a la cocina Yuuki.

-¡Espera Yuuki-chan! –corrió tras ella Asagi.

-Entonces… yo… -se queda sin saber qué hacer Hime.

-¿Me quitarás el abrigo? –le pregunta tratando de animarla.

-¡Sii!

Pasadas un par de horas estaban ya arropándolas y cerrando la puerta de su habitación, ambos suspiraron.

-Sí que tienen energía… pensé que nunca se dormirían… estoy cansado… -se apoya en la puerta el Kirigaya.

-Suenas como un anciano Kirito-kun… -lo mira divertida, pero a él, aquellas palabras le recordaron otro momento en que había vivido algo parecido con su amada, en una de las bancas de la escuela.

-Sí me lo dices tanto… puede que sea verdad y que ya sea un anciano. –cierra los ojos y sonríe. Asagi lo miró sin comprender pero aún así rió.

-¿Quiere que le ayude a llegar a su habitación abuelito? –le siguió el juego. Y se mete bajo su brazo, para apoyarlo sobre su hombro y tomarlo de la cintura, prácticamente abrazándolo demasiado cerca, tanto que al voltear a verlo sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que quedaron a un par de centímetros de besarse, lo que los sonrojó a ambos, que desviaron la mirada.

-¿No te parece mejor, si vamos primero al sofá? –pregunta el pelinegro tratando de romper el hielo.

-Cla… claro…

En un principio, la castaña, pensó que seguirían con aquella conversación que quedó interrumpida, pero las reglas del juego eran otras. Kazuto la tomó por la cintura aún parados frente al sofá, e inclinándose sobre ella la tomó por la mejilla izquierda y la besó dulce y despacio.

A parte de los dos primeros besos que se dieron, que por las circunstancias desesperadas en que estaban… había habido algunos otros pequeños acercamientos, pero nada parecido a ese beso que ahora le compartía. Y al que no dudó un segundo en corresponder… porque lo ansiaba, el hecho de pasar a su lado día con día y tener la oportunidad de ir conociéndolo más, la había enamorado de su forma de ser, su humor, su semblante, sus pensamientos, sus inquietudes… su algarabía y su valor.

Pasados algunos segundos se separaron y la mirada de la chica de cabellos claros decayó hacía el suelo, demostrando con aquel gesto la confusión de sentimientos que le acarreaba el hecho de amarlo, de querer corresponderle… de sentir que podría llegar a ser feliz al encontrarse entre sus brazos… y al mismo tiempo, sentir que usurpa su propio lugar en el mundo.

La mano de Kazuto aún se apoya contra su mejilla, por lo que la siente temblar levemente.

-…As…agi…

-Kirito-kun… -le responde, estrechando la unión de la mano del joven a su rostro, al colocar la suya por encima de la de él. –Yo… he tratado de sobrellevarlo…

Sus palabras abrieron extrañados los ojos grises que no comprendían exactamente a qué se refería.

-Sé muy bien… que no soy quien solía ser… que… mi apariencia ha cambiado… -se toca con ligera amargura la punta de un mechón de cabello delantero, para guardar silencio por algunos segundos. –Pero… -levanta la mirada hacia él. –Durante todo este tiempo… me he dado cuenta que dentro de mi corazón… el amor que sentía… ¡Que siento! ¡Cada día se vuelve más fuerte! Aunque… haya intentado… no… aunque te haya hecho tanto daño…

-Eso… es algo que no tiene más importancia. –Le sonríe y la mira con ternura.

-Kirito-kun…

-Todas las cosas que pasaron por ese maldito de Sugou… todo lo que sigue pasando por su culpa… -enfurece el seño por unos instantes, apretando los párpados. –Son cosas… situaciones que nos ayudaron a reencontrarnos… obstáculos que se pusieron en nuestro camino para volvernos más fuertes… para sembrar en nuestros corazones esperanza… y estoy agradecido con la vida por eso. Así… que lo que pasó… no es algo que se deba lamentar… -Te amo… y estoy muy feliz de qué estés aquí conmigo… con las niñas… Asagi…

Los ojos avellanados parecían deslumbrados ante tal muestra de amor y confianza, reconfortados por las palabras, los gestos y aquella mirada plata que tanto amaba, que incluso desprendieron un par de lágrimas. Llanto que fue reemplazado por la sensación envolvente de los labios del pelinegro aprisionándola en su cárcel de sublime armonía.

De beso en beso, la fue aproximando al asiento y apoyando su rodilla sobre este, la doblegó ligeramente, recostándola sobre los cojines.

-Ki…Kirito-kun… -lo detuvo, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del joven.

-¿Qué sucede?...

-Verás… esto… sonará raro… pero… -lo mira sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada. –Yo nunca…

Al escucharla, los ojos de Kazuto se abrieron grandes. Era verdad… a pesar de que era ella… no lo era al mismo tiempo… y eso lo comprendía… el hecho de haber estado con Asuna en el pasado… la razón de peso de incluso haber estado embarazada y dado a luz… son cosas que ella no recordaba…

-Tienes razón… -le sonrió.

-¿Es una tontería verdad?... –lo miró preocupada.

-No… claro que no… Yo podría… -se sintió ligeramente avergonzado con las palabras que cruzaron por su mente para proponerle, evidenciado en su sonrojo pasajero y sus pupilas temblorosas ante ella.

-Podrías… -le sonrió asintiendo, mientras lo miraba de la misma manera ansiosa y preocupada, entrecerrando los ojos al ver venir el beso que iniciaría nuevamente con las demostraciones de afecto. Era eso lo que necesitaba y quería… poder tomar su lugar en la vida de su amado, dejando atrás lo que alguna vez fue…

Habiéndola encaminado a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, para colocarle las manos sobre los pequeños hombros al pararse tras de ella. Entonces notó lo que en una ocasión ella le había señalado al ver una de sus fotografías, a pesar de pasar con ella el día a día, jamás la había tenido tan cerca… notó como su altura había cambiado en comparación a la de ella, sintiéndola por un momento tan débil, pequeña e indefensa, que el deseo de protegerla lo invadió. Por lo que la abrazó desde la espalda.

-Kirito-kun… -lo recibió con una sonrisa aún sintiéndose nerviosa. Pero el nerviosismo fue siendo reemplazado poco a poco por la cálida sensación de los labios de su amado estampándose a lo largo de su cuello. Le había apartado los cabellos de un lado, dejándolo libre y expuesto para él, pero aún con el olor del shampoo y la colonia entremezclados en una deliciosa esencia fragante que lo atraía demasiado.

Al mismo tiempo, los misterios bajó su ropa se irían develando ante él con el deslizar de su vestido de cierres ya abiertos sobre su espalda. La tersura de la piel expuesta le trajo a la mente una infinidad de recuerdos de las diferentes ocasiones cuando estuvo con su esposa. Que lo llevaron a querer recuperar aunque fuera un poco de todo aquello, como tantas veces lo había soñado. El sólo hecho de ver la curvatura de su cintura ante él, lo atrajo a colocar su mano sobre ella, un agarre fuerte, que la chica sintió hasta con cierto acto de posesividad, pero no podía dudar y mucho menos decir que le desagradaba. Amaba la sensación del tacto de sus dedos marcándose sobre su piel como si pudiera quemarla con una caricia, con un toque. Aquella persona, su amado se había convertido en la fuente de calor que necesitaba para subsistir, a pesar que apenas y la había rozado de la espalda con los labios y su cintura con sus manos, cual su cuerpo lo recordara y le reclamara por más.

En un momento como si la conexión entre ambos hubiera terminado de ajustarse y se activara, las leves caricias que en un principio le estaba proporcionando para no abrumarla, se transformaron en toques reconocedores de su propio espacio. La ropa interior aún rezagada se había convertido en barrera para sus manos, pero las mismas libraron agiles las imposiciones, infiltrándose bajo esta.

Cual la electricidad hubiera empezado a repartirse entre todo su cuerpo y subía y bajaba entre su pecho y su vientre, las sensaciones se intensificaban con cada segundo que pasaba. No sabía si sentirse avergonzada por las reacciones que tenía, aquella necesidad de sentir más y más o simplemente dejarse llevar y recibir todo lo que él tuviera para darle. Pero estaba segura en que de seguir así iba a llegar un punto en que ya no podría resistirse.

Él sabía… exactamente… donde… debía besar, tocar, aplicar presión, morder, lamer… Sin duda la estaba tratando delicadamente, podía sentirlo en la debilidad de los toques y los dulces besos, pero al mismo tiempo el conocimiento previo se había convertido en ventaja.

…No era justo

Es verdad que él tenía la ventaja… pero ella también podía hacer lo suyo… -tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y llevándola a sus labios la beso, para entonces voltear hacia él. Todo ese tiempo de espaldas la llevó a imaginar el hecho de encontrarse en tal posición con él y que podía disfrutar todo lo que quisiera sin contenerse debido a que no le veía el rostro, pero también llegó el punto de querer mirarlo… descifrar las expresiones que anidaba y besarlo… y así lo hizo, atrapándolo del rostro con ambas manos, la mirada de ojos acerados la absorbió, besándolo una y otra vez, mientras le sacaba la camiseta, dejando expuesto el pecho y abdomen en los que enseguida poso sus manos. Mientras era empujada hacia la cama en la que cayó delicadamente sentada y luego recostada, mientras el pelinegro lo hacía sobre ella.

Cómo la había extrañado… aferrado a su recuerdo había logrado sobrevivir durante casi cuatro largos años… como un eco que le resoplaba en el oído indicándole que no podía darse por vencido. Tenerla nuevamente junto a él… y poder hacerle nuevamente el amor… era sin duda el significado que su vida le daba a lo que se conoce como felicidad.

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 13 "White Butterfly"**

¡Hola! Perdón nuevamente por la tardanza… la verdad que se me está complicando bastante el subir los capítulos de forma regular. Muchas gracias a todos los que están pendientes de esta historia, no saben lo mucho que me inspiran a seguir.

Saludos especiales a: **KittenofthePastries** **,** **Alison428,** **zivlerad**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	13. White Butterfly

Cómo la había extrañado… aferrado a su recuerdo había logrado sobrevivir durante casi cuatro largos años… como un eco que le resoplaba en el oído indicándole que no podía darse por vencido. Tenerla nuevamente junto a él… y poder hacerle nuevamente el amor… era sin duda el significado que su vida le daba a lo que se conoce como felicidad.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 13 "White Butterfly"**

 **22 de Octubre de 2029 –ACTUALIDAD- CABAÑA DE LOS KIRIGAYA**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

Una vez más, seguida de otra más… las veces que fuera posible y necesario caería sumergida dentro del inigualable lago de ilusiones que se formaba dentro de su corazón, al pensar, sentir y sonreír al darse cuenta de lo mucho que compartía en esos momentos con su amado, sintiéndose tan inexperta y con la impresión que solamente aferrándose a la guía que él podía brindarle, entendería la totalidad de las emociones que la inundaban al instante.

Habiéndose dado por vencido para siempre de algún día poder volver a tocarla… el momento había cambiado por completo las expectativas de su vida, la necesidad de sentirla junto a él, de adentrarse en su olor naturalmente atrayente, la acuarela de rubores que se posaban en todos los recovecos de su delicada y dulce piel, el pasado y el presente reencontrados ante su mirada gris, hacían resurgir en él, aquella parte de su ser, que parecía poco a poco estar muriendo con el pasar de los años. La que nadie más podía ver, la persona frágil que al perderla a ella apenas y había sobrevivido sin quebrarse.

-…Asagi… -la llamó para que centrara su mirada en él, la misma que yacía ligeramente perdida en el éxtasis, pero que logró recuperarse al escuchar su voz. Apenas y la había tocado y sentía que ella lo disfrutaba.

-…Kirito… kun… -le respondió demostrándole que si estaba así… y ahí… era por nada y nadie más que por él. Dentro de él las sensaciones empezaron a revolverse aún más. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... no lo comprendía, el simple hecho de tenerla ahí… sin que contara demasiado que se encontraba desnuda sobre su cama, lo inundaba de ternura, hacerle el amor por primera vez… en una segunda ocasión, a la misma chica, era un sentimiento que lo enloquecía. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Estaba bien darle rienda suelta a su imaginación y sus instintos? No quería abrumarla… pero no podría soportar de un momento a otro despertar y volver a perderla… a pesar que estaba consciente de que no se trataba de un sueño.

Los cabellos negros, lacios y un tanto crecidos, se deslizaron sobre su frente, ocultando sus ojos, mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre su amada, dejando su rostro a apenas un par de centímetros del de ella, compartiéndole su respiración e intensidad, a través de su mirada que se repartía entre los ojos ambarinos y los labios de cereza.

-…Kirito-kun… -le respondió tan rápido que más que respuesta parecía una súplica. Sellada en pacto con los labios del Kirigaya, que degustó al instante un par de dulces gemidos que se escaparon de la garganta de la Yuuki, al sentir como una de las manos de su amado se posaba entre sus piernas, por lo que las cerró asustada por la sensación, atrapando su mano entre ellas. No es que intentara de manera deliberada retirar la mano tampoco, por lo que empezó a mover los dedos suave y despacio, propiciándole una leve sensación de cosquilleo que poco a poco se le iba transformando en una opresión en el pecho que incluso sentía le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar.

En qué momento había sucedido que ahora se encontraba perdida… desaparecida de su yo actual y convertida en la mujer que desea sentirse como tal, llevada a los campos del amor de la mano de su amante.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?... –lo miró incrédula, al darse cuenta que la lengua que hace poco departía con la suya, ahora se pasaba sobre la convexidad de sus pechos, ambas pequeñas montañas conquistadas por las manos de aquel guerrero que las reclamaba como suyas. Apretando una sin mucha brusquedad, mientras sostenía la otra con su mano formando una C, para poder estirarla ligeramente e introducirla dentro de su boca. Una cavidad tan delicada, cálida y tersa que no puede evitar sentirse demasiado bien con el roce de sus dientes y su lengua. -¡Ki…Kirito-kun!

A pesar que había sido liberada de su entrepierna, las sensaciones que le provocó persistían e incluso se intensificaban con el ahora ataque hacia sus pechos. La corriente que sentía subía y bajaba sobre su cuerpo desde que empezó con aquel ritual de unión, se hacía cada vez más fuerte con el paso de los minutos, llevándola a mover sus extremidades involuntariamente, estirando sus dedos y contrayéndolos en busca de un poco de estabilidad. No podía más… necesitaba liberar toda esa presión que se anidaba dentro de ella, compartir aunque fuera un poco de todas aquellas sensaciones que la recorrían, por lo que lo sujetó del cuello y arrolló su cabello oscuro entre sus dedos, puede que hasta halándolo.

- _…Asuna…_ -Pensó por un momento al sentir la forma en que lo había agarrado. Recordándole al instante que era precisamente así, la forma en que ella lo aprisionaba. Los recuerdos del cuerpo siguen presentes.

Abrió la boca, liberándola y siguiendo el camino marcado por la longitud del cuerpo de su amada. Besando cálido y despacio sobre su esternón, llegando al inicio de su abdomen y bajando sobre este, con aquellos besos que no se cuidaban de ser húmedos, llegando hasta su obligo, donde la levantó de la cadera y movió su pelvis hacia atrás, dejándola en una posición semiarqueada, propiciando un enlace directo de la corriente hacia su vientre, mismo que él podía apreciar con cuidado debido a la posición en que la colocó a propósito.

La figura esbelta y delgada pero proporcionada de manera perfecta a sus ojos, había cambiado de cómo la recordaba… ella también había crecido y aunque la estructura seguía siendo la misma, apreciaba aún más las salientes de sus huesos en el respirar de sus costillas, las clavículas y caderas ligeramente afiladas, los turgentes pechos más anchos y su vientre que la última vez que vio yacía embarazado ahora apreciaba una fina línea en su bajo vientre, como señal de corte, producto de la cesárea de emergencia. Incluso el cuerpo cuenta su propia historia sin que el dueño tenga que hablar. Dándole un beso tierno por lo que todo aquello significaba, se reincorporó para llevar las manos a los cierres de su pantalón, situación que Asagi vio y sentándose rápido notó lo que estaba por venir.

Ella acostada sobre la cama, él inclinado sobre ella… ella desnuda… y él sacando los seguros de su pantalón.

Colocó la mano sobre la suya, por lo que Kazuto la miró sin comprender, ella lo miraba con ojos temblorosos pero… terminó por apartar la mano del joven, para ser ella quien lo liberara. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, el pelinegro no podía dejar de verla, en algunas ocasiones los delicados dedos de la chica se rosaban contra su abdomen al desatar el cinturón, lo que lo ponía aún más inquieto.

El sonido de la cremallera bajándose, terminó por ser el inicio de la continuación de su acercamiento.

La recostó despacio nuevamente sobre la cama y continuó besándola, mientras los ojos de ambos permanecían cerrados y sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la nueva posición adquirida.

Le encantaba… la vista de tenerlo sobre ella y poder vislumbrar los brillos que se asomaban a la mirada acerina al verla.

-…Asagi… -la miró tranquilo, en busca de su aprobación al siguiente movimiento.

-…Kirito-kun… -asintió simplemente y lo abrazó, metiendo sus manos bajo los brazos del joven hasta arribar a su espalda, sintiéndose asustada pero queriendo con todo su corazón sentirlo dentro de ella, una parte de él que serviría como vínculo entre los dos, haciéndolo suyo y a ella de él…

-Ahhh…Ahhhh, -ladeo la cabeza y apretó los ojos al sentir como poco a poco la invadía. Al mismo tiempo que abría un poco más las piernas al sentir que como estaba hasta el momento, no podría albergarlo, lo que terminó por hundirlo completamente.

-¿Estás bien?... –preguntó suave y tierno, al sentir como la unión se había consolidado.

-Mmjm… -asintió aún estremecida por la sensación, misma que se fue incrementando con los movimientos del Kirigaya, que empezó un balanceo despacio y suave entre los dos, mientras con su brazo derecho se apoyaba sobre la cama para no aplastarla, su mano izquierda se agarró con la derecha de ella instintivamente, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándose con más intensidad según se incrementaban las sensaciones entre los dos.

 **Era una locura… ¿Con qué a eso se le llamaba** _ **hacer el amor**_ **? Sin duda alguna no había otra palabra que describiera mejor lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. El amor tiene muchas maneras de expresarse, pero la efímera ilusión que muchas veces lo representa puede llegar a cegar antes de verdaderamente descubrirlo. Compartir mi esencia con él y recibir la suya, nos relaciona de una manera especial y única.**

-Ki… ¡Kirito-kun! –aunque trató de ser lo más delicado que pudo con ella, no podía evitar su propia naturaleza, muchas veces su amada se lo había mencionado en el pasado, calificándolo en algunas ocasiones de pervertido, salvaje y hasta violento. Sabía que podía ser dominado por la misma pasión, pero todos sus comentarios los había tomado hasta el momento como bromas. Hasta el momento… al ver el rostro de Asagi sumergirse en la desesperación, que no sabía si se debía a la estimulación que le estaba propiciando ó si en verdad sus movimientos y actos se habían tornado insoportables.

-¿Te encuentras bien?... lo siento… yo… -la miró preocupado sin saber que más decir, empezando a sentirse avergonzado.

-¿Qué?... –abrió los ojos en medio de todo aquello, tratando de crear conexión entre su yo calma y su yo eufórica de momento.

-¿Te hice daño?...

-¿Eh?... no… No Kirito-kun… es sólo… -se sonroja y baja la mirada ante él. –No me hagas decirlo… baka… -ante su respuesta Kazuto se rió por lo bajo, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada, que la contagió a ella también y después mirarse divertidos, poco a poco volver a acercarse y besarse en busca de reanudar los acontecimientos.

Con el pasar del tiempo, sus respiraciones se fueron acelerando al igual que los ritmos de sus corazones, propiciándoles el calor que tanto buscaban el uno del otro desde el momento en que se perdieron de vista. Las delicadas manos pálidas de la castaña sentían contraerse los músculos de la espalda del joven con cada movimiento que llevaba a cabo, al tenerlo aprisionado entre sus brazos y sus labios, apretándose contra él cada vez que lo sentía mover dentro de ella, tan rígido y fulminante que podía sentir que en cualquier instante todas esas sensaciones y emociones terminarían por consumirla y absorberla, al sentir su propia cadera enloquecer y moverse al compás que había marcado su amado, mismo que se incrementaba en frecuencia e intensidad con los segundos, de seguir así iba a explotar estaba segura.

-¡Ki, Kirito-kun! –le gritó en medio de la desesperación.

-…Kazuto… -le respondió en medio de un jadeo.

La palabra que le mencionó le sacó una sonrisa. El punto de conexión entre ambos que faltaba, todo ese tiempo llamándolo por el nombre que conocía de él, a pesar que había aprendido tanto de su vida desde que lo investigó estando a las órdenes de Sugou y hasta los últimos días a su lado. Jamás había imaginado la felicidad que le transmitiría llamarlo por su nombre real… significaba un nuevo estado de aceptación, así como ella ahora era Asagi… él ahora sería Kazuto…

-Kazuto… -le llamó, mientras lo tomaba por el rostro para que la viera, ante tal acto, el pelinegro atacó sus labios con ansiedad, pero no pudo resistir por mucho el beso y se separó con un gemido ronco, constatando que el momento se aproximaba, dejándola a ella con el sabor de su boca aún cálido sobre sus labios y mirándolo deseosa de volver a probarlo.

-Asagi… ya casi… tengo que sacarlo… -apenas y pudo pronunciar.

-¿Qué?... no… -lo sujetó de la cadera, acto que lo torturaba, de ninguna manera quería hacerlo pero debía hacerlo… A todo esto los movimientos entre los dos continuaban. Ninguno de los dos era dueño de sus acciones y pensamientos, el hecho de verlo con un movimiento tan seductor sobre ella la enviciaba. –Kazuto… por favor… -era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, él y nada más que él… su amado, su persona favorita, su mundo…

El pelinegro suspiró y sonriéndole se agachó sobre ella y volvió a besarla, logrando profundizarla aún un poco más de ser posible, liberándole algunos dulces gemidos al instante, sintiendo como su propio miembro llegaba a su punto culmen en cuanto a su erección, iba a terminar en cualquier segundo.

-Asagi… -pronunció en un gemido con la voz levemente agudizada. Ella abrió la boca tratando de responder pero no podía, se encontraba completamente sometida al placer de su unión, que para esos instantes se había tornado mucho más rápida, podía sentirlo entrar y salir casi en el mismo instante, haciéndola temblar, creando en ella un punto de energía como un haz de luz que se iba formando dentro de su vientre, hasta que llegó el último segundo, en que los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron por algunos instantes, con el cesar de sus movimientos.

-¡Kaa, Kazuto! –no pudo evitar enterrarle las uñas en la espalda. Mientras él ahogaba su propio gemido, apretando los dientes y los párpados, al sentir como los líquidos tibios se derramaban.

No pudo resistir más la posición y finalmente se dejó caer sobre ella, cerrando los ojos y abrazándola por la cintura.

Los ojos ambarinos se cerraron en un par de parpadeos al verlo caer.

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

 **23 de Octubre de 2029 –ACTUALIDAD- CASTILLO DE GOBIERNO**

-Lo último que se supo de ella es que se encontraba anclada en lo más profundo de una ciudad llamada Jotunheimer. –Se sienta a la mesa un joven de cabellos rubios muy claros, posando su mirada azul cristalino sobre otro joven, sentado desde un principio en la misma mesa, al que le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Un total de 5 personas yacían reunidas en alrededor de una tabla redonda que cumplía las funciones de una mesa estilizada y sin astillas.

-Hemos recorrido la mayor parte de los mundos que conforman los escalones de esta red… y en ninguno hemos logrado hallar nada… -habla el joven rubio principal, que llevaba un halo en la cabeza en forma de corona, sus ojos verde esmeralda miran pensativos al centro de la mesa. -¿Y dónde queda ese lugar Jotunheimer, Eugeo?

-Según las investigaciones que hemos realizado, está debajo de una ciudad llamada Alfheim, que luego de la virtualización del mundo se encuentra ahora localizada céntricamente. –Responde sin muchos ánimos el aludido.

-Yo estuve ahí ayer… me adelanté por un poco, lo lamento, pero tenía que investigar majestad. –Defiende su punto el joven pelinegro de ojos azules que el día anterior había aparecido frente a Kazuto.

-¿Fuiste a Alfheim por tu cuenta Mortred? ¡¿Qué hemos dicho acerca de separarse del grupo?! –se levanta molesto el rey y golpea con el puño la mesa.

-Lo lamento mucho Arthur-sama… -baja la mirada ciertamente molesto. –Pero necesitaba corroborar algo… a parte de lo de la búsqueda de Excalibur.

-Si la espalda que buscamos se dice que estaba clavada en una piedra en Jotunheimer, no es posible que sea la misma que queremos. –Se pone de pie la única mujer del grupo, con el rostro indignado por la pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la mira molesto Mortred y se para también.

-Que si la espada está clavada en una piedra no puede ser otra más que Caliburn y no es eso lo que estamos buscando… -se cruza de brazos.

-¡Alice! –se levanta también Eugeo. –La mirada azulina de la mujer de largos cabellos rubios lo miró fulminante.

-Por favor… todos tomen asiento nuevamente. –Hace aparición la voz de la última persona que se encontraba en el lugar. El delicado tono los tocó a todos, cual les hiciera conciencia de sus actos.

-Cardinal… -El joven rey observó con delicadeza las tiernas facciones de la chica sentada a su lado, los ondulados cabellos oscuros que se escondían bajo un pequeño sombrero, que le regalaba incluso un poco más de sombra a los ojos traslúcidos detrás de aquellas enormes gafas.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… no tenemos tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en absurdos… si dejamos que esto continúe… llegará el verdadero punto sin retorno para el mundo real… -explica frágil.

-Eso lo dices tú y eres la que más errores ha cometido… -la mira molesto Mortred. Los ojos azules se posaron en ella con cierto rencor.

-Puedes acusarme todo lo que quieras… y lo aceptaré… pero mi conciencia está decayendo poco a poco… para poder solventar mis errores… es necesario trabajar juntos… todos los caballeros de la integridad.

-Ya hemos reunido a cuatro… -Menciona Arthur haciendo una recapitulación. –Alice-san, Eugeo, Mortred y yo…

-Ahora debemos ir por esos que llama caballeros gemelos… -sigue altiva la rubia. –El Starlight y el Star Knight… -aún no puedo creer que todo este tiempo los hayas confundido con una sola persona, es una tontería. –Mira reprochante hacia Cardinal.

-Fue hasta que el mundo real nos absorbió que pude finalmente diferenciarlos… sus fuerzas y sus espíritus se equiparan tanto que era imposible hacerlo… -responde tranquila.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos… para finalmente terminar con todo este retorcido plan de Sugou… -entrecierra los ojos Eugeo.

-Ese malnacido… -aprieta los puños Mortred.

-¿Y… esos caballeros tienen algún arma interesante? –vuelve con el tema pasado Alice.

-A decir verdad… el Starlight posee un instrumento divino forjado por una aprendiza del herrero mítico.

-Llamada la espada del cielo nocturno –hablan Cardinal y Mortred a la vez. Por lo que Alice voltea hacia el pelinegro.

-Ayer la vi… -le responde serio.

-¡¿Y te callaste algo tan importante?! –pregunta furiosa. -¿Tienes idea de quién se trata no?

Las palabras de la rubia le hicieron apretar los dientes. Había tenido a Kirito frente a frente, pero en realidad no tenía idea de quién era. Sólo sabía que Sugou lo odiaba demasiado y que por su culpa toda la virtualización del mundo se había desatado, quería eliminarlo como fuera y los caballeros de Cardinal querían traerlo con ellos, tenía que hacer algo…

-¡Los necesitamos a los dos! ¡No se te ocurra pensar en hacer algo por tu cuenta de nuevo!

-¿Lo dices porque puedo matarlo? ¿Eso es lo que temes? –la reta

-Porque puede matarte… -le responde seria. –Tenemos que regresar el mundo a la normalidad… y necesitamos estar todos… aún cuando tengamos que reunirnos a la fuerza…

-Alice-san… -trata de tranquilizarla Arthur.

-Se sabe que el Star Knight es un Dragon Lord, por lo que al estar todos los caballeros reunidos podremos canalizar el poder para hacer el llamado de los dragones a este mundo y con eso revelar el paradero del White Butterfly. –Termina Cardinal.

-¿Y estás segura de que esa es la única opción Cardinal-san? –pregunta intranquilo el joven rubio claro de ojos azules.

-Eugeo tiene razón… me parece de lo más peligroso… se dice que es una enorme fuente de poder pero… que tiene un virus dentro. –Busca información la rubia.

-Y todo eso es verdad… el virus de la corrupción y un necromante se encuentran dentro… -responde la chica de gafas.

-Pero existe otro método… tal vez no tengamos que abrir el White Butterfly si usamos eso… -mira hacia Arthur, el joven de cabellos negros.

-Si estamos en esta guerra contra Sugou… de ninguna manera podemos usar un método como el suyo… o más bien respaldándonos en lo que hizo… no vamos a tocar a los niños a quienes se les implantó el chip. –le responde el rey.

-¿Lo dices porque Black Lotus y White Cosmos están muy cerca? –pregunta Cardinal.

Mortred la mira, sintiéndose descubierto pero no contesta nada. –Si vamos a ir por esos tales _Star_ hay que darnos prisa –se levanta de la mesa y camina hasta la salida de la sala donde se encontraban, apoyándose en el lumbral de la puerta que aprieta fuerte con la mano.

- _Asagi… Yuuki… ¿Dónde están?..._ _¿Acaso… es verdad lo que dijo Cardinal y Yuuki está cerca?..._

Sus palabras se transformaron en el rostro de la primera persona por la que preguntó. Los ojos avellanas se dejaron ver en un par de parpadeos, al escuchar el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

-¡Oeee Nii-san!

- _¡Es Kazuki-kun! No… Nos quedamos dormidos –_ Mira en todas direcciones sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada, por lo que se cubre desde el pecho con la sábana, voltea a ver a Kazuto que está más que dormido aún.

-¿Asuna?... –llama suave el joven, por lo que ella abre grandes los ojos, al sentir un golpe en el pecho con aquella voz. –Perdón… ¿Estás ahí Asagi-san?...

La chica no sabía si responder, por lo que se limitó a escucharlo.

-Nii-san no se levantará pronto… y… menos después de todo el ejercicio que hicieron anoche –se apresura a decir para al final reírse.

-¡Kazuki-san! –lo reprende Silica.

-¿Estuvieron haciendo ejercicio? –se escucha también la voz de Hime.

-¿Sentadillas? –pregunta Yuuki.

-Sa… ¡Saldremos enseguida! –se anima a responderles finalmente, al darse cuenta que los dos adultos en la casa ya sabían de la situación.

Afuera de la habitación, Kazuki baja la mirada y sin notarlo aprieta el puño con el que había tocado la puerta. Silica lo observa y aunque trata de sonreír, la sonrisa simplemente no se le forma.

-Fue sorprendente cuando de repente apareció con ella de vuelta… ¿No es cierto?... –pregunta tratando de sacarle conversación.

-No es ella… -le dice simplemente y se da la vuelta, dejándola parada sola aún a las afueras de la habitación.

A pesar de llevar un mes viviendo en el mundo virtualizado, habían demasiados cabos sueltos que le molestaban.

Aún estando con él la mayor parte del tiempo, dentro de su corazón sentía que había algo que no alcanzaba a comprender… ¿Podía llegar a sentirse sola aún estando acompañada?...

 _-Pina…_ -Pensó entonces en su amada compañera. La virtualización iba avanzando poco a poco, pero aún las criaturas familiares, las hadas pixies de compañía o programas asociados como las IA no tenían cabida dentro de ese mundo.

Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio le mino a la mente.

 **Diciembre 25 de 2022 –AINCRAD- Piso 30**

-¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Piiiii Piiiiii

El sonido de aquella voz masculina, más que tratando de alejar a lo que sea que fuera que lo rondaba, parecía que estaba matando al animal por la forma en que este respondía.

-¡No le hagas daño! ¡Por favor déjalo! –no pudo más con los gritos de su propio corazón para ir al rescate, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por sus acciones. Sin embargo, al captar la atención de la persona en cuestión, se quedó estática, no podía verlo, porque su rostro era cubierto por una capucha azul oscuro. Le provocaba pánico, un chico mucho más alto que ella, de porte intimidante.

-¿Daño?...

-El… el animal… ¡No le hagas daño al animal! –le gritó armándose de valor.

-Jajajajajaja, pero si es esta cosa la que me hace daño a mí, agarra a la pequeña criatura por el cuello y se la muestra. Entonces puede apreciarla, una pequeña dragón de plumaje celeste acero.

-Piiiiii

-No ha dejado de seguirme y sólo hace ese horrendo sonido.

-Eso es… porque tienes potencial para ser un maister… un entrenador –le explica, -los animales buscan a las personas de buen corazón… y si les gusta la persona que encuentran se quedan con él…

-¿Ah si?... –le avienta la dragoncita y ella la atrapa. –Pues espero que se lleven bien.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se llama Pina…

-¿Pina? ¿Cómo? Hasta le pusiste nombre… -lo mira intrigada.

-Piiii No vuelvas Aquiii –le dice divertido y se da la vuelta.

En la actualidad está sumergida dentro de sus pensamientos, cuando el aire fresco le sopló casi frente al rostro, entonces escuchó el agitar del viento por aquellas celestes alas, seguidas de un retundante sonido.

-Piiiiii

-¡¿Pina?! –se sorprendió de sobremanera al verla, pero se quedó quieta al ver como la pequeña revoloteaba alrededor de su novio. Escena que le recordó demasiado a su reciente recuerdo.

Kazuki al ver que Silica no se movió, tomó a pina entre sus brazos y volteó hacia ella.

-Se llama Pina… -se la arrojó a los brazos, por lo que ella abrió grandes los ojos. –Pii… no vuelvas aquí… -le dijo en tono bajo.

-Fuiste tú… -no salía de su asombro, tras casi 6 años desde su encuentro, finalmente conoce la identidad de aquel misterioso encapuchado.

-Perdóname… -le puso la mano en la cabeza, pero ella se arrojó hacia su pecho y lo abrazó fuerte cerrando los ojos, mientras Pina revoloteaba sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación…

-Vamos… Kazu…to… ¿kun? –se preguntaba a si misma la mejor forma de llamarlo, al escucharla, el joven pelinegro, finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Kazuto está bien oaaa, -bostezó y empezó a reincorporarse. -¿Por qué nos levantamos tan temprano?... –la miró aún adormilado.

-Son casi las 10… -le informó seria.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió por un momento. –Si que hicimos mucho ejercicio anoche… -le sonrió.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! –se coloreó de rojo carmín inmediatamente. -¡Tú y tu hermano son iguales!

-¿Mi hermano?... –abrió grandes los ojos entonces y empezó a analizar con la voz un poco más ronca. –Asagi las paredes y ventanas de esta cabaña son… -la mira sin querer continuar hablando.

-¿Qué? –lo mira sin comprender.

-Nada –dice sin más.

Continuará…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 14 "Duelo de zona restringida"**

Jajajaja ahora sí, la inspiración me atrapó y no me soltó hasta que escribiera todo esto, aún me faltaron varias pequeñas ideas por plasmar, pero las dejaré para el capítulo siguiente para no perder la inspiración. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, tomate o manzana directo al review.

Como verán hay una nueva trama que va comenzando y varios personajes nuevos y alusiones a eventos y utilería que conocen, sobre todos las expertas en SAO, aclaro que yo no he leído las novelas, sólo sé "Lo que la gente cuenta" y alguna que otra cosilla que he buscado, he tomado mucho del trabajo de Reki-sama para formar parte de mi escrito, nada de esto es canon, todo es por mera diversión.

Todas las chicas de SAO me encantan y me gustaría que todas se quedaran con Kirito juajuajuajua, pero si debo escoger una, esa es Asuna-sama, lo digo porque se que hay varios haters de los otros personajes y yo quiero darle a todos algo de felicidad (?

Las cosas con Sino aún no están resueltas (?

 **¡Saludos especiales!**

 **KittenofthePastries** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **de zala xDD,** **Alison428,** **zivlerad** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Luciernagas en la Noche** **,** **Bet-hana**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	14. Duelo en zona restringida

La misma fecha… podría traducirse en infinidad de emociones y sentimientos… distintos, en años diferentes.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 14 "Duelo de zona restringida"**

 **¿Un accidente?... un acontecimiento que se encuentra fuera de las manos… ¿Podría considerar todo lo que pasó aquella vez como un accidente?... Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, que no me había puesto a pensarlo… Me encontraba completamente fuera de mi mismo… pero aún así… consciente de todas las acciones que llevé acabo… y ahora busco nuevamente eso… ¿Está bien pensar que esta vez podré controlarlo?, ¿Qué tendremos alguna oportunidad al liberar esa cosa en este mundo?... ¿Y si es así… por qué me siento tan atormentado?...**

La madrugada estaba por disiparse y él seguía despierto, día tras día desde que recuperó aquel lado de la relación con su amada le costaba cada vez más trabajo conciliar el sueño, deteniéndose a pensar, pensar y seguir pensando en el porvenir, sin permitirse la inflexión, llegó un punto en que no pudo continuar acostado y se sentó sobre la cama, llevándose con él la manta que los cubría a ambos. Cuerpos expuestos al clima cuya temperatura bajaba considerablemente por las noches, por lo que sintió una leve corriente helada perfilándose sobre su espalda, lo que lo llevó a pensar de inmediato en su esposa, a quien volteó a ver, encontrándola desnuda hasta la cintura por su anterior movimiento, completamente dormida, exhausta del trabajo diario y por sus recientes encuentros apasionados.

Se recostó nuevamente junto a ella, de lado para poder seguir mirándola, las dudas trataban de atraparlo, pero cerrando los ojos los abría nuevamente. -¿Por qué… sin soy tan feliz… me siento como un maldito?... –quitó algunos de los mechones de cabello de la chica de su frente y le rozó con los mismos la mejilla.

-¿Asuna… está bien lo que estoy haciendo?... ¿Es correcto?... –preguntó sin detenerse a pensar.

-¿Mm…? –Asagi se movió levemente

-…Nada –le colocó la mano sobre el cabello y le acarició un par de veces, por lo que ella estiró el brazo y lo rodeo sobre el pecho, para terminar apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

 _Aún cuando se sintiera pleno al tenerla junto a él, aquellas imágenes del pasado no lo abandonaban…_

 _Era como si… hubiera estado en un trance durante ese momento… sabía lo que quería y tenía que tomarlo… con el poder que ahora tenía no había nada ni nadie capaz de detenerlo en lo que fuera, en lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera… Sin embargo ahora que estaba ahí… jadeando… desnudo, con el cuerpo de su amada expuesto hacia él, parecía que su mente se había despejado un poco, por lo que levantó el rostro hacia ella, sus pupilas de dilataron y su mirada tembló horrorizada ante lo que veía… Estaba llorando… callada sumisamente mientras tragaba los jadeos de sus quejidos, por lo que las lágrimas rápidamente se le corrieron a él. ¿Qué había pasado?..._

 _-…Asuna…_

 _Ella lo miró consternada, no pudo decirle nada, simplemente se sentó y se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras empezaba a llorar amargamente._

 _Kirito se levantó aún sin comprender, pero sintiéndose sumamente miserable, por lo que la respiración se le aceleró, y las extremidades le temblaban, y como si sólo lo hubiera pensado, el traje de The Angel, volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Asuna y a él su gabardina blanca, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sacudiendo la cabeza sacó las alas y voló lo más rápido que pudo._

No podía, no podía más con eso, por lo que se levantó de golpe de la cama y caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta, pero se quedó parado frente a ella, apoyando la cabeza contra la madera, misma que golpeó un par de veces con el puño.

-¿Kazuto?... –escuchó entonces la dulce voz de la peliroja que se había despertado con sus movimientos bruscos. Verlo ahí, parado de esa manera, le resultada tan extraño que no dudó en llegar hasta él y colocarle la mano en la espalda tratando de que se explicara. -¿Pasó algo?...

-Asagi… vuelve a la cama… discúlpame por haberte despertado –respondió aún apoyado contra la puerta.

-¿Qué me vaya a acostar?... ¿Acaso crees que puedo irme a dormir dejándote así? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-…Asagi… -volvió a repetirle sin ánimos y hasta con pesar, volteó a verla, esperando que al compartirle la mirada lo comprendiera, pero el efecto fue completamente distinto, la mirada cansada y desesperada, fue recibida por ella con un abrazo confortador, que lo obligó a agacharse hasta la altura del cuello de la chica, para descansar su rostro en él, cerrando los ojos y dejándose engullir por aquel aroma que le encantaba, la abrazo fuerte tras tomarla por la cintura y un costado, sintiendo la suave piel bajo sus dedos una vez más, mientras sus pechos se estrujaban contra el suyo. –Por favor perdóname… -suplica cual pidiera perdón por aquel acto del pasado, aún y cuando había tratado de expresarle ese mismo pesar a su amada al encontrarla antes de la activación del Black Butterfly, la herida dentro de su pecho, jamás había cerrado.

-Haces cosquillas… -respondió simplemente y se separó de él, colocándole la mano en el rostro, le acarició con el pulgar la mejilla y los labios, por lo que él cerró los ojos nuevamente dejándose llevar por sus dulces acercamientos. –Nunca te la había sentido.

-¿Ah? –abrió los ojos sorprendido, preguntándose de qué hablaba.

-Una pequeña barba que pica –le respondió con una sonrisa, sonrojándolo.

-Sí… es que verás… en este mundo no hay algo como un rastrillo… y los que habían ya no… -no puede terminar de explicar, ya que la atracción que la chica frente a él le provocaba era muchísimo más grande que la explicación que debía dar, se acercó despacio a sus labios y estacionó los suyos sobre ellos en un toque casi imperceptible, un roce que se convirtió en el éxtasis que los enloquecía a ambos, que se miraron intensos antes de seguir para instante siguiente sujetarse de cuello y cintura y besarse con toda la pasión que los recorría sin dudar, dejándose caer poco a poco sobre la cama. Cuando un estruendo sonido se escuchó a las afueras de la cabaña, una explosión que aventó varios kilos de tierra y piedras contra la ventana, rompiéndola al instante.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –se alarmó Asagi, que empezó a buscar su ropa, seguida de Kazuto que en un movimiento por inercia al encontrarse en una situación de peligro movió la mano frente a él, activando el menú de comandos de jugador, al verlo Asagi hizo lo mismo.

Starlight y Bloody salieron de la habitación a máxima velocidad, buscando a las niñas que para esos momentos seguían dormidas. Kirito tomó a Hime entre sus brazos, mientras la bandida lo hizo con Yuuki.

-¡Nii-san! –se encuentran con Kazuki y Silica que venían a su encuentro en la sala y al verlos les imitaron en cuanto a la activación de la apariencia de su avatar en el mundo real. Acto seguido salieron de la cabaña, para encontrarse con las personas que habían causado tales estragos.

-Así que era verdad que vivías en una de esas pocilgas… -habla desde la altura que le concedían sus alas un joven de cabellera plateada y ojos violetas, vestía un traje de armadura negro con destellos púrpura que conjugaba con su mirada.

-No puede ser… -Tiemblan los ojos de la bandida carmesí al verlo. –Alastor… -luego baja la mirada hacia los otros dos que se encontraban parados frente a ellos. –Nycteus… Orphnaus… -tras reconocerlos sus piernas empiezan a temblar, mientras su respiración se acelera.

-Así que aquí es donde estabas Bloody… -baja hacia la tierra Alastor. –Supe que Mortred ha estado buscándote como loco y mira donde te venimos a encontrar…

-Estás interfiriendo… -habló severo Nycteus, -al escucharlo, la mirada de la bandida se clavó en él, reconociendo sus cabellos celestes pálido y ojos azules.

-¡Los que están interfiriendo son ustedes! –adelanta un paso Kirito al ver la forma tan intimidante en que le hablan a su amada, aún y cuando no comprende el hecho de que les conozca, existen muchos hechos de la vida de Asagi como Bloody que aún no llega a conocer y apenas está empezando a comprenderlo.

-Black Lotus… -profirió el último de los recién llegados. Sus ojos rojizos casi escondidos bajo los cabellos oscuros y aquella voz profunda, le hicieron apretar los dientes al espadachín negro.

-¿Qué?...

-¡Ya escuchaste! –le gritó sacando su espada, dando un paso al frente, para instante seguido tenerlo frente a frente, chocando su espada contra la del cielo nocturno. La fuerza era indescriptible, ¿Qué rayos era ese sujeto? Podía sentir como su peso, parecía enterrar sus botas en la tierra bajo sus pies.

-Hime… Hime… -trataba de hablarle despacio y en calma a su pequeña, a pesar de encontrarse en aquella nefasta situación, debía despertar para poder ponerla a salvo.

-¡Kirito-kun! –trata de ayudar Bloody pero es intervenida por Alastor.

-No tan rápido preciosa… así que era verdad que ahora trabajabas con este imbécil… y juntos habían robado a White cosmos…

-¡Nii-san! ¡Asagi! –trata de ayudar Kazuki, pero el último de los tres de negro apareció frente a él, dándole una patada directo a la cara que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el piso más atrás.

-¡Kazuki-san! –corre tras él Silica.

-Así que así es como acabó el Dragon Lord de Aincrad… -Al escucharlo las cejas del gemelo Kirigaya se movieron asustadas, y levantó la mirada hacia él. –Todos pensamos que habías muerto a causa del Sistema Dendrita… o por lo menos eso fue lo que nos dijo Mortred…

-Mortred… -baja la mirada angustiado, al razonar que el nombre que habían mencionado antes, era precisamente el de su amigo… o por lo menos, quien lo fue en algún momento.

El rostro de un pequeño niño de alrededor de ocho años le viene a la mente, cabellos negros y ojos claros azules, la piel muy blanca pero manchada de suciedad y algunos golpes marcados en las mejillas y labios, pero aún así sonriente.

 **28 de enero de 2016 –CUARTO DE RECLUSIÓN-LABORATORIO NERV-CO**

-¡Quédate ahí hasta que vuelva a ser tu turno! –se escuchó la voz de uno de los científicos que tras abrir la puerta de la oscura habitación, aventó al niño contra el suelo.

Enseguida los sollozos empezaron, pero no tan audibles para no ser castigado, trató de empezar a reincorporarse, pero el dolor de sus extremidades y espalda era tan insoportable que prefirió permanecer acostado en el suelo, de la manera en que había aterrizado, las lágrimas eran el único sabor diferente que podía probar en aquel lugar, sometidos a comidas insípidas y por compromiso, agua de dudosa procedencia, un verdadero milagro que sobrevivieran.

-¿Por qué lloras?... –se escuchó otra pequeña voz, era otro niño como él, por lo que una vez más trató de reincorporarse.

-Me duele mucho…

-No digas eso… ven… -con su ayuda pudo levantarse y sentarse reclinado contra la pared. Finalmente abrió los ojos, la mirada gris apenas y podía mantenerse abierta, por lo que apretó los dientes.

-Ten –le puso una masa esponjosa en su pequeña mano, al sentirla inmediatamente se la llevó a la boca, sus labios temblaban tras tragarla, parecía un pedacito de pastel ó algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Shh… -le índicó. –Me llamo Ciel… bueno… así me llamaba… mi nombre ahora es Mortred, -Se presenta el primer recluso.

-Yo… era Kazuki… ahora soy Antares… -respira profundo el pequeño y cierra nuevamente los ojos.

 **24 de Octubre de 2029** **ACTUALIDAD**

 **-** Mortred… ¡Mortred está muerto! –le gritó furioso, -Yo… lo vi morir… -se arrodilló ayudado por Silica.

-Kazuki-san… -no sabe ni que decir la joven domadora.

-Pues… míralo con tus propios ojos… -le sonrió sardónico y volteó hacia atrás, dándole paso a la figura del pelinegro en cuestión. Los ojos grises perlados se abrieron al máximo al verlo y se puso de pie con la fuerza que tenía.

-…Mortred…

-Entonces era verdad que los gemelos Star eran caballeros de la integridad, elegidos por el sistema también… -hace alusión a que luego de aquel recuerdo, las ropas de Kazuki se cambiaron a las del Star Knight. –Pero jamás imaginé… que uno de esos hermanos serías tú… menos… haciendo equipo con él… -voltea a ver hacia Kirito, quien combatía contra Orphnaus. -¡Él! ¡Él es un maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?! ¡¿No era tu misión eliminarlo?!

-Mortred… es mi hermano… -lo miró serio.

-Antares… -bajó la mirada decepcionado. –Cardinal lo sabía… lo sabía todo… que tú estabas con vida… que Bloody estaba cerca… y Yuuki… pero… ¡No dijo una sola palabra! ¡Todos ustedes se han aliado con ese imbécil! Ese… ¡Ese imbécil que mató a Stella!

-¡¿Qué?! –no sale de su sorpresa Kazuki

-¿Stella? –pregunta Silica.

-Su hermana… -responde aún incrédulo el Kirigaya. -¡Eso no es posible!

-¿Por qué no vamos y se lo preguntamos?... –lo miró desafiante y altivo, para acto seguido llegar con Kirito y tomándolo del cuello de la gabardina, golpearle la mejilla con el puño, mientras eludía el ataque de su primer contrincante, estrellándolo contra el suelo, cayendo apoyado en sus extremidades para no caer encima de su niña, que para ese momento ya estaba demasiado alterada.

-¡Papii!

-¡Himee!, ¡Escúchame! ¡Direct Link! –le gritó para que acatara las órdenes.

-¡Direct link! –gritó al instante y enseguida todo el lugar se recubrió de una colocación azulada, habiendo detenido a todos los presentes, o por lo menos es lo que se apreciaba. Kirito y Hime eran los únicos que podían moverse.

-Me alegra tanto… -la abraza su padre, la niña lo aprieta con fuerza.

-¿Papi? –escuchó entonces la otra pequeña voz que amaba. Pero para esos momentos, lo llenó de angustia.

-¿Yuuki?... –volteó y ahí estaba ella, extendió sus brazos en su dirección y llegó corriendo hasta él, para abrazarlo de la misma forma que su hermana. –Entonces lo comprendió… aunque desde hace tiempo lo sospechaba no había querido confrontarlo… el hecho de que su otra pequeña también fuera portadora del BIC la ponía en peligro.

Buscó en la lista de las personas conectadas al Direct Link que había activado Hime y encontró a White Cosmos… nadie más había junto a ellos que su hija Yuuki, por lo que apretó los puños y los párpados.

-¿Dónde estamos papi? –lo miró curiosa la pequeña peliroja.

-¿Por qué no cambiamos la pregunta a… cómo es que papá también está aquí?... –una cuarta voz se hizo presente, abriendo grandes los ojos acerados y poniendo a sus hijas tras de él, se volteó. Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, encontrándola parada en su vestido blanco frente a ellos.

-¡Yui! –corrió rápido a su encuentro.

-¡Papá! –lo siguió de la misma manera hasta que lo abrazó y cerró los ojos sumamente feliz.

-¡Pero!, ¡¿Cómo?! –la miraba sin poder creerlo.

-Tal parece que los códigos que se fusionaron en un principio no permitían el acceso a varias entidades… he tratado de contactar con su mundo pero es… como si hubiera desaparecido…

-Lo sé… me estaba volviendo loco buscándote en todas las terminales que se me ocurrían… por un momento pensé qué… -cierra los ojos frustrado

-¡Eso no pasará papá! Siempre habrá una manera de reencontrarnos… ¿cierto?

-¡Yui nee-san! –se le abalanza Hime.

-¡Hime-chan! –la abraza también. Para luego soltarla y mirar a Yuuki.

-Yuuki… -trata de introducirla Kirito.

-Papi… ella es Yui nee-san… -se le inundan los ojos al poder por fin conocerla. Se queda parada sin saber como abordarla, por lo que Yui se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza.

-Sí Yuuki-chan… yo soy tu hermana mayor, -cierra los ojos y le sonríe. –Ahora Papá… debemos buscar una solución a esto… porque no podemos permanecer en Direct Link para siempre… debemos rescatar a mamá de esos sujetos…

-Yui… -parpadea Kirito al darse cuenta de que ella está al tanto de todo.

-Aunque no podía comunicarse con ustedes… si podía verlos… -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. –Por un momento… me sentí como en aquellos días… -sacude su cabello al negar con la cabeza. -¡Pero finalmente estaremos todos juntos nuevamente!

-Pero qué emotividad… lástima que sus planes no durarán… ¿Sabes por qué White Cosmos fue excluida del proyecto?... –se escucha entonces la voz más detestable… el responsable de todo aquello… incitándolo a un duelo verbal en aquella zona para el mundo restringida. El gesto del Starlight cambió de inmediato a la desesperación y odio, buscándolo por todas partes pero sin visualizarlo.

-¡SUGOOUUUU!

Tras su grito, se escuchó el retumbo de algo cayendo al suelo, por lo que volteó a ver de qué se trataba, topándose con el horror de ver a la pequeña mencionada inconsciente en el piso. -¿Yuuki?... –se acercó rápido a la niña y tomándola en brazos trató de hacerla reaccionar pero no conseguía nada. -¡Yuuki! –Empezaba a palidecer.

-Kirigaya… mi hija tiene un raro caso de enfermedad aplástica… sacándola de mi laboratorio en donde recibía los cuidados que necesitaba… no has hecho más que exponer su vida… obligándola además a usar un poder que no puede dominar por su débil condición… ¡Eres un imbécil! –sus palabras lo hicieron temblar, no era cierto… -Espero encuentres un lindo féretro pequeño… no… espera, en este mundo eso ya no existe, creo que quedará con un hoyo en la tierra y listo.

-¡SUgoou!... –apenas y pudo terminar de gritar –llevó a la niña contra su pecho y las lágrimas se le derramaron.

-¿Papi?... –no entiende la situación Hime.

-¡Papáaa! –trata de hacerlo entrar en razón Yui.

El suelo bajo los pies de Kirito empezó a resquebrajarse, tiñéndose de un azul encendido y brillante, Hime al tocarlo se da cuenta de que estaba completamente frío. Acto seguido el Direct Link explotó, dando paso a la normalidad del mundo virtualizado en que se encontraban desde un principio. Los resquebrajos del suelo seguían en todas direcciones inundando el lugar de un ambiente sumamente frío. Había llegado el punto en que la situación se volvió insoportable.

-¿Kirito…kun?... –lo miró de lejos Bloody, lo mismo que los extrañados Kazuki y Silica.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! –gritó con todo lo que le dio la garganta, levantando del suelo despedazado miles de estalactitas filosas de hielo azul brillante que elevándose al cielo se impactaron en los adversarios, pero de igual manera en los amigos.

Los ojos dorados habían aparecido nuevamente en su faz clara.

 **CASTILLO DE GOBIERNO**

Cardinal se levantó de golpe del asiento. –Despertó…

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 15 "Starlight"**

¡OMG! Estoy que me arranco los cabellos yo mismaaaa, jeje, espero el capí les haya emocionado tanto como a mí. Bueno, se supone que iba a escribir sólo un poquito hoy y terminé lanzándome todo el capi, pero ya estaba desesperada por escribir… muchas gracias a todos por los ánimos que me brindan para continuar con la historia, a veces pienso que el mundo real me consume, pero estos escapes siempre son necesarios. ¡Gracias a toda mi familia del Fandom de SAO! ¡Chicas las amo!

Saludos especiales a: (Hoy contestaré?)

 **L' Fleur Noir** : juajuajuaajua la vena del AsuKazuki siempre ha permanecido encendida en mí, jaja sólo es cuestión de que llegue el esperado momento xD.

 **Kirigaya Sakai Kazuto Yuji** **:** Jaja me encanta que toda la idea de esa escena Hermosa, haya sido captada a la perfección, la verdad que sí se necesitaban mucho.

 **Yui Kirigaya** **:** Jaja mi queridisima esposa como siempre con los comentarios más atinados, Otro miembro de la familia? Eeeejemmm…. La mesa redonda XD y ya ves que por fin apareció Yui.

 **Alison428:** ¿Cómo así que mucho que aclarar con las gemelas? Jajaja más ideas?

 **KittenofthePastries** **:** Jajaja sii, aunque lo de Pina y ate lo había dicho, lo vuelvo a decir, se me fue? xD

 **Bet-hana** **:** Juajuajua no tienes que chutarte nada hermanita xDD, ya ves que le agarras rápido a los personajes.

 **zivlerad** **:** jajaja tus mil ideas como siempre, llenan mi cabeza de adrenalina xDD

Y sii Toodo se escuchaba por esas paredes y ventanas XDD.

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	15. Starlight Parte 1

Al principio de todos los tiempos… el mundo se encontraba dividió en tres partes iguales: _The world, The Underworld y The Overworld_ , los tres con formas diferentes de ver la vida y por ende la supervivencia, a pesar de que dentro de los estudios realizados por cada parte del mundo integraban la existencia de los tres como poseedores de fuerza vital, nadie tenía permitido el estudio más allá de las fronteras de sus respectivos estados, por lo que mucho menos se aprobaría las relaciones extraoficiales entre miembros de cada mundo o peor que eso, la mezcla de las razas.

Situación que tarde o temprano desataría el caos y la confrontación entre las naciones, por la lucha de identidad, de poder, de soberanía… pero sobre todo de justicia. Al ver caer frente a ellos a sus representantes que al unirse en coalición para detener el devasto de la guerra terminaron sucumbiendo al entregar sus vidas por defender a su gente, sus territorios ahora compartidos, pero sobretodo el amor que los unía. Ella… La princesa Stacia venerada en su mundo _The Underworld_ como una diosa y él, el príncipe Alistair, el guerrero cuya fuerza y valor eran comparables al destello luminoso de las estrellas, brillante por sí sólo y aferrado a sus ideales como la más fiera de las bestias, conocido como el Starlight, representante de _The Overworld._

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 15 "Starlight, la historia de la bella y la bestia" Parte 1**

 **24 de Octubre de 2029** **ACTUALIDAD**

 **No recuerdo como sucedió… pero de un momento a otro estaba ahí… y al siguiente… ya no… Todo se volvió tan borroso… frío y distante… sólo estábamos ella y yo… Yo sin saber que podía hacer…**

-Yuuki… -agachándose frente a ella la rodeó al instante con ambos brazos y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho, las lágrimas no paraban.

-No papi… no debes ponerte triste… -le colocó una manita sobre el brazo que le pasaba sobre el cuello, por un momento apretando la tela de la manga, para por lo menos sentir un poco de aquella fortaleza que durante años le fue negada y que sólo podría recibir de parte de un padre. Apretó también los ojos. –No… no debo hacerlo…

-¿Hacer?... –preguntó Kirito sin soltarla.

-Llorar… -respondió sin más, lo que abrió los ojos del padre en sorpresa. ¿A qué clase de cautiverio la habían sometido? Una niña tan pequeña mencionando tales palabras… -Perdóname… no volverá a pasar… -trataba de controlar su propio llanto, pero las visitantes amargas ya habían inundado sus ojos de color idéntico a los suyos. –Lo sé… las personas como yo… que no existimos… ¡No tenemos derecho pero!… Estar contigo me hace tan feliz… -lo apretó con mucha más fuerza, por lo que él hizo lo mismo.

-Yuuki… ¿sabes una cosa?... tu puedes… correr… caminar, bailar, reír… e incluso… llorar todo lo que quieras… -empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, tratando de controlarla. –Todas las personas Yuuki… desde el momento en que nacemos… no… desde el primer momento que existimos, tenemos derecho a hacerlo…

-¿En serio?... –se separó de él para poder verlo a los ojos, encontrándolos irritados por el llanto como los de ella. –Pero padre… él decía que…

-En estos momentos… -le limpia las lágrimas de ambos ojos con los dedos, -todo lo que haya dicho o diga en el futuro Sugou… no importa, porque si alguien estará ahí para verte sonreír… ese voy a ser yo… y yo… -baja la mirada sabiendo que las palabras que vienen no son del todo ciertas. –No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase… porque te amo… -volvió a abrazarla, casi al mismo tiempo que escuchó un leve susurro de su pequeña.

-Papi… yo también te amo… gracias… terminó por desvanecerse… casi al mismo tiempo en que se da cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad. Las explicaciones de una extraña condición de la que no tenía idea… el hecho de mencionar que la hayan sacado del proyecto por lo mismo… había algo que no encajaba. Si ella parecía tan saludable… sin embargo… puede que sólo fuera la fachada que mostraba… por los mismos impedimentos que aquel hombre que había caído en la desgracia le propiciaba. ¿Si era verdad que la había sacado por compasión?... ¡¿Qué demonios hacía aquel día huyendo del laboratorio?! El día en que la había encontrado… Había tanto… tanto que no comprendía…

-¡SUgoou!... –apenas y pudo terminar de gritar –llevó a la niña contra su pecho y las lágrimas se le derramaron.

-¿Papi?... –no entiende la situación Hime.

-¡Papáaa! –trata de hacerlo entrar en razón Yui.

El suelo bajo los pies de Kirito empezó a resquebrajarse, tiñéndose de un azul encendido y brillante, Hime al tocarlo se da cuenta de que estaba completamente frío. Acto seguido el Direct Link explotó, dando paso a la normalidad del mundo virtualizado en que se encontraban desde un principio. Los resquebrajos del suelo seguían en todas direcciones inundando el lugar de un ambiente sumamente frío. Había llegado el punto en que la situación se volvió insoportable.

-¿Kirito…kun?... –lo miró de lejos Bloody, lo mismo que los extrañados Kazuki y Silica.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! –gritó con todo lo que le dio la garganta, levantando del suelo despedazado miles de estalactitas filosas de hielo azul brillante que elevándose al cielo se impactaron en los adversarios, pero de igual manera en los amigos.

Los ojos dorados habían aparecido nuevamente en su faz clara, mismos que casi al instante iniciaron en destellos de un gris diamante.

-Oh… no… ¡NOOOOO! –se levantó entre escombros Asagi y como pudo, trató de alcanzar velocidad para llegar hasta él. Había avanzado lo bastante como para llegar a pararse a un par de metros y notar la mirada perdida del espadachín, mientras sostenía a la pequeña en brazos, quien yacía inconsciente y cuyos cabellos flotaban al aire con la ventisca que el poder emanaba. -¡Kirito-kun! ¡Kiritoo-kun! –lo llamaba pero no obtenía respuesta, su corazón latió rápidamente de golpe, de tan solo pensar que lo que tenía frente a ella era lo que tanto había escuchado…

 **CASTILLO DE GOBIERNO**

Cardinal se levantó de golpe del asiento. –Despertó…

-¿Qué sucede Cardinal-san? –la miró extrañado el rey y levantándose de su propio asiento, llegó rápido con ella.

-¿Dónde está Mortred?... –Preguntó sin darle explicación a Arthur.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Tiene algo que ver esto con él?

-Alistair… -respondió con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados. –Debemos ir con él… -volvió a su acostumbrada expresión serena, para luego levantarse y emprender camino junto al rey a los otros dos caballeros rubios que al verlos salir, fueron tras ellos.

La misma palabra pronunciada por Cardinal, salió entonces de los labios de Asagi. -¡Alistair! –lo llamó con su grito y sólo entonces la mirada de diamante se posó en ella. –No… no es cierto…

-¡Bloody! –escuchó el reclamo de otra voz masculina. -¡No interfieras en esto! –le reclamó entonces Mortred.

-Ciel… -lo reconoció y con los ojos temblorosos por la incertidumbre de lo que estaba por venir, apretó los puños, para luego tratar de tranquilizarse y pensar. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia él, que al recibir la decisión en su gesto, la miró expectante.

-No es manera de hablarle a un superior… ¡¿Ó ACASO CREES QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HA SIDO EN VANO?! –le gritó molesta, mientras su rostro denotaba la angustia inminente por la fortuna del espadachín que no hacía más que mirarla desde que lo llamó.

-¿Acaso tú?... –abrió grandes sus orbes azules en sorpresa. -¡Es imposible! ¡Sugou-san dijo que tú nos habías traicionado! –le reclama indeciso.

-Era parte del plan… ten a tus amigos cerca… y a tus enemigos más cerca… ¿Recuerdas?... –sus palabras parecen significar algo en su memoria, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de Kirito, que de un momento a otro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltando al instante a Yuuki que cayó en el suelo aún inconsciente.

-¡AAAGGGGHHHHH!

-¡Papi! –trató de agarrarlo Hime, pero fue atrapada antes por Yui, quien la abrazó por la espalda y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué son todos estos códigos?... –temblaban los ojos acerados de la hija mayor.

-¡A! ¡Asagi! ¡Llévatelas! –le gritó antes de caer arrodillado aún sosteniéndose la cabeza, mientras sus iris bailaban entre los colores grises que lo conformaban.

Al escucharlo prácticamente suplicar su ayuda en medio de su agonía, apretó los puños y los dientes. -¿Qué no escuchaste?... ¡Se acabó! –en unos segundos acortó la distancia que los separaba y de una patada en el rostro terminó por derribarlo en medio contra el suelo, donde el joven apretó fuerte los párpados para tratar de sobreponerse.

-¿Mamá?... –la veían sin poder creerlo Yui y Hime, la primera por el extraño comportamiento de su madre, a quien no veía desde hace tantos años… y de la cual sabía de su existencia nuevamente en el mundo sólo por las conversaciones que había tenido con su padre.

-¡Papii! –enseguida se le saltaron las lágrimas a la pelinegra que trataba desesperadamente de ser soltada por su hermana.

-¡Yui-chan! ¡Hime-chan! –llegó a abrazarlas Silica, quien cerró los ojos esperando lo peor al ver parada frente a ella a la bandida carmesí.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?... –se escuchó tras de ella la voz del menos de los Kirigaya, por lo que bajó levemente la mirada, con cierta tristeza.

-Asagi… -trataba de reincorporarse Kirito, pero el vaivén de poder volvía a consumirlo una y otra vez, jugando con su cuerpo y sus emociones, al sentirse adolorido y perdido en medio de lo que le estaba pasando, por lo que volvió a caer al suelo.

-No podemos dejar que Alistair tome el control… -le dijo suave, mirándolo casi imperceptiblemente sobre el hombro. –Eso es algo que sabes bien Antares…

-¡No! ¡Si están haciendo esto es por el White Butterfly! ¡Eso es lo que quieren! ¡Lo que siempre han querido! ¡No es así Mortred! –empezó gritándole a la bandida para luego mirar hacia el caballero negro.

-¿Estás insinuando que serías capaz de dárnoslo?... –lo miró serio.

-Tienen que dejarlo en paz…

-¡K..Kazuki! –entreabrió un ojo Kirito.

-¿Kazuki-san?... –tiembla la mirada de Silica ante lo que escuchó.

-Pero dijiste que la flauta se había destruido… -se le acercó curioso el otro pelinegro, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. -¿Dime Kazuki… qué puedes hacer tú que nadie más allá podido hacer ya?...

El joven de facciones delgadas y piel clara, yacía parado en medio de los dos como ganado vigilado por depredadores, que lo rondaban en espera de la más mínima muestra de debilidad.

-Yo puedo hacer el llamado de los Dragones… ¡Porque soy un Dragon Lord! –le respondió más convencido.

-¡Nooo! ¡Kazuki noo! –permaneció en pie Kirito, pero un golpe en la nuca de uno de los tres caballeros cegadores lo doblegó nuevamente, apretando la tierra bajo sus manos en sus puños y cerrando con fuerza los párpados. -¿De qué se trata todo esto?... Acaso… -temblaron sus labios al separarse para tomar aire. -¡¿Acaso estuviste esperando por este momento todo el tiempo?! –le gritó a Asagi con una profunda rabia. Recordando el momento en que la reencontró en aquella fiesta de máscaras, llevarla a su casa y platicar con ella mientras bebían té, sorprenderla viéndolo dormir, haberla amado… entregarse a ella con profunda devoción, a la persona que ahora era… hasta dejando tal vez atrás el dolor por su viejo amor perdido… al enamorarse de Asagi… -su rostro se descompuso en decepción y desesperación entremezcladas.

 **No podía más que quedarme ahí parada escuchando… escuchando y tratando de decirle a mi propio corazón que todo lo que escuchaba no era cierto, que todas esas palabras eran un engaño… ¿Pero a quien engañaría con eso?... si yo misma lo había propiciado y me merecía cada una de las palabras que me dijo… de las lágrimas dolorosas que derramó y las veces que me maldijo… Aún y cuando lo hubiera hecho por el inmenso amor que le tengo… y aunque tal vez nunca lo llegue a saber…**

-Llévenselo… -les ordenó estoico Mortred, ante la mirada de horror de Kazuki, Silica, Yui y Hime.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOO! –gritó desesperado al ver que lo sujetaron entre Alastor y Orphnaus. -¡Mis hijas!, ¡Mis hijas!, ¡Suéltenmee! ¡Asagi! ¡Malditaaaa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Te di todo lo que era…! ¡Todo lo que tenía…! Tenías razón… fui un gran estúpido… ¡Un grandísimo estúpido por confiar en ti!, ¡Tú no eres Asunaaa!, ¡Nunca lo serás! ¡No te comparas con quien ella!... era… -baja la mirada con las lágrimas ya derramadas.

-¡Te dije que lo dejaras en paaaz! –irrumpió el gemelo del caballero de luz estelar, por lo que ambos caballeros negros se detuvieron.

-Por favor… -se encogió de hombros Mortred al ver que aún quería reclamarle. –Te hice la pregunta sobre qué estabas dispuesto a hacer para darnos el White Butterfly y no hiciste más que hablar de alucinaciones sobre un posible llamado de las bestias… ¡No tenemos tiempo para tonterías!

-¡Es que no lo son! –replicó el Kirigaya

-¿Entonces es verdad?... ¿Puedes restaurar la Flauta del llamado de los Dragones? –lo miró con los orbes azulinos sumamente abiertos en incredulidad.

-Puedo traer aquí a Pyrios… usando… esto… -buscó en su inventario y terminó por seleccionar un objeto que luego de unos segundos de traslucir frente a él, terminó siendo agarrado entre sus manos. Al observarlo los ojos de la Bandida sangrienta se abrieron sorprendidos y temblorosos ante lo que tenía en frente.

Una flor…

-¿Estás bromeando? –la expresión de cansancio de Mortred empezaba a aparecer.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de qué representa un señor de los dragones?... –le respondió con otra pregunta el caballero rojo. –A pesar que sea un estatus dentro de la clase Meister… no significa que como su nombre lo dice se tenga el poder sobre ellos… porque ellos son… -extiende el brazo, para recibir a Pina que llegó a posarse sobre él. –Criaturas maravillosas… con un nivel inmenso de sabiduría y virtud… Por eso que la gente piensa que ellos podrían recolectar y encontrar tesoros con gran facilidad…

-¿Qué… demonios es toda esa palabrería barata?... ¡¿Puedes hacerlo sí o no?!

Ante la pregunta directa los ojos grises del joven temblaron en el recuerdo.

 **07 de Noviembre de 2024 –piso 61- Slemburg-AINCRAD**

-¡¿Tú… acaso tú también te pondrás en mi contra?! –la voz del muchacho retumbó dentro de la cueva. Era extraordinario presenciar la aparición de seres ancestrales dentro del mundo de las artes de la espada. Jamás se pensaría que atracciones tan fantásticas hubieran sido creadas por la mente retorcida de un científico. Sin embargo… al pensar que aquel castillo de acero flotante era el deseo anhelado de un niño temerario no era de sorprenderse. Los recónditos lugares de las almas de los humanos podrían albergar eso y mucho más… Lo magnífico de esa vida era vivirla aprovechando todo lo que ella pudiera brindar.

-No estoy en contra… pero tampoco estoy a favor Antares… -le respondió la profunda voz ronca y ensombrecida.-¿Viste a la chica?

\- No… salió a las líneas delanteras con todo el gremio… tenía la esperanza de encontrarla en este lugar pero… hace un par de semanas que se marchó… y no tengo idea de a donde se fue… -aprieta el puño derecho junto con los párpados.

-Pronto será la hora… ya no habrá marcha atrás…

-Es una lástima que no pueda despedirme… aunque fuera a la distancia… -voltea hacia atrás, en que la lejanía de la llanura con la ciudad se hace evidente.

-El corazón de los humanos es muy volátil y débil… -su comentario frunció el seño del joven. –Pero es precisamente por eso… que los amamos tanto… y tú… por ser quien eres no puedes dejar atrás tu propia humanidad… un caballero de luz que brillará para iluminar el camino de los que queden por detrás.

-Te la vives diciendo eso Pyrios, pero… Yo… no soy más que una basura… -se agachó y tomando una piedra en su mano, la arrojó al aire para volver a atraparla y luego arrojarla mucho más lejos.

-Las estrellas se vuelven más incandescentes cuando caen…

 **24 de Octubre de 2029 ACTUALIDAD**

 _-Las estrellas se vuelven más incandescentes cuando caen…_ -La voz dragónica resonaba en su memoria.

-¿Con que a esto te referías?... –sonrío para su recuerdo y su mirada se tornó serena. –La Flauta del llamado de los Dragones se forja con el sacrificio del objeto más preciado que un Dragon Lord posee –posó su mirada perlada en la flor ya diminuta y marchita. –Nii-san… -volteó a ver a Kirito entonces y tras dar un suspiro, -Perdóname… No sería capaz de ser completamente honesto si no… te revelo de donde vino esto…

El Starlight abrió grandes los ojos, la tensión del momento fuera de lo que su hermano tenía que hablarle era increíble, pensar en la traición de Asagi, la preocupación por sus hijas y que sería ahora de él… ¿De qué se trataba?

-¡Perdóname! ¡Pero debo ser completamente sincero para que funcione! –apretó los puños y cerró fuerte los párpados.

-¿Kazuki?... –lo miró igual de intenso el hermano mayor.

-La ví… vi a Asuna hace más o menos medio año… antes que la encontraras en la fiesta de disfraces de NervCo…

-¿Cómo?... –lo miró incrédulo. -¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!

El tono de Kirito le hacía saber de inmediato lo molesto y decepcionado que estaba.

Los cabellos negros de ambos gemelos se movían con la leve brisa que sobrevolaba el lugar. Ojos grises a ojos plateados se miraban buscando en el otro por lo menos una pequeña parte de ellos mismos que los obligara a comprenderse, fue entonces cuando sucedió, las pupilas de Kirito se dilataron, al ver como un par de lágrimas se perfilaron de los orbes de su hermano.

-Yo… también la amo… no podía soportar haberla perdido… -mientras más hablaba, más se resumían las lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras el hermano apenas y podía creer que realmente estuviera diciendo esas palabras. –Tú… ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Pero fue un pacto tácito entre los dos! No decirnos nada… ¿porque sería una situación demasiado aberrante no? –El otro Kirigaya lo miraba sin saber cómo responderle. –Viví creyendo que todo lo que me pasaba era una maldición… ¡Que yo mismo era una basura! ¡Que mi existencia en el mundo no era más que un error! …Que si iba a haber dos de nosotros… sólo con uno bastaba… y era lógico quien había sido escogido por el destino…

-Kazuki…

-Hasta que la conocí a ella… -baja la mirada ante Kirito y voltea despacio a encontrar la mirada de Silica, quien ya lo miraba con las lágrimas rebalsándole por las mejillas.

Asagi lo miraba igual de sorprendida, pensando que aquel encuentro fortuito que habían tenido meses atrás… fue mucho más que eso…

 **MEDIO AÑO ANTES**

− _¿Vas a salir? −Kazuto se aproximó a su hermano con Hime profundamente dormida contra su hombro._

 _Kazuki evitó sus ojos mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta oscura −Saldré un momento._

− _En la tarde viene el resto de los chicos, Rika sugirió que le hiciéramos el cumpleaños a Hime…−siguió explicando notando que su compañero seguía en lo suyo revisando sus bolsillos, cerciorándose de tener todo en orden −Keiko también viene…_

 _Ante el nombre de la chica, Kazuki se detuvo solo un segundo. Titubeó, pero al instante se envolvió el cuello con una bufanda negra y tomó sus llaves −Estaré aquí para ese entonces._

 _Estaba mintiendo y ambos lo sabían._

− _Que te vaya bien −Kazuto lo despidió con suavidad._

 _El muchacho tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, sonrió para sí, pero no le respondió. Salió al exterior, recibiendo la fría correntada que le hizo lagrimear los ojos. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó por el sendero._

 _Como años anteriores Kazuto sabía dónde se dirigía, porque siempre escogía esa hora para salir. Como el recordatorio funesto, aniversario horrible de esa estrella fugaz que ese mismo día se apagó para siempre._

 _Pero como en todas esas ocasiones, su hermano mayor no mencionaba palabra._

…

…

…

 _Estaba sintiendo esa curiosa sensación desde que se levantó ese día. Y quizás el dolor aquel, esa aguda dolencia crónica con la que vivía día a día, se había agravado con esa fecha._

 _Pero lo cierto era que sentía la cabeza pesada y el cuerpo entumecido. Hacía frío, y él se había abrigado bien… ¿entonces por qué no podía dejar de temblar? Sentía el sudor frío empapándole la frente._

 _Empujó la puerta de la florería casi al borde del agotamiento y entró al recinto bañado de flores y colores. El diferente abanico de aromas hizo que una leve sensación de paz se condensara en su abatido ánimo._

− _¡Buenas tardes! ¿Vienes a por las rosas para tu novia? −la vendedora, una señora de la edad de su tía Midori, se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Obviamente lo había reconocido, después de llevar por tercer año consecutivo esa rutina se había convertido en un cliente habitual._

− _Sí −asintió devolviéndole el gesto −Una docena de rosas rojas…_

−… _y un clavel blanco…− completó sonriendo, adivinando el resto. Enrolló las manos en su delantal antes de darse la vuelta, haciéndole el imperceptible gesto de que la siguiera −Sabía que vendrías, así que las reservé aquí atrás ¿deseas algo más?_

− _De momento no…− hacía un momento estaba temblando de frío y ahora repentinamente se sentía abrumado. Tal vez la calefacción dentro del local estaba muy alta, de pronto tenía calor. Se aflojó la bufanda y se secó la frente._

 _La verdad no era un local muy grande, pero estaba bien constituido y alejado, que era lo más importante. Un punto muerto en un lugar bien apartado de Kawagoe. Uno al que solo él tuviera acceso._

 _Con la buena suerte de que quedaba en su camino al cementerio._

− _Muy bien cariño, ¿necesitas algo más?_

 _La voz de la vendedora volvió a oírse haciéndolo reaccionar, pero tras verla descubrió que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, sino a esos pasos que se escucharon por detrás._

− _Creo que con esto bastará…−dijo una alegre voz femenina._

 _Y el aire se volvió pesado para Kazuki al ver a la chica de corto cabello anaranjado que se detuvo junto a él. Llevaba un gran abrigo blanco, y una canasta pequeña con varias docenas de pequeñas flores rojas de aspecto aterciopelado y exótico, las que depositó sobre el mostrador._

 _Entonces la muchacha giró el rostro hacia el espectador, y Kazuki perdió estabilidad teniendo que asirse enseguida del mesón. Porque era ella. Asuna estaba de pie junto a él sonriéndole con cortesía._

− _Hola._

 _Ni siquiera le pudo responder, sus piernas perdieron firmeza y se hicieron agua, su respiración se agitó al punto que su sistema sufrió un colapso. Pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontró sumergido en esa oscuridad familiar que lo acogió en su seno._

…

…

…

− _¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia?_

− _C-Creo que está recuperando la conciencia…_

− _Pobre muchacho, apenas entró me di cuenta que no se sentía bien._

− _Está ardiendo en fiebre… ¿usted lo conoce?_

− _Viene todos los años en esta fecha para comprar flores para su novia… Nunca falta…_

 _Los sentidos de Kazuki empezaron a despertar tras oír las voces a su alrededor. Lo primero que advirtió fue el tacto de algo fresco y húmedo en su frente, las manos que le sobaban el cabello y el regazo suave en el que estaba muy cómodamente apoyado._

 _Abrió los ojos, envalentonado ante esas caricias que conocía muy bien. Lo primero que descubrió fuero los alegres ojos color miel que lucieron aliviados al verle recuperar la conciencia. Siguió el recorrido por su nariz respingada, sus labios llenos, sus pómulos altos y translucidos, su cuello largo…_

 _Era Asuna. No había dudas. Podría reconocerla donde fuera._

− _¿Te encuentras mejor? −preguntó._

− _Sí…− asintió. Notando que no se había equivocado y estaba recostado en sus piernas. Se tocó la frente advirtiendo el tacto del pañuelo húmedo buscando refrescarlo._

− _Iré a buscar un poco de agua fresca para beber…−dijo la dependienta, y Kazuki se sintió abochornado de no haber reparado en ella. La oyó retirarse al fondo de la tienda, y la vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido finalmente lo obligó a intentar levantarse de su cómoda posición._

− _Con cuidado, tómalo con calma…_

 _Las manos delgadas le sirvieron de apoyo, y él pudo respirar ese aroma femenino en tanto lo ayudaba a tomar asiento en un taburete alto junto al mostrador. Ahí descubrió que su pedido estaba listo y decorado en la forma de un precioso bouquet._

− _¿Quieres que llame a alguien? No pareces en condiciones de salir… ¿alguien de tu familia…?_

 _La duda bailaba en sus hermosos ojos de ámbar mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla de su móvil. Al notar la acerada mirada rompió el contacto acomodando un mechón de cabello anaranjado tras su oído en una acción que era fiel copia de ella cuando estaba nerviosa._

 _Su boca se secó. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Era su voz, sus labios al hablar, su sonrisa. Aunque se veía ligeramente más adulta y vestida con sencillez era Asuna. La esencia de la mujer que amaba. Estaba completamente seguro._

− _¿Quieres que llame a alguien? −reiteró con suavidad._

 _Kazuki reaccionó. Era verdad que no estaba en condiciones de movilizarse por sus propios medios, pero… ¿Llamar a Kazuto…? La miró mientras ella esperaba su veredicto. Se veía tan hermosa con la claridad de la tarde haciendo resaltar su cabello anaranjado, su silueta aún menuda…_

 _No… no podía dejar que Kazuto la viera. Aunque sonara egoísta y horrible. No podía dejar que él tuviera contacto con ella. ¡Porque era su recuerdo! ¡Era el consuelo que la vida le regalaba! ¡Era lo que tantas veces había pedido!_

 _A pesar de su miserable existencia, de estar pagando los errores que cometió… ese encuentro era un regalo que no compartiría con nadie._

 _Kazuto la había tenido para si todo ese tiempo. ¡Y la había perdido! La había dejado morir en Aincrad, la olvidó durante su paso por GGO, y la sacrificó para salvar a los jugadores de IHO… Y Dios sabe que si él hubiera tenido la mínima oportunidad de estar junto a ella, y que Asuna correspondiera a su amor, no hubiera dejado que todo acabara así. Con su muerte innecesaria. Con su absurdo sacrificio…_

 _Kazuki la hubiera cuidado como la joya más preciosa. Hubiera enviado todo Aincrad a la basura si fuera él quien llevara el famoso título de ser su esposo. Hubiera dejado las líneas delanteras para dedicarse a la hermosa misión de hacerla feliz, y que los jugadores resolvieran por su cuenta como limpiar los cien pisos de SAO. Hubiera viajado por todos los mundos virtuales hasta encontrarla y mantenerla a salvo. No hubiera dejado que derramara una sola lágrima, y hubiera cargado sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de hacerla sonreír._

 _Pero esa suerte había caído sobre su hermano y no sobre él. Y muchas veces sentía rabia e impotencia ante lo injusta que era su vida. ¿Porqué? ¡Si él la había visto primero…! ¿Por qué Kazuto cargaba con ese privilegio cuando había hecho tantas estupideces? ¿Cuándo le había hecho tanto daño…? No tenía el derecho, jamás había tenido el derecho de estar a su lado…_

 _Hasta cuando veía a Hime con melancolía pensaba lo que sería si esa niña llevara sus genes y no los de su hermano. Era un pensamiento terrible y egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Así como no podía evitar sentir rabia porque Kazuto se quedaba con todo. Todo lo que él atesoraba…_

− _No es necesario…−le dijo por fin respondiendo su pregunta, y sintiendo la lengua seca al hablar −Me quedaré aquí hasta que me sienta mejor._

− _¿Estás seguro? −se le acercó aún con el teléfono en la mano._

 _¿Por qué insistía? ¿Acaso ella sabía que a quién él le estaba ocultando?_

− _En verdad estaré bien._

 _Antes de que la joven volviera a hablar, la vendedora apareció con un vaso de agua, el cual le tendió, y bebió con suma animosidad como una forma de censurar el remordimiento que estaba sintiendo._

 _Quizás debió tomar sus analgésicos antes de salir. Kazuki recordó que con la prisa no había tomado ninguno… Suspiró, molesto consigo mismo. Los doctores habían sido muy claros, estaría atado de por vida a píldoras y pastillas. Tomaba tantas por día, que hasta había perdido la cuenta. Aunque últimamente ya no las tomaba… ¿Inconscientemente estaba buscando su fin de alguna manera?_

 _Lamentablemente así era._

 _Vivir con una dolencia que ni los analgésicos podían aliviar no era vida, y envidiaba a Kazuto por tomar los pedazos de su corazón y seguir con la rutina. Él sentía que cada vez le era más difícil, a pesar de los esfuerzos que ponía Keiko en parchar ese intento de relación que desde un principio estuvo destinada al fracaso. Pero no puedes entregar el corazón, cuando éste ya pertenece a alguien más…_

− _¿Quieres que llames a alguien? −la dependienta tomó la palabra al verlo ligeramente más repuesto._

− _No es necesario, esperaré hasta que me sienta un poco mejor− respondió con una sonrisa falsa. Alzó la vista hacia la chica notando que ella le estaba viendo las manos con gesto preocupado… las secuelas de sus años de internación eran demasiado obvias, y las cicatrices en sus muñecas eran horribles, disimuladamente se tironeó las mangas del sweater ocultándolas de la vista. Sentía pena de si mismo…_

− _¿Quieres que empaque eso, linda? −la mujer prosiguió con acento cariñoso tomando la cesta cargada de plantines coronados por esas exóticas y aterciopeladas flores._

− _Oh, sí por favor− rió apenada y agregó −Son para mi… la niña que cuido. Hoy cumple tres años y le encantan las flores… −explicó con cierto bochorno._

− _¿Eres de por aquí? −aventuró él con voz temblorosa._

− _En verdad no, hoy estoy de paso… −se mesó el cabello en un gesto inconsciente pero terriblemente familiar −Por mi… trabajo debo viajar mucho….—suspiró encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Kazuki sintió que el torrente de preguntas subió hasta sus labios._

 _¿Dónde vives?_

 _¿Con quién vives?_

 _¿Podemos volver a vernos?_

 _¿Cómo te haces llamar?_

 _¿Me recuerdas…?_

 _Pero cuando su lengua iba a soltarse, apareció la dependienta con el nuevo pedido en orden._

− _Aquí tienes, linda._

− _Muchas gracias ¿cuánto le debo?_

 _La dama miró a Kazuki con expresión maternal −Es un regalo de la casa, en agradecimiento por ayudar a este joven que es uno de mis clientes más fieles…_

− _Oh por favor…− murmuró la muchacha con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Pero ni cerca a lo abochornado que él se sentía −Es parte de mi trabajo atender a niños convalecientes… no iba a dejarlo así… ¿cuánto le debo?_

− _De todas formas es un regalo −aventuró la mujer con su mejor sonrisa. Entonces se oyó el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente, y se alejó a atenderlo, dejando al par donde estaban._

 _Ella tomó la cesta adornada y la sostuvo contra su pecho volteando a ver al chico quien no quitaba los ojos de su rostro. Aguantó el peso de su mirada acerada con un mohín apenado −¿Conoces estas flores? −le señaló los plantines que cargaba._

− _Me temo que no._

 _La joven rió levemente antes de depositar la cesta en el mostrador y con todo cuidado, retirar el envoltorio y tomando una pequeña planta que tenía varios capullos rojos se la tendió._

− _Se llama Rayito de sol…−le explicó con obvio orgullo. Él había agarrado sus manos al recibir el obsequio −Es de procedencia sudafricana… y según se dice… sus pétalos se abren cuando sienten el calor del astro rey._

 _Kazuki advirtió que seguía sosteniendo las manos femeninas junto a la pequeña planta −¿Crees que lo necesito? −aventuró recobrando algo de la vieja confianza que solía tener._

− _Todos necesitamos un rayo de sol −le respondió estirando la sonrisa −Ya sea para iluminar nuestra vida, o para mostrarnos el camino por el cual estamos transitando…_

 _Él miró la pequeña flor con curiosidad, no tenía perfume, pero sus pétalos al tacto eran como suave terciopelo. Sonrió enternecido −Gracias._

 _Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negación inconsciente −Aunque tus días estén nublados recuerda que ahora dispones de tu propio rayo de sol para poner luz a tus pasos…− Kazuki levantó la vista al oírla. Ella se le había acercado sin abandonar el gesto de sus rosados labios, sus orbes brillaban en asombrosa sorpresa −Tienes los ojos grises más bonitos que he visto en mi vida… −murmuró tocándole la mejilla._

 _Y para Kazuki aquella frase fue el cielo. Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y aquellas pupilas de acero temblaron, pero esta vez ya no fue por tristeza, ni por dolor. Se sentía rebosar de emoción de felicidad._

 _¡Ella había alabado un rasgo suyo! De él. No de Kazuto._

− _Oh, debo irme. Ya me tardé más de la cuenta…− volteó con pena tomando la canasta y sujetándola contra su pecho −Fue un placer conocerte…_

− _Espera −la frenó con un gesto. No quería que ese momento se terminara de aquella forma. Dejó la pequeña planta en una esquina del mesón y tomando su propio bouquet, sacó una rosa carmesí y tras sostenerla algunos segundos con nerviosismo entre sus manos se la extendió −No tengo otra forma de agradecerte._

− _No tienes que hacerlo._

− _Insisto −seguía con la rosa extendida hasta que la muchacha la tomó sonriendo alegremente._

− _Me llamo Asagi…−le dijo con evidente bochorno y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cortesía._

− _Yo soy Kazuki._

 _Ella rompió el contacto, afianzando la carga contra su pecho. Dio varios pasos hacia la salida, cuando repentinamente se volvió a verlo conservando la hermosa sonrisa y el fulgor en su mirar ambarino −Ya no estés triste, ¿vale?_

 _Se sintió en la ridícula obligación de levantar su mano derecha para afianzar la promesa −Lo prometo._

 _Asagi volvió la cabeza y a paso decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta, allí se despidió de la amable vendedora, y tras abrir la hoja de vidrio, se giró viendo al muchacho que seguía en la misma posición, y ampliando la sonrisa agitó su mano en señal de despedida, antes de desaparecer en el exterior._

 _Kazuki acercó el pequeño rayito de sol hacia su nariz y rió regocijado._

' _Te prometo ya no estar triste, Asuna…'_

…

…

…

 _Arregló las rosas rojas y el clavel blanco bajo la orgullosa lápida que erigía el nombre de su cuñada y amor secreto. Sonrió enormemente sin poder evitarlo._

− _En verdad te veías hermosa hoy Asuna, el cabello corto te sienta perfecto…_

 _Se alejó varios pasos hacia atrás notando que la tumba seguía en buen estado porque él se ocupaba de mantenerla._

 _Afianzó los dedos en torno a la plántula que tan celosamente custodiaba contra sí, como si se tratara de un tesoro. Entonces alzó la vista hacia las nubes que cubrían el cielo, y no le importó el gélido clima, ni el viento que persistían en despeinar su cabello._

− _Gracias…− susurró y exhaló un suspiro hondo y aliviado −Gracias en verdad por dejarme verla una vez más._

 _Se limpió las lágrimas que de forma involuntaria escaparon de sus ojos, y consideró que ya era hora de volver. El cumpleaños de Hime debía estar en su apogeo, y él no quería perdérselo. Era su preciosa sobrina después de todo._

 _Se alejó por el camino circundado de cruces y lápidas y no pudo borrar la sonrisa que despuntaba en sus labios, mientras recordaba sus palabras, aquellas que Asuna le había dicho en más de una oportunidad._

 _Kazuki, tienes los ojos grises más bonitos que he visto en mi vida…_

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Kirito sólo bajó la mirada, mientras sus propios ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, era demasiado… ¿En qué momento su vida había dado un giro tan terrible?... Pensar que su hermano llevaba sufriendo tanto tiempo por la misma mujer que él amaba y añoraba con desesperanza.

-¿Cómo es posible?... lo entiendo… que… te enamoraras de ella en Aincrad… -apretó los dientes, pero… ¿Por qué seguir sosteniendo un amor así? –lo mira sediento de respuestas.

-Porque no fue solamente eso… la hice mía… -lo miro serio tomando con fuerza las palabras. -¡Asuna fue mía!

-¡¿Qué?! –Trató de zafarse del agarre de los caballeros negros. -¡¿Qué estás diciendo imbécil?!

Bloody abrió grandes los ojos al escucharlo y se llevó las manos al pecho. -¿De qué está hablando?...

-¡CONTÉSTAMEEE! –Insistió el espadachín negro.

-Tú… la mataste… -apretó la mano, -la descuidaste… cuando ella… ¡Cuando ella era lo más sagrado que yo tenía!... No pude evitarlo…ella… siempre fue tan dulce y bella… Una mujer verdaderamente bella existía… y nació para darle un significado a mi vida de mierda… Cuando la tuve en mis brazos… fue… el acercamiento… el calor más puro que jamás sentí… era… como si me necesitara… como si dentro de mi calor pudiera encontrar el refugio que tanto deseaba… era como tocar una delicada rosa con la mano…

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron al recuerdo de aquella vez en el juego de Inmortal Heart Online años atrás.

 _-¿Listos? –se escucha la voz de Asuna desde el inicio del Pasillo, la hora había llegado y era tiempo de ponerse en marcha._

 _Ambos asintieron._

 _-¿Kazuki-kun… podemos hablar un momento? –pregunta hasta con cierta seriedad la castaña, por lo que Silica bajó la mirada ante ella, sin saber siquiera el por qué se sintió levemente intimidada por su presencia._

 _-Ve con Asuna-san, Kazuki-san, yo tengo que terminar de revisar mi inventario, -lo reverencia un par de veces._

 _-¿Cómo?, ¿Y no que ya estabas lista? –la mira divertido._

 _-¡Tú!, ¡Tú sólo hazlo! –volvió a reverenciar y salió corriendo._

 _Una vez estuvieron solos en el pasillo, la atmósfera levemente incómoda para ambos volvió a establecerse, por lo que respirando hondo, se acercó finalmente a ella._

 _-¿De qué querías hablarme?, -sin embargo no recibió respuesta, más que una Asuna apretando los puños y la mirada hacia el suelo. -¿Quieres que vayamos a otra parte?_

 _-Tengo algo que darte… ven… -lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hasta su habitación, una vez dentro, el chico se quedó inmóvil al ver que ella se sentó en la cama y abrió su inventario._

 _-No te quedes ahí, ven, -prácticamente le ordenó, por lo que él caminó hacia ella, un tanto intranquilo y se sentó a su lado en la cama._

 _-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó tratando de entender su comportamiento._

 _-Durante el último enfrentamiento que tuvimos con Kirito-kun… perdiste una de tus espadas… y me preocupa que si vamos al campo de batalla, no puedas pelear bien… sin ella…_

 _-¿Eh?... sí… la Lambent Light red se hizo pedazos… pero tengo otras espadas, tranquila, -le sonrió._

 _-¿Aunque sea la mitad de fuertes que esa? –preguntó directa._

 _El joven pelinegro, abrió grandes los ojos ante su pregunta, porque estaba en la completa razón, no tenía ningún arma que por lo menos se equiparara a la mitad de agudeza y durabilidad que tenía Lambent y mucho menos la Elucidator roja._

 _-Lo sabía… perdona… pero no pude evitar echar un vistazo a tu inventario…_

 _Ante su revelación se levantó de la cama sorprendido. -¿Cómo?_

 _-Pues… sea como sea… -se puso nerviosa ante lo que tenía que explicarle. –Tú y yo estamos casados… y nuestros inventarios están compartidos… teniendo esa información, no podía quedarme cruzada de brazos… pensando que podías ir desarmado a la batalla…_

 _-Vaya… no tenía idea… yo pensaba que la boda era simplemente la oportunidad de portar este anillo, -le muestra la mano._

 _-¿Nunca te habías casado antes? –lo mira curiosa._

 _-No… tampoco es que alguien me lo hubiera propuesto, -volvió a sentarse. –Antes… lo único que me importaba era… -entrecierra los ojos._

 _-No tienes porqué recordarlo… -agarró la mano de él con la suya, -discúlpame…_

 _-Al contrario… -le sonrió, -si olvidara mi historia… sería un tonto sin una lección aprendida._

 _-…Kazuki-kun…_

 _-¿Entonces qué era lo que querías darme?... –trata de volver al tema, al sentirse sonrojar por ser el centro de atención de ella._

 _-¡Ah!, prueba a abrir el inventario, no es necesario que yo te lo pase, puesto que está en el inventario compartido. –Y así lo hace y abre grandes los ojos sorprendido al ver el nombre de las espadas. –Pero estas… -voltea a verla._

 _-Lo sé… créeme que no es fácil para mí… pero creo que en este momento es necesario… y si podemos disponer de ellas… lo mejor será ocuparlas, que luego arrepentirme por no haberlo hecho. La Long Sword II, creo que te quedaría bien… es una espada recta de una mano con hoja plana, aunque requiere un alto nivel de STR. –le explica._

 _-A Kirito siempre le han fascinado ese tipo de espadas. Asuna le sonrió al asentir. –Como yo también soy un personaje de Fuerza, creo tener la suficiente para empuñarla… pero mi agilidad no es tanta como la de Kirito… mi otro fuerte es la suerte, por lo que con suerte lograré que mis ataques atinen, -trata de sacar la seriedad del momento y se le queda mirando._

 _Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro nuevamente con esa sensación de querer seguir juntos, aquel magnético sentimiento del joven redimido que atraía a la confundida y lastimada, una combinación de sufrimiento en el aire que los inundaba, por lo que después de tanta palabrería sobre equipamiento terminaron acercándose al cerrar los ojos lentamente, juntando sus labios en un beso, que al subir poco a poco en su intensidad los terminó derrumbando sobre la cama, dejándolo sobre ella, por unos pocos segundos se dejaron llevar por la atmósfera del momento y continuaron besándose, al punto de sentir cuando el joven caballero se apoderó con la mano de uno de sus pechos, mismo que soltó en un instante y terminó por recostar su frente bajo estos, donde empezaba el reborde de sus costillas._

 _-Esto… no puede ser… -le dijo casi imperceptible._

 _-…No… -le respondió con las lágrimas ya resumidas en sus ojos, aún a esas alturas el fuerte sentimiento que despertaba el recuerdo de Kirito en él la enloquecía.- Lo sé… ¡No debería ser así! –se le derraman las lágrimas a los lados del rostro. –Pero Kazuki-kun…_

 _El joven apretó fuerte los párpados y trató de mantenerse tranquilo al sentir las manos suaves y firmes de su amada posándose sobre sus cabellos oscuros. Pasaron algunos segundos y se sintió incluso empezar a temblar, aquella posición que lo sostenía apenas sobre ella iba a terminar por acercarlo mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado en un principio, si de verdad hubiera querido detenerlo, simplemente se hubiera levantado y hubiera salido corriendo de esa habitación, pero no pudo… para él… desde el principio… ella fue como un rayo de luz en medio de su tortuosa oscuridad, el vacío que poco a poco se fue llenando de sus sonrisas y el brillo de su mirada que lo cambió…_

 _Se levantó aún con las manos de ella sobre su cabeza y en un impulso subió a encontrar su rostro nuevamente, se miraron dudosos por un par de segundos, pero enseguida cerrando los ojos se unieron en un beso desesperado, una repartición de amor y piedad por el otro… o tal vez… simple nostalgia… hasta que terminaron separándose unos centímetros para recuperar un poco de aire._

 _-Es una lástima… que hasta aquí se pueda llegar… -le expresó libremente el caballero rojo._

 _-¿Cómo?... –lo miró sin comprender y Kazuki al darse cuenta que era el único que pensaba que las cosas podrían avanzar un poco más se detuvo y guardando silencio se alejó otro poco y se sentó sobre la cama._

 _-Eso quiere decir que en verdad eres un chico muy correcto… no te habías casado y por ende… no habías hecho otras cosas tampoco… -se sorprende a si misma por la franqueza con la que le habla._

 _-¿Otras cosas?... se ruboriza y recuerda entonces que su amada y su hermano ya tenían experiencia en ese ámbito, que además había sido un requisito para la creación del ítem de la misión oculta. –Asuna… estás diciendo que…_

 _-Tal vez… suene demasiado impropio… y la mezcla extraña de sentimientos que tengo por el momento en el pecho, no deja pensar bien a mi cabeza… -se le derraman las lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo que le había propuesto. –Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso… -se llevó las manos a los ojos cubriéndose de su propia inseguridad, pero reflejándola completamente para su acompañante._

 _-Yo… -deja un espacio y aprieta los dientes para tomar valor, -también te necesito… y no tienes idea de cuánto… -se acercó nuevamente a ella y separándole las manos del rostro, la besó sorprendiéndola e instantáneamente atrapándola en la nebulosa de sus sentimientos compartidos. –Quítate la ropa… -prácticamente le ordenó de un gruñido que lo sorprendió a sí mismo por esa manera de hablar y de actuar al sentir que tenía posibilidades, logrando estremecerla._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA LEMON ASUNA X KAZUKI**_

 _Después de un minuto de explicación acerca de la desactivación del código de ética, finalmente se habían dejado llevar por todos aquellos sentimientos, pensamientos, emociones y reacciones que manifestaban sus cuerpos y sus mentes al tenerse cerca. Ya imparable e incoercible._

 _Era… tan extraño… conocía ese cuerpo desnudo en toda su gloria y expresión… sabía perfectamente la manera de hacerlo explotar al compás de sus movimientos si se lo proponía, lo había probado de muchas formas y en todas ellas, la degustación de su piel, su olor y hasta de su sudor le parecía exquisito, pero sobre todo… conocido y deseado… Y ahora… a pesar de tener a tal cuerpo frente a ella… no podía evitar sentirlo desconocido, inexplorado y hasta puro… sería ella nuevamente la que se llevara consigo y sus sentimientos abiertos todo lo que el dueño de aquel cuerpo pudiera darle. Sintiéndose dispuesta a recibirlo a él y a su corazón en una fusión en la que la pasión es la mayor protagonista._

 _Sin duda, su inexperiencia era mucho menos indagatoria que la de Kirito. Se había quedado arrodillado en la cama frente a ella sumamente nervioso, tenso y hasta cierto punto inmóvil._

 _-Kazuki-kun… -le puso la mano en el rostro para que la viera y así lo hizo, quedando impactado por tal revelación. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y la única con la que había compartido un momento íntimo tan profundo como ese, empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleró de tiro, cuando la distancia entre los dos se acortó por el beso provocado entre ambos al verse a los ojos de esa manera, provocándoles incluso inestabilidad y derrumbándolos sobre la cama. Sentir sus pequeñas y frágiles manos sobre su pecho iba a terminar por volverlo loco si no es que moría de la emoción antes, al descubrir cómo el mundo de sensaciones se entrelazaban entre sí y anidaban todas en la parte central de su cuerpo haciendo subir su temperatura, era indescriptible como aquel cúmulo de sangre circulaba más intenso hacia sus piernas y entre sus caderas, llegando a sentir como su pene despertaba en medio de todos aquellos estímulos, creciendo un poco y empezando a ponerse rígido, por lo que cerró los ojos. Separando levemente los labios al sentir como la chica había empezado a bajar sobre su cuerpo dejando una estela de besos sobre su piel con su recorrido caudal, llegando a posarse sobre su ombligo, haciéndole abrir los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, apretándose los labios al sentir que había tomado su órgano fálico entre sus pequeñas y tibias manos y estimulándolo entre caricias lo halaba hacia ella de abajo hacia arriba, obligándolo a retorcerse según avanzaba._

 _-A…Asuna… -apenas y podía hablarle, por lo que ella al ver lo excitado que había logrado ponerlo, empezó a sentir la necesidad de hacerlo más y más… no quería que parara de hablarle de esa forma y mirarla de esa manera… pero al mismo tiempo, algunas lágrimas se le corrieron, no podía evitar de ninguna manera que todo aquello le recordara a su amado, era como estar con él y no estarlo al mismo tiempo… una sensación de pertenencia y no pertenencia que la envolvía, hasta el momento en que Kazuki la rodeó con sus brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama, con los brazos abiertos exponiéndola ante él._

 _-Sé… muy bien en lo que estás pensando… y es verdad… yo no soy Kirito…_

 _-…Kazuki-kun… -cerró los ojos avergonzada por aquella posición y por sus palabras._

 _-Pero también es verdad… que tú y yo… sea por lo que sea… nos amamos… y si está será la única vez… pues… que así sea… pero al menos… no moriré sin saber de qué se trataba… hacer el amor con la persona que amo… -la besó entonces y continuó con el camino de besos hacia su cuello y de este a su pecho, bañando a ambas coronas con una lluvia de besos pequeños y delicados. Empezaba a sentir la diferencia de sus formas, mientras Kirito era apasionado y agresivo… Kazuki era dulce y delicado…_

 _Sin notarlo… cada vez que se agachaba sobre ella para continuar con el ritual de sus besos, se producía un choque entre sus intimidades por la posición en que se encontraban, hasta el punto que aquella sensación los inundó a ambos, reflejado en la coloración intensa de sus rostros sofocados._

 _-…Asuna…_

 _-Kazuki-kun… -le respondió de inmediato en una afirmante vehemencia._

 _-…Yo… -la mira interrogante por su siguiente acción y ella asiente. Por lo que baja y la mirada y tomando su miembro con su mano, busca unirlo a la entrada expectante. Pero sólo logra que su amada se estremezca fuertemente con el primer contacto._

 _-..Ahh…¡Ahhh Kazuki-kun!_

 _-¡Asuna! –se asusta._

 _-Tranquilo… pu… puedes introducirla toda… -se sonrojó con sus propias palabras, lo mismo que él, pero siguiendo su petición se empujó contra ella, logrando unirse completa y finalmente a ella, quien no pudo evitar levantar la cadera hacia él, mismo que la atrapó entre sus manos para ayudarla a apoyarse._

 _-A…Asuna… -menciona su nombre una vez más antes de agacharse sobre ella y besarla, acción que tuvo dos fines, enlazar nuevamente sus labios y profundizar aún más la unión entre sus cuerpos, haciéndolo sensible para ambos, al intentar volver a sentir aquello que lo extasió, se separó un poco, saliendo levemente y volviendo a entrar despacio, una vez más y otra más, hasta que identificó que esos movimientos llenaban y hacían surgir el placer inexplorado y fulminante._

 _-…Kazuki-kun…_

 _-Asuna…_

 _Había llegado el punto en que aquel movimiento de su cadera ya era incontrolable, se sentía atrapado en medio de las paredes de aquel canal que lo sentían exprimir mientras salía y entraba buscando y buscando más de aquella sensación que revistiera su pene y de él se desprendiera para todo su cuerpo._

 _-¡Kazu!, ¡Kazuki-kun! –sentía que de seguir así, llegaría a su momento culmen muy pronto, agarraba las sábanas entre sus manos para tratar de no perder completamente el control._

 _-¡Asuna!, ¡Asuna yo! –trataba de explicarle que estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, sintiéndose tan extremadamente duro, grueso y caliente como si en cualquier segundo fuera a explotar._

 _-No importa… déjate ir…_

 _-Asuna… ¡Asuna! –cerró los ojos fuerte al sentir que no podía controlarse más._

 _-¡Kazuki-kuuun! –Lo llamó también al sentir como el momento había llegado y los líquidos tibios se deslizaban desde Kazuki hasta dentro de su cuerpo._

 _Ambos se miraban jadeantes, pero sonrientes… sin embargo… puede que aquel sentimiento de melancolía no hiciera más que empeorar…_

 _ **FIN DEL LEMON**_

Kirito bajó la mirada destrozado ante sus palabras.

-Nunca me dijo lo que le sucedió… la encontré hecha un desastre… triste… un día en IHO… cuando tú habías sido contaminado por el virus de la corrupción. –Ante su relato, los ojos plata se abrieron de golpe al atar cabos sobre las palabras de su hermano. Había sido seguramente luego de su encuentro… luego de que él… de que él la abusara… -las lágrimas se apoderaron al instante de sus ojos y la desesperación lo hizo presa en un instante.

-¡AHHHHHHH! –exclamó mientras nuevamente el poder empezaba a recorrerlo y emanar de su cuerpo hasta el exterior, intensificando el dolor en su cabeza, por lo que con la liberación de poder, los caballeros negros lo soltaron y él logró dar un par de pasos hacia adelante, mientras la luz de su propio poder le iluminaba el rostro y hacia volar sus cabellos, ante una Asagi que lo veía desde más atrás, pero que al ver el rumbo que había tomado la situación, apretó los puños y negando con la cabeza al ver su plan de salvarlo de precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo fallido, salió corriendo con toda su velocidad hasta él, siendo detenida por el choque de la energía fría, cuando se encontró a un par de metros de distancia de él, quien la veía con la decepción, la tristeza, desilusión y la burla de la que se sentía preso, impregnadas en el rostro.

Mientras la flor marchita en las manos de Kazuki empezó a brillar y a flotar, transformándose en la flauta del llamado de los Dragones.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! –corrió rápido la bandida hacia Kirito e intempestivamente pasó la barrera que la laceró en todas direcciones sobre la piel y la ropa, hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo contra ella con fuerza, aferrando su pecho contra su rostro y apretando la tela de su espalda entre sus manos. -¡Por favor noo! ¡Contrólate Kirito-kun! ¡No puedes permitir que despierteee! ¡Yo…! ¡YO NO PUEDOO PERDERTEEE! ¡TE AMOOO! –trató de gritar con todo su corazón para que sus palabras lo alcanzaran, mientras mantenía sus párpados apretados, pero no obtuvo el menos movimiento como respuesta, hasta que sintió un par de gotas caer pesadas sobre su mejilla. -¿Qué?... –separó una de sus manos de la espalda de su amado para llevarla a su propio rostro y tocar con ella el líquido que la humedeció, abriendo los ojos aterrada al ver que el color rojo se deslizaba sobre su piel.

-…Suéltame… -le dijo casi en forma de susurro, pero alcanzó a escucharlo con claridad, al levantar su mirada para verlo, finalmente comprendió el origen de aquella sangre, desde la frente, pasando por las mejillas del Starlight se deslizaban grandes hileras sangrientas, como producto de la reciente emersión de la característica principal del príncipe Alistair, el par del cuernos del clan de las bestias sobre su cabeza.

-¡Pero Kirito-kun! –trató de frenarlo de su intento por separarlos.

-¡NO! –le respondió simple y con una onda desplegada de poder la separó de él, haciéndola rodar unos metros por delante. –No me toques… -una lágrima seguida de otra se deslizaron de cada uno de sus ojos.

-No… Por favor… ¡Tienes que escucharme! –se puso de rodillas como pudo la bandida, mientras las lágrimas se le derramaban también.

-¿Escuchar?... Ya escuché demasiado…

-¡Por favooor!

-¡CÁLLATEE! –le gritó furioso. Y con la mano hacia la señal de que no se levantara. –No te muevas… no hables… -apenas y podía pronunciar de la enorme rabia que sentía. –Eres… eres una basura… -se le deslizaron un par de lágrimas más. –Te divertiste tanto conmigo… con mis hijas… -apretó los dientes y los puños. –Como te has de haber reído de mí… hablándote de amor… tratándote con tanto cuidado…

-Kirito-kun… todo lo que pasó… tuve que hacerlo… ¡Porque esperaba precisamente que esto no pasara! –al escucharla Mortred volteó hacia ella con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. -¿Cómo… cómo se supone que yo podría hacerte daño a ti?... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?... ¡Todo eso es verdad!

Ante sus palabras, los ojos plateados se abrieron grandes y sus hombros se relajaron un poco. -¿Crees que sería tan estúpido de creer en eso?... En este momento…

-Pero… es cierto… -se llevó ambas manos al vientre y cerró fuerte los párpados.

-¡Te dije que te calles!... si es verdad que vas a tener un hijo… seguramente ni es mío…

-¡Kirito-kun! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Tratando de decirme que es mío… cuando podría ser de cualquiera… ¡Porque eres una maldita zorra! ¡Te acostaste hasta con mi hermano! –el hecho parecía desesperarlo demasiado.

-¡Pero eso! ¡Yo no sé nada de eso! ¡Por favor!

-Es suficiente… -se escuchó entonces la voz del pelinegro de ojos azules, cuando Kirito pudo racionalizar bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, mientras la sangre abandonó su boca, haciendo recorriendo bajo la comisura derecha de sus labios, una espada electrificada, lo había atravesado. A pesar que para su avatar una herida como esa no sería en lo absoluto una complicación, su cuerpo real enseguida empezó a desangrarse, por lo que cayó arrodillado frente a una Bloody que gritó su miedo con toda su garganta para luego salir corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Kirito-kunn noooo! –llegó a sostenerlo.

-No me esperaba esto Asagi… -le dijo lúgubre Mortred.

-Yo tampoco… -le respondió de la misma forma, para luego bajar la mirada hacia su amado. –Por favor… -apretó fuerte los párpados al ver que los suyos yacían cerrados. -Sabes nunca comprendí… porqué elegí ese color de ojos y cabello para Bloody… hasta que te conocí… mi interior jamás dejó de pensar en ti…

Casi al mismo instante los cristales fríos empezaron a recubrir el lugar a gran velocidad.

-Noo… ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Hay que retenerlo! –Miró entonces hacia Kazuki el pelinegro al mando. -¡Dijiste que lo harías por él! ¡Entonces si quieres salvarlo será mejor que lo hagas rápido!

Finalmente había llegado el momento… Tras mirarla tristemente por unos momentos llevó la boquilla de la flauta a sus labios.

-¡KAZUKI-SAAAN! –gritó en medio de la preocupación Silica, a sabiendas que con la utilización de esa Skill su vida correría peligro, aún y cuando no hacerlo significara continuar en la actual situación. ¿Merecía un sacrificio como tal? ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Sacrificar a un ser querido por el bien de los miles de más… era lo mismo… lo mismo que había sucedido con Asuna y Kirito años atrás.

El cielo se oscureció e inundó en nubes.

-¿Qué… Qué rayos está pasando?... miran desde todas las localidades Sinon que estaba con Liz y Klein, mientras Cardinal, Arthur, Eugeo y Alice corrían en busca de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban, cuando su camino fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento increíblemente alta, tanto que les hizo agachar y cubrir sus cabezas.

-No… puede ser… -se levantó Liz al ver como a los lejos, la criatura que les pasó por encima apenas y se distinguía, pero la claridad de sus alas desplegadas y cola, sin contar con su gran tamaño, sin duda representaban a una ser poderoso e imponente.

Los iris de Kazuki brillaban en un rojo encendido traslúcido, mientras las escrituras del hechizo de invocación circulaban en espiral a su alrededor.

-Con que a esto… se referían con estrella roja… -se queda boquiabierta Silica al ver como el resplandor de la invocación lo envolvía. Pero abrió más grandes los ojos, al ver que había volteado a verla y tras brindarle una pequeña sonrisa miserable sus labios le deletrearon un "Lo lamento"… y enseguida una serie de disparos de luz provenientes de la nada empezaron a atravesarlo sin tregua, hasta hacerlo caer arrodillado.

-¡Kazuki-saaan! –trató de llegar a su lado.

-No… no vengas…

-Antares… se suponía que no volveríamos a vernos… -la voz profunda y ancestral parecía molesta. El viento del azote de sus alas hacia volar los cabellos y ropas de todos. –Sabes muy bien que con cada invocación… el poder de vida del dragón viene directamente de la del Dragon Lord… -Una garra se posó suave y despacio sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

-…Pyrios… -se le derramaron las lágrimas. El único ser al que sabía le importaba sólo y totalmente él había regresado a su vida aunque fuera unos instantes y en circunstancias que hubiera preferido no tener que pasar, pero finalmente había podido volver a verlo.

Todos los presentes miraban lo que ocurría sin poder creerlo realmente.

-¿Qué necesitas?...

-Quiero… que me traigas el White Butterfly… -le dijo apenas con aliento.

-¿White Butterfly?... No creo… tener el poder suficiente… -entrecierra los ojos el ser mítico.

-No te preocupes por eso… -le respondió a sabiendas que no quería superar la cantidad de poder que le extraía. Pyrios aceptó con una leve reverencia y en un segundo emprendió el vuelvo más allá de las nubes, desapareciendo ante el asombro de todos, para algunos segundos después ser visualizado nuevamente con el vuelvo dirigido en su dirección.

Kazuki se llevó una mano al pecho y la respiración se volvió superficial y rápida. - _¿Esto… esto será el fín?... por lo menos… al final… hice lo correcto… -_ Cerró los ojos y cayó tendido en la tierra, al mismo tiempo que el dragón desapareció en el aire.

-¡¿Qué?! –la expresión de desapruebo de Mortred se suavizó cuando vió caer desde el cielo, una pequeña bola blanca de energía.

-¡Kazuki-saaan! –corrió hacia él Silica.

Mientras más se acercaba hacia la tierra, se podía apreciar la figura de una mariposa blanca como fuente de una inmensa luz, que tras unos segundos de caída libre explotó en cientos de rayos luminosos que se esparcieron por doquier.

-No puede ser… -contemplan los recién llegados Cardinal y los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

-Como el receptor no estaba en condiciones… -mira hacia Kazuki en el suelo, entre los brazos de Silica. –El White Butterfly se activó solo… -se da una explicación la castaña.

Frente a Asagi que sostenía a Kirito entre sus brazos, una pequeña burbuja luminosa producto del White Butterfly apareció.

-¿A…suna?... ¿la memoria de Asuna?... –abrió grandes los ojos asustada.

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 16 "Starlight, la historia de la bella y la bestia" Parte 2**

Capítulo que participa en el reto de San Valentín de los cuentos de hadas del grupo de Escritoras SAO, juajuajua si bien traté de tocar el punto de la bella y la bestia, debía explicar taaaaaanto antes de que llegara a pasar algo en verdad relacionado con ello que se han dado no más una serie de aproximaciones por así decirlo, esta temática seguirá como parte de la historia así que tendremos Kirito bestia para un rato más.

Sí… también sé que todo se desató finalmente, pero ya era tiempo de que Kirito se enterara de todo lo que había pasado entre su hermano y su esposa y él no sabía. Esta parte del escrito en un principio lo había lanzado como una historia alternativa, porque en Black Butterfly no se ve que pase más nada entre ellos, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta y me hicieron ver jeje, que Kazuki tenía mucho potencial aún que explotar y que esa parte de la historia podría servir para agregar aún más drama. Espero lo tomen con calma, porque esta historia es un Kiriasu, llegará el momento de la reconciliación y final feliz. De todas maneras creo que estoy acostumbrada a las amenazas de muerte? En fin, espero les haya gustado.

También quiero hacer énfasis en la parte del recuerdo de Kazuki sobre haberse encontrado con Asuna-Asagi en la florería, esa escena es parte de la historia hermosa RAYITO DE SOL, que Fleur Noir hizo hace poco sobre el amor frustrado pero con esperanza de Kazuki hacia Asuna, como me pareció algo tan bello decidí incluirlo en mi trama y con el permiso y colaboración de ella, helo aquí. ¡GRACIAS SUMI-SAMA!

Saludos especiales a: **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **Alison428** **,** **Luciernagas en la Noche** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **zivlerad** **, Aiko chan** que aunque no comentaste hiciste toda una analogía del capi en el chat wuajajaja y **Sumi-sama** que es la Beta-sama detrás de esto, cómplice…

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	16. Starlight Parte 2

Al principio de todos los tiempos… el mundo se encontraba dividió en tres partes iguales: _The world, The Underworld y The Overworld_ , los tres con formas diferentes de ver la vida y por ende la supervivencia, a pesar de que dentro de los estudios realizados por cada parte del mundo integraban la existencia de los tres como poseedores de fuerza vital, nadie tenía permitido el estudio más allá de las fronteras de sus respectivos estados, por lo que mucho menos se aprobaría las relaciones extraoficiales entre miembros de cada mundo o peor que eso, la mezcla de las razas.

Situación que tarde o temprano desataría el caos y la confrontación entre las naciones, por la lucha de identidad, de poder, de soberanía… pero sobre todo de justicia. Al ver caer frente a ellos a sus representantes que al unirse en coalición para detener el devasto de la guerra terminaron sucumbiendo al entregar sus vidas por defender a su gente, sus territorios ahora compartidos, pero sobretodo el amor que los unía. Ella… La princesa Stacia venerada en su mundo _The Underworld_ como una diosa y él, el príncipe Alistair, el guerrero cuya fuerza y valor eran comparables al destello luminoso de las estrellas, brillante por sí sólo y aferrado a sus ideales como la más fiera de las bestias, conocido como el Starlight, representante de _The Overworld._

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 16 "Starlight, la historia de la bella y la bestia" Parte 2**

 **Devastadora… no había otra forma de calificar aquella escena frente a mis ojos. ¿Qué había ocurrido?... Un desastre monumental se había desatado y no había podido controlarlo. De un momento a otro todos los secretos… todos los engaños se vieron a la luz de los ojos de los que se escondían… las heridas escocían la piel de una manera casi imperceptible, mientras el corazón apenas y lograba seguir palpitando… falto de fuerzas, sin la menor voluntad de seguir viviendo luego de todo lo ocurrido. Pensar que había sido yo la causante del infortunio y que nuevamente… me encontraba sola, en un lugar desconocido, observada como criatura extraña al mundo… como remedo de ser humano y condenada a la inmundicia, no lo quería… no podía volver a eso… no quería abandonarlo… ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo?... Yo que tratando de protegerlo terminé hundiéndolo dentro de la más profunda miseria, todo se sumó en un segundo creando una bomba de tiempo que en menos de lo jamás planeado terminó explotándonos a todos en el rostro.**

 **Se lo llevaron… no pude protegerlo… sintiéndome indigna de seguir peleando junto a él… Ahora sólo me queda la decisión… Porque lo amo… ¡Porque en verdad lo amo, no encuentro otra salida!... La única capaz de hacer algo es ella… porque ella… es la verdadera… Aún y cuando yo desaparezca de este mundo… este corazón dentro de mi pecho, seguirá latiendo… y este hijo suyo que llevo en las entrañas seguirá existiendo… como prueba de que yo estuve aquí… que estuve con él… que lo amé… pero sobre todo… que lo lamento tanto… Kazuto… como quisiera volver a ver esa sonrisa… esa misma que pusiste cuando te dije que ibas a ser papá de nuevo…**

 **Asuna… por favor… cuídalos…**

Las manos temblorosas de la joven, sostenían entre sí la pequeña bola luminosa que apareció frente a ella cuando el White Butterfly se activó. Se notaba demasiado nerviosa y triste. La faz manchada de polvo y sangre, las ropas rasgadas y sucias, junto al inmenso vacío que le había quedado al ser separada de su amado, que terminó por ser raptado por Mortred. Miró hacia Yuuki que yacía inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de ella y las lágrimas se le derramaron.

La mirada de Hime sobre ella, no denotaba más que pánico, mientras Yui y Silica la miraban con lástima. Una combinación de sentimientos que terminó de devastarla. Ya no había cabida para ella en ese mundo… odiaba pensarlo… pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por ellos… por mucho que en el pasado haya sido reconocida como la bandida más intrépida y sangrienta del mundo virtual. Todo aquello no era más que lo que consideraba su trabajo… y todo estaba relacionado con la fantasía. No era así en el mundo real… donde se sentía una extraña a las cosas que debería amar… viviendo una vida que se sentía robada… amando a un hombre que aunque lo sintiera como suyo, dentro de su interior sabía que el vínculo que lo unía a ella principalmente era su viejo yo y eso tal vez jamás iba a poder superarlo, el hecho de competir contra ella, contra sí misma, sin siquiera conocerse en realidad era una carga demasiado pesada para sus hombros, pero que había podido aligerar con las demostraciones de afecto que esas mismas personas de las que en un principio trataba de huir le brindaban. Jamás hubiera pensado en traicionarlos… aún y cuando en un principio esa era la idea de la misión que se le había encomendado. Los amaba… los amaba tanto que ese mismo amor la impulsaba a hacer lo que para el momento… consideró como la mejor opción.

-No soy yo la que puede luchar con esto… por favor… perdóname… y recupéralos… -Se introdujo la esfera luminosa dentro del pecho, mientras sus cabellos y ropas flotaron al aire por el impacto de la energía.

-¿Qué fue eso?... –miró desde lejos Kazuki que abrió los ojos despacio.

-Creo que… no… no sé… -le respondió igual de expectante Silica.

Los párpados le pesaban y las heridas en todo el cuerpo se hicieron sentir la realidad de lo que estaba viviendo en un instante. Como si le costara acostumbrarse a la posición en que estaba sentada en el suelo, estiró los dedos contra el piso y los miró por algunos segundos, mientras su visión se aclaraba poco a poco. El viento movía sus cabellos haciéndolos ondear frente a su rostro, extrañándole la ligereza con la que se movían, sumida en un pequeño letargo del que poco a poco fue saliendo hasta darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, mirando a los presentes sin poder creerlo, todo hasta hace un minuto parecía una antigua película guardada en sus más profundas memorias, ver el rostro de Yui la regocijó al instante, sin embargo toda la información parecía rondarle la mente sin tregua al tiempo, la imagen de sus padres y hermano, su casa, su escuela, las reuniones a las que asistía con su padre, su estadía en Aincrad, estar atrapada en la jaula de Sugou, mirar el torneo de BoB desde Iggdrasil, mostrarle a Kazuto el CD de IHO, ser la única sobreviviente del PvP Royal, el accidente en la motocicleta, pelear con su madre sobre el aborto que le sugería, ir a vivir a casa de Kazuto y su familia, ser convertida en virus, hablar con Kotori y regresar a IHO como Asuna the Angel, Pasar la noche tomada de la mano de Kazuki, reencontrarse con Kirito una vez activado el Black Butterfly, despedirse de Kirito con el uso del Memory Dump, sin embargo lo que le siguió a eso… abrió sus ojos de manera alucinante. –Despertar en el hospital con dolores de parto, dar a luz a una pequeña y perder el conocimiento, ser llevada a una habitación, donde podía escuchar muy al fondo los gritos de Kazuto llamándola y golpeando la puerta, ser llevada a Quirófano y al siguiente despertar encontrarse en el basurero, para ver venir a Sugou a salvarla de todo eso. Haber estado trabajando en los laboratorios de NervCo, cuidar de Yuuki, encontrar sus fotografías con Kirito en el archivo de Sugou, empujar a Hime por el barranco, pelear contra Kirito en el club de la pelea, ser encontrada por él en la fiesta de disfraces y toda su vida a partir de ese momento a su lado hasta hace unos segundos…

-Ahh… ahhh…. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó fuerte los párpados. -¡AAAHHHGGGGG!

-¡Qué!, ¿Qué le pasa?... –trata de reincorporarse Kazuki.

-Ha recuperado la memoria. –explica serena Cardinal. –Después de todo lo sucedido… lo que tanto se temía ha finalmente pasado… no pudimos evitarlo…

-¿Querían evitar… la liberación del White Butterfly? –pregunta la Dragon Meister.

-Después de todo lo que ocurrió con la liberación del virus de la corrupción en Inmortal Heart Online… era lo último que necesitábamos que volviera a ocurrir… y más aún en un lugar como este. –Explica Arthur. -¡¿Por qué demonios lo hicieron?!

Al escucharlo, Kazuki, se sentó con la ayuda de Silica.

-Sabíamos perfectamente lo que pasaría… pero si no lo hacía… si no se los entregaba como ellos querían… ¡Iban a matar a mi hermano! –defiende su punto el Dragon Lord.

-¿A matarlo?, ¿Y acaso crees que la vida de ese individuo vale mucho más que la de todos los habitantes de la Tierra? –le respondió igual de furioso.

-Ese joven tiene razón… -mira hacia el pelinegro de ojos grises la chica de gafas. –Tú ya sabías… no… ambos sabían lo que le ocurriría al Starlight si seguían presionándolo. –menciona refiriéndose a Asuna, antes Asagi y a Kazuki.

-No era un secreto… desde que fue secuestrado para su activación en el sistema Dendrita, el fin principal era explotar las habilidades del Starlight que habían sido descubiertas por el sistema, pero jamás me imaginé que llegara a evolucionar tanto que pudiera adquirir la forma de Alistair. –explica el gemelo.

-No pudieron evitar nada… es más… ayudaron a desencadenarlo prematuramente…

Ante la aseveración de Cardinal, Kazuki bajó la mirada, seguido de Asuna, que aún no sabe cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que tiene frente a ella. Pero al recuperar un poco el ánimo levanta el rostro buscando a Yuuki y la localiza con la mirada, se levanta entonces tambaleante y llega hasta ella, tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Mamá… -tiemblan felices los ojos de Yui, que quiere acercársele pero es detenida de la mano por Hime, quien permanece inmóvil, suplicante de que no se mueva de su lado. Yui se regresa a abrazar a la pequeña, quien la aprieta con fuerza y cierra los ojos contra su pecho.

-Lo mejor será reunirnos todos en un solo sitio para poder trazar un plan. –Les explica el rey.

-¿Un plan?... -los mira cansada Silica.

-Por supuesto… aunque no esperábamos la deserción de Mortred… -baja la mirada por unos instantes al degustar aún el sabor de la traición de alguien en quien confiaba. –Debemos encontrar al Starlight… porque si esto continúa… podrían incluso utilizar su poder para crear una rebelión. Todo el mundo ha estado funcionando como una sola nación, pero los bandos poco a poco han ido formándose y no es de sorprenderse que de un momento a otro se levanten en nuestra contra. Hablo de todos aquellos que desean que el mundo permanezca tal y como está ahora.

-¿Vivir en un mundo virtualizado para siempre?... –se preocupa la dueña de Pina ante las palabras del rubio, pero es tomada de la mano por su novio, lo que la tranquiliza hasta cierto punto. Después de todo lo que había sucedido… hasta ella no sabe en qué o quién confiar…

-No me mires así Silica… -le dijo sin poner sostenerle la mirada el chico Kirigaya.

-Vamos… levántate, debemos obedecer a Arthur-sama… -le respondió simplemente y así ambos se pusieron de pie, aún con dificultad.

-¿En el lugar al que vamos… hay algún médico?... –escucho entonces la voz de Asuna, llamando la atención de todos, al haberse puesto de pie con su pequeña en brazos.

-Por supuesto, está el médico de la corte y también está Merlín. –Explica Arthur bajando rápido el pequeño monte hasta llegar a ella y ofrecerle la mano. Tras un poco de duda reflejada en la mirada, Asuna se la tomó, sintiendo la fuerza del apretón que le dio, aunque delicado, mostraba decisión.

-Déjame ayudarte con ella, -bajó también el monte Eugeo y llegó a pararse al lado de Arthur, frente a Asuna.

-¿Eugeo…-kun?... –Sentía extraño reconocerlo a pesar de que no lo había conocido ella misma. Las memorias de Asagi rondaban en su mente como pequeñas lagunas que le explicaban la situación. Comprendía lo que sucedía pero no podía evitar sentirse extraña y fatigada, al punto que al pasarle a Yuuki al rubio, perdió fuerzas y cayó arrodillada contra la hierba.

-¡¿Estás bien?! –se agachó frente a ella el caballero vestido de azul y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Si es verdad lo que dijeron está embarazada, debemos tratarla con más cuidado. –Les explica Alice desde arriba.

Era cierto… Asagi había mencionado esas palabras, como si fueran las vivencias de otra persona, podía recordarlo, como la narración de un cuento… aún y cuando su piel se estremecía al recordarlo. Haber estado en compañía de su amado todo ese tiempo… haberse entregado a él de la forma tan dulce y especial en que pasó. Se llevó una mano al vientre aún tratando de procesas los acontecimientos. ¿Cómo era posible desaparecer así de su propia vida?... Ver a alguien más viviendo su vida… ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde había salido?... ¡¿Por qué le había robado su mundo?! ¡¿Por qué estaba donde ella debía haber estado?!

Lo último que recordaba con claridad… fue haberse despedido de Kirito al activar el Memory Dump… y ahora se despertaba años después encontrándose que había estado en el mundo viviendo una vida de mentiras…

-Por favor… ¡Necesito encontrar a Kirito-kun! –se levantó de golpe, pero fue detenida por las palabras de Cardinal.

-Lo mejor será que por ahora todos descansen… el próximo encuentro con el Starlight no será nada fácil… y lo más probable es que ya se encuentren en la búsqueda del núcleo…

-¿…Descansar?... –la volteó a ver molesta y apretando los puños dio un paso al frente. -¡¿Quién diablos eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?!

-Asuna-san… -mira preocupada la conversación Silica, mientras Kazuki aguarda el momento de intervenir.

-Cardinal… soy la personificación del sistema de activación…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Abrieron grandes los ojos todos los presentes.

-Tú… -Los ojos le prendieron en furia al enterarse, junto con un par de lágrimas que brotaron espirales, dándole una apariencia brillosa a sus orbes avellana. -¡¿Cómo… cómo pudiste?!... –le gritó sin terminar su frase, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

La chica de gafas sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

-Jamás lo vi venir… desde el primer momento que entró al mundo virtual… mis secuencias lo clasificaron como el portador del poder del Starlight… Nunca me percaté de la segunda presencia… mi mundo… es manejado en base a los datos y las estadísticas… no existe ningún procedimiento cualitativo de identificación de personas… además… Alistar nunca tuvo un hermano gemelo… -Con estas últimas palabras volvió a ver hacia Kazuki, quien se preocupó con sus explicaciones. –Era imposible la coincidencia…

-¿Estás diciendo que porque el tal Alistair nunca tuvo hermanos… Kazuki-kun no existe? –la miró reprochante.

-Así es… -respondió seca. –Todos los rasgos y datos psicológicos agrupados en la rama de los sentimientos serían exactamente iguales para todos los procesos de la misma índole.

Ante la explicación de Cardinal, Kazuki tambaleó. Significaba entonces que se le podía comparar con un árbol replicado, las mismas ramas, las mismas hojas, el mismo tiempo de frondosidad… jamás tendría características propias ya que no era más que una copia virtual.

Los recuerdos de sus encuentros con Asuna le vienen a la mente entonces. Haberla besado cuando utilizó la herramienta del espejo y conseguir su apariencia original, haciéndose pasar por Kirito, haber pasado la noche tomado de la mano junto a ella, el que lo besara en el cuello luego de que la retuvo de saltar por el balcón de la recámara del hotel y finalmente haber estado con ella antes del último enfrentamiento. Nada de eso era cierto… Si Asuna tenía aquellos sentimientos no era más que porque su avatar lo reconocía como Kirito… -Las lágrimas se le saltaron en un instante dejándolo estupefacto.

Asuna cerró fuerte los ojos también, sabía el dolor inmenso que aquellas palabras le causarían al mencionado. Porque se lo causaba a ella misma… Jamás hubiera querido prestarse para ese juego de engaño entre los hermanos… pero terminó siendo la manzana de la discordia que los separó, sin proponérselo les había arruinado la vida a ambos… por culpa de un amor, del que se sentía dueña absoluta. El amor que siente por Kirito la llevó a verlo y sentirlo en otros brazos de la misma manera.

-¡Por fin los alcanzamos! –se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Klein.

-¡Teníamos mucho miedo! ¡Vimos que el cielo se oscureció! –lo acompaña Leafa.

-¡Espero no lleguemos muy tarde! –Se para en seco Sinon al ver el rostro de todos, por lo que la angustia la carcome de inmediato y busca entre la multitud a Kirito.

-No está… -le responde seca Asuna y voltea a verla. La mirada cansada y de ojos llorosos de la ex vice comandante le transmite que definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien. Sinon frunce el seño y separa despacio los labios, cual tratara de ver en ella a Asagi, pero no logra ver más que la fiereza del destello veloz.

La noche había caído y todos fueron encaminados al castillo de gobierno en compañía del rey Arthur y los caballeros de la integridad que quedaban.

Silica observaba las estrellas desde el balcón de la habitación, el viento se había tornado un tanto más intenso, por lo que sus cabellos se movían en azotes y sus labios empezaban a tomar una tonalidad violácea, las preocupaciones la tenían ensimismada, tanto que no se había percatado del frío que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.. Te vas a congelar… -se escuchó la voz de Kazuki desde el lumbral de la puerta, de sólo oírlo, un par de lágrimas se le saltaron, pero rápidamente se las limpió con las manos.

-Nada… voy enseguida…

-¿Estás llorando?... –preguntó casi al instante en que ella respondió.

-NO…

-No seas tonta… -se le acercó por atrás y la envolvió en un cobertor al mismo tiempo que la abrazó.

-No hagas esto… -se escuchó ya su voz cortada. –¿Eres tú el que está triste no?... Porque después de todo… -se detuvo sabiendo que tocaba terreno delicado.

-¿Después de todo… todo fue una farsa?... Creo que puedo entenderlo… -dijo apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica. –Después de todo… todo en mi vida ha sido una mentira… Todo menos tú…

-Estoy enojada Kazuki-san… -le dijo como respuesta.

-Lo sé… pero tal vez… es lo mejor… -la soltó y le puso las manos en los hombros, volteándola hacia él, sorprendiéndola por el distanciamiento. –Será mejor que me odies… así las cosas que tengan que pasar… no te dolerán.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... –lo miró con ojos temblorosos, ese tono era preocupante. Él sólo le sonrió. -¡Dime! –se armó de valor y le pegó con el puño cerrado contra el pecho. -¡Dime! –le volvió a pegar. -¡Dimelooo! –le pegó esta vez con las dos manos y las lágrimas finalmente se le derramaron, escurriéndose sobre su rostro, que enseguida arrimó contra el pecho del caballero estrella. ¡Dimeee! ¡Tú siempre te quedas callado! ¡Y yo tengo que saber que estás pensando! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Quiero ayudarte!

Ante su reacción, Kazuki se agachó sobre ella y despegando su rostro de su pecho al poner una mano sobre su mejilla, la llevó a rozar su nariz contra la suya y acto seguido sus labios contra los suyos. Las manos que se habían convertido en puños, se fueron soltando despacio, estirándose sobre el pecho de la camisa negra.

-Besarte Keiko… es como darle una mordida a una deliciosa fresa… -le dijo retirándose un segundo y volviendo a besarla, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con cada uno de sus contactos.

 **Yo lo sabía… desde un principio lo supe… que él no me amaba… que vivía sufriendo por la pérdida de Asuna-san… pero si por lo menos podía ayudarlo a sobrellevar su dolor… estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por verlo feliz…**

En la habitación de al lado; Asuna, Yui, Yuuki y Hime se encontraban acostadas luego que el médico de la corte examinara a Yuuki y a Asuna misma. Las dos camas repartidas de dos en dos personas, Asuna y Yuuki en una y Yui y Hime en la otra. Por el momento la mayor de las gemelas, no puede hacer más que seguir a su hermana mayor a donde vaya, pero sin haber mencionado una palabra desde el incidente.

-Alistair… Starlight… -Niega con la cabeza que ya mantenía apoyada contra la almohada la peliroja. –Sólo Kirito-kun… voy a encontrarte… voy a ir por ti… –aunque trataba de darse fuerzas y convicción, el cansancio pudo más con ella y terminó por cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida, al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas se le derramaron, recorriendo el camino de lado sobre su rostro.

 **ANTIGÜEDAD-INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

Los fuegos artificiales explotaban en toda su gloria sobre el cielo nocturno. El viento soplaba a las afueras de un castillo cuyo centro se notaba demasiado bullicioso y abarrotado de gente.

Bajando las escaleras de la salida, se llegaba hasta una preciosa fuente en forma de sirena de la que de sus manos brotaba el chorro de agua dulce.

El sonido de un par de zapatos rebotando contra el suelo, se apoderó de la calma que reinaba en las afueras, llamando la atención del joven que yacía recostado sobre la rama mayor de un árbol a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Apenas y era posible verlo en medio de la frondosidad de las demás ramas y sus cabellos y ropaje negro no ayudaban demasiado.

-¡No entiendo por qué yo tenía que ser la que viniera! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que hacer! ¡Tengo que planear el contraataque! –la voz, o más bien las palabras que mencionaban interesaron al joven, que se acomodó mejor en la rama para poder balancearse hacia adelante y escuchar mejor. –Lo mejor hubiera sido que Terraria viniera…

- _¿Terraria?... –_ repitió en su mente el joven, cuyos iris grises se posaron en la figura de la dama que había salido gritando de la fiesta y aventado sus zapatos al lado de la fuente. Los cabellos castaños largos y sedosos lo atraparon al instante, juntándolo a aquella piel de apariencia tan tersa que lo llamaba a acercarse.

-Y todo por ese desgraciado que ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer…

-Disculpe señorita… no pude evitar escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz… ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto con cierta burla en la palabra, al saber ella perfectamente que su voz no había sonado nada melodiosa.

-¿eh?... –volteo nerviosa hacia el árbol, para parpadear un par de veces y enfocar al joven. -¡¿Pero qué está haciendo usted ahí?! –Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropezó con la fuente y cayó sentada a la orilla.

-Por favor no se espante… -simplemente pasaba por aquí… -eleva su mirada al cielo. –Al darme cuenta de lo hermosa que se encuentra la noche me pareció un completo desperdicio entrar a la muchedumbre…

-Comprendo… -lo miro extrañada y empezó a buscar sus zapatos.

-Lamento interrumpirla… sería un desperdicio que tan bello peinado se estropeara… permítame por favor… -tomó la sandalia en su mano y levantando un poco el vestido, descubrió su fino pie, lo que enseguida la ruborizó.

-¡No tiene que hacerlo!

-Es un honor para mí… -se lo colocó y enseguida prosiguió con el otro. –Será muy entrometido de mi parte pero… alcancé a escuchar que esperaba a alguien que no apareció… -la mira de reojo.

-Sí… -se sintió un poco más en confianza. –Me citaron aquí con el príncipe de Overworld… pero tal parece que todo lo que dicen de él es verdad… -le sonrió.

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos del pelinegro. -¿Y qué es lo que se dice de su alteza?...

-Se dice que es un imbécil, altanero, engreído, egocéntrico, narcisista, idiota –se levantó con la última palabra.

-Ahhh… jaja… que pocas referencias… más bien ninguna buena… Pero la gente dice muchas cosas. –Se paró a su lado.

-No creo que se equivoquen… si tiene cuernos en la cabeza como dicen no es más que un simple cabro… -lo miró respaldando su punto.

-Sí… supongo que cuando uno nace con esos atributos es fácil que se le clasifique como tal…

-Bueno… atento joven… es hora de regresar a ver si apareció el cabro que busco. Ahora debo retirarme –le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Stacia, representante de la tierra de Underworld.

El joven le tomó la mano y la besó por encima del guante. –Alistair… el cabro que busca. –le sonrió.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron en sorpresa masiva.

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 17 "Starlight, la historia de la bella y la bestia" Parte 3**

Jeee… que siga ardiendo el mundo. Tenía la idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza y aunque tengo tanto que hacer esto no me dejaba pensar, así que a darle gusto a la musa.

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y analizar esta locura xD.

Saludos especiales a: **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **Alison428,** **KittenofthePastries** **,** **xXCaitSithXx**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	17. Starlight Parte 3

Al principio de todos los tiempos… el mundo se encontraba dividió en tres partes iguales: _The world, The Underworld y The Overworld_ , los tres con formas diferentes de ver la vida y por ende la supervivencia, a pesar de que dentro de los estudios realizados por cada parte del mundo integraban la existencia de los tres como poseedores de fuerza vital, nadie tenía permitido el estudio más allá de las fronteras de sus respectivos estados, por lo que mucho menos se aprobaría las relaciones extraoficiales entre miembros de cada mundo o peor que eso, la mezcla de las razas.

Situación que tarde o temprano desataría el caos y la confrontación entre las naciones, por la lucha de identidad, de poder, de soberanía… pero sobre todo de justicia. Al ver caer frente a ellos a sus representantes que al unirse en coalición para detener el devasto de la guerra terminaron sucumbiendo al entregar sus vidas por defender a su gente, sus territorios ahora compartidos, pero sobretodo el amor que los unía. Ella… La princesa Stacia venerada en su mundo _The Underworld_ como una diosa y él, el príncipe Alistair, el guerrero cuya fuerza y valor eran comparables al destello luminoso de las estrellas, brillante por sí sólo y aferrado a sus ideales como la más fiera de las bestias, conocido como el Starlight, representante de _The Overworld._

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 17 "Starlight, la historia de la bella y la bestia" Parte 3**

-Lamento interrumpirla… sería un desperdicio que tan bello peinado se estropeara… permítame por favor… -tomó la sandalia en su mano, la cual relució en piedras por el movimiento y levantando un poco el vestido, descubrió su fino pie, que incluso se sentía un tanto frío al tacto. Lo que enseguida la ruborizó.

-¡No tiene que hacerlo! –se bajó lo más que pudo las frondosas telas vaporosas que la cubrían hasta ocultarse.

-Es un honor para mí… -se lo colocó y enseguida prosiguió con el otro. –Será muy entrometido de mi parte pero… alcancé a escuchar que esperaba a alguien que no apareció… -la mira de reojo.

-Sí… -se sintió un poco más en confianza. –Me citaron aquí con el príncipe de Overworld… pero tal parece que todo lo que dicen de él es verdad… -le sonrió y sin notarlo se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos del pelinegro. -¿Y qué es lo que se dice de su alteza?...-la mirada curiosa no pudo abandonarlo.

-Se dice que es un imbécil, altanero, engreído, egocéntrico, narcisista, idiota –se levantó con la última palabra.

-Ahhh… jaja… que pocas referencias… más bien ninguna buena… Pero la gente dice muchas cosas. –Se paró a su lado, demostrando la diferencia entre sus alturas. Ella aún con los zapatos de leve tacón puestos le rozaba la barbilla.

-No creo que se equivoquen… si tiene cuernos en la cabeza como dicen no es más que un simple cabro… -lo miró respaldando su punto.

-Sí… supongo que cuando uno nace con esos atributos es fácil que se le clasifique como tal… -bajó la mirada por un segundo, pero luego regresó su mirada a los ojos acaramelados de la princesa.

-Bueno… atento joven… es hora de regresar a ver si apareció el cabro que busco. Ahora debo retirarme –le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Stacia, representante de la tierra de Underworld.

El joven le tomó la mano y la besó por encima del guante. –Alistair… el cabro que busca. –le sonrió.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron en sorpresa masiva.

-¿Qué… Qué dice usted?... –lo miró ciertamente nerviosa y al mismo tiempo apenada por las palabras que recién había pronunciado y lo describían.

-Dije que mi nombre es Alistar, -le sonrió más divertido al ver la expresión de horror dramático que se posó en el rostro de la chica. –Representante de Overworld… es un verdadero gusto Stacia-sama –le reverenció sin soltarle la mano, hasta que al volver a levantar el rostro hacia ella, finalmente La soltó.

-Yo… yo sólo… pues verá… usted –trata de articular una oración pero las ideas no confluyen correctamente. Por lo que se molesta. -¡Usted es el que de alguna manera ha estado todo el tiempo aquí afuera cuando yo he estado esperándolo allá adentro! –le dijo finalmente.

-Jajajaja, pero por favor… no adopte esa actitud, que de ninguna manera le hace justicia a las facciones de su rostro. –Le dijo aún tratando de superar el humor que le provocaba. Pero ella no hace más que mirarlo aún molesta. -¿Entonces ahora piensa que todo lo que se dice sobre mí es cierto?

-Pues claro… la gente no habla por nada. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Mire que dejar esperando a las personas… -lo miró fulminante. –La fiesta es adentro por si no lo había notado.

-Y usted es justo como le describieron, que razón tenían. –Apoya su peso en la pierna derecha y ladea la cabeza, mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Discúlpeme?...

-¿Tal vez debería reservarme mis comentarios para mí no le parece? –bajó la mirada divertido.

-Pues debería… -le hecho un último vistazo y se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondas con su vestido y cabello gracias al viento.

-¿Y ahora regresará a la fiesta sin acompañante? –pregunta desde atrás. El rostro de la peliroja se preocupó con su pregunta. Tenía toda la razón, sería mal vista si luego de salir, regresara sola.

-¿Acaso eso a usted le importa? –pregunta aventando la pedrada de palabras aún de espaldas a él. –Desde un principio me dejó sola… -lo mira por encima del hombro.

-A veces uno en su torpeza comete errores imperdonables… -le dijo habiendo caminado lo bastante cerca de ella como para hablarle suave, por lo que al escucharlo, ella se volteó despacio encontrándolo con el brazo doblado y tendido en su dirección. -¿Me permitiría enmendar mi ridículo acto y empezar como la cortesía lo manda?

-¿La cortesía? –lo miró tratando de controlar su propia sonrisa.

-Los buenos modos y la hermosa compañía. –Ella terminó por sonreírle y colocar su mano enguantada sobre la manga del redingote del príncipe.

Las reuniones entre los representantes de Underworld y Overworld cada vez se volvían más productivas en cuanto a negociaciones y tenían lugar durante varios días en las agendas de ambos mundos.

 **EL PRINCIPIO DE LOS TIEMPOS- 4 MESES DESPUÉS**

-Jajajaja ¿En verdad lo cree Stacia-sama? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos negros, que se encontraba junto a la princesa de Unverworld, sentados a la mesa mientras trabajaban. El fin principal de la reunión era la planificación de la estrategia de evasión de los conflictos armados proclamados por el ejército de _The World_ amenazando con invadir ambos reinos en busca de formar un solo mundo.

-Estoy segura Alistair… -lo miró con un leve pucheo, inflando las mejillas y mirándolo fijo. -¡Y ya te dije que no me digas así idiota!

-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien –levantó las manos en señal de no querer iniciar una discusión. –Intentémoslo.

-¿Listo?

-¡Sí!

Con la señal de salida, la peliroja tomó una uva del racimo junto a ella y la tiró al aire formando un arco que terminó en dirección a los labios del Starlight, que la atrapó en el aire y comenzó a masticarla en medio de su risa y la provocada en la princesa al ver que habían logrado su cometido.

-Igualito a un can –le sonrió emocionada.

-¿Un tucán? –parece no escucharla bien y se acerca.

-¡Dije un can! ¡No vengas aquí con la boca llena de comida! –se levantó del asiento, pero desistió en su intento por alejarse y terminó colocándole la mano en la mejilla al ver que se había acercado lo suficiente. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en medio del enamoramiento creciente que los inundaba día con día desde el instante en que se conocieron.

-Stacia… -al ser llamada, la princesa cerró los ojos, mientras los labios del caballero de luz se acercaban a los suyos, a punto de rozarlos… y rozándose… cuando…

La puesta sonó casi aporreada, separándolos del susto.

-¿Sí? –preguntó al aire la dueña de la mansión.

-Los enviados de _The Overworld_ han llegado y preguntan por su alteza el príncipe Alistair, Stacia-sama… -Al escuchar la voz de la mujer, El joven ojiplateado negó con los brazos y empezó a ver en todas direcciones un lugar para escabullirse.

-¡No!, ¡No está aquí! –respondió nerviosa y al ver que la manecilla de la puerta se movió, tomó al príncipe del brazo y lo echó bajó la mesa, en la que cubierto por los manteles satinados, logró escapar de la vista de la mujer que entró a la sala de reuniones, pero quedando apoyado sobre las piernas de la joven, tratando de no moverse para no distraerla de su farsa, aumentada el nerviosismo de la misma, al sentir su rostro reclinado sobre sus rodillas aún cubiertas por la tela de su vestido.

-¿Estás bien Stacia-sama? –asomó la cabeza por la puerta semiabierta una joven de larga cabellera rubia y hermoso ojos verdes.

-Sí... ¡Sí! –dijo casi al instante cuando trató de levantarse ante ella, pero al verse imposibilitada levantó la mano en gesto de que podía pasar. -¿Sucede algo Terraria?

-Pues… mira hacia la derecha y a la izquierda en busca de alguna anormalidad. –Se suponía que el príncipe se encontraba aquí contigo… -colocó la mano sobre la mesa y la miró interrogante.

-¿Aquí?... no, esa es una completa imposibilidad, si la reunión terminó hace más de una hora…

-Uhh… ¿No me digas que lo tienes escondido debajo de la mesa? –preguntó graciosa, pero al ver los ojos abiertos de la impresión de la diosa, abrió grande la boca. -¡NO! ¡¿EN SERIO?!

-¡Terraria! –la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con su llamado. Por lo que la chica recién llegada caminó despacio hasta la puerta, apretando los puños y respirando por la boca tratando de controlarse, les sonrió a las personas que esperaban fuera y la cerró de golpe, para voltear a verla.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!

Ayudado por Stacia, Alistair salió finalmente de su confinamiento repentino.

-No puedo creer que sea cierto… -los miró a ambos sorprendida.

-Por favor… trate de controlarse –le pidió con voz suave el príncipe.

-Aunque lo diga… ¿En qué están pensando?... Si alguien llegara a enterarse de esto… no quiero ni pensarlo… -niega con la cabeza. –Stacia… es una bestia… -le dice sin tomar en consideración al presente, quien bajó la mirada al oírla.

-No tienes derecho a hablar así Terraria… -la miró molesta. –Aunque en un principio… yo pensaba igual… las personas de Overworld manifiestan ese poder solamente en algunas ocasiones… puedes verlo… No hay nada en su cabeza ¿O acaso puedes afirmar lo contrario?

-No… ciertamente no hay nada a simple vista… y no es mi intención ofenderlo alteza… pero seres como usted y su gente… están prohibidas como compañeros de cualquier índole en Underworld.

-Comprendo… -la reverenció y se dirigió hacia la ventana, de la cual tiró hacia arriba, dejando entrar la brisa.

-¿Qué pasa? –llegó hasta él Stacia.

-Tengo que irme… si los enviados de mi mundo me encuentran aquí luego de que se les informó que no lo estaba… actuarán quizás de una manera menos controlada que Terraria-sama… -Le despejó la frente, corriendo sus mechones entre sus dedos y le besó la piel recién expuesta.

-¡Alistair! –lo tomó del mismo brazo con ambas manos, preocupada.

-Tranquila… -le sonrió y subiendo las piernas a la ventana se dejó ir en un salto.

-¿Pero…? ¡¿Pero qué hizo?! –corrió hasta la ventana la rubia y sacando la cabeza miró hacia abajo. -¡Estamos en un segundo piso!

-Terraria… -la miró con la súplica anidada en los ojos.

-Por mí no se sabrá nada… pero deben separarse… -le dijo suave y caminó hasta la puerta, dejándola parada junto a la ventana, sobre la cual se volteó y apoyó los codos, recibiendo el aire con toda la brisa que para esa hora de la tarde se sentía.

-Alistair… -se llevó ambas manos a la frente preocupada.

 **25 DE OCTUBRE DE 2029 –ACTUALIDAD-**

-Sta…cia… ¿Sta…cia?... ¿Quién… quién es?... –Los ojos perla se abrieron despacio, para luego entrecerrarse en señal de dolor, acompañados del seño frunciéndose, para volver a bajar los párpados.

Los labios temblorosos y resecos se separaban tratando de conseguir respiración oral, mientras la sangre se deslizaba de la comisura derecha.

El sonido de las cadenas corriendo sobre el suelo se superpuso sobre los párpados apretándose fuerte.

Las manos trataban de estirarse en busca de… ¿Esperanza?... o simplemente proyectando desesperación.

-¿Cuánto más vas a resistirte?... Supe que la zorra de tu mujer había llegado al castillo de gobierno… No sería de sorprenderse que ahora busque reconfortarse con el rey ó con los caballeros… -la sombra de una mujer hablándole desde la puerta de la mazmorra no hizo mella en él. Simplemente la miró cansado y bajó la mirada. Su figura entera encadenada a las paredes se notaba exhausta, sedienta y devastada.

-¿Sigues sin ganas de hablar Alistair?... –se acercó hasta él y le colocó la mano en la mejilla, a lo que él inmediatamente refutó y movió la cabeza para evadirla, pero fue detenido en movimiento por una cadena más, que en un instante cual serpiente se enredó sobre su cuello obligándolo a mantener el rostro frente a ella.

-No seas imbécil… -estaba mencionando tales palabras, cuando el movimiento de las cadenas electrificadas le asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡AAAGGGHHHHH! –profirió el encadenado, abriendo grandes los ojos, para al disiparse el efecto, caer pendido sólo por la gravedad.

-Mortred… -volteó hacia atrás la mujer. –Si sigues haciendo eso vas a terminar por matarlo antes de que Alistair despierte en verdad…

-¿Aún nada?

-No… tal parece ser que sólo su cuerpo es el que reaccionó en esa ocasión. –Le pasó la mano sobre la cabeza, constatando que sus cuernos habían desaparecido.

-Morgana… ¿No podrías hacer algo?... No lo sé… para empujar a que su magia se active de nuevo… no nos sirve de nada tener a este idiota aquí…

-Pero sabes bien que si uso mi magia… Merlín sabrá inmediatamente donde nos encontramos.

-Para cuando eso pase ya será demasiado tarde para él, ¿no te parece?

La mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes no separó su mano de los cabellos del espadachín negro y lo miró con cierto pesar. –Déjamelo a mí… -Al escuchar sus palabras el joven de ojos azules salió del lugar.

-¿Tus sentimientos serán capaces de controlarte?... –Kirito sólo miraba hacia el suelo, esperando lo peor. Las ganas de luchar lo habían abandonado… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?... ¿Una sensación de derrota antes de siquiera iniciar la batalla?... Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas que se derramaron en dos rayas sobre sus mejillas tras cerrar los ojos al sentirse desesperado.

El camino se había vuelto tan difícil, estrecho y tras perder su luz se sentía perdido…

Como llamado de la esperanza, su último recuerdo jovial lo iluminó por unos instantes…

 _-¿Por qué ves tanto eso?... –la voz de Kazuto llamó la atención de la chica que estaba acostada boca abajo sobre la cama, mirando lo que parecía un álbum virtual de fotografías._

 _-¿Es raro no? Como los objetos que queríamos tanto estando en la realidad… se transformaron en Items. –se mueve para recibirlo, y sentarse sobre el colchón, al que él se acercó e hizo lo mismo._

 _-Jaja sí… ¿Tanto te gusta? –preguntó con una sonrisa, viendo que pasaba las fotografías de Asuna para quedarse viendo detenidamente en las que aparecía también su amado._

 _-Es que en estas fotografías… te ves tan feliz… -bajó la mirada por unos segundos._

 _-A ver… tengo una idea. –Le dijo abriendo su propio menú. –Cierra ahí. –Le indicó cerrar el suyo y así lo hizo la peliroja. –Ven, -La abrazó sobre los hombros y por inercia ella reclinó su cabeza contra el cuello de él._

 _-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –sonrió._

 _-¿Qué más? Una fotografía de nosotros. –le dijo simple, explicando su punto._

 _-¡¿Qué?! –se sonrojó al instante y se separó de él._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaban las fotografías? –la miró incomprendido._

 _-Sí… pero… ¿Una de nosotros? –se llevó las manos a los labios. Su reacción le pareció de inmensa ternura al espadachín, que separó las manos de su amada del rostro de porcelana. –Asagi… no tienes porqué vivir de los recuerdos de alguien más… aunque no lo menciones… yo puedo sentirlo… puedo saberlo… si estoy aquí… es porque estoy a tu lado… estoy contigo…_

 _-Kazuto… -lo miró mientras sus ojos temblaban en medio de la importancia que su corazón le daba a aquellas palabras y las lágrimas se le rodaron en un instante. –Perdón… que tonta… no quería llorar… sólo sé que estoy realmente feliz…_

 _-Lo sé… lo sé… -le limpió las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar._

 _-Pero siento que desde hace unos días… estoy demasiado sensible por todo…_

 _-¿Te has sentido mal?... –pregunta hasta tierno, buscando su mirada, juntándola con la suya preocupada._

 _-¿Es sentirme mal… sentirme todo el tiempo atraída por ti?... –Preguntó sorprendiéndolo, notándose en el leve sonrojo que se posó bajo sobre sus mejillas al escucharla y sentir la delicada mano de su amada posándose sobre su mejilla, para acercarlo a ella, dejándose llevar por su toque hasta juntar su frente a la de ella, seguida de su nariz que rozaba con la suya y sus labios tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro en medio de cada respiración. –Yo… nunca creí en el príncipe azul…_

 _-Jaja… ¿Ni cuando eras niña? –preguntó, para el segundo siguiente arrepentirse por la tontería de pregunta que hizo._

 _Ella notó inmediatamente su cambio de humor, pero no lo dejó separarse. –Aunque no tenga recuerdos de mi niñez… sé muy bien que no soy ese tipo de persona… jamás tuve la oportunidad de serlo…_

 _-Asagi… -cerró los ojos al escucharla._

 _-Sé que la vida no es un cuento de hadas… pero por más que me sentía perdida… abandonada… y logré llegar a tener estabilidad… aunque fuera de una manera retorcida… Jamás me sentí tan segura y protegida como ahora… Y me siento… tan feliz… de que seas tú…_

 _-¿Yo?... –preguntó embelesado por sus palabras._

 _-El padre de este bebé… -le dijo suave, sin embargo Kazuto abrió los ojos al escucharla y sentir su mano siendo guiada hasta el vientre de su amada._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?... –separó sus frentes para poder verla a los ojos y sin consentir sus propios actos apretar la ropa sobre el abdomen bajo de su amada al reaccionar a lo que le estaba informando._

 _-Creo que estoy embarazada… -le dijo soltando una lágrima, seguida de una sonrisa iluminada al ver la manera en que él le sonrió._

 _Apenas y podía cerrar la boca de la alegría que le provocó y su mirada destelló tanta emoción que parecía extasiado con la noticia. De improvisto la tomó por la cintura y abrazándola contra su cuerpo la levantó en el aire, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo._

-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso… después de todo… ¿Mi bebé no es tuyo no?... –La voz tan absolutamente conocida, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad… abrió los ojos buscando a la emisora, encontrando a Asagi apoyada contra una de las paredes mirándolo.

-Asagi… -abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido al verla.

-¿Es a ella a la que más deseas ver Kirito-kun?... –la voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, proveniente del lado contrario de la habitación, por lo que volteó hacia ella. Encontrando a Asuna apoyada contra la pared.

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo 18 "Magia"**

Wiiii la historia cada vez más loca y oscura juajuajuajua tal como me gusta xDD. He de decir que todo tendrá sentido tarde o temprano jajaja espero…

En esta ocasión dedico el capítulo a TOODOS los que me pidieron la escena de la tan esperada noticia, a Fleur Noir-sama por todos sus consejos e ideas que hacen flotar mi mente a confines no conocidos por la humanidad de las maneras de cómo torturar a Kirito juajuajuajua, a Bet-sama-sensei que me motiva demasiado con esas hermosas imágenes que hace para este fic, portada y mi avatar de ella. Y a Yui Kirigaya-sama por la enorme inspiración que me aportó con su recién publicado fic *Q*.

Saludos especiales a: **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **Alison428** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Devastador321** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **Kirigaya Sakai Kazuto Yuji** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **KittenofthePastries**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	18. Magia

-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso… después de todo… ¿Mi bebé no es tuyo no?... –La voz tan absolutamente conocida, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad… abrió los ojos buscando a la emisora, encontrando a Asagi apoyada contra una de las paredes mirándolo.

-Asagi… -abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido al verla.

-¿Es a ella a la que más deseas ver Kirito-kun?... –la voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, proveniente del lado contrario de la habitación, por lo que volteó hacia ella. Encontrando a Asuna apoyada contra la pared.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 18 "Magia"**

 **INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

Habían pasado alrededor de 5 meses más desde que la diosa Terraria se percatara de los encuentros clandestinos de los príncipes representantes de las tierras del norte y del sur del mundo. Mismos que al no percibir peligro alguno a su alrededor habían seguido viéndose con naturalidad.

En ese momento caminaban por el mercado de la ciudad principal de _Underworld, Centoria_ , conocida por ser la confluencia de los cuatro imperios que conformaban el territorio del imperio humano dentro de _Underworld._ Hogar de la princesa Stacia, _La Iglesia Axiom._

-¿Es seguro que caminemos por aquí?... –pregunta el pelinegro al ver a las muchas mujeres con canastos cubiertas por flotantes velos que dividían cada uno de los negocios, agitando los brazos hacia ellos, en señal de necesitar que se acercaran.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo… son mi gente, las personas para las cuales vivo. –Decía mientras se agachaba frente a una anciana y le colocaba la mano sobre la cabeza.

-Gracias por bendecir a esta inútil anciana… mi diosa… -la miró embelesada la mujer.

-Que la prosperidad rija tu vida y la de los tuyos. –Le respondió para luego levantarse y caminar a paso rápido hacia otro de los puestos y hacer lo mismo. Alistair que iba encapuchado para no ser reconocido la miró incrédulo de la benevolencia de aquella bellísima mujer. Dos cualidades que muchas veces no iban de la mano, reunidas en una sola persona, que amaba.

-Stacia-sama… ¡Es Stacia-sama! –empezaba a escucharse el murmullo entre las personas y cuando menos se lo esperó, fue sobrepasado por varias personas que se reunieron alrededor de ella, formando un círculo, por lo que al principio se asustó y trató de intervenir, pero al verla sonriéndoles a todos, aguardó en el lugar en que estaba parado.

-¡Baile Stacia-sama! ¡Baile Stacia-sama! –las personas empezaron a aplaudir en ritmo cual dejaran un segundo entre aplauso y aplauso.

-¿Un baile? –se acercó a ver el príncipe de las estrellas. Al acercarse su sonrisa se expandió, lo mismo que sus ojos admirados.

Sonrisa que mantenía incluso unas horas después.

-¿De qué te sonríes su alteza? –le preguntó la princesa colocándole la mano delicadamente sobre el hombro, al encontrarse ambos sentados en el tronco de un árbol caído en medio de la llanura. La expedición por el pueblo de Centoria se había alargado más de lo que esperaban. El sol estaba a poco de desaparecer, por lo que el ambiente presentaba una calidez acompañada del soplar suave del viento.

-¿Qué fue eso del baile? –le preguntó directo.

-¿AHH? –casi se cae del tronco al irse de espaldas, por lo nerviosa que se puso al escucharlo. Fue sostenida por él para que recuperar el equilibrio. –Gracias… Pues verás… es cosa de los aldeanos… las personas piensan que todo lo que venga de su diosa es bendición… y bailar, para ellos significa que la armonía quedará en el viento con cada movimiento mío. No sé cómo fue que empezó… pero sin duda es una actividad que los alegra mucho.

-¿Y puedo yo… ser bendecido? De la misma manera… -terminó sin casi ser escuchado, ya que bajó la voz al percatarse de lo que estaba pidiendo. Sonrojándola a ella.

-¿Acaso el príncipe Alistair, el más feroz de los guerreros necesita la bendición de una simple mujer? –le preguntó parándose frente a él.

-Aunque así lo fueras… mi diosa… -cayó al suelo apoyando una rodilla frente a ella.

-…Alistair… -le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para luego pasarle rozando el contorno del rostro con los dedos. Anteponiendo su figura a los rayos del sol que poco a poco se ocultaban en la distancia, magnificando el radiante color de sus cabellos castaños al tono rojizo más vivo.

El movimiento de sus brazos elevándose hacia el cielo, acompasado con el movimiento sutil de sus caderas lo dejó embobado al instante. Cual el hada que ordenaba a las flores florecer se hubiera plantado frente suyo, cada uno de sus movimientos le parecían exquisitos, sus pequeños hombros yendo de atrás hacia adelante, mientras impulsaban el movimiento de sus delicados y perfectos brazos. Llegando al punto de incluso verla recorrer el camino de un círculo a su alrededor, para al pasar nuevamente frente a él pasarle el extremo de la toga que llevaba a la cintura y tras soltarla convertirla en un precioso velo, una tira de tela en la que envolvió su cintura un par de veces de su extremo, hasta que Alistair se levantó de su asiento y acercándose de dos pasos a ella, agarró el otro extremo de la tela con la otra mano, afianzando inicio y fin de la misma en su poder y así halarla hacia él, en un movimiento que la sorprendió, para verse al segundo siguiente de estar bailándole, atrapada por su propia tela contra el pecho del príncipe.

Su respiración agitada por el movimiento, no fue impedimento para que él intentara robarle el poco aire que le quedaba, atrapándola de inmediato entre sus labios. Sin duda una de las experiencias más esperadas entre los dos. Al sentirse tan querida y deseada, aún y cuando tratara de mantener su propia compostura, la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, la emocionaba, también lo sentía… ella lo necesitaba de la misma forma, sentir que podía abrazarlo si así lo quería, la hizo mover los brazos poco a poco hasta colocar sus manos sobre los brazos de su amado.

Era verdad… era un princesa… y su comportamiento debía ser íntegro y jamás presuroso… era el ejemplo de su mundo… la venerada diosa de la vida… Pero…

Desde que lo conoció… algo de todo eso dejó de importar…

¿Qué había pasado con ella? Escabulléndose por las noches para verlo a horas que para el mundo se catalogarían como inmorales, escondiéndolo de los sirvientes para que no se pensara más que se reunían por trabajo, caminar con él en medio del mercado, aún y cuando lo llevara escondido bajo una capucha… él que era una bestia… se había robado su corazón sin que lo notara siquiera.

Las lágrimas se le derramaron en medio de su beso, por lo que al separarse para recuperar un poco de aire. El príncipe la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?... –le tomó el rostro entre las manos y con ambos pulgares la despejó.

-…Te amo… -le dijo apartándose, tras separarse de su agarre y dándole la espalda. –Pero tengo tanto miedo… -se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

-¿Miedo?... ¿De mí?... –preguntó sintiéndose indigno de tales sentimientos y bajó la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños.

Su pregunta abrió los ojos de ella en sorpresa. -¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! –volteó a verlo entonces y al ver su gesto, se acercó rápido a él y lo tomó de las manos. –Miedo… a que puedan hacerte daño… -buscó su mirada sintiendo entrar la desesperación.

-Con gusto caería por conservar un minuto más a tu lado…

-¡No! ¡Eso es algo que no podría soportar! –soltándole las manos lo cobijó con sus brazos, llevando el rostro de su amado hacia su cuello, donde apoyado cerró los ojos y la abrazó por la cintura con la intensidad del momento.

Tras permanecer en la posición por algunos minutos, se separaron con la clara intensión de continuar con el beso inconcluso, ambos cerrando los ojos, no se hallaban sin la compañía del otro. Entre beso y beso, caminaron en busca de la comodidad de aquel tronco en el que yacían sentados en un principio.

Ayudándola a agacharse delicadamente, sin dejar de besarla y abrazarla, la recostó contra el tronco sobre la hierba.

A pesar que se habían besado varias veces antes… la intensidad de la unión en ese instante crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, y los besos dejaron de ser vinculados únicamente a los labios. Cuando se dio cuenta el olor que proveía de su amada lo había enloquecido y se encontraba besando con suma delicia las líneas de su cuello.

-A…Alistair… -echó hacia atrás la cabeza, abriéndole más espacio, mientras con sus propias manos recorría los caminos que se formaban al sumergir los dedos en el espeso y suave cabello del príncipe. Hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir las protuberancias asomándose entre los cabellos de su amado y tomarlas una en cada mano. Los cuernos habían aflorado.

Al sentirlo el Starlight detuvo el recorrido de sus besos y levantó la mirada hacia ella, sabía lo que estaba pasando… -Lo lamento… yo…

-Shh… -le colocó el dedo índice derecho sobre los labios. –Estoy consciente Alistair… pero… antes que estos cuernos… antes que Overworld… está este corazón… -le colocó la mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho y acarició la tela por unos segundos.

-Stacia… yo también quisiera decirlo…

-¿Decirlo? –ladeo un tanto la cabeza al formular la pregunta.

-Que te amo… pero… -baja la mirada, por lo que ella lo observa con la mirada entristecida en sorpresa.

-No sé lo que sea… ó si… esa palabra encierre todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo o pienso en ti… -se lleva una mano al pecho, colocándola sobre la de ella. –Si esta sensación de que mi pecho va a explotar… que me falta el aire… que pienso en como estarás cada minuto del día… que cuando no estás a mi lado me vuelvo loco pensando si estarás bien… que apenas te vas ya te extraño… Y que esto me pase… -se lleva la mano libre a tocar uno de sus cuernos. –Perder de esta manera el control… y tener tanto miedo al pensar que podría yo mismo llegar a lastimarte… -Sus palabras revolvieron el agua en los ojos de su amada, a quien de inmediato se le derramaron las lágrimas.

-Lo es… -le sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas. –Si eso no es amor… no sé lo que pueda ser…

-Oh… Stacia… -no pudo más y en un segundo la había alcanzado y vuelto a besar con suma necesidad, demostrándole a través de su contacto todos aquellos sentimientos de los que hablaba.

De un momento a otro el sol había terminado de ocultarse… y la repartición de besos y caricias apenas iba iniciando…

 **25 DE OCTUBRE DE 2029 –ACTUALIDAD-**

 **ADVERTENCIA: VIOLENCIA SEXUAL**

El sonido de las cadenas se agitaba desmesuradamente. Sus dos manos estaban sujetas hacia arriba de su cabeza y se notaba por las laceraciones en sus muñecas que había estado intentando liberarse, halándolas una y otra vez pero sin éxito alguno. Habiendo conseguido solamente lastimar sus antebrazos que de por si cargaban ya con las cicatrices que el sistema dendrita había dejado sobre su piel.

Las cadenas electrificadas mágicamente habían hecho caminos sobre su cuerpo, enredándose en sus brazos, pecho, piernas y cuello, rasgando con ellas las ropas que lo cubrían. Mientras la sangre que emanaba por sus heridas se secaba poco a poco entre la tela, las cadenas y su piel.

Un día había transcurrido desde que despertó en aquella reclusión, se sentía tan sofocado y débil que apenas y creía lo que había aparecido frente a él.

¿Cómo era posible… Asagi y Asuna reunidas en un mismo lugar? Había enloquecido… finalmente había perdido la cordura, era la única explicación.

-¿Por qué me miras así?... Si estoy aquí es porque así lo deseas… ¿o no? –dejó su lugar de apoyo la peliroja de cabellos cortos y camino despacio hasta llegar a él.

-No… no quiero verte… -bajó la mirada confundido. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?... ¡¿Viniste con ellos?! ¡¿Ahora es tu turno de tratar de hacer que aparezca ese tal Alistair?! –la miró sumamente dolido. -¿Cómo pudiste?... –cambió por completo de actitud, de la confrontación a la tristeza en un instante. Sus emociones habían empezado a jugar en su contra. -¿Cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo?... ¡¿Esto era lo que querías?! ¡¿Eh?!

-¿Y si te dijera que sí?... Porque eso es lo que tú quieres que diga… no tienes idea de lo que siento ni lo que quiero…

Kirito bajó la mirada nuevamente por sus palabras. Después de todo era verdad… ¿A qué había llegado? ¿No había sido suficiente con todo lo que había pasado?...

-Quiero lo que me pertenece…

-Yo no tengo nada tuyo… -la miró despectivo.

-Por supuesto que sí… - le colocó una mano en el pecho, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos por el dolor. -al igual que yo llevo algo tuyo dentro de mí…

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ya deja de estar repitiendo lo mismo! –se exasperó.

-¿Por qué sigues sin creerlo?... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que son sólo dudas?... lo necesito… recuperar eso que perdí…

-¿Y qué se supone que es?... –se dio por vencido en querer llevarle la contraria. Su mente se sentía nublada y su cuerpo pesado. No estaba en condiciones de seguir debatiendo.

-Tú… tu delicadeza… tu ternura… tu vulnerabilidad… todo eso que me entregaste… tu parte débil… la que nadie conoce… -mientras hablaba su blanca mano invirtió la dirección posada sobre su pecho, para recorrer el camino hacia su abdomen expuesto entre las hendiduras de la ropa lacerada.

-Asagi… ¡Asagi no! –empezó a revolverse contra la cadena que le aprisionaba las manos nuevamente, tratando de liberarse. -¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame! –Su mirada divagaba en la habitación buscando alguna manera de alejarla, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Asuna. Sus ojos temblaron de solo imaginar la idea aberrante que su esposa estuviera parada ahí mirando lo que la otra mujer estaba haciéndole.

La mano de Asagi se posó en su entrepierna atrapando en su mano las salientes en su pantalón, por lo que de inmediato abrió grandes los ojos al sentirlo y agitó las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

-Asagi… -la miró frío pero empezando a desesperarse al sentir su mano frotándose contra él. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Le repudiaba la idea que apareciera en aquel lugar donde desde que despertó no había hecho más que ser atacado por las constantes descargas eléctricas y golpes que lo habían dejado mareado y débil. Y después de lo que ella le había hecho… haberlo entregado al enemigo para acabar en esas condiciones… no sólo habiéndola perdido a ella sino sin saber del paradero y bienestar de sus hijas. Aún… con todo eso… los roces de su mano eran sin duda reconocidos por su cuerpo. Sentía como su miembro se delineaba entre su mano, ensanchándose, aunque lo detestara. ¡No lo quería! ¡No lo aceptaba!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar la sensación pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Lo ves?... estaba segura que tú también sentías lo mismo… no puedes dejar de amarme de un momento a otro…

El pelinegro movía las manos sin renunciar a su afán por la libertad, mientras su respiración se aceleraba de momento evidenciando en las exhalaciones por su boca y el movimiento agitado de su pecho y abdomen que se contraía con los estímulos que le proporcionaba.

-¡Bastaaaa! –le gritó con la garganta casi entrecerrada por las sensaciones dentro de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué lo pides?... ¿Acaso crees que no mereces pasar por algo como esto? –Preguntó desde su lugar Asuna. Sus palabras abrieron grandes sus ojos grises. Era verdad… ¿Quién era él para liberarse… si él mismo había propiciado una situación así en el pasado? –Yo no lo merecía… -Sus palabras lo descompusieron, el inmenso dolor que sentía hacia ese recuerdo lo mataba día tras día… pero pensar que se encontraba en una situación similar… y la molestia enorme que sentía… sin duda no se comparaban a lo que ella sintió en su momento. ¿Merecía entonces lo que le estaba pasando?...

 **ADVERTENCIA DESACTIVADA**

-¡AGGHHHHH! –el grito ahogado del Starlight llamó la atención de Morgana.

La misma habitación, el mismo entorno, pero mostrando la realidad. La torre oscura donde estaba recluido. La magia de la bruja había activado con mesura la magia de ilusión de la clase Spriggan que aún conservaba a pesar de la utilización de su avatar mítico sobreagregado.

Kirito respiraba con dificultad, mientras sus ojos emitían un resplandor verde brillante.

-Me pregunto si con este nivel de magia será suficiente para destruirte… -le colocó la mano en la mejilla. –Necesitamos a Alistair pronto… -lo miró por algunos segundos de pies a cabeza y el extraño movimiento de su respiración toraco-abdominal le llamó la atención. –Me pregunto qué estarás soñando…

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de gobierno, un caballero de hermosos cabellos rubios corría bajando las escaleras y cruzando un pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaban hospedadas las Kirigaya-Yuuki.

El sonido de la puerta siendo llamada, levantó a la ex Vice-comandante de KoB, que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Al ver que su madre se levantó Yui estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero con un movimiento de señal de que esperara por parte de su madre, acató sus órdenes.

Asuna abrió la puerta despacio.

-¿Eugeo-kun? –lo reconoció y entonces salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Perdona por las molestias a esta hora de la noche Asagi-san… perdón… Asuna-san… -se detuvo varias veces en su cometido, antes de continuar hablando con normalidad, al ver el rostro de ella, que no se inmutó por ninguna de las formas en que la llamó. –Merlín pudo sentir la magia de Morgana en la dirección del Sur.

-¿Morgana?... –preguntó sin comprender.

-Arthur-sama piensa que Mortred seguramente está trabajando con la bruja… así que existe la posibilidad que si vamos en esa dirección podamos encontrar el paradero del Starlight.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay que salir ahora mismo! Sólo… ¡Sólo deja que me cambie y enseguida bajo!

-Espera por favor… no podemos salir a esta hora de la noche… es cuando la mayoría de cegadores andan merodeando la ciudad… ni se diga del campo.

-¿Cegadores?

-Son seres como Orphnaus, Alastor y Nikteus… Caballeros negros que se oponen a la orden real…

Al comprender, la peliroja se llevo la mano doblada en puño hacia los labios mientras piensa. –Aunque sea más peligroso… es la única pista que tenemos… -levantó la mirada hacia él. –No podemos desaprovecharla… tal vez… sea demasiado pedir que se arriesguen por nosotros, después de todo lo que han hecho… incluso darnos albergue… pero… Eugeo-kun… yo no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que Kirito-kun necesita mi ayuda… y yo pudiendo brindársela me quede sin hacer nada…

-Te dije que no la convencerías. –baja por las escaleras Alice y le sonríe, gesto que Asuna le devuelve. –Te acompañaremos… porque ese bebé es importante.

Lo había olvidado…

El hecho de tener los recuerdos de su identidad mientras yacía sin memoria, no la ubicaban del todo en el tiempo. Seguía armando mapas de su propia vida para adecuarse. Se llevó una mano al vientre y se tocó despacio, estaba nuevamente embarazada, aunque no se le notara en lo más mínimo. Su misma magia de Healer se lo decía, había algo dentro de ella que no sabía cómo catalogar.

Continuará…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo 19 "Arondight"**

Wiiii jaja moría por empezar la descripción de estas escenas *Q* porque la historia de los príncipes me trae vomitando arcoíris xDD y pues lo de Kirito encadenado es una de mis obsesiones?, espero no se tome a mal lo que le está pasando y se comprenda que es parte de su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

¡Asuna va en camino!

Saludos especiales a: **KittenofthePastries** **,** **ArkaelSatanSombra** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Alison428** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **Sakai Yuji** **,** **Bet-hana**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	19. Arondight

-¡AGGHHHHH! –el grito ahogado del Starlight llamó la atención de Morgana.

La misma habitación, el mismo entorno, pero mostrando la realidad. La torre oscura donde estaba recluido. La magia de la bruja había activado con mesura la magia de ilusión de la clase Spriggan que aún conservaba a pesar de la utilización de su avatar mítico sobreagregado.

Kirito respiraba con dificultad, mientras sus ojos emitían un resplandor verde brillante.

-Me pregunto si con este nivel de magia será suficiente para destruirte… -le colocó la mano en la mejilla. –Necesitamos a Alistair pronto… -lo miró por algunos segundos de pies a cabeza y el extraño movimiento de su respiración tóraco-abdominal le llamó la atención. –Me pregunto qué estarás soñando…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 19 "Arondight"**

 **25 DE OCTUBRE DE 2029 –TORRE OSCURA- EFECTO DE MAGIA SPRIGGAN-ACTUALIDAD-**

 **ADVERTENCIA: VIOLENCIA SEXUAL**

El pelinegro movía las manos sin renunciar a su afán por la libertad, mientras su respiración se aceleraba de momento evidenciando en las exhalaciones por su boca y el movimiento agitado de su pecho y abdomen que se contraía con los estímulos que le proporcionaba.

-¡Bastaaaa! –le gritó con la garganta casi entrecerrada por las sensaciones dentro de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué lo pides?... ¿Acaso crees que no mereces pasar por algo como esto? –Preguntó desde su lugar Asuna. Sus palabras abrieron grandes sus ojos grises. Era verdad… ¿Quién era él para liberarse… si él mismo había propiciado una situación así en el pasado? –Yo no lo merecía… -Sus palabras lo descompusieron, el inmenso dolor que sentía hacia ese recuerdo lo mataba día tras día… pero pensar que se encontraba en una situación similar… y la molestia enorme que sentía… sin duda no se comparaban a lo que ella sintió en su momento. ¿Merecía entonces lo que le estaba pasando?...

Bajó la mirada y las energías que aún conservaba se hicieron nulas ante sus palabras, las lágrimas se resumieron poco a poco en sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras los gemidos de impotencia lo hicieron presa de la desesperación. Con un leve movimiento de su rostro en negación, las gotas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Abrió la boca dejando escapar un quejido de miseria.

-¿Así que te diste por vencido?... –lo miró seria la Yuuki.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras… -le respondió de la misma manera. –Si esto es lo que quieres… entonces hazlo… -las cejas temblaban al mirarla.

De un momento a otro la conversación se tornó solamente entre ellos dos, la presencia de Asagi había desaparecido sin que lo notara siquiera.

Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y liberar un par de gemidos al sentir como la mano de Asuna se posaba sobre su intimidad.

-¿Ya no piensas resistirte?... –acompañando sus palabras su mano se movió contra él proporcionándole presión.

Movió las cadenas por la falta de control que empezaba a invadirlo y apretó los dedos de las manos en puños. –Es que no puedo… -apretó los dientes y cerró fuerte los párpados cual deseara con eso brindarse una distracción al estímulo principal. -¿Me lo merezco no es así?... Y aunque lo odie… ¡Aunque me repudie! –echó la cabeza hacia atrás víctima de la angustia mezclada con el placer que había empezado a recorrer sus piernas, quitándole estabilidad a sus pies apoyados sobre el piso.

-Dices eso… sin embargo… -se agachó despacio hasta quedar a la altura de la cadera del joven, quien al ver los cambios en sus movimientos la siguió con la mirada, observándola expectante, para segundo siguiente apretar fuertemente los párpados al sentir sus labios sobre la tela que la separaba de su piel. Había empezado a besarlo, situación que lo enloqueció, movía la cadera hacia los lados tratando de que lo soltara, pero ella lo afianzó, tomándolo bajo la cintura con ambas manos.

-No te muevas… te puedes lastimar. –Metió la mano bajo los retazos de tela sobre su pecho, descubriendo su abdomen, para humedecerlo con sus besos también. Repartiéndolos entre su ombligo y su vientre.

La situación era inclasificable… ¿Cómo podría llamarse al hecho de ser atacado por su esposa? ¿Atacado? ¿Era así como se sentía?... Las sensaciones placenteras que amaba, los toques de sus labios que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado, esa manera tan suya de enloquecerlo… se había traslapado de una manera horrenda con su castigo…

-Por favor… déjame… -se debatía entre sus mismas emociones, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiéndose ahogar y enmudecer a la vez. Lo había provocado tanto que se sentía listo para un acto que no concebiría nada más que alimentar la venganza.

-¿Eso quieres?... –se levantó despacio y se acercó tanto como pudo a su rostro, al mismo tiempo que metía la mano dentro del pantalón del espadachín, afianzando su miembro en su mano.

-…Asuna –profirió con una leve voz, mientras la veía tan cerca que estaba seguro si se movía sólo un poco sería capaz de besarla. Al ver las intenciones en sus ojos, la chica se aproximó un poco más, con aparentes mismas intenciones, cuando él se dejó llevar al verla dispuesta, reclinó un poco su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios, hasta estar a un centímetro de su cometido, cuando ella se desvió y alejó, al mismo tiempo que incrementaba la velocidad y fuerza en la caricia sobre su entrepierna, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

Caricias despiadadas provocadas por un sentimiento falso… a pesar de tratarse de ella…de su esposa… a pesar de sentirse humillado y usado… traicionado… derrotado… aún así… dentro de su pecho, el amor que una vez la unión entre ambos despertó en él la fuerza para soportarlo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?... podía sentirse libre y abandonado al mismo tiempo. Perdido dentro de la agonía a la que había despertado en medio de aquella marea de placer desbordante que empezó a recorrerlo, detenerse o no hacerlo, se había convertido en una opción que ya no dependía de él, había caído presa de sus manos, manipuladora de su cuerpo y de su alma en un momento vital, encontrándose al límite del decaimiento y desolación.

Sólo quería que continuara… la pregunta que ella le hizo en un principio finalmente tenía respuesta… ¿Se había rendido?... lo había hecho.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus orbes en gotas… una por una al compas de su respiración acelerada, sintiendo como cada vez, la necesidad y el deseo de expandirse para poseerla crecía en su interior, pero en ese momento… no era más que un simple juguete en sus manos… incapaz de tomar las riendas del asunto… manipulado y utilizado como símbolo de su propia fragilidad.

Él que era el dueño de su propio universo había sido desplazado hasta el más bajo de los puestos… sin la autorización para asentir o aceptar. Todo aquello pasaría con su voluntad o contra ella.

Cuando lo notó, ya había sido liberado… toda su virilidad se exponía frente a sus ojos como un trofeo ganado con artimañas. Completamente erguido y palpitante, en busca del mismo placer que lo había llevado hasta ese punto… entonces lo comprendió. Era verdad… no era más que una bestia… con los atributos de tal, tan insaciable, despreocupada y atádica, liderada solamente por sus instintos.

Había empezado a retorcerse en medio de las cadenas…

Las halaba una y otra vez tratando de encontrar aunque fuera un poco de estabilidad y control pero era en vano, su cuerpo lo traicionaba y no podía permanecer quieto. Los labios de su esposa, la lengua de su esposa, la saliva de su esposa… todo combinado en un manjar exquisito que lo consumía al adentrarlo en el calor húmedo de su boca pequeña. Se sentía estimulado desde la primera célula… ¿La posición?, ¿El lugar?... ¿Qué estaba pasando con él que aún en una situación así podía sentir el éxtasis recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza… ¿Acaso no tenía orgullo? No podía permitir que continuara… ¡No!

Luchando contra su propia sed de continuar, se concentró en colocar toda su fuerza y empeño para liberar por lo menos uno de sus brazos, recayendo a cada instante entre sus propios gemidos. Los movimientos involuntarios de su cadera lo llevaban hacia adelante buscando el encuentro con aquello que le propiciaba succión. No podría mantenerse cuerdo por mucho tiempo de seguir así.

Lo había conseguido, aún y cuando se laceró bastante la piel de la muñeca y el dorso de la mano derecha, pero inmediatamente trató de apartar a su esposa de su lado empujándola por el rostro, pero no obtuvo más que ser agarrado por la mano de ella.

-¿Quieres que estrechemos nuestras manos?...

La miró insólito. No era cierto… ¿Hasta cuándo iba a detenerse? Sus ojos incrédulos se posaron en el rostro de la chica que se llevó la mano masculina a los labios para luego empezar a lamer sus dedos y llevarse uno por uno a la boca.

-No… -negó al verla, ya estaba demasiado fuera de control la situación. ¿Qué rayos?...

-No intervengas… tengo que terminar… -volvió a meterse el pene del espadachín a la boca, haciéndolo temblar al instante.

-..No… -Por fa…por favor… -trataba de articular pero cada palabra que pronunciaba le costaba bocanadas de aire.

-¿Por qué quieres que me detenga?, estás tan duro ya… ya casi…

-Por qué… porque esto no es verdad… -dijo finalmente. –Asuna… jamás haría una cosa como esta… y menos a mí… aún y cuando yo la lastimé… yo no quería… ¡No pude evitarlo!

 **Advertencia desactivada.**

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos. Se encontraba aún atado en la torre, frente a Morgana, quien al verlo se sorprendió y emprendió camino hacia la puerta.

-Mortred… ¡Mortreeed! –gritó de inmediato al cruzar hacia el pasillo.

-¡SUELTAMEEE! –le gritó con toda la garganta, mientras se sacudía entre las cadenas, para terminar viéndola marchar y sentirse completamente desvalido. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?...

Habiendo bajado la mirada, completamente exhausto, sus pupilas reaccionaron a la aparición de una sombra parada en el lumbral de la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño, esperando ser nuevamente atacado por las cadenas eléctricas, pero a cambio de eso, el sonido de los pasos rápidos llegando hasta él, para segundo seguido ser rodeado por los brazos de una chica lo traen de vuelta a la realidad sumergido en la sorpresa.

Aquel olor… esos cabellos… ese dulce tacto…

-…Asagi… -dijo apenas entre dientes.

Las finas y pálidas manos de la joven se posaron entonces en sus mejillas. –Kirito-kun… -tomó un poco de aire para expresarle todo lo que quería con una sonrisa. -¡Soy yo!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mirada perla se elevó despacio hasta ella, mientras temblaba en incredulidad.

-Soy yo… Asuna… -se le derramaron un par de lágrimas al mencionar su propio nombre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... –Aquel sentimiento era extraño… una colisión de emociones que estaba por derrumbar la poca cordura que le quedaba, aunque saber que su amada Asuna había vuelto… el sentimiento de pesar por la pérdida de Asagi lo invadió, al punto que un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus orbes. Ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de aclarar con ella las cosas, se quedaría para siempre con la incertidumbre de que todo aquello que pasó… fuera o no verdad… su engaño… su traición… su… bebé… -su respiración se agitó de golpe con el pensamiento. Era verdad… Asagi se había marchado… pero su hijo… crecía dentro de su esposa… su esposa que lo había traicionado con su hermano… No pudo más… sus lagrimales se inundaron en un instante y su expresión se descompuso en desesperación.

-¡Kirito-kuun! –lo abrazó nuevamente la ex vice comandante, al escucharlo llorar tan amargamente, sus mismos ojos empezaron a gotear al cerrarse y apretar los párpados con fuerza al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Por favor… aléjate… -le dijo con un dejo de voz.

Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron incrédulos al escucharlo. –No… por favor… no me digas eso… yo… Yo vine a sacarte de aquí… -se separó de él con la mirada temblorosa y nerviosamente trató de colocar la mano sobre los broches de las muñecas, estirándose lo más que pudo sobre él, llegando a quedar frente a su rostro, notándolo sumamente cansado, sucio… y …¿Qué era esa expresión?... Una mirada que jamás había visto en él.

-¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Por qué?... –bajó la mirada nuevamente y negaba con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro sin intenciones de detenerse.

-…Kirito-kun… -apretó los puños y luego se los llevó a los labios. -Cardinal-san… dijo que fue cosa del sistema… que los sentimientos por ambos serían los mismos… yo… ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo lamento tanto!

-Lo entiendo…

-Lo bueno es que todos vamos comprendiendo nuestro lugar en el juego… -llegó nuevamente Mortred a la torre donde estaba recluido el espadachín negro.

-Mortred… -lo reconoce Asuna.

-Sabía que te escabullirías… A decir verdad… esperaba con ansias que lo hicieras, no pasaste nada desapercibida en el bosque oscuro… según sé los demás caballeros siguen ahí.

-Tenía que venir… -le responde seria.

-¿Aunque a él lo único que le provoques es asco?... –preguntó cortante y acercándose a ella.

-No tienes idea… -lo miró altiva.

-Pues… esa expresión no es la de un hombre enamorado… ¿Ó es que finalmente enloqueciste Kirito? –lo tomó por un mechón de cabello, halándolo hacia arriba para que lo viera.

-¡Déjalo!

-Claro, claro… -lo soltó, dejándolo con la vista hacia el suelo.

-De todas maneras… al venir aquí… y verlo así… propicias exactamente lo que necesitábamos Stacia… tus recuerdos. –le sonrió.

-¿…Sta…cia?... –lo miró sin comprender. -¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

 **INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

La madrugada se extendía en colores azules, en una acuarela que poco a poco se volvía más luminosa sobre sus rostros. El rocío caía despacio y fresco, mientras los ojos avellana se abrían en sesiones de parpadeos.

Los vestidos rasgados, algunos moretones… su blanca piel tenía la estampa del dolor tatuada en sus delicados hombros y cuello. Frunció el seño al sentirlo, mientras reconocía los alrededores. ¿Dónde estaba?...

-No…

Árboles

-No…

No había un techo resguardando su figura de la intemperie.

-No… no puede ser… -finalmente miró a su lado, encontrando al príncipe dormido plácidamente, semidesnudo. -¿Alistair?... ¡Alistair! –empezó a moverlo, por lo que la mirada plata se fijó en ella.

-Stacia…

-No puede ser… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, no puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa?... –se sentó y se frotó los ojos, para luego estirarse.

-¡Nos quedamos dormidos! –comenzó a revolver su vestido, buscando hallar entre los fustanes el orden en que cada uno iba.

-Tranquila… sólo es cuestión de volver pronto, nadie lo habrá notado. –se levantó y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

El sonido de dos palmas juntándose entre sí, propiciando el sonido de un aplauso lento, los alertó de inmediato, por lo que voltearon hacia atrás, de donde venía.

-¡Vector! –abrió grandes los ojos Stacia al reconocerlo, mientras el príncipe de Overworld, miraba extrañado al recién llegado.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo puede permanecer una diosa dormida como pordiosera al lado de un enclenque…

-¿Pordiosera?... –miró entonces sus vestimentas y tomando las telas entre sus manos las llevó hacia su pecho.

-¿Enclenque?... –lo miró divertido el Starlight. -¿Qué clase de palabra es esa?

-¡No digas nada! –le llamó la atención, aunque en un sonido bajo en decibeles la princesa.

-Stacia… -le tomó la mano, a lo que Vector elevó una ceja. –No tienes por qué temerle a este sujeto… nosotros no hicimos nada malo… -le sonrió el príncipe.

-Como se nota la baja categoría a la que perteneces… pedazo de basura… al no saber con quién estás hablando… -lo miró serio el hombre recién aparecido. Los ojos azules zafiro y los cabellos negros, le daban una postura desafiante.

-Mi nombre es Alistair… representante de Overworld. –Se presentó esperando que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

-Así que era verdad… los rumores de que la diosa Stacia se paseaba con el representante de los cabros… era verdad… -al escucharlo Alistair apretó fuerte los puños. –No eres más que una piruja… -miró sumamente molesto a la castaña.

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?! –se adelantó un par de pasos el príncipe, pero enseguida sintió como el aire le faltaba y tuvo que doblarse obligado por la gravedad ante él. Al ser señalado por la espada que portaba el hombre de ojos azules.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Déjalo en paz Vector! –empezó a desesperarse la diosa al ver que Alistair apretaba los párpados sin poder pararse, al punto que los cuernos empezaban a asomarse entre sus cabellos. -¡Ya detentee!

Sin intenciones de hacerle el menor de los casos, empezó su explicación. –Esta es Arondight, la espada de la muerte.

-¿Espada de la muerte?... –lo miró preocupada.

-En los terrenos oscuros donde ustedes me confinaron… existen algunos secretos interesantes mi diosa…

-¡AAGGGHHHHHH! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza Alistair y esta a chocarla contra el suelo, mientras empezaba a respirar agitado.

-¡¿Pero qué le estás haciendo?! ¡Ya déjalo! –insistía la princesa.

-Se le llama _la espada de la muerte_ porque es capaz de absorber las almas…

-No… ¡No por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras! –mencionó sin pensar, cuando la sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del dios oscuro.

-Llévenselo… -señaló al príncipe con un movimiento de su rostro, ante el espanto de la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?! –retrocedió un par de pasos al ver como de entre los alrededores, los caballeros negros comandados por Vector, salían de sus escondites y tomando a Alistair lo arrastraron contra su voluntad en la dirección a la que iban.

-¡Nooo! ¡Alistaaaair! –trató de intervenir pero fue detenida por el mismo dios oscuro.

-¡Staciaaa! ¡Staaaciaaaa! –trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible.

Las manos de ambos se estiraron en la dirección del otro, pero no pudieron volver a tocarse.

000====000

La puerta de la habitación real, se abrió con brusquedad para prácticamente aventar a la princesa dentro, enredándose en las telas andrajosas de su vestido y caer arrodillada en la alfombra de terciopelo.

-…Alistair…

-¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿Dónde la encontraste? –alcanzó a escuchar a través de la puerta la voz de Terraria, por lo que se levantó rápido a juntarse contra la misma, esperando escuchar mejor.

Afuera el joven de ojos azules, miraba a la diosa verde sin intenciones de seguir hablando con ella.

-Debes colaborar… sabes perfectamente que no se te es permitido pisar las tierras de Axiom… Pero precisamente por la alarma que se levantó por la desaparición de Stacia-sama, quien venía contigo, el ejército no se ha levantado en tu contra.

-¿El ejército humano? –hizo una mueca de burla. –La encontré dormida en la pradera…

-¿Dormida en la pradera?... –una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, la tercera diosa, representante de la luminosidad: Solus.

-De todas las personas que existen tenías que venir tú… -la miró odioso y se cruzó de brazos.

-A mí tampoco me hace gracia verte Vector… pero cuando se trata de algo relacionado a Uverworld… debemos estar todos unidos… por lo menos en lo que se pueda. –se cruza de brazos también la diosa peliceleste.

-¡¿Unidos?!

-Aja… -lo mira despectiva.

-Bueno… bueno estabas por decirnos cómo es eso de que estaba dormida en la pradera… -lo mira extrañada Terraria.

-Estaba con un hombre… -al mencionar esto apretó el puño furioso.

-¿Un hombre?... –se sorprendió la rubia

-Eso no puede ser… ¡Stacia-sama sabe perfectamente que su posición es! –explica Solus, pero es interrumpida por Vector.

-Es lo de menos ahora para ella… por eso lo atrapé… ese maldito pagará caro su desfachatez…

-¿De quién se trata?... –busca información Solus, mientras Terraria se lleva las manos juntas al pecho.

-Ese maldito cabro…

-Alistair-sama…

Pronuncian al mismo tiempo ambos dioses frente a Solus que los mira sumamente sorprendida. -¡¿Qué?!

 **26 DE OCTUBRE DE 2029 –ACTUALIDAD-**

-Pues… esa expresión no es la de un hombre enamorado… ¿Ó es que finalmente enloqueciste Kirito? –lo tomó por un mechón de cabello, halándolo hacia arriba para que lo viera.

-¡Déjalo!

-Claro, claro… -lo soltó, dejándolo con la vista hacia el suelo.

-De todas maneras… al venir aquí… y verlo así… propicias exactamente lo que necesitábamos Stacia… tus recuerdos. –le sonrió Mortred.

-¿…Sta…cia?... –lo miró sin comprender. -¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

El joven de ojos azules volteó entonces hacia la puerta, encontrando a Morgana parada, mientras sostenía en sus manos un artefacto largo, envuelto en una manta oscura.

-¿Qué es eso?... –los ojos de Asuna tiemblan en sorpresa.

-Pronto lo recordarás… -Tras desenvolverla, Mortred la toma y se la muestra, la espada guardaba en la funda con decoraciones grabadas a fuego.

Kirito que levantó levemente la mirada para percatarse de lo que sucedía, abrió grandes los ojos y sus orbes adquirieron una tonalidad plata al verlo. -¡NOOOOO!

-¿Kirito-kun? –volteó a verlo Asuna, pero cuando regresó la mirada hacia el frente. Mortred clavó la espada en el suelo y con esto el embrujo del que era dueña empezó a correr. Arondight la robadora de almas se puso en marcha.

Asuna cayó arrodillada al instante, frente a un Kirito incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando. -¡NOOOO! ¡Déjala Mortreeeed!

-¿Ah… acaso finalmente estás recuperando tu pasado?...

-…Ki…rito-kun… -se llevó las manos al cuello al sentir le faltaba la respiración la Yuuki.

-¡Noooo! ¡Vas a matarlaaa! ¡Déjalaaa! –se sacudía fuerte, tratando de soltarse pero no podía hacer más que ver como poco a poco la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su amada, que cayó de lado en el suelo. -¡Si quieres a alguien llévame a mí! ¡Ella! ¡Ella no se merece estooo! ¡Si tanto deseas matarme hazlo! ¡Mátame maldito! ¡Mátameeee!

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, no sabes la alegría que hacer eso me daría… pero necesito a Alistair… ¡Devuélveme a Alistair y lo detendré!

-¡AGGGHHHHH! –la desesperación de no poder hacer nada… de perderla nuevamente… aún con todo el peso que llevaba a sus hombros, terminó por consumirlo. De un momento a otro se quedó quieto, los ojos le rodaron mostrando la esclerótica, al mismo instante que la escarcha empezó a recubrirlo todo, explotando las cadenas en destellos luminosos a su alrededor, creando una nubosidad cegadora.

Mortred y Morgana miraban en la dirección de las cadenas, que ahora yacían reventadas.

Aún con los brazaletes en las manos, las ropas rasgadas y la sangre estampada ya seca sobre su piel… Kirito, a quien le habían aflorado los cuernos y el resplandor en los iris nuevamente, se encontraba parado en la otra esquina de la habitación con Asuna desmayada en brazos.

-…Stacia… -la mirada dulce del joven espadachín, pasó del rostro de su amada hacia el otro joven y la otra mujer en la habitación. –Vector…

Continuará…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo 20 "La espada que las hadas forjaron"**

Holas, bueno… estoy que me caigo del sueño así que espero que el capi no haya tenido muchos errores xD. Casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir pero no quise dejar pasar más tiempo, ya que las ideas andan ahí flotando en mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por seguir este loco escrito, me hacen realmente muy feliz por todos sus comentarios.

¿Alistair despertó?

Saludos especiales a: **Bet-hana** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Alison428** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **xNISAx** **,** **Luciernagas en la Noche** **,** **ArkaelSatanSombra**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	20. La espada que las hadas forjaron

Aún con los brazaletes en las manos, las ropas rasgadas y la sangre estampada ya seca sobre su piel… Kirito, a quien le habían aflorado los cuernos y el resplandor en los iris nuevamente, se encontraba parado en la otra esquina de la habitación con Asuna desmayada en brazos.

-…Stacia… -la mirada dulce del joven espadachín, pasó del rostro de su amada hacia el otro joven y la otra mujer en la habitación. –Vector…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 20 "La espada que las hadas forjaron"**

-¡ALISTAIIRRR! –el grito desesperado de Mortred desplazó el silencio que había envuelto a la habitación, de un momento a otro, empuñando la espada de la muerte _Arondight,_ se acercó al príncipe recién despertado, apuntándole directamente hacia el pecho, aún sin importar si en el trayecto de la espada de interponía el cuerpo de la diosa dormida. -¡Es hora de terminarlo!

Fue cuestión de una fracción de segundo antes de verse involucrado. Alistair se agachó de una manera casi imperceptible, depositando a Asuna en el piso frente a él, al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba la espada que llevaba a la cintura, llevándola al choque entre hojas planas negras.

-¿Otra vez… planeas robarme mi corazón?... –preguntó despacio y serio el pelinegro dueño de la espada del cielo nocturno.

-No es nada personal… bueno… sí lo es… ¡Claro que lo es! –Mortred separó la espada de la de su oponente, reduciendo la fuerza de empuje, para dar un giro sobre sí mismo y tratar de arremeter, pero nuevamente fue detenido por la espada considerada como instrumento divino.

-Después de todo este tiempo… tus intenciones persisten en la maldad y la arrogancia… eres un ser despreciable… Una vez te llevaste la mitad de mi alma con esta arma falta de nobleza. ¡¿Por qué insistir con lo mismo?! –lo tiró hacia atrás, aumentando la fuerza de su empuje, pero no sin dejar de sentir las secuelas en su cuerpo. Kirito había sido sometido a una tortura extenuante y ahora Alistair sufría las consecuencias. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de no perder la objetividad.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Preguntas el por qué?... ¡¿Después de todo lo que las malditas diosas de Underword me hicieron pasar, sigues preguntando por qué?! He esperado demasiado tiempo por esto… ¡Por fin el día en que las puertas de Ávalon se abran ante mi presencia ha llegado! Y lo que necesito… está justo frente a mí… -la mirada de Mortred empezaba a divagar entre el odio y la alucinación del sueño realizado.

-¿Ávalon?... ¡¿Pero tú que tienes que ver con eso?! –abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido el príncipe.

-Lo sé todo… si la veo… ella me concederá los deseos que jamás podría alcanzar… ¡¿Fue lo que hizo contigo no?!

-No tienes idea… ¡No puedes pensar que ella va a solucionarte los problemas! ¡Nimué no es lo que parece ser! –empezó a preocuparse por el rumbo de la conversación, el ojigris.

-¿Nimué?... Con que ese es el nombre de la dama del lago… -sonrió por lo bajo Mortred, para luego levantar la mirada hacia él. -¡Entrégamela! ¡Sólo con ella podré abrir la puerta hacia Ávalon!

Alistair sabía perfectamente a que se refería Mortred, a quien reconocía como el dios Vector despertado en este mundo… Por lo que apretó los dientes y los párpados unos segundos.

-¡Excalibur! ¡La espada forjada por las hadas! –reclamó el dios oscuro.

-Aunque quisiera… no podría dártela… -abrió los ojos poco a poco con la preocupación reflejada en ellos.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! –con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del enganche de su espada con la de Alistair y girándole en su mano la blandió contra el pecho del príncipe. Sin embargo… sin siquiera llegar a tocarlo, desde la punta, la espada empezó a congelarse centímetro a centímetro. -¡¿Qué?!

-No puedo entregarte a Excalibur… porque Nimué la colocó dentro de mí para salvarme la vida… suple la mitad faltante de mi alma… -le rebeló sin intenciones de parecer ostentoso… más bien… un pesar inmenso se apoderó de su rostro.

-La mitad… del alma… -retrocede unos pasos Mortred, al recordar… aquellos acontecimientos del principio de los tiempos que los llevaron a esa situación.

 **INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

 _-Mi nombre es Alistair… representante de Overworld. –Se presentó esperando que el otro hiciera lo mismo._

 _-Así que era verdad… los rumores de que la diosa Stacia se paseaba con el representante de los cabros… era verdad… -al escucharlo Alistair apretó fuerte los puños. –No eres más que una piruja… -miró sumamente molesto a la castaña._

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?! –se adelantó un par de pasos el príncipe, pero enseguida sintió como el aire le faltaba y tuvo que doblarse obligado por la gravedad ante él. Al ser señalado por la espada que portaba el hombre de ojos azules._

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Déjalo en paz Vector! –empezó a desesperarse la diosa al ver que Alistair apretaba los párpados sin poder pararse, al punto que los cuernos empezaban a asomarse entre sus cabellos. -¡Ya detentee!_

 _Sin intenciones de hacerle el menor de los casos, empezó su explicación. –Esta es Arondight, la espada de la muerte._

 _-¿Espada de la muerte?... –lo miró preocupada._

 _-En los terrenos oscuros donde ustedes me confinaron… existen algunos secretos interesantes mi diosa…_

 _-¡AAGGGHHHHHH! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza Alistair y esta a chocarla contra el suelo, mientras empezaba a respirar agitado._

 _-¡¿Pero qué le estás haciendo?! ¡Ya déjalo! –insistía la princesa._

 _-Se le llama la espada de la muerte porque es capaz de absorber las almas…_

 _-No… ¡No por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras! –mencionó sin pensar, cuando la sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del dios oscuro._

 _-Llévenselo… -señaló al príncipe con un movimiento de su rostro, ante el espanto de la castaña._

 _-¡¿Qué?! –retrocedió un par de pasos al ver como de entre los alrededores, los caballeros negros comandados por Vector, salían de sus escondites y tomando a Alistair lo arrastraron contra su voluntad en la dirección a la que iban._

 _-¡Nooo! ¡Alistaaaair! –trató de intervenir pero fue detenida por el mismo dios oscuro._

 _-¡Staciaaa! ¡Staaaciaaaa! –trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible._

 _Las manos de ambos se estiraron en la dirección del otro, pero no pudieron volver a tocarse._

El dios oscuro movía su pie con fuerza y aceleradamente, mientras se encontraba sentado en el trono de la diosa Stacia en el castillo. Golpeó furioso el brazo del mueble y se levantó sumamente molesto. La escena no salía de su cabeza por más que pensara en otra cosa. Stacia se había reusado a permanecer a su lado… aún y cuando le ofreció gobernar a su lado incluso las moradas frías a las que más tarde fue desterrado. Sin embargo… ese sujeto… ese malnacido cabro había salido de las tierras despreciadas por los dioses y los hombres para interferir en sus planes, tanto del avance de la guerra por los mundos como de su reconquista de la diosa.

En ese momento, la diosa Solus, apareció tras la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y mostrándose agitada. -¡No está! ¡Stacia desapareció!

-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?! ¡Deben buscarla por todo el castillo! –se acercó rápido hasta la peliceleste y juntos salieron de la habitación real.

Mientras tanto… en las mazmorras, una discusión elocuente se alcanzaba a escuchar hasta la entrada.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes dejarme pasar?! –el sonido de la voz molesta de la princesa castaña, llamó la atención de todos los prisioneros, en especial, la del ojigris, que estaba recostado contra la fría pared de su confinamiento. Al escucharla se acercó rápido a los barrotes, a pesar de que estaba bastante lejos para escucharla, se afianzó a ellos y los apretó fuerte, esperando que de un momento a otro, su figura apareciera frente a él.

-Lo lamento… son las órdenes de la princesa Terraria… ella dijo que… -apenas y puede articular el hombre con el que discute.

-No me importa lo que ella haya dicho… -respirando hondo, se empoderó de su cargo. –Soy la diosa Stacia, estas son mis tierras, es mi castillo y yo puedo ir hacia la dirección que guste. –Le dijo firme, por lo que el guardia no hizo más que bajar la cabeza ante ella y cederle el paso.

Tras dejarlo atrás dio un suspiro de alivio y se encaminó, guiada por la luz del farol que llevaba en la mano. Llevaba poco más de un mes averiguando el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Alistair, para hacer un movimiento certero, no sabía lo que pasaría de ahí en más, pero estaba segura de hallar la respuesta al volver a verlo.

Corrió entre los pasajes oscuros, hasta que finalmente escuchó su voz llamándola. La había visto al cruzar el pasillo y sacando la mano por la baranda, trataba de llamar su atención.

-¡Staciaa! ¡Staciaaaa!

-¿Ali? –empezó a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de localizarlo, hasta que vio la mano saliendo de la reclusión, emocionada, su sonrisa se dibujó al instante y corrió hacia él. Atrapó su mano tras los barrotes y se aproximó lo más que pudo hacia su rostro en medio de los mismos. -¡Alistair! –Las lágrimas inmediatamente se le derramaron al verlo, el rostro manchado de hollín, las ropas gastadas y la apariencia devastada, consumido por la delgadez. -¿Pero qué te han hecho?...

-Tranquila… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... –sacó la otra mano y le acarició el rostro. –Si te descubren…

-¡No me importa! He estado buscando la manera de poder venir a verte… ¡Perdóname por no poder venir antes! Sólo mírate… yo no quería esto…

-Stacia… cálmate… ¿recuerdas lo que alguna vez te dije?... Yo estaría satisfecho de ir al mismo infierno por ti… esto… no es nada, no importa, estoy bien. –Trataba de tranquilizarla, aún sabiéndose descuidado.

-Tu pueblo… tu ejército… ha mandado una declaración de guerra a Underworld… -le dijo cayendo en la desesperación. –No sé qué vamos a hacer… Por el momento tenemos que salir de aquí…

Al escucharla la mirada gris, se alejó de ella y se dirigió al suelo, soltándola también, entro los brazos a la celda.

-Alistair…

-Después de todo lo consiguió… Vector tenía muy claro todo lo que quería… -cerró los ojos fuertemente y cayó arrodillado sosteniéndose el pecho.

-¡Alistair!

-No… -negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no quería siguiera preocupándose por él. –Todo esto… todo lo que está pasando en por mi culpa… si yo… ¡Si yo no fuera así! ¡Si mi pueblo no tuviera esta maldición! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Nadie nos odiaría… y me permitirían estar a tu lado… ¡Sí sólo hubiera una forma de deshacerme de esto!

-¡Alistair! ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! –se agachó frente a él. –Sabes que a mí eso… no me importa en lo absoluto…

-¡Pero a tu gente sí! ¡Al mundo entero le importa! No estarán satisfechos hasta vernos desaparecer a todos…

-No es así… no al mundo entero… mientras haya una sola persona en el mundo que crea en ti… que te ame… entonces podrás seguir existiendo… en el corazón… en la mente… en la piel… y… hasta en el vientre de esa persona… -le dijo despacio para terminar derramando un par de lágrimas.

-¿Qué… a qué te refieres?... –abrió grandes los ojos en una mezcla de sentimientos de preocupación y alegría. -¿Stacia?...

-Sé que esto… si me hace merecer la degradación y el destierro… no soy lo que la gente piensa… una mujer… consagrada y pura… no lo soy… -las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas en aumento. Sus palabras hacen crecer la ansiedad en el pecho del príncipe. –Pero lo que pasó… lo que hice… fue por amor… el más grande amor… es un máxima expresión…

Como pudo sacó enteramente los brazos por los barrotes y la atrajo hacia él, en un abrazo que se los separaba la frialdad del hierro, pero que aún así les permitía compartir el calor entre ambos.

-¿Cómo?...

-Hace un par de semanas empecé con muchos malestares… no podía mencionarlo ante nadie… mucho menos el médico de la iglesia… por lo que fui al pueblo… el curandero me revisó y me dijo que había sido impregnada… ¿Lo comprendes?... el milagro que une nuestras vidas en una sola… Jamás… pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo así dentro de mí…

-Stacia… aunque la idea me llena de regocijo… también… me inunda de pánico… -le confiesa sin dejar de abrazarla. –Cuando esto se sepa… no me puedo siquiera imaginar lo que dirá el clero…

-Lo sé… -lo abraza con más fuerza. –pero confío en que algo podremos hacer…

-Te lo prometo… nada va a pasarte… ni a ti… ni a él… -le coloca una mano en el vientre, para luego mirarla a los ojos. –Mientras yo esté con vida…

-…Sí… -se separa y se limpia las lágrimas. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Es cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta que no estoy encerrada.

-Lo único que se me ocurre por ahora… es llamar a Pyrios… estoy seguro que él podría destruir esta muralla…

-¿El dragón?... –lo mira con grandes ojos abiertos.

El joven se levanta aún con dificultad y tras cerrar los ojos, los abre coloreados de platino y recita el conjuro de llamado de los dragones en lenguaje antiguo. Sus cabellos se mueven ligeros con el viento emanado de la convocación pero no ocurre nada, mas cae agotado sobre el piso de la celda.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunta preocupada.

-No… -tiembla su mirada gris. –No puedo… es… es como si la magia de Dragon Lord ya no estuviera conmigo… -se mira las manos extrañado. A lo que Stacia abre grandes los ojos.

-Fue… fue Vector… -al escucharla empezar a hablar juntó su mirada con la ambarina. –él… dijo de que espada… la espada de la muerte… era capaz de absorber las almas… él…

-¿Él… me robó el trozo de mi alma que puede controlar a los dragones?... no puede ser… -empezó a sentirse desesperado, tanto que apretó las manos contra el barro del suelo de la celda.

-Ávalon… Stacia-sama… si van en busca de la dama del lago… ella seguramente les ayudará… -se escucha una voz proveniente del calabozo contiguo.

-¿Ryoutaro?... –preguntó el príncipe al escucharlo.

-Disculpen la intromisión, pero era verdaderamente imposible no escuchar…

-En verdad era verdaderamente imposible… -se escucha entonces la voz de Vector, que precedió a un inmenso estallido, que los ensordeció a todos los unos momentos.

 **26 DE OCTUBRE DE 2029 –ACTUALIDAD-**

-Con que eso fue lo que hizo la dama del lago… para suplantar la mitad del alma que no tenías… te colocó a Excalibur como complemento… ahora todo tiene sentido… -se alejó un poco sin notarlo. –Teniendo un alma de espada… era lógico que el espadachín negro alcanzara ese nivel de destreza y habilidad… Mientras que la otra mitad del alma… Kazuki… -piensa rápido y retrocediendo otro par de pasos sale corriendo por la puerta de la mazmorra en la torre, seguido de Morgana, dejándolo sorprendido, para instante siguiente tomar a Asuna en sus brazos.

Sin levantarla del suelo, su brazo fue ligeramente apretado por los finos dedos de la castaña. –Ali… se supone… que yo iba a rescatarte… pero siempre eres tú… quien llega montado en su pegaso negro y entra sin descuido por mi ventana…

No puede siquiera responder a su elocuencia, aprieta los labios y frunce el seño suave, tratando de controlar las lágrimas, para abrazarla y cerrar los ojos.

Al siguiente parpadeo, los ojos grises han regresado a la normalidad y al sentir el dolor de las heridas dispersas por todo su cuerpo Kirito aprieta fuerte los párpados, pero no suelta a la chica, entonces la observa con más detenimiento, lo pálida que se iba poniendo poco a poco, mientras la mano que tenía bajo sus piernas al sostenerla se humedece, por lo que la saca para observarse, sus ojos se abren inmensos en la sorpresa y preocupación al ver su palma inundada en sangre. -¡Asunaa! –la alza y mira hacia la ventana. Traga saliva preocupado.

El sonido de un vidrio quebrándose se escucha a lo lejos, llamando la atención de Kazuki, que por un momento se distrae y es cortado en el brazo por uno de los caballeros negros.

Al mismo tiempo que el sonido de los pasos rápidos se perfilaban en la estancia y disminuían una vez se adentraron en el bosque.

-No lo puedo creer… ¡No puede ser que nos dejaran atrás! ¡Si iba a salir por Kirito, debían decirnos! –se queja molesta la joven Asada.

-Es verdad… hasta Kazuki-san se fue con los caballeros y el rey… me pregunto por qué pasará esto… ¿Es que acaso ya no importa si estamos o no?... –se para en seco Silica. –Kazuki-san no me dijo nada… a pesar de que hoy… -se calla a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Liz la escucha pero no menciona palabra. Más que la estrategia de ataque. -¿Y pensaste en lo que hablamos?...

-¿Hablar? –se interesa Klein.

-Sí… si lo llamo a él… sin duda será una poderosa fuerza de ataque de nuestro lado… -responde seria la Meister

-¿Llamarlo? ¡No estás hablando de un dragón como lo que hizo el hermano de Kirito! –la reprocha el salamander.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Qué más podría hacer yo?! ¡Yo no tengo ningún poder que pueda contribuir a la batalla más que ese!... no quiero quedarme atrás…

-Pero Silica… ¿Acaso no viste en las condiciones en que quedó Kazuki al hacerlo? Es una locura… hallaremos otro método… -trata de persuadirla Shino.

-¡¿Por qué le andas metiendo esas ideas en la cabeza Liz?! –le reclama su novio.

-No son ideas… -responde seria. –Cada uno de nosotros está haciendo lo mejor que puede… no podemos sólo quedarnos mirando… y si en ese pequeño cuerpo… está el recurso para utilizar una Skill majestuosa como esa… ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedirlo? ¡¿Acaso le dijimos a Kirito que no usara su doble empuñadura en las batallas?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque dependíamos de él!

-Liz… -la mira sorprendido Klein, era verdad, todos los puntos que había tocado eran ciertos. No había peor humillación que no hacer nada, teniendo la posibilidad de hacerlo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y movía los cabellos de Leafa que no había mencionado palabra, se limitó a levantar la mirada al firmamento. –Onii-chan…

Mismo viento que se oleaba por toda la zona, regresando sus pasos hacia la entrada del castillo de gobierno, en el cual, un par de niñas tomadas se la mano estaban asomadas. Como si su conciencia se explayara, algo no dejaba de preocuparle al gemelo, que en más de una ocasión había vuelto el rostro en esa dirección.

Antes de su salida… había cruzado unas últimas palabras con la ex vice comandante, mismas que habían agitado su corazón, en un sentimiento que muchas veces había preferido ignorar, mantener controlado para no sentirse nuevamente miserable… y Ahora ese mismo recuerdo efusivo lo hace sentir tan solo que la batalla parece perdida antes de lo esperado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?... el metal de la espada sonó al caer al suelo, seguido de su dueño arrodillado sin esperanzas.

 _La vio, salió corriendo desesperada del castillo, seguida de los caballeros, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin pensarlo dos veces, se aventó por el balcón donde estaba asomado, a caer sobre el tejado de más abajo y así de piso en piso, hasta aterrizar a unos cuantos metros de ella, prácticamente la persiguió hasta alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo, impactándola por la sorpresa y provocándole una mirada reprobatoria._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame, debo irme… -lo miró desesperada._

 _-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿A dónde van? –mira entonces a los acompañantes, el rey junto a los caballeros de la integridad. –No me digas que tuvieron alguna noticia…_

 _-Merlín pudo sentir la presencia de Morgana, -explica Eugeo._

 _-¿Morgana?... ¿Acaso no es ella la bruja que mencionaron antes? –mira preocupado hacia Asuna._

 _-Es por eso que no hemos dicho nada… no queremos arriesgar a nadie –se cruza de brazos Alice. –No es una misión para cualquiera._

 _-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Yo tengo que estar con Asuna para protegerla! –Ante su comentario la rubia alzo las dos cejas._

 _-Kazuki-kun… -lo detuvo en su ímpetu la castaña. –Por favor… debemos irnos antes de que la pista de Morgana se pierda…_

 _-No… -la preocupación era ineludible. –Por favor…no te expongas… no soportaría que algo te pasara…_

 _-Debo… -lo miró comprometida –se trata de Kirito-kun… -se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos al decirle esas palabras precisamente a él. A sabiendas que todo lo que pasó entre ambos es recordado con vehemencia. –Por lo que haya sido… Kazuki-kun… no me arrepiento… -le dijo casi sin aliento, por lo que él abrió grandes los ojos, -pero me duele demasiado que todo haya terminado así… todo lo que esa verdad provocó… ahora debo asumir mi culpa… -trató de zafarse, pero el agarre del pelinegro se hizo más fuerte, tanto que terminó por abrazarla. –Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti… aún cuando tú ya no me necesites… -tras permanecer así unos segundos, toma fuerzas y prosigue hablando casi en forma de susurro, -Cada mañana, al verte pasar se iluminan mi día y mi corazón… es por eso que, siempre me tendrás aquí parado, cerca de ti, para poder contemplar tu belleza. Es así que no existe nada, que pueda hacer que no llegue a la hora, que tú pases, dando luz a nuestra avenida… pues toda tu existencia es un sol que nos ilumina… -prácticamente le recitó al oído._

 _La remembranza fue entonces inevitable, aquellas palabras las había escuchado antes… aunque no estaba segura del donde ni cuando… -Kazuki-kun tú…_

 _-No me gusta que estés en peligro, te amo y no puedo negar lo que siento -toca con suavidad sus mejillas-pero si en el futuro llega a pasar algo por favor no llores por mí, ámame como lo hiciste esa noche y guárdame para toda la vida, así sabré que al menos mi existencia no fue en vano… sé que soy un maldito egoísta… pero Asuna… nunca pude dejar de amarte… ni quiero hacerlo…_

 _-Saldremos de esta… todos… ya lo verás… no tienes por qué hablar así… entonces recordaremos juntos aquella vez… -le sonrió abriendo el espacio de los acontecimientos mencionados._

 **AINCRAD, AGOSTO 12 DE 2023, PISO 34**

Después de que completara un día entero de caza contra los poderosos ogros y lobos salvajes que en el piso abundaban, Asuna iba de camino hacia el portal de tele transporte a su vivienda pisos abajo.

Por el momento la línea delantera se hallaba a 3 pisos arriba, por lo que para ella era perfecto meterse en estos lugares para subir diariamente su estatus y su poder, no podía permitir quedarse estancada y ser cuidada por todos aquellos hombres de su gremio que se desvivían por protegerla.

Aun hoy siendo conocida como la mejor guerrera de Aincrad, la mayoría de los hombres solo la trataba con respeto y con un enamoramiento que ellos creían tener, pero que ella veía que solo la deseaban como objeto al cual vanagloriarse con los demás. Esto no lo permitiría, en su mente las palabras que aquel espadachín negro de nombre Kirito le dijo en los primeros pisos se le quedaron grabados en su memoria y aunque no lo había podido volver a ver, siempre le estaría agradecida por darle el empujón que ella necesitaba para ser quien era ahora.

Por supuesto, pensar en lo que Kirito le dijo a lo que debía de hacer era diferente, pues vivía encerrada en las batallas subiendo día a día su estatus, mandando a mano dura a quienes la servían con lealtad ciega y por eso se hallaba en el estado actual de casi desfallecer.

Había estado más de 15 horas inmersa en su entrenamiento, en un campo de batalla lleno de esos monstruos, había subido de nivel, pero ahora se sentía extraña, la incomodidad que la acompañaba no la dejaba pensar bien.

A menos de 3 minutos hallo la entrada a la ciudad de Atenas, una de las dos ciudad principales de ese piso casi enteramente dedicado a la antigua Grecia, quienes la veían pasar no advertían su estado de salud porque estaban inmersos en admirar la belleza y lo temible que era su nombre.

-¿Oye preciosa, quieres acompañarme?-pregunto uno

-¡Hermosa se mi esposa!

-¡Ven conmigo cariño seré tu apoyo, cásate conmigo!

Los piropos no dejaban de escucharse, quería sacar su amada espada de su cincho y atacarlos, pero apenas y podía caminar, poco a poco sus parpados se cerraban y sentía un calor insoportable. Se alejó poco a poco de quienes la seguían y al meterse a un callejón los perdió por completo.

-¿Qué me sucede?-se preguntó en voz baja mientras trataba de recordar si había sido atacada por algún monstruo con efectos como estos, pero por más que tratara más le dolía la cabeza, sus pasos se volvían inestables y su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse en demasía.

En un momento perdió la conciencia de donde iba, era como estar en piloto automático, se sentía como en las nubes, se sentía ligera, lo último que recordó fue que algo la atrapo en dos fuertes brazos, un cabello negro en conjunto con una mirada gris preocupada le dio pauta para saber de quién se trataba. De sus labios escucho su nombre antes de caer en el vacío de la inconsciencia.

-¡Asunaaa!

"Kirito"

 **Ya había pasado casi un año desde que este mundo de la muerte dio inicio, un largo tiempo al parecer de muchos, pero mínimo en mí caso. La línea delantera siempre en constante movimiento llovía de órdenes y avances para que todos los jugadores de niveles medios y bajos estuvieran seguros de que todos podrían en algún momento regresar al mundo real.**

 **Pero en mi caso no lo quería, no quería regresar al mundo real, este es mi mundo ideal, un mundo donde me siento vivo, un mundo donde podía vivir sin problemas, sin riesgos, sin preocupaciones.**

 **Sólo pocas cosas me interesaban fuera de mi burbuja de felicidad y hablando de ello mientras camino por las transitadas calles de Atenas puedo oír cómo se produce un alboroto, no es extraño si esto fuera la línea delantera, pero acá 3 pisos por debajo ya rara vez se oía esto.**

 **Con curiosidad y sin quitarme la capucha que adornaba mi faz me acerqué. Mis ojos grises se dilataron de sorpresa al verla, siempre hermosa, siempre perfecta, una mujer en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Desde la primera vez que la vi en el piso 1, mi corazón no ha dejado de latir por ella, por supuesto eso nadie lo sabe y yo mismo tampoco he querido que se sepa, soy demasiado tosco en lo que se remite a lo social y tal vez si me acerco me vea como sus locos fanáticos.**

 **Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando lo noté, mis ojos se entrecerraron para confirmar su estado, no respiraba bien, sus pasos aunque parecían seguros eran tambaleantes y eso era extraño, ¿qué le había sucedido?**

 **No tarde en seguirla por el otro extremo de la plaza para que nadie notara mis intensiones, salté sobre los tejados y cuando localicé su posición estaba a punto de caer desmayada. Mordí mi labio, era demasiado lo que estaba pensando, ¿pero en verdad quería ayudarla?**

 **-Soy un maldito cobarde-dije en voz baja y salte a su encuentro, mi capucha dejo ver mi rostro y mi ser siendo lo último que ella vio antes de perder el sentido.**

 **-¡Asuna! -le grite por inercia al levantarla -¿pero qué? -dije en sorpresa al sentir completamente caliente su cuerpo, su respirar se había vuelto elevado. Fruncí el ceño al pensar en lo peor -¿acaso fue atacada?, pero eso era imposible, el terrero de un pueblo o ciudad es seguro y nadie puede ser atacado, además los estados negativos debían de quitarse una vez que se ingresa a uno de estos.**

 **-¿Está enferma?, no… es imposible -susurre mientras que con mis ojos distinguía el letrero de hotel de NPC lo suficiente oculto como para no alertar a nadie sobre lo que pasaba, no sólo por el hecho de que ella estaba inconsciente si no porque tarde me di cuenta que mi apariencia estaba a la luz del día.**

 **La cargue con cautela, ella era una hermosa mariposa que debía ser tratada con delicadeza, una guerrera de estas características pocas veces se veían y con la información que de vez en cuando le compraba a la Rata más la conocía.**

 **La sensación que siento con sólo verte es indescriptible mi querida Asuna. Eres una gran luz y me has deslumbrado desde nos vimos en el primer piso, conocerte es el mayor de mis anhelos y aunque al principio no sabía lo que me pasaba y me irritaba cada vez que pensaba en ti, me fui dando cuenta que mi cariño por ti se fue convirtiendo en algo más, en algo imposible, en algo que debía de convertirse en efímero, porque como todo en este mundo, podías morir en mi alma si yo desaparecía. Aunque no lo sepas y jamás te lo diré, eres esa luz que ilumina todos mis días, eres ese postre que nunca quiero dejar de comer. Tienes la combinación perfecta de ternura con seducción y simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte. Amor… -sonrió con tristeza mientras que caminaba con rapidez hacia su lugar de destino, sus ojos grises se aguaron un poco-es raro que lo haya encontrado, pero tú lo significas y lo simplificas de igual manera.**

 **La noche finalmente cayó mientras que ingresaba a la habitación que renté con mi preciada carga, me preocupaba cada vez más su estado, era su condición algún virus o mal estado del sistema?**

 **La dejé encima de la cama mientras que de mi inventario sacaba una bandeja y una toalla húmeda, saque agua de un estuche que portaba y lo puse en ella, lo bueno es que recién había pasado por un lago congelado que por los cambios de temperatura había dejado sacar varios cubos grandes. Los vertí para hacerla más estable a la temperatura que deseaba y procedí a colocar el paño sobre la frente de Asuna.**

 **-¿Qué hiciste para llegar a este estado? ¿es tan grande tu deseo de superar lo que sea y dejar atrás tu propia salud?**

 **Los sentimientos son tan profundos y las palabras tan superficiales que a veces no es fácil expresar todo lo que este amor me hace sentir y soñar. Puede que todo en este mundo sea mentira, pero mi amor por ti es más verdadero que la vida misma.**

 **OooO**

 **Los ojos de Asuna se fueron abriendo en sesiones de parpadeos luego de algunas horas de comenzar este ritual, su temperatura había bajado como lo predije, pero su estado de enfermedad aun se veía sobre su rostro. Su hermoso color ambar, un color puro me observó queriendo reconocerme.**

 **-¿Asuna?**

 **No me habló, solo lanzó una sonrisa cansada y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esto fue extraño, es como si no pudiera estar consiente mucho tiempo. Su mano derecha cerca a la mía me atrapó en un apretón fuerte y para mi sorpresa lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus orbes aun cerrados.**

 **-¿Qué sucede, te sientes bien?**

 **-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, es poco con lo que puedo compensar siendo que soy una niña mimada y nada agraciada. Soy una debilucha y una sentimental.**

 **-No, eso no es cierto-apreté su mano sobre la mía-tu eres alguien importante, eres una guerrera fuerte, nunca te has derrumbado a comparación mía, soy un egoísta, una persona que puede ser una basura y que nadie querría estar a su lado. Así que tú no debes de pronunciar esas palabras, si estoy aquí es porque quiero, porque no puedo permitir que estés así.**

 **-…-sus lágrimas volvieron a caer, cambié el paño de agua que había perdido su estado de congelación mientras que ella me veía con ojos acuosos, era como si la que me hablara no fuera Asuna, si no su subconsciente, aquella persona que estaba atrapada en un mundo de hielo, un mundo de soledad y tristeza.**

 **Me acerqué poco a poco y con mis labios limpie con suavidad sus lágrimas, ella no hacia ningún movimiento mas salvo observarme, su temperatura por fin volvió a la normalidad y ella me sonrió preguntando mientras que acariciaba su suave mejilla**

 **-¿Cómo te llamas?-no terminó de preguntarme y siguió-mi nombre es Asuna, Yuuki Asuna**

 **-Yuuki**

 **-¿Y el tuyo?**

 **-…-en verdad no reconocía donde estábamos, se estaba presentando como si estuviéramos en la vida real, como si los tabúes de decir nuestros nombres reales no fueran un estigma. Suspiré, estaba bien decirle mi nombre, nadie estaba cerca y sólo yo podría saber su secreto, además si ella caía en sueño y despertaba a la mañana siguiente estaba seguro que nunca recordaría nada. Sonreí con tristeza al pensar lo último y hablé**

 **-Puedes llamarme Kazuki, Kirigaya Kazuki**

 **-Kazuki-kun-me sonrió-sabes, te pareces a alguien que he visto, pero que no recuerdo -se tocó su frente con cautela**

 **-¿Te duele la cabeza?-pregunte obviando su respuesta, era lógico que me pareciera a mi hermano, después de todo ese día había dejado de usar el avatar porque quería estar a solas y en libertad en este paisaje, por supuesto después lo volvería a portar ya que sabía cómo burlar el sistema en este caso.**

 **-Un poco**

 **-Duerme, te sentirás mejor en la mañana Asuna**

 **-¿Te quedaras conmigo Kazuki-kun?**

 **-Toda la noche Asuna, no te preocupes, descansa**

 **-Gracias**

 **Al verla dormir en un rato sin que ella soltara mi mano me di cuenta de que aquellos síntomas los conocía, aunque era extraño que pasara en un mundo virtual como este no había duda, era un resfriado, tal vez porque las estaciones están en proceso de cambio en casa es que nuestros cuerpos reales están afectados.**

 **No puedo despegar mi mirada de la tuya,** **mi hermosa guerrera** **. Me atraes como si fuera yo un pedazo de metal y tú el imán de mi corazón, eres la única persona que me hace sentir esto y aunque sé, que tu corazón ha decidido otro camino, me alegra que seas feliz, que más diera yo ser el afortunado de tus sonrisas, tus besos y tus palabras. Es imposible no notar que estás en un lugar ya que iluminas hasta el último rincón con tu esplendorosa presencia, tu mirada tan pura y electrizante hace que muchos se fijen en ti, pero sólo pocos sabemos la verdad, eres única.**

 **-Asuna, qué has hecho conmigo… -susurre en voz baja mientras que mis labios se aproximaban a los suyos, tal vez una maniobra irresponsable pero nada perdía, si esta era la única oportunidad de estar a su lado con gusto lo aceptaré, pero antes debo probar su miel, su calor y su presencia.**

 **Sólo la luz de la luna llena sería la única testigo de lo que ocurrió, mis labios se juntaron con los suyos un momento, luego bese sus parpados, sus mejillas, su frente y entre sus pechos. Nada me hacia el hombre más feliz que estar al lado de mi princesa. Finalmente le susurré.**

 **-Lucha, esfuérzate, protege a quienes amas, protege a los débiles. Se bondadosa mas no ingenua, se valiente pero no engreída. Ama sin obstáculos, ama completamente, no a medias. Se una líder viva… no muerta, llévalos a todos por el buen camino-la volvió a besar-se la mujer que amo, supera el pasado y mira siempre al horizonte, que nada ni nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer, vive, ríe, ama y si en algún momento del camino nos llegamos a encontrar permíteme amarte como lo mereces.**

 **0=0=0**

 **El sol se dejaba ver en el horizonte y mientras más temprano se hacia la luz finalmente llegó sobre los ojos de la Vice Comandante quien se movió sobre su eje y se tapo con las sabanas para evitar que la molestara más, pero cuando pretendía volver a despertar sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó de golpe.**

 **-¿** Pero qué?

Lo último que recordaba bien es que había entrado a la ciudad de Atenas desde los campos de caza, después no recordaba bien pero le comenzó a dar mucho calor y luego ya no supo más de sí

Estaba por levantarse cuando noto una rosa rosa encima de su almohada y una nota que contenía dos simples palabras "Recupérate pronto"

Confundida era decir poco nadie en su radar estaba cerca y si lo estaba debía de tener un muy alto grado de la Skill de invisibilidad, aun así comprendió tras ver la bandeja y la toalla que había sido cuidada por alguien. Una persona que no se sobrepasó, una persona en la que debía de confiar.

Con el viento fresco ingresando por la ventana se acerco a ella mientras olía la hermosa rosa que brillaba en todo su esplendor, tal vez el aroma era una programación virtual pero esta esencia le recordaba a su niñez, a aquellos campos de hermosas flores que habían en la casa de sus abuelos.

No recordaba nada, pero parecía que su alma sí, estaba más ligera que nunca y sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido. Una brisa más refrescante que la anterior inundó su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó consentir por la delicada oleada de viento que la rodeaba, al sentir un delicado rose en su mejilla abrió sus ojos topándose con los pétalos de la rosa que sostenía, todos se hallaban a su alrededor y la protegían como un escudo, un escudo enviado por alguien más. Miró cada uno de ellos escuchando un susurro regido por el viento, un mensaje que era exclusivo para sus oídos

Cada mañana al verte pasar se ilumina mi día y mi corazón, es por eso que, siempre me tendrás aquí parado, cerca de ti, para poder contemplar tu belleza. Es así que no existe nada, que pueda hacer que no llegue a la hora, que tú pases, dando luz a nuestra avenida, pues toda tu existencia es un sol que nos ilumina. Asimismo, eres un verdadero ángel, caído del cielo y que nos da el privilegio, de poderla mirar. Vive y reina para siempre mi querida Destello, pues mi corazón ya ha sido cautivado por ti.

Una sombra negra la observaba desde lejos mientras que la mencionada quedaba abrumada y sonrojada al extremo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y poco después se lanzó hacia las calles poco transitadas para volver a su rutina, a su vida normal y mientras lo hacía un conocido timbre de campana se dejó oír seguido de una luz. Al salir del callejón los que por ahí transitaban sólo pudieron ver como un espadachín de cabello negro, alto y con armadura roja se dejaba ir hacia los campos de caza con una sonrisa en sus labios, no había sido mala idea el haber usado el espejo, porque gracias a él y a un resfriado había podido estar cerca de la única mujer que le había hecho pensar que la vida valía la pena.

-Este día fue el más productivo que he tenido-susurró en voz baja-si mi final está cerca creo que moriría con gusto de haber estado con la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Ahora si no tengo nada que temer.

Nada más decir eso su vista detecto los movimientos de los enemigos de piso, su sonrisa se ensancho y desenvainando su espada se lanzó al ataque con mas vitalidad de lo que acostumbraba.

 **26 DE OCTUBRE DE 2029 –ACTUALIDAD-**

Antes de su salida… había cruzado unas últimas palabras con la ex vice comandante, mismas que habían agitado su corazón, en un sentimiento que muchas veces había preferido ignorar, mantener controlado para no sentirse nuevamente miserable… y Ahora ese mismo recuerdo efusivo lo hace sentir tan solo que la batalla parece perdida antes de lo esperado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?... el metal de la espada sonó al caer al suelo, seguido de su dueño arrodillado sin esperanzas.

-Me lo había prometido a mi mismo… que ya no dudaría… y que tomaría fuerzas de esos… mis recuerdos… pero acabo de darme cuenta Asuna… que no puedo vivir del pasado… si mi vida y mi presencia sirven para algo… entonces los usaré con gusto por ti… -Tomó la espada entre sus manos y con toda su fuerza la atravesó en el cuerpo del caballero negro frente a él, partiéndolo por la mitad. No estaba seguro de qué trataba… si en verdad estaba asesinando personas… o como en la realidad virtual sólo había que esperar su regreso… eran teorías que descubriría con el paso del tiempo…

La vida en este mundo se esfumaba tan rápido como el soplido sobre una vela.

Y todos… en cierta medida están por comprobarlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo 21 "Demasiado tarde"**

Holaaas, bueno luego de dos largas semanas sin actualizar, por fin tuve un chance, hay taaaaantas cosas que me quedaron fuera del capítulo y que quería poner, pero mejor me voy con calma y ordenadamente para que cada uno de los golpes que trae esta historia peguen a su tiempo jaja.

Quiero agradecer por la COLABORACIÓN a la escritora Yui Kirigaya-sama, quien nos trajo la historia de Kazuki y Asuna en Aincrad que apareció en este capítulo, idea original de ella y escrito de ella, yo solamente lo acomodé a mi formato. Me encantó la historia cuando la leí y no pude evitar compartirla con ustedes, porque es algo que en verdad nos abre un poco más el camino de los pensamientos de Kazuki, quien es un personaje fundamental en mi escrito, sé que a muchos les gusta la historia de este OC así que es mejor explotarlo antes de que cualquier cosa pase..

Me disculpo abiertamente con Sumi-sama sé que te dije que "eso" vendría en este capi pero en verdad que la idea que tengo es tan grande que como tú misma me dijiste abarcaría todo el capítulo xDD y esto debía ser explicado antes.

Saludos especiales: **TheCrimsonOrchid** **,** **Alison428** **,** **xNISAx** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Selector18,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **Aitana.9964**

 **Jojo todos tienen una infinidad de preguntas xDD espero se vayan resolviendo según se cuente la historia. ¡Claro que los recuerdo a todos! ¡El Fandom une los mundos!**

 **¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **¡JA NEE!**


	21. ESPECIAL: DRAGON LORD: 1

La pradera se extendía en todo su esplendor y luminosidad, a través de los años la recreación de los sentidos se había vuelto mucho más acertada. El tacto del viento soplaba sobre la piel de una manera fresca y hasta hiriente. Los rayos del sol que poco a poco disminuían escondiéndose entre las nubes que se tornaban violáceas daban la apariencia de un pequeño caramelo que botaba en medio de la hierba a la cabeza de aquella pequeña castaña que corría sin parar de un lado para otro, seguida de otras dos bolitas negras más, que en un momento, tomaron camino en línea recta hacia la dirección en que ella se encontraba parada, mirándolos desde la lejanía del pequeño balcón de la cabaña.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY SPECIAL**

 **DRAGON LORD**

 **I**

 **ALFHEIM ONLINE 10 DE OCTUBRE DE 2034**

El tiempo parecía transcurrir lento en esos días, o quizás era así como preferiría que pasara, solía pensarlo a menudo, cuando la veía, tan pequeña, tan alegre y vivaracha que no quisiera que esas energías y esa armonía desaparecieran de su mundo jamás.

-¿Kazu-chaan? ¿Dónde están? –salió entonces de la cañaba la peliceleste. El hada azul que representaba la razón de vida…

-¿Asuna-san? –le sonrió la primera en encontrarse asomada al balcón y reclinándose sobre este levantó el brazo señalando la dirección en que se veían venir ya más cerca los pequeños. –Kazu-chan y Azu-chan vienen por ahí, salieron un momento a recoger piedras con Hikari.

-Jajaja ¿Piedras? ¿Pero qué están pensando esos niños ahora? –se reclina en la barda junto a ella la Undine.

-Tal parece que Kirito-san les dijo que quien le trajera más piedras sería el ganador, jajajja tus niños son unos amantes de la competencia. –Voltea a verla y le sonríe.

-A veces pienso que las ideas se le acaban a Kirito… sólo espero que no se lastimen, perdona porque siempre arrastran a tu Hikari-chan en sus locuras. –Se encogió de hombros apenada la esposa del espadachín negro.

-No te disculpes por eso, a decir verdad… a mí me gusta mucho que lo hagan… cuando está con ellos Hikari… siempre está muy contenta.

-Es que así debe ser… los niños deben ser tratados como niños… sin importar de todo lo que haya pasado con anterioridad… el solo hecho de su existencia es algo maravilloso. –le respondió dulcemente Asuna.

-¿Lo dices por todo lo que pasó con Hime-chan y Yuuki-chan?

-Silica… a pesar de que los años hayan pasado… y todas las cosas se vean ahora tan distantes… aún siento muy presente en el pecho el dolor… por no poder haber estado con ellas… cuando más me necesitaban…

-Pero debes alegrarte… que a pesar de todo… ellas son unas niñas hermosas y felices… los tienen a ustedes dos… -bajó la mirada con un sentimiento de frustración al hablar.

-Lo lamento yo… no quería hacerte recordar… -coloca su mano sobre la de la Caithsith.

-Recordar es lo único que puedo hacer –levantó la mirada y le sonrió con un par de lágrimas de burbuja sobre sus pestañas al mantener los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento el sonido de los niños acercándose con velocidad las separó. Las escaleras tronaron con la velocidad en que fueron pisadas.

-¡Yo primerooo! –llegó hasta la puerta un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos grises acerados, llevaba una vestimenta spriggan de nivel básico, consistente en un pequeño pantalón hasta las rodillas, botines y una sudadera gris con mangas negras con capucha, la cual era adornada por un par de orejitas que le hacían parecer de otra raza.

-¡Papáaa! ¡Mira cuantas conseguí! –El otro pequeño de vestimenta y facciones idénticas llegó corriendo a los pocos segundos.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?, no pueden solo subir corriendo, sin siquiera pedir permiso al pasar. –Les llama la atención su madre desde atrás, ellos al ver que nadie estaba dentro de la estancia, se encogieron de hombros y voltearon hacia ella.

-Lo sentimos…

-Kazuya… Kazuma… siempre es lo mismo con ustedes. –se lleva las manos a la cintura la madre. –No pueden dejar atrás a Hikari-chan, ustedes son los hombrecitos y deben cuidarla.

-Es que Hika-chan siempre se tarda mucho… y era una competencia para ver quien traía más… -bajó la mirada el pequeño al ver la desaprobación en el rostro de su madre. –piedras para papá…

-Kazu-nii tiene razón mamá… -lo defiende su hermano. –Además que Hika-chan no es hija de papá… esto era sólo entre nosotros… -termina por bajar la mirada también el otro pequeño.

Ante una Hikari que recién llegó de subir las escaleras y al escucharlos dejó caer las piedras que llevaba ella contra su vestido que hacía alusión a la vestimenta de su madre.

-¡Hikari! –se preocupa Silica al ver que la pequeña se dio la vuelta, para salir corriendo del lugar, pero su expresión se relajó al ver que su hija chocó contra las piernas del hombre recién llegado, dueño de aquel avatar negro que sus hijos tanto querían lucir y admiraban.

Seguido de las dos jovencitas hadas que aterrizaron a su lado. La pelinegra de apariencia Salamander y la castaña clara Sylf.

-Hime-nee… Yuuki-nee… -las reconocieron ambos y se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que estaban en problemas.

-¿Pero se puede saber hacia dónde se dirige esta señorita tan guapa? –le preguntó Kirito a Hikari, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza, pero la pequeña no respondió, sus ojos perlados empezaron a hacer agua, sin poder controlarlo.

-…Kirito-san… -trata de intervenir Silica, pero Asuna la frena, tomándola de la mano.

-…Yo… -articula finalmente la pequeña.

-¿No quedamos en que iban a recoger piedras y el que más tuviera iba a ser el ganador? –trató de buscar su mirada con la suya, encontrándose así gris con gris.

-…Sí…

-¿Entonces por qué las tiraste?... –se agacha frente a ella.

-Porque… yo… -lo mira sin poder seguir hablando, las lágrimas se le sueltan, sintiéndose tan desvalida, sin saber que más puede hacer para explicarse, por lo que lo único que se le ocurre… o guiada solamente por sus instintos de conservación se abalanza contra él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su tío, mientras lo abraza.

-¿Qué sucedió Kazuya? –pide entonces explicación al mayor de los gemelos, quien al verlo de ese modo con su prima, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño y frunciendo el seño bajo la mirada.

-Nosotros… pensábamos que sólo jugábamos nosotros dos… porque… siempre jugamos sólo nosotros con papá…

-Ven… -lo llamó entonces Kirito al ver que también estaba por derramarse en lágrimas. Lo mismo que el otro pequeño, para terminar abrazando a los tres niños. –No importa si sólo jugamos nosotros… ¿acaso no creen que mientras más jugamos… es más divertido?...

-Sí…

-Sí…

Al escuchar las dos respuestas que quería, se dirigió entonces a la pequeña. –Cuando se trata de juegos de hermanos… tú siempre estarás incluida… porque tú papi… era mi hermano…

-Lo sé… igualito a ti…

-Entonces eso te hace como mi hija también… ¿no lo crees así? –le sonríe paternal al alejarla de él.

-¡Sí! –le sonrió finalmente feliz. Por lo que Silica le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Bueno, ahora que ya le pusieron atención a su papá, es hora de comer, así que vayan a lavarse las manos. –rompió la atmósfera Asuna.

-¡Sí! –respondieron al unísono y como si nada hubiera ocurrido salieron corriendo rumbo dentro de la casa.

-Trajimos todo lo que nos pediste mamá. –Levantó el par de bolsas que llevaba en manos la chica de largos cabellos claros.

-Muchas gracias Yuuki-chan, pasen por favor –les señaló la entrada de la casa a ambas.

-Ya te dije que soy White Cosmos… -la miró en pucheo y empezó a caminar.

-Sí, White… -entonces se dirigió a Hime, -¿Tú también tienes otro nombre? –la miró sonriente.

-No… -se rió interiormente y corrió a alcanzar a su hermana.

-No todos son como tú vicecomandante… -le sonrió entonces Kirito, quien la miraba comandando su batallón familiar apoyado en la barda.

-¡Kirito-kun! Digo… ¡Kirito! –le sonrió igual de contenta.

-Bueno… yo lo dejo –les reverenció y sin mirar atrás, entró a la cabaña Silica.

-Me preocupa verla así de deprimida… -le menciona al pelinegro una vez ha llegado hasta él y lo abraza.

-Es normal… perder a la persona que amas… es lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien… y aunque tengas a tu hija para aliviar un poco ese dolor… el simple hecho de verla te la recuerda… lo sé muy bien. –Colocó su mentó sobre la cabeza de ella, para luego besarle los cabellos.

 **Kazuki-kun…**

 **Lo nuestro… había iniciado como algo común… una chica… un chico… algunas palabras de entre los dos… Yo… es verdad que con cierto temor hacia él… después de todo lo que había causado… todo el daño que había hecho… jamás pensé que dentro de esa coraza de amargura que lo envolvía… anidara el corazón anhelante de amor y comprensión que descubrí… y del que me enamoré…**

 **Se parecía… en verdad que se parecía demasiado a Kirito-san… pero puede que sólo en apariencia física; las formas de actuar y de pensar de ambos diferían demasiado, puede que en un principio me haya sentido atraída por él precisamente por eso… se parecía a Kirito-san… pero era totalmente diferente, quería descubrir que había más allá de esa fachada de chico malo, para que haya podido llevarse bien hasta con Asuna-san.**

 **Después de todo… si había acabado de nuestro lado en el juego, era porque en el fondo… pudo comprender que todas aquellas acciones estaban fuera de lugar.**

 **Desde que lo ví por primera vez en aquel campo de batalla de Royal PvP supe de lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de llegar a cumplir sus objetivos y fui testigo de sus habilidades para lograrlos. Con la fuerza y la suerte de su lado, era muy improbable que alguien pudiera penetrar su barrera de ataques certeros. La estrella roja de los Caballeros de la hermandad de sangre… El caballero rojo que pronto arriesgaría su vida por mantener a salvo la de su hermano a quien hasta cierto momento detestó como a nadie en este mundo… Terminé de comprenderlo entonces: Él… había cambiado… Kazuki había cambiado y ahora era parte de nosotros.**

 **Tenía 12 años la primera vez que hice Fulldive, en aquel juego que pronto me sumergiría en la aventura más terrible pero al mismo tiempo, más increíble de toda mi vida. Sword Art Online me había dado la oportunidad de encontrar verdaderos amigos, entre ellos, mi amada familiar Pina. Por lo que las personas empezaron a llamarme "La maestra Dragón", no es que lo fuera exactamente… pero el hecho de poder permanecer al lado de Pina me hacía demasiado feliz, aunque pasé por algunos aprietos al respecto, gracias a Kirito-san… ahora puedo tenerla conmigo nuevamente.**

 **Cuando todo terminó… y la estadía dentro de Alfheim Online se hizo solamente para pasar tiempo con mis amigos… me di cuenta que no importaba cuánto había pasado dentro de aquel mundo… yo lo amaba cada vez más. Y para poder retomar todo aquello que quería… así como a Pina, tenía que cambiar un poco, me refiero a que los únicos que pueden ejercer la habilidad de Domadores de bestias en ALO son los Caith Sith, por lo que no dudé un segundo en elegirlos para formar parte de su clan con mi nuevo avatar.**

 **Por lo que yo… Silica… aún ahora, soy una domadora de bestias. A veces… las cosas más asombrosas ocurren sin que lo notes… y otras… cuando menos lo esperas, disfrazadas de angustia.**

 **NUEVO SWORD ART ONLINE (10 DE ENERO DE 2028)**

La espera ya estaba preocupándolo, era su amiga… era lógico que le preocupara a su parecer. Estaba sentado en la mecedora afuera de la cabaña donde aguardaban todos los demás. Su mirada gris aperlada se había clavado en el horizonte tratando de divisar hasta en la más larga de las distancias a la chica de cabellos castaños que lucía un par de orejas de gato sobre sus coletas.

-Será mejor que quites esa cara, porque sino pensará que alguien murió cuando llegue y te vea. –Se para delante suyo Liz, quien apoya las manos en su cintura y le sonríe malévola.

-¡¿Eh?! –se sonrojó por su comentario, no podía evitarlo estaba tan nervioso que fue descubierto al instante, por lo que la herrera caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado en la mecedora.

-Ella ya había avisado que tardaría un poco Kazuki, así que mejor entra, -le da un pequeño golpecito con el puño cerrado en el hombro. –Vaya que en eso si son iguales, medio desaparece por un rato la chica y ya empiezan a delirar. –Dijo tratando de ser graciosa, pero ni a ella misma le hizo gracia. –Perdón… ya sé que no es lo mismo… pero… -tiemblan sus ojos sintiéndose ya terrible con lo que dijo.

-Tranquila… ninguno nos hacemos aún a la idea de que ya no está… -levanta la mirada. –Tal vez nunca nos acostumbremos a su ausencia…

Empezó el momento en que se consolaban uno al otro, cuando un estrepitoso sonido inundó todos los canales auditivos, como si el viento estuviera siendo cortado por miles de espadas. Se llevaron las manos a los oídos y enseguida el aire que venía acompañando al sonido se hizo presente, una ventisca enorme pasó en la región.

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!, ¡¿Están bien?! –Salió de la casa Klein, seguido de Leafa y Sinon y por último salieron Kirito, que llevaba en sus brazos a una pequeñita Hime-chan y Yui volaba a su lado.

Ambos que habían estado afuera en el suceso mantenían grandes los ojos abiertos en la dirección en que pasaron…

-Fueron a la ciudad… -señaló aún temblorosa Liz.

-¿Fueron? –pregunta Kirito directamente hacia su hermano en busca de una explicación.

-Dragones… -le respondió sin más, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola!, jaja la melancolía se apoderó de mí y decidí encarrilar unas ideas que tenía guardadas en un solo instrumento. Juntando un antiguo fanfic que había retirado con ideas frescas que me brindó mi querida Beta Sumi.**

 **La verdad que hacer una SS de mi fanfic de White Butterfly no me parece una idea tan descabellada porque hay mucho que explicar y puede que esto me ayude.**

 **Dedico el inicio de este especial a Yui Kirigaya, por su cumpleaños, jaja amiga, sé que te gusta mucho nuestro Dragon Lord, así que no se me ocurrió algo mejor que darte lágrimas por su pequeña hija juajuajuajua.**

 **Y de paso contar de una vez por todas la historia del Dragon Lord.**

 **Saludos especiales a:** **TheCrimsonOrchid** **,** **Alison428** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **xNISAx** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **Selector18** **,** **Guest**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**

 **PD: Los sucesos ocurridos en el especial son producto de un momento de locura, no sé si serán canon en la historia de White.**

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo 21 "Demasiado tarde"**


	22. Demasiado tarde

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...

¿Acaso realmente era tan mala persona?... Los pecados que había cometido finalmente se le estaban cobrando… tenía muy presente que tarde o temprano todo se llega a pagar en la vida… sus propias experiencias se lo habían demostrado, toda acción conlleva a una reacción de igual magnitud… y los actos sin duda se pagarían de la misma manera, una vida tomada por la espada, una vida pagada por la misma. ¿Pero la pregunta era por qué?..

¿Acaso era justo que pagara un ser… indefenso y libre de toda culpa? Sólo por hacerlo sufrir a él… de la manera más dolorosa y miserable posible…

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 21 "Demasiado tarde"**

¿Quién era él? Apenas y podía reconocerse a sí mismo, la persona que era, lo que creyó de sí, lo que incluso… se sentía orgulloso de poseer… Ya no existía… había desaparecido de un momento a otro… perdiendo su identidad en cuestión de algunos días, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que todo el suceso del mundo virtualizado comenzó y se enteró de toda la verdad. Pensaba que ya lo había logrado superar… Así como las injurias vinieron por él una tras otra… así había logrado levantarse… pero en la posición en que se encontraba ahora… no estaba seguro siquiera de cómo seguía caminando.

Tenía frío… lo sentía colarse entre sus rasgadas ropas… hilachas desmembradas que colgaban en tiras entre su piel, cubriéndolo apenas y rozándolo propiciándole no más que dolor, al rasparse entre su sudor helado y la sangre seca que las recubría, tan tiesas e inclementes como témpanos de hielo que lo azotaban una y otra vez mientras caminaba. Aunque tratara de sostenerla con fuerza… de encontrar en su interior la energía y el valor suficiente para no flaquear, para demostrarle que aún podría protegerla, que seguía siendo él, ¡Que estaba ahí junto a ella! Parecía engañarse a si mismo… Apenas y podía dar un paso seguido de otro, sintiendo la tremenda resistencia que imponía a cada movimiento de sus piernas para que se movieran en un andar lento y cuidándose de ser sigiloso, soportando el peso de su propio esqueleto y el que llevaba a cuestas. Su amada… su esposa… Por ella lucharía cuanto fuera necesario, pero… ¿Qué hacer con esa sensación que lo invade poco a poco, haciéndolo flaquear?

Se había aventado de la ventana del castillo, cuando vio la oportunidad de escapar de los ojos de Mortred y Morgana, sabiéndola mal herida, pero ¿Qué más pudo haber hecho en ese momento?, No contaba con nadie más que consigo mismo y su lastimado ser, que terminó por lacerarse todavía más al caer en medio de la lluvia de filosas estalactitas brillantes que se derrumbaron junto a él. No podía esperar más… tenía que actuar aunque no tuviera un plan, quería salir lo más rápido posible de ahí… quería olvidar la imagen que había visto… su mano manchada de sangre espesa y rutilante. No iba a perderlo… No iba a pasar por algo como aquello nuevamente… esta vez estaba ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla… para protegerla… para auxiliarla… ¿De qué serviría ser quien todos creían que era si realmente no lo era? Debía creer en sí mismo y por eso había sobrevivido.

No sabía ni como lo había logrado, pero sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco en medio de aquella llanura desolada en la que había caído, pudo voltear a ver unos cuantos metros atrás y hacia arriba y la torre en la que había estado prisionero se levantaba imponente.

-A… Asu… Asuna… -se daba fuerzas pronunciando su nombre con cada paso que daba, sus pies descalzos temblaban demasiado al apoyarse contra el suelo y sus huellas quedaban marcadas en carmesí en el pasto.

Sus manos temblaban aferrándola contra su pecho, mientras sus labios parecían congelarse, al haberse atenuado a un leve morado oscuro, de los que su aliento de desprendía, haciéndose visible a la intemperie.

Su mirada se había perdido… aquel destello gris perlado se había esfumado. Parecía que se movía sólo por instinto.

La distancia que había recorrido era fácilmente rastreable, las huellas y el olor a sangre lo hacía evidente.

Las gotas se deslizaban sobre su brazo una tras otra, cayendo sobre el suelo de manera casi imperceptible pero no para él, el sonido del goteo iba a enloquecerlo de continuar, por lo que se detuvo en seco, sólo para ver como la sangre se deslizaba de las piernas de su esposa hacia abajo, goteando entre los dedos de sus pies, habiéndola despojado de sus botas para cargarla con más ligereza.

Sus ojos se opacaron aún más de ser posible y sus labios se estrujaron, mientras temblaba en medio de los rechinidos de sus dientes, pasándose el temblor de sus labios a su cabeza y de esta a sus hombros y cuerpo, hasta que llegó un punto en que ya no pudo más con la carga… y se derrumbó en el suelo pastoso de rodillas.

Ese sentimiento de impotencia que se le hacía tan dolorosamente familiar…

 _-¿Buscas a alguien? –pregunta una enfermera al ver al joven desorientado en medio del pasillo._

 _-¡Asuna!, ¡Yuuki Asuna! –responde hasta un tanto desesperado, pero la enfermera no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, sin pretenderlo, bajo la mirada despacio ante él. -¿Dónde está?... –preguntó después de un espacio de silencio._

 _-La habitación de Yuuki-san… está doblando a la izquierda…_

 _Kazuto la reverencia rápidamente y sigue su camino, tan rápido como pudo, para encontrarse con un enorme cristal semipolarizado que le permitía la visión hacia adentro de la habitación. Sus pupilas se dilataron y la respiración se le aceleró en un segundo al ver como su amada estada tendida en la cama demasiado pálida y el quipo médico le aplicaba desfibrilación con paletas de voltaje._

 _-¿Qué?... –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y el corazón de angustia infinita. -¡Asunaa! –trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave desde dentro. -¡ASUNAAA! –empezó a pegarle al cristal con los puños, ante el escándalo, se cerraron las persianas de la ventana por lo que ya no pudo ver nada más. -¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡DÉJENME ENTRAR!, ¡ASUNAAAA!_

 _-¡Kirigaya-kun! –llegó rápidamente a su lado Kikuoka y al ver el estado en que se encontraba, lo separó del vidrio que ya había dejado manchado por su sangre, que emanaba de las heridas abiertas en sus manos por el uso del sistema dendrita. Pero el chico insistía, por lo que no tuvo otro remedio para retenerlo que abrazarlo desde la espalda, sujetándole los brazos con los suyos._

 _-¡AAHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡Suéltame Seijiro! –le gritó haciendo llamado a la confianza que le tenía, pero Kikuoka no hizo más que abrazarlo con más fuerza, doblegándolo. Sin embargo sus fuerzas volvieron al ver salir a un doctor de la habitación, que se acercó a ellos y dispuesto a escucharlo Kazuto trató de guardar la compostura._

 _-¿Cómo está?... –pregunta el mayor de los presentes._

 _-Lo lamento mucho… -bajó la cabeza el médico._

 _-¿Qué?... –se le hacen agua inmediatamente los ojos a Kazuto. -¡¿Qué está diciendo?!_

 _-¡Kirigaya-kun! –le llama la atención Kikuoka para terminar de escuchar las explicaciones. Ante un pelinegro que siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier segundo._

 _-El parto se prolongó demasiado… y la paciente perdió mucha sangre… el problema es que por ser adolescente tenía mucho más riesgo… al final tuvo problemas con la presión arterial y tuvimos que evacuar a las niñas de emergencia… pero sólo pudimos salvar a una… fue realmente un parto muy complicado. –Les reverenció nuevamente y regresó dentro._

 _-¿Una?... –se le desprenden las lágrimas al joven, que parece ausente._

 _-Kirigaya-kun…_

 _-…No… esto no puede ser… no es posible ¡NOOOOO! –gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza consternado. –Tengo que verla… -abrió grandes los ojos y se dispuso a ir a aporrear la puerta de nuevo, pero cuando justo iba a hacerlo se detuvo y colocando la mano sobre la tabla, no pudo evitar deslizarse sobre la misma, sintiéndose desfallecer él mismo._

 _-Kirigaya-kun… siéntate aquí… -lo levantó del piso el investigador y lo llevó a sentarse al sofá de espera, donde volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro. Momento en que Agil, Klein y Liz hicieron su aparición._

 _-¡Kirito!, -lo identificaron, pero la expresión de la terrible tristeza que tenía les advirtió de que algo no estaba bien, por lo que bajaron los ánimos y mirando hacia Kikuoka se dieron cuenta de la terrible verdad al ver el gesto de negación que les hizo._

 _-¡¿Qué le pasó a Asuna?! –pregunta entonces Liz acercándose a Kazuto, pero al no obtener respuesta, se agachó frente a él y lo abrazó, sosteniendo la frente del joven contra su pecho, escuchándolo sollozar desconsolado. –Tranquilo… -se le hicieron agua los ojos a ella también._

 _-Aquí está la niña… Supongo que querrán cargarla un momento… -les habló la enfermera por atrás._

 _-Cla… Claro… -la recibió Klein entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír aún en medio de la tragedia al ver a la criatura preciosa que cargaba, la piel tan clara y de apariencia tan suave que parecía una muñeca, con unos cuantos cabellos negros adornando su cabecita, mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos luego que se le aplicara la prevención antibiótica sobre los mismos. –Kirito… tienes que ver esto…_

 _-Llévatela… no puedo… -le respondió aún siendo abrazado por Rika._

 _-¿Qué dices? –lo mira sorprendido._

 _-¡Dije que te la lleves!, ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?! –le gritó furioso._

 _-¿Qué me la lleve?, ¡¿Y a dónde quieres que me la lleve?, ¡Es tu hija! –le respondió incrédulo por sus palabras el pelirojo._

 _Ante las palabras de su amigo ya no pudo refutar y dejando de ser abrazado por la mejor amiga de su amada, se limpia las lágrimas del rostro, ya demasiado enrojecido por el llanto y extiende sus brazos hacia Klein para que se la dé._

 _Inmediatamente se sintió desfallecer, por lo que entre sus amigos lo contuvieron y con él a la niña entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas no paraban y esta vez el sentimiento era una mezcla inexplicable entre dolor y alegría, dolor por su pérdida… dolor por la pérdida de la pequeña que ahora tenía en brazos… ella que había llegado a parchar las heridas de su mundo, a ser su sostén y única compañía._

 _Pensar que otra pequeña idéntica a ella no lo había logrado lo destrozaba… había soñado… habían soñado con las dos… y en sus pensamientos siempre estuvieron las dos por igual… Hime… y Yuuki… El hecho de que su otra hija no tuviera oportunidad de abrir sus ojos al mundo lo hacía sentir aún más devastado._

-Ki… Kirito-kun…

Apenas y había escuchado, estaba tan ensimismado que las atracciones de su alrededor poco podían competir con su dolor interno. Sin embargo… aquel dulce y débil llamado fue lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz como para traerlo de vuelta.

La cansada mirada gris, se giró unos cuantos centímetros hasta encontrar a la emisora de aquellas palabras. Mirándola finalmente despierta, ciertamente letárgica y sumamente desmejorada reflejado en la palidez que habían adquirido su piel y labios. Una lágrima se desprendió rápidamente de las perlas que tenía por ojos y se corrió sobre su mejilla, rebotando de esta hacia el suelo, por el espasmo de movimiento que tuvo al desatarse en llanto frente a ella, juntando al instante su cabeza contra el pecho de ella.

-Lo lamento… Lo lamento tanto…

-Kirito-kun… ¿qué está… pasando?... no me siento… bien…

Tratando de vencerse a sí mismo, a su propio sentimiento de miseria, se reincorporó y se limpió las lágrimas, sin notar que al hacerlo, manchaba su propio rostro de sangre, por lo que Asuna abrió grandes y asustados los ojos.

-¡Kirito-k!... –no pudo terminar su llamado, ya que ella misma apretó fuerte los párpados al sentir el dolor pulsante que la embargó de inmediato. Llevándose una de las manos al vientre, mientras la otra la apoyaba en el suelo, levantó levemente la cabeza, solamente para notar como estaba casi empapada de su propia sangre. -¡AAAHHHH! –gritó espantada al verse e inmediatamente trató de sentarse pero le fue imposible, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo víctima del dolor. -¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! –se echó a gritar mientras sus ojos se derramaban en lágrimas, ante un esposo que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Asuna… el bebé…

-…No…. No… -pronunciaba apenas con los dientes separados y los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Hemos logrado alejarnos lo suficiente… creo… que dentro de poco… llegaremos finalmente al castillo de gobierno…

-No… No… tú no hiciste nada para salvarlo… porque no lo querías… -trató de reincorporarse, hasta lograr sentarse. Sus palabras le llegaron hasta lo más profundo al espadachín. Eran cual un reclamo proveniente de la misma Asagi.

-No es así… yo… -se queda mirándola sin saber cómo proseguir. Era verdad… sus palabras eran completamente ciertas… anteriormente él había afirmado esa verdad tan dolorosa y cruel. No creía que ese bebé fuera suyo… o al menos eso es lo que dijo… en un momento de desesperación y dolor al sentirse traicionado por la mujer que amaba, pero indiscutiblemente… estaba seguro de que era el padre de esa vida que ahora yacía perdida. Asagi había sido suya solamente… había permanecido con él todo el tiempo… se había enamorado por completo de ella… y la había amado como su mujer…

Dio un par de pasos más hasta finalmente llegar hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza desde la espalda, aprisionándola contra sí, mientras ella no tenía fuerzas siquiera para intentar evadirlo.

-Mortred… -mencionó con suavidad pero teñido de un odio profundo, mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Si todo eso se había desatado no era por más nadie que él.

La tomó nuevamente en brazos y ella lo rodeó por el cuello, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado.

Las cosas aún no estaban claras entre los dos… pero comprendían a la perfección que solo contaban con ellos mismos para salir de esa situación.

Había logrado avanzar un par de pasos, cuando la vibración del suelo los sacudió cual terremoto, seguido de un estallido inmenso a sus espaldas, arrasando con toda el área a su alrededor, haciendo volar la tierra y la grama en todas direcciones y a ellos, salir despedidos por la onda y cayendo cada quien por su lado, rodar metros abajo, hasta detenerse al golpearse contra los troncos de los árboles.

Kirito logra ver con un ojo semiabierto, que el efecto de aquel estallido, no era obra más que de una batalla librándose.

-Ka…zuki… -se refleja la figura de su hermano en su pupila, poniéndose de pie y señalando con su espada en la dirección de alguien más. La Long Sword 2 que una vez le fue entregada por Asuna para que continuara en batalla, sigue empuñada en su mano.

-Tú eres la clave de todo… al ser la otra mitad de Alistair… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?... –escucha entonces la voz de Mortred y logra visualizarlo a unos cuantos metros de su gemelo. –El Alma perfecta para ser el núcleo del nuevo mundo… ¡Para proclamar el renacimiento de Underworld! –habla de su mejor amigo del pasado como un instrumento.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –la estrella roja sabe perfectamente la desventaja en la que se encuentra, sin embargo trata de mantener la calma y conseguir información.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa… -sonríe delincuente, ante la mirada atónita de Kazuki, al ver la espada negra Arondight clavándose en el suelo.

-¡NOOOOOO! –se levantó por la analgesia momentánea del estrés Kirito.

-¡Me quedaré con la otra mitad del Alma! ¡El alma del Dragon Lord!

La espada inició su desprendimiento de magia oscura, ante un pelinegro sin comprender, para instante siguiente ser tomada por Mortred para asegurarse de clavársela y destruirlo por completo. Sin embargo Kirito logró llegar a tiempo para apartarlo, colocándose de espaldas a Mortred, lo empujó.

Por la rapidez del momento, Kazuki se sintió levemente aturdido y levantó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo. Encontrándose con una escena increíble para su ser.

-¿Py… Pyrios?... –miró hacia el cielo al sentir la enorme presencia que había sido convocada, sumamente extrañado de verlo, sin que haya sido él quien lo llamara.

-¡Jajajajajaj! ¡Sí que eres un grandísimo estúpido! ¡¿No que no ibas a entregármela?... –la carcajada de Mortred le hizo prestar atención a la escena frente a él, bajando su mirada de los cielos. Su seño se frunció y sus labios se separaron angustiados, mientras sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados.

-¡Nii-saaaan!

La Arondight había atravesado el pecho de Kirito desde la espalda alta. El pelinegro trataba de tocar la hoja con la mano, pero las fuerzas le desaparecieron según pasaban los segundos. Sus ojos se cerraron y perdiendo la conciencia cayó al suelo, deslizándose sobre la espada a través de su herida, para finalmente desprenderse de ella y caer de golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Nii-san!, ¡Niii-san! –lo acogió rápidamente entre sus brazos Kazuki. Pero era demasiado tarde… La luz lo envolvió casi al instante y de su cuerpo, en sesiones relampagueantes, empezó a tomar forma, de altura lo suficientemente estilizada como para ser blandida… de una hoja delgada y fina… el mango de polvo de diamante brillante y precioso y las escrituras antiguas que le daban su nombre grabadas sobre ella. _La espada que las hadas forjaron_ Excalibur, se desprendió en un segundo de luz frente a ellos.

-¿Eso es?... –lo mira incrédulo Mortred.

-¡Pyrioooosssss! –se escuchó entonces el grito estridente de Silica, que junto al resto de la Party estaban parados a unos cuantos metros de la espesura de entrada del bosque.

Sin que siquiera se notara el movimiento, el dragón había tomado la espada santa y había volado hacia el cielo desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-¡NOOOOO! –se espantó Mortred al verlo.

-¡Devuélvelo! –volteó entonces furioso hacia Silica, quien cayó arrodillada por el esfuerzo reciente de la invocación.

-Lo mejor será que desistas… la espada está fuera de tu alcance… -la voz del rey apareció en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos.

Arthur, Alice y Eugeo había arribado a la zona de batalla tras haber acabado con todo los guardias de la torre.

Al verlos Mortred apretó los dientes furioso, pero tomando la decisión con calma, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y desapareció.

-¡Kirito! –corrieron hacia Kazuki, quien sostenía a su hermano en brazos, Sinon, Klein y Liz. Mientras Silica los miraba de lejos tratando de mantener la conciencia, pero terminó por derrumbarse. Pina se acurrucó junto a ella.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hicieron?... –pregunta horrorizado el samurái al ver el estado en que se encuentra su amigo.

-…Kirito… -pasa su mano por la frente del desmayado la arquera. –Está demasiado pálido… y miren como respira… ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

-Vamos todos de vuelta al castillo –les sugirió el rey.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?... –preguntó entonces Kazuki. –Ustedes lo sabían… sabían de antemano que era lo que Mortred buscaba… ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!

-Mortred busca la espada Escalibur… igual que nosotros… lo que no tenía idea era que estuviera dentro de una persona… -responde Eugeo.

-¿Esa luz… era la espada?... –abrió grandes los ojos Liz.

-Nii-san… salió por aquellos arbustos… -volteó entonces hacia los mismos. –Asuna… -dijo entonces, dejando a Kirito en brazos de Sinon y caminando cada vez más rápido hasta los árboles, parándose en seco.

Sintió como si el viento le hubiera dado una bofetada…

Su amada mujer… tan bella como una auténtica hada, yacía tirada junto al árbol, empapada de sangre, con los cabellos revueltos, sucia e inconsciente.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! –gritó despavorido al verla, para enseguida acercarse y levantándola del suelo, aferrarla contra su pecho, cargándola en brazos.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –llegó corriendo Liz al escucharlo gritar, para quedarse boquiabierta ante la escena.

Continuará…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo 22 "Hecate II"**

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A SUMI-SAMA **L' Fleur Noir** **,** Por apoyarme en todas mis locuras y darme ideas maravillosas para escribir, la verdad que nunk me hubiera animado a escribir la pérdida del bebé de no ser por ella. Conste que no la culpo juajuajuajuja.

Jejeje… creo que la dosis de chocolate amargo fue demasiada… pero me encanta como quedó, ya quería que todo esto pasara para poder empezar con las historias alternas, es decir, empezar a desenredar el nudo entre Kirito-Asuna-Sinon, Kirito-Asuna-Kazuki, Kazuki-Silica, Kirito-Hime-Asuna-Yuuki, Alistair-Stacia-Vector, jajaja y no sé cuanto más…

Saludos especiales a: **TheCrimsonOrchid** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Sakai Yuji** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **xNISAx**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	23. Hecate II Parte 1

Si había algo que pudiera hacer… si el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos… con gusto las alzaría para que hicieran con él lo que fuera necesario para preservar la vida de los demás… un pensamiento demasiado desprendido de su propia persona, al considerar que hasta el momento… la vida que llevó parecía un soplido en un segundo durante la vida de un gigante.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 22 "Hecate II"**

Era la primera vez que se quitaba aquel molesto visor, estaba despierto, desde que recordaba había permanecido monitorizado por un sistema complicado de software del que le era imposible liberarse por su propia voluntad. Sus ojos cansados trataban de enfocar la mirada, pero todo lucía empañado a su alrededor, las figuras fantasmagóricas que se formaban apenas e iban adquiriendo sentido, cuando las uniones entre su cuerpo y su cerebro finalmente se enlazaron, lanzando un sinfín de destellos fulminantes por lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta su cráneo, sintiendo como en el recorrido sus dedos que yacían entumecidos se acalambraban y retorcían en medio del más incesante dolor.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo pararlo? No quería y no pensaba en nada más que la inminente necesidad de morir. El dolor era insoportable al punto que había paralizado su propia respiración, con tal de no continuar sintiendo la pulsación en sus costillas en cada inhalación.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de encontrar un punto sobre la almohada en que su cabeza no pareciera fuera a explotar en medio del ardor del aire pegando contra su rostro.

Gritar… No había que hacer nada más que eso, gritar y seguir gritando, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, a su existencia, por cada segundo que pasaba y sentía ahogarse en su propio llanto, que a esas alturas ya corría sobre sus mejillas. Aquellos pómulos sumamente resaltados por la inexorable delgadez de su faz, dándole una apariencia de cadáver degradado hasta los huesos.

Los orbes hundidos en sus cuencas, el cuello sumamente delgado, tanto que fácilmente podría ser agarrado con una sola mano, imponente sobre sus delgados hombros finos y sus clavículas resaltantes.

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo… todo estará bien… todo estará bien… pronto pasará…

Aquella dulce voz le transmitía un poco de paz, paz en aquel segundo de desesperación que se volvía contra sí mismo, al sentir el líquido recién inyectado en el catéter de su brazo corriendo por sus venas. Tan frío que parecía dibujar el camino formando ramilletes en su interior. Pero que al mismo tiempo calmaba todos aquellos estallidos de dolor que se dispersaron como dinamita dentro de su ser.

La figura de la chica parada junto a su cama, se distinguía ahora un poco más, hasta empezaba a parecerle familiar, esos ojos marrones y esa pequeña estatura, pero no pudo seguir con sus conjeturas al sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y de un segundo a otro todo se atenuó a negro.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde entonces… ¿Por qué aquel recuerdo le venía ahora a la mente? Despertar de Sword Art Online II… Todos habían tenido destinos y rumbos diferentes con aquel final… y pensar que tanto en aquel momento como ahora las cosas no parecían haber cambiado… él… congelado en medio de los dos caminos que desea seguir, por una parte sumamente preocupado por el estado de salud de Asuna… Asuna…

Aprieta los puños.

El hermano gemelo se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar de la torre de gobierno, no lo dejaban a entrar a ver a ninguno de los heridos, puesto que estaban siendo atendidos por los médicos de la corte. ¿Qué más podía hacer que ahogarse dentro de sus propias interrogantes? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba por venir?

Había pasado alrededor de unas tres horas… Ya debía ser tiempo suficiente como para poder averiguar algo. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos, para instante siguiente detenerse en seco y bajar la mirada. ¿Hacia dónde iba? Las tres personas en su mente tenían un lugar especial, sin embargo había una de los tres que le preocupaba quizás un poco más… siempre era ella… siempre había sido ella… recordar su propia expresión al verla así de lastimada le hizo hervir la sangre. Tanto que encolerizado se volteó y encontrando en su camino un jarrón lo arrastró con el brazo sobre la superficie hasta aventarlo contra el suelo. El sonido del material rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, le hizo detenerse. No quería eso… no quería perder el control por ella… por lo que cayó arrodillado al suelo en frente de la porcelana rota y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Escucharon eso? –se asomó en la estancia la francotiradora y adelantándose unos pasos más, encontró la figura del Kirigaya en el piso. -¿Kazuki? –lo vió extrañada y camino rápido hasta alcanzarlo. Entonces se agachó junto a él, con el cuidado de no lastimarse al ver los pedazos de cristalería. -¿Estás bien?

-…Shino… -la reconoció y entonces notó lo patético que se había portado, por lo que empezó a reincorporarse. –Tengo que ir… a traer algo para limpiar esto… -dijo sin hacerle mucho caso a su presencia y parándose le dio la espalda.

-Ellos van a estar bien… todo va a estar bien… -le dijo firme, aunque más pareciera que esas palabras se las decía a ella misma. El pelinegro podía reconocer aquel sentimiento de desesperación a simple vista, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que volteó hacia ella. Entonces notó como sus miradas se parecían… el sufrimiento que acarreaban era el mismo.

-¿Podemos hablar?... –le dijo tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Estaba por ir a ver a… -no pudo terminar su frase, por no conocer la palabra final.

-Acabo de preguntar… me dijeron que aún falta un poco más… -le responde franca para que confíe en ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban afuera, la oscuridad de la noche iba siendo suplantada poco a poco por el amanecer que se dibujaba en brumosas nubes coloridas a lo lejos.

Ambos permanecían callados, sintiendo el aire fresco.

-Es normal… -habla entonces la joven Asada.

-¿Normal?... –bajó la mirada hasta encontrar el rostro de la chica. -¿A qué te refieres?

Sinon se queda pensativa durante algunos segundos, a pesar que había sido ella la que inició la conversación, pero estaba segura de que sus sentimientos se parecían mucho a los que experimentaba el hermano de su amado, por lo que decidió continuar. –Una persona… no puede olvidar el amor que siente por alguien a quien respeta y admira con tanta facilidad.

Al escucharla, abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido, para luego entrecerrarlos y voltear de nuevo al horizonte.

-Supongo que es más aún… cuando convives con esa persona todo el tiempo… aunque el amor también puede preservarse a la distancia… sin malgastarse… tan solo con el recuerdo… -se sorprende por sus propias palabras y baja la mirada y los hombros.

-Es precisamente por eso que no debes sentirte culpable…

-Amar… según la manera en que yo lo veo es… sentirte feliz… cuando ves a esa persona bien… querer lo que hace y como lo hace… pensar en ella antes que en ti… es por eso… que debo irme… -aprieta los puños y los párpados.

-¿Irte?... ¿Pero a dónde? ¿De qué estás hablando? –se preocupó el ojigris.

-Al castillo de Mortred… tengo que recuperar la Excalibur…

-¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡No puedes regresar ahí tu sola! Lo que debemos hacer es… trazar un nuevo plan…

-No hay tiempo para eso… no deben preocuparse por mí… yo… no soy tan débil como ella… que sale a rescatarlo sin avisarnos nada… sólo para recibir un castigo peor…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –el estridente grito de una voz aguda los sacó de la plática para voltear hacia donde provino.

-…Asuna –abrió grandes los ojos Sinon al verla.

-¡Asuna-san por favor! ¡Regrese a la cama! –venían prácticamente a pasos de ella los médicos de la corte.

-¡Asuna! –sin pensarlo, Kazuki la recibió entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

La pálida, ojerosa y desaliñada ex vicecomandante, no le apartó la vista de encima a la arquera de ALO.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... –se le hicieron lágrimas los ojos en un instante a la castaña. -¿Un castigo peor?... ¡¿Sabes tú de qué demonios estás hablando?! –le gritó aún siendo sostenida por Kazuki, que la abrazó más fuerte tras escucharla, no sabía el porqué había salido corriendo de su habitación y menos en el estado en que se encontraba pero…

-Mi bebé… Mi bebé… ¡Mi bebé se murióooo! –cerró los ojos con gran fuerza con el grito. -¡¿Tú que sabes de eso ehh?! ¡Devuélvanmeeelooo! –empezaba a gritar incoherencias, pero Shino no pudo más con sus acusaciones.

-Si realmente te hubiera importado ese niño no hubieras salido sola a arriesgarlo…

-¿Qué?... –abrió grandes los ojos casi desorbitados la joven Yuuki.

-Si fuera yo… la que llevaba en mi vientre un hijo de Kirito… jamás lo hubiera expuesto de esa manera… -no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando había recibido una cachetada en la mejilla, tan fuerte, que le hizo virar la cabeza de lado.

-Eso es lo que quisieras verdad… -la mira con desprecio… la memoria de Asagi sigue presente dentro de mí… -se le ruedan las lágrimas antes sus propias palabras. –No sé lo que haya pasado entre Kirito-kun y tú… pero es mío… -le dijo con un dejo de voz antes de sucumbir ante su propia falta de energía.

 **-** Él… me necesitaba… cuando te perdió… cuando todos pensamos que las habíamos perdido a ti y a Yuuki-chan… Kirito estaba destrozado… Parecía que no iba a poder dar un simple paso si lo dejábamos solo… no fue mi intención a primera instancia acercarme a él de otra manera que no fuera la de una amiga que está pendiente de él y de sus cosas… de su pequeña hija… la bebé que debía criar solo y por quien en varias ocasiones remilgó su rol de padre… se sentía inexperto… y hasta tonto… ¡Pero todo era parte del crecimiento que debía experimentar! ¡Todo lo que debía pasar para poder comprender que ahora todo dependía de él! Pero yo jamás iba a dejarlo solo… y mucho menos en esos momentos…

-Por favor… la paciente necesita descansar… -se entrometió entre ambas uno de los médicos.

-Kazuki… sácame de aquí… llévame de aquí por favor… -prácticamente le suplicó la castaña, por lo que la tomó en brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Sinon, salió escaleras arriba.

Al verlos marcharse, quedó nuevamente sola en medio de aquella sala, de un momento a otro, las lágrimas se le rodaron a gran velocidad y sin poder tolerar el dolor que todo aquello le causó, se dobló sobre sí misma y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Después de todo… solo tenía esos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez pudo ser…

 _-¡Asunaaa!_

 _Al escucharlo, Sino que se había quedado a dormir al lado de Hime, salió lo más rápido y sigilosa que pudo de la habitación de la niña y llegó hasta la de él, acercándose a la cama con premura y suavidad._

 _-Kirito… ¡Kirito!... –lo movió un par de veces para que despertara y lo consiguió. Los ojos grises se abrieron despacio y reconocieron de inmediato el entorno, por lo que se llevó ambas manos a la frente._

 _-….Shino…_

 _-¿Estás bien?... fue sólo un sueño…_

 _-Sí… sólo un sueño… -respondió decepcionado y sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado._

 _-Tranquilo… -le colocó una mano en la pierna derecha a la altura del muslo, por lo que sus dedos quedaron a unos centímetros de su intimidad, notando que se encontraba bastante abultado bajo su pantalón, lo que le supuso de inmediato que había tenido una erección a causa del sueño del que recién despierta. No se atrevió a decir más, aunque muy dentro de ella, todo aquello le parecía tan novedoso e interesante… él… había sido el primer chico por el que se sentía atraída de la forma en que él la provocaba. De cierta forma hasta su salvador, el héroe que la había rescatado de caer en la oscuridad y de la misma muerte. Así que todo lo que viniera de él, o lo que tuviera que ver con él le importaba, aún si se trataba de la primera vez que veía un suceso como ese y más aún provocado por otra mujer, dentro de un sueño._

 _-…Sino… -la llamó al ver que se había quedado pensativa con su mirada posada en su entrepierna, de la cual era consciente de su estado. Al escucharlo ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Aunque en un principio lo odió… se convirtió en su amigo, su confidente… y cuando lo notó ya estaba enamorada de él._

 _Ella se levantó de la cama y trató de permanecer inmune a la mirada y a la voz débil que le había dedicado. –Tenemos… que entrar pronto a GTO… escuché que en el club de Luka están ofreciendo una recompensa grandiosa para el ganador de los combates libres._

 _-¿Eh? –se extrañó por el brusco cambio de conversación._

 _-Los combates libre son… lo que en este lado del mundo serían las peleas callejeras… sin armaduras, sin skills… peleas cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _-¿Y cuál es la recompensa de la que hablan? –pregunta ya intrigado._

 _-Un pase para conocer a un herrero místico… estoy segura de que es algo que te interesa._

 _-¿Un herrero?... Pero… creo que con la habilidad de Liz es suficiente…_

 _-La verdad… se dice que ese sujeto es capaz de labrar instrumentos divinos… y tus espadas ya han sido leveleadas lo más alto que se puede. –le sonríe._

 _-Muy bien… iré, pero… esta vez no puedo llevar a Hime conmigo… -se queda pensativo._

 _-No te preocupes por ella… yo la cuidaré mientras tú no estás._

 _-Gracias… -dijo casi sin pensar, para luego levantar la mirada hacia ella. –Sino… ¿Por qué haces esto?..._

 _-¿Eh?... –pregunto ciertamente nerviosa. Era verdad… la atmósfera pintaba completamente para otro escenario y ella como siempre… como ruta de escape cambiaba el tema hacia algo que según ella lo distraería al parecerle más interesante. Lo tenía recostado, solo y mirándola sobre la cama, en medio de una oscuridad helada que traslucía sus pieles a un delicado azul de claro de luna. -¿De qué hablas?..._

 _Kazuto le sonrió al ver que eludía la conversación. Después de todo era mejor así… no tenía sentido provocarla y menos aún por una simple sensación de intranquilidad que le brotaba en el pecho. Había despertado de un sueño placentero y eso lo tenía muy molesto, pero el acto de ella de mirarlo de la manera en que lo hizo lo había de cierta forma reanimado._

 _-Por favor… trata de estar bien para mañana… dicen que los encuentros en el club de Luka se ponen agresivos, -se acercó a él con la inmensa necesidad de tocarlo que la recorría entera, le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo miró tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta a lo que tenía que hacer… siempre que se sentía así recurría a las opciones que él pudiera darle, ¿Por qué tendría que esta vez ser diferente?_

 _Kazuto no hizo más que ceder a lo que se venía, lo sabía… esa… no era su esposa… no era su amada… no se trataba de Asuna pero… cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los suyos y los toques de las pequeñas manos sobre su pecho y abdomen le parecían de lo más dulces._

 _Pero había algo que no encajaba… por lo que la chica se detuvo._

 _-No… no… así… -separó sus labios de los del joven pero no su rostro, no quería hacerlo… por lo que al sentir como la mano de él la tomó por la mejilla y la atrajo de regreso a su dominio, no pudo resistirlo más y se dejó envolver completamente por él y por lo que sentía al estar a su lado._

 _Jamás pensó que ella podría llegar a degustar de las sensaciones divinas que cada uno de sus contactos le brindaron, los estímulos eran tantos y diversos que la hacían sentir rara… su lengua… su saliva, compartida con la de él, sólo despertaban en ella la necesidad de continuar y continuar, pero no sólo sus labios… quería probar su cuello… su pecho… sus brazos… su abdomen… cada recoveco de su cuerpo que se presentara ante ella, en un arrebato agresivo y de posesividad, metió sus manos bajo la camiseta del joven y con ayuda de este se la sacó, dejando expuesto su torso ante ella, para que hiciera lo que quisiera… El mismo que hace algunas horas había visto embarrado de pintura de dedo… seguía manchado y eso la divertía. Sin embargo no se había atrevido a moverse de lugar, seguía sentada a su lado._

 _Él se detuvo a mirarla por algunos instantes al percatarse de eso._

 _-¿Qué?... ¿Qué me estás viendo?... –se puso completamente colorada al darse cuenta de que era su objeto de visión._

 _-¿Planeas quedarte ahí todo el rato? –la miró y parpadeo_

 _-¿Cómo?..._

 _Kazuto suspiró y se sentó también. –he sido un idiota… así como estoy puedo lastimarte… lo mejor será que te vayas…_

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿En qué sentido podrías tú lastimarme?..._

 _No estaba jugando… se conocía… y sabía de lo que era dueño. Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarla, colocándole la mano en el hombro, al hacerlo sintió a través de la tela de su camisa como se estremeció. –Shino…_

 _-…Kirito… -su respuesta desesperada lo aturdió, podía ver como todo su pequeño cuerpo lo llamaba, a través de su respiración agitada, el rubor posado eterno sobre sus mejillas y sus pequeños pechos tensos bajo su sostén, provocando su propia virilidad, por lo que terminó yéndose sobre ella y tumbándola sobre la cama, ante una joven Asada incrédula y extasiada por los acontecimientos, cuando lo notó estaba tumbada bajo Kazuto, solamente en ropa interior, sintiendo como la erección del joven bajo su pantalón se pegaba de vez en cuando contra su cadera, por lo que no pudo evitar bajar la mano para también tocarlo, había querido hacerlo desde que lo vio al entrar a su habitación, pero por razones obvias no se había atrevido. Notó entonces como la expresión del rostro de Kazuto cambió, haciéndolo jadear un poco, para luego liberar un leve gemido ronco._

 _-Si haces eso… voy a terminar demasiado pronto… -le confesó sin medir sus palabras._

 _-¿Terminar?... Parecía que por un momento lo había olvidado ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?... ¿Kirito iba a hacerle el amor? ¿Qué era todo ese ritual de besos y caricias al que la tenía sometida?... Se sentía tan bien que no se había percatado de su propia situación, estaba empapada… toda su ropa interior era un caos._

 _Su ser interior le pedía a gritos que dejara que pasara… que se dejara poseer… que la primera vez que lo hiciera tenía que ser con el hombre que amaba… y lo deseaba… lo tenía ahí… junto a ella…al alcance de sus manos y de sus labios._

 _Pero…_

 _Su razón no se lo permitió… si algo tenía ella era que pensaba demasiado en las cosas... y aún en esos momentos no pudo solo dejarse llevar… no era el momento… no era el lugar… y aunque se tratara de él… no lo quería así… aprovecharse de la excitación que tenía por un sueño con su esposa muerta era una estupidez._

 _Se levantó rápido de la cama, tomó su ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación._

Aquel sentimiento parecía imponerse nuevamente… el deseo de salir corriendo de aquella habitación en la que él se encontraba y más aún luego de esa repartición de palabras entre ella y la esposa de él… ¿Qué era ese juego que se traían? De ninguna manera quería ser considerada como una arrimada que buscaba al marido de otra pero… su encuentro fue antes… cuando ella pensaba que él era libre… ahora había regresado a verlo sólo como amigo… o al menos esa era la mentira que se daba a sí misma.

Al tener el permiso de los médicos, llamó a la puerta y giró la perilla, su rostro inmediatamente se llenó de preocupación y corrió a su lado en la cama, lo había visto horas antes, estaba mancillado y cubierto de sangre, por lo que no se apreciaban con claridad sus heridas, ahora que había sido atendido, la cantidad de raspones, moretones y heridas vendadas que tenía era demasiada… sus manos, su rostro, su cuello, lucían las represalias de la tortura a la que había sido sometido. Sus labios reventados y resecos la hicieron fruncir el seño y apretar los puños.

-…Kirito…

-…Asuna… -dijo en medio de su despertar, al escuchar su nombre mencionado.

-No… soy yo… Shino… -ya verás que te pondrás bien…

-¿Dónde… está Asuna?... –preguntó entre bocanas de aire e hizo el intento de levantarse de golpe pero no pudo al ser detenido por la arquera.

-Debes descansar… no puedes moverte aún…

-Asu…na… -seguida exclamando como delirio, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe. -¡El bebé! ¡Himee! ¡Yuukii! –se sentó con su propio ímpetu y se quitó la sábana de encima para intentar pararse al instante de poner un pie en el suelo perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó, cayendo al instante contra el suelo.

-¡Kiritoo! –dio la vuelta a la cama Sinon. Para recogerlo y notar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Al mismo tiempo que las pequeñas mencionadas caminaban por el bosque cada una tomadas de las manos de Yui.

-Papiii, Paaapiiii –caminaba casi arrastrada por Yui la pequeña pelinegra.

-Tranquila Hime-chan… estoy segura de que papá está bien… debe estarlo… -le decía tratando de convencerse a sí misma después de lo que vió.

-¿Y Asagi-chan?... –le haló la mano entonces Yuuki.

-Sí… mamá también está bien Yuuki-chan… -se detuvo y las colocó a ambas frente a ella. –¿Escuchen a su hermana mayor sí? Ellos… ambos… papá y mamá… están bien, por eso no deben llorar, aunque les encomendara lo dicho, sus propios ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Por qué lloras?... –Pregunta la pequeña peliroja tratando de controlarse.

Ante su pregunta, el recuerdo de lo recién vivido acude a la mente de la hermana mayor.

 _-¡¿Yuuki-chan?! ¡Hime-chaan! –gritaba en medio del bosque, hace un par de horas, las niñas se habían salido del castillo, mientras ella dormía. -¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué no puedo contactarlas?... ¿Dónde están?..._

 _Al mismo tiempo que la batalla entre Kazuki y Mortred había dado inicio…_

 _Kirito había logrado avanzar un par de pasos, cuando la vibración del suelo los sacudió cual terremoto, seguido de un estallido inmenso a sus espaldas, arrasando con toda el área a su alrededor, haciendo volar la tierra y la grama en todas direcciones y a ellos, salir despedidos por la onda y cayendo cada quien por su lado, rodar metros abajo, hasta detenerse al golpearse contra los troncos de los árboles._

 _Kirito logra ver con un ojo semiabierto, que el efecto de aquel estallido, no era obra más que de una batalla librándose._

 _-Ka…zuki… -se refleja la figura de su hermano en su pupila, poniéndose de pie y señalando con su espada en la dirección de alguien más. La Long Sword 2 que una vez le fue entregada por Asuna para que continuara en batalla, sigue empuñada en su mano._

 _-Tú eres la clave de todo… al ser la otra mitad de Alistair… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?... –escucha entonces la voz de Mortred y logra visualizarlo a unos cuantos metros de su gemelo. –El Alma perfecta para ser el núcleo del nuevo mundo… ¡Para proclamar el renacimiento de Underworld! –habla de su mejor amigo del pasado como un instrumento._

 _-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –la estrella roja sabe perfectamente la desventaja en la que se encuentra, sin embargo trata de mantener la calma y conseguir información._

 _-Eso es algo que no te interesa… -sonríe delincuente, ante la mirada atónita de Kazuki, al ver la espada negra Arondight clavándose en el suelo._

 _ **-¡Tíooo salsaa! –gritó entre los arbustos la pequeña pelinegra que junto a su hermana habían llegado por sus medios al lugar.**_

 _-¡NOOOOOO! –se levantó por la analgesia momentánea del estrés Kirito._

 _-¡_ _ **Direct Link! Gritó sabiendo que era la única forma de ganar algunos segundos de tiempo. Inmediatamente todo a su alrededor se coloreó de un azul intenso que parecía haber detenido el tiempo para los demás, exceptuando a su hermana y a su padre.**_

 _ **Kirito al notarlo desvió la mirada hacia ellas. -…Hime… Yuuki… ¿Qué hacen aquí?...**_

 _ **-¡Papiii! –gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo y llegaron a abrazarlo con fuerza, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos al contacto, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreírles una vez se separaron. –Vinimos… porque estábamos preocupadas… -explica Yuuki.**_

 _ **-No había nadie en el castillo… sólo Yui-onee-chan. –termina la explicación Hime. –Yo quería verte… -vuelve a abrazarlo.**_

 _ **-Pero este no es el lugar… no deben estar aquí… es peligroso…-se levanta y como puede camina hasta llegar al lado de Asuna y se arrodilla junto a ella, colocándole una mano en la mejilla para ese momento congelada en el tiempo. –Debo sacarla de aquí… pero… -voltea hacia atrás y observa la difícil batalla que se está desatando. –No hay más opción… una vez quite a Kazuki del camino… pelearemos juntos contra Mortred… entonces podremos irnos… -piensa mientras sus hijas lo miran expectantes.**_

 _ **Agachándose frente a ellas, les pone una mano en la cabeza a cada una. –Deben regresar… no importa lo que pase… nos encontraremos de vuelta en el castillo ¿Sí?**_

 _ **-¿Papá? –entra finalmente a la zona restringida Yui.**_

 _ **-¡Yui! –la abraza también.**_

 _ **-Lo lamento tanto… ella se fueron y…**_

 _ **-Tranquila… tómalas y regresen al castillo**_

 _ **-¡Pero papá! –observa la situación a sus espaldas a lo que Kirito sólo le sonríe.**_

 _ **-Me brindaron un poco de tiempo… ahora solo es cuestión de agilidad…-explica dándoles la espalda, gesto que Yui comprende y tomando a las niñas se alejan lo más rápido posible, al instante que la zona restringida por el Direct Link desaparece.**_

 _-¡Me quedaré con la otra mitad del Alma! ¡El alma del Dragon Lord!_

 _La espada inició su desprendimiento de magia oscura, ante un pelinegro sin comprender, para instante siguiente ser tomada por Mortred para asegurarse de clavársela y destruirlo por completo. Sin embargo Kirito logró llegar a tiempo para apartarlo, colocándose de espaldas a Mortred, lo empujó._

 _Por la rapidez del momento, Kazuki se sintió levemente aturdido y levantó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo. Encontrándose con una escena increíble para su ser._

 _-¿Py… Pyrios?... –miró hacia el cielo al sentir la enorme presencia que había sido convocada, sumamente extrañado de verlo, sin que haya sido él quien lo llamara._

 _-¡Jajajajajaj! ¡Sí que eres un grandísimo estúpido! ¡¿No que no ibas a entregármela?... –la carcajada de Mortred le hizo prestar atención a la escena frente a él, bajando su mirada de los cielos. Su seño se frunció y sus labios se separaron angustiados, mientras sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados._

 _-¡Nii-saaaan!_

 _La Arondight había atravesado el pecho de Kirito desde la espalda alta. El pelinegro trataba de tocar la hoja con la mano, pero las fuerzas le desaparecieron según pasaban los segundos. Sus ojos se cerraron y perdiendo la conciencia cayó al suelo, deslizándose sobre la espada a través de su herida, para finalmente desprenderse de ella y caer de golpe contra el suelo._

 _-¡Nii-san!, ¡Niii-san! –lo acogió rápidamente entre sus brazos Kazuki. Pero era demasiado tarde… La luz lo envolvió casi al instante y de su cuerpo, en sesiones relampagueantes, empezó a tomar forma, de altura lo suficientemente estilizada como para ser blandida… de una hoja delgada y fina… el mango de polvo de diamante brillante y precioso y las escrituras antiguas que le daban su nombre grabadas sobre ella. La espada que las hadas forjaron Excalibur, se desprendió en un segundo de luz frente a ellos._

 _Los ojos de las tres niñas que miraban desde lo lejos se horrorizaron…_

En la actualidad, finalmente aquellas largas horas caminando de vuelta al castillo rindieron fruto, las pequeñas que todos creían dormidas dentro del castillo regresaban.

Continuara´…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, capítulo 23 "Hecate II" Parte 2**

Ok… esto es lo que salió de mi mente esta semana… juajuajuajua. Me gusta Shino, eso ya lo saben… quería mi escena Kirinon completa pero no me atreví a hacerle eso a ella… no así xD.

Saludos especiales a: **Devastador321** **,** **Selector18** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **TheCrimsonOrchid** **,** **Alison428** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **Luciernagas en la Noche**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	24. Escape

Si había algo que pudiera hacer… si el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos… con gusto las alzaría para que hicieran con él lo que fuera necesario para preservar la vida de los demás… un pensamiento demasiado desprendido de su propia persona, al considerar que hasta el momento… la vida que llevó parecía un soplido en un segundo durante la vida de un gigante.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 23 "Escape"**

Era como permanecer perdido, sabiéndose solo y sin el menor sentido sobre lo que sucedería… sobre cuáles deberían ser sus actitudes… sólo se limitaba a caminar en la espesura de aquella fachada de neblina que se extendía frente a él. Lo había sentido antes… aquel día en que el juego de SAO terminó y vio con sus propios ojos como el castillo flotante de Aincrad desaparecía al desmoronarse bajo sus pies.

Los cabellos oscuros se sacudían con la pequeña ventisca que soplaba, mientras su mirada perlada se notaba abrillantada por el reflejo de los alrededores.

-¿Estaré… muerto?...

-Creo que esa sería la peor opción en este momento. –Escuchó… ¿Su propia voz? –se volteó de inmediato a comprobar el insólito suceso. Efectivamente pudo reconocerse en la persona que le hablaba, pero al mismo tiempo las diferencias eran muchas. ¿Quién era esa persona que se parecía tanto a él? Dio un par de pasos para poder mirarlo más de cerca.

-Yo… pude sentirlo… que de cierta manera… ya te conocía.

 **INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

-No, vector-sama… no están por ninguna parte… es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado… -le reverencia un plebeyo.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayan usado esa explosión en mi contra… -aprieta los puños en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer volar el lugar… que está completamente cubierto de tierra y polvo… -lo mira seria y cruzada de brazos Solus.

Mientras Terraria los observa discutir, sin mencionar una sola palabra, más que recordando una y otra vez las palabras con que las recibió el dios oscuro en su regreso de las catacumbas.

 _-"!Ese maldito no solo la desvirgó, yo mismo lo escuché de los labios de Stacia!¡La impregnó con su horrorosa semilla de cabro"_

-Impregnada… Stacia-sama… -pensaba sin poder tranquilizarse, a sabiendas que ella conoció la verdad de su amor desde un principio.

00==00

El par de encapuchados se escondían tras un muro, en un pequeño callejón, viendo pasar a la guardia real, mientras respiraban agitados por la escapatoria en progreso.

-Por un momento pensé que los guardias nos encontrarían… -le tomó del brazo con fuerza, sin notarlo le estaba transmitiendo todo su nerviosismo.

-Tranquila… que por el rumbo que vamos… seguramente podremos adelantarnos lo suficiente como para perderlos de vista. –puso su mano sobre la de ella. Para momento seguido ladear la sonrisa y levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué?... –abrió los ojos preocupada.

-No te asustes… es sólo qué… -no puede proseguir, al tapar su propia boca para contener la risa que ver como el rostro se le coloreó de azul a su amada.

-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelooo! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a sacudirse.

-Por favor Stacia-sama… le suplicó se tranquilice y guarde la fiel compostura que la caracteriza… -le pone la mano en la cabeza, ante una ojimiel, que lo mira sin comprender y asustada. –Es solo una pelusa… jeje… -se la quita y la sopla lejos.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Me asustaste por eso?! –le golpea el pecho con el puño. -¡Eres un idiota! –volvió a pegarle, a la segunda vez, el caballero perdió un poco el balance y se dejó caer contra la pared tras suyo. -¿Ali? –extiende su mano mostrándose preocupada, mira entonces que ella misma ha sido la causante del desbalance, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a reprocharle de esa manera y sentirlo tan imponente y fuerte que no lo dudó en volver a cometer la misma hazaña. –Por favor perdóname… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla, a lo que él le sonrió. –Soy una tonta… acabas de salir de la prisión… mírate cómo estás… yo no quería… -las lágrimas empiezan a asomársele.

-Stacia… -le despejó la frente como suele hacerlo, pasando su mano entre los cabellos de su flequillo. – Me… tropecé con esa piedra… -se la señaló con el dedo índice extendido. A lo que ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la gran muestra de preocupación que había dado. Y él como era su costumbre… salía con alguna tontería para aligerar el ambiente.

-Esta vez… no te golpearé porque estás lastimado… -lo soltó y se sacudió las manos en señal que ese asunto estaba resuelto.

-Me alegra… te veo más tranquila, -le tomó la mano, -ahora ya podemos seguir –se asomó, sacando la cabeza por la entrada del callejón.

- _¿Más tranquila?..._ -Pensó la princesa y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a sus manos juntas, notando como la de él, cubría casi por completo la suya, dándole una enorme sensación de protección, para seguidamente levantar su mirada a ver su espalda, ancha y fuerte, donde sus ojos le llegarían a los homóplatos del joven. – _Nunca me percate de lo alto que era…_

-¿Stacia?...

-¡Stacia! –oyó finalmente y su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. -¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que nos sentemos? –la miró preocupado.

-No… no, para nada… es sólo que me quedé pensando en otra cosa perdón. –le sonrió, -en todo caso el que debería descansar eres tú… -frunció el seño en preocupación.

-Pues… ya le había dicho al herrero que si las cosas se ponían así… iba a pasar a verlo antes de regresar a Overworld, así que una vez ahí… podremos descansar.

-¿El herrero? –abre los ojos intrigada.

-No pensarás que iremos el camino entero desarmados…

Ella sin hacer reproche alguno, le siguió por todos los callejones de la ciudad de Centoria hasta la salida en el puente. La noche había caído y las antorchas se miraban a lo lejos, el centro de la ciudad era un caos, entre las destrucciones de los establos e irrupciones en las casas en búsqueda de la diosa.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?.. –junta las manos en rezo contra su pecho la princesa.

-Debemos darnos prisa… -le colocó la mano en el hombro, sabiendo que no era una decisión fácil para ella.

-Yo lo sé… pero la gente… todos ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando… los únicos culpables somos… -se le derramaba una lágrima y aprieta los puños.

-¿Somos nosotros?... –pregunta parándose al lado de ella Alistair. -¿Acaso la culpa no recaería en las personas que prendieron el fuego a esas casas?... ¿Acaso no es culpa del rencor insólito que poseen los corazones de esos que se hacen llamar dioses? ¡Si la gente está sufriendo, es por culpa de ellos Stacia! Más aún… por la culpa de ese sujeto… Vector…

-Vector… mi hermano sigue con esa obsesión dentro de la cabeza… que lo enloquece y no lo deja vivir… ni pensar con claridad… -se lleva ambas manos al rostro tras sus palabras, dejando a un Alistair en total sorpresa y anonadado.

-¿Qué dijiste?... –la tomó por los hombros y la volteó hacia él.

-Si no te había mencionado nada… fue precisamente por la repulsión que ese tema genera… -baja las manos de su rostro, exponiéndolo enrojecido ante él.

-Ese sujeto… es tu hermano… -trata de recuperar un poco de aire. –Pero si él… Pero si él dice que te ama… -las palabras de Alistair fueron demasiado para ella, enseguida se llevó nuevamente las manos al rostro sin poder controlar el llanto inminente.

-¿Stacia?... –la abrazó contra su pecho y colocó su mentón sobre su cabeza. -¿Estás bien?... ¿él…? –Miles de preguntas le cruzaron por la mente queriendo averiguarlas todas de una vez, pero su intención no era en ninguna medida sofocarla y hacerle recordar actos del pasado que pudieran perturbarla… por ella… y por su estado.

-Sí Ali… -respondió ella inquiriendo en el silencio de su amado. –Vector… intentó… -la pausa acrecentaba la incertidumbre en el pecho del caballero. –Hacerme daño… por eso lo desterraron hacia las tierras oscuras…

Alistair sabía que de los labios de la princesa no saldrían palabras recargadas de odio ni rencor y estaba consciente que ese daño al que pudo referirse no se llegó a cometer, porque él fue el primero y el único en estar con ella. La abrazó si podía aún más fuerte, para luego tomarla del rostro y besarla sin previo aviso.

Tomándola por sorpresa pero siendo correspondido al instante, sus manos pequeñas y temblorosas, se metieron bajo su capucha, rodeando la cintura masculina, sintiendo el contacto de su calor recolectado dentro de la manta, para poco a poco ir acercándose a él y rodearlo completamente con sus brazos, al juntar sus pechos contra el final del tórax del príncipe.

El beso se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba, al punto de saborear sus lenguas entre sí, cuando un silbido les llamó la atención, por lo que se separaron.

-¡Te tardaste! –levantó la mano Alistair a la persona que recién llegó, mientras esta aterrizaba en la grama las patas del pegaso negro.

-No es fácil conducir tan largo camino con tu pegaso… -se sobó el trasero la chica de cabellos rosas.

-¿Tú… eres el herrero?... –la miró desconfiada Stacia.

-Stacia… ella es Elizbeth. –la introduce el representante de Overworld.

-…Mi diosa. –Se arrodilla ante ella la chica recién llegada.

-Por favor… ponte en pie… -le pidió al sentirse indigna de tal reverencia. Muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida, que habían cambiado por completo la percepción que tenía de sí misma.

El sonido de las cigarras orquestando la noche fue interrumpido por el relincho del pegaso, que se levantó en dos patas para luego empezar a caminar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucede Sirrah?... –Se acercó a él su dueño y acarició su hocico con ternura.

-Alistair-sama… -llamó entonces su atención la herrera, el príncipe al voltear hacia ella, se sorprendió la expresión de horror que se apoderó de ella, por lo que volteó inmediatamente a ver en la dirección en que señalaba.

Las flechas surcaban el oscurecido cielo, brindándole iluminación constante, en secuencias interminables y agrupadas, acortando cada vez más la distancia con ellos.

-¡Nos alcanzaron!

-Alistair… -volteó a verlo su amada, era cierto que bajo circunstancias normales tomaría todo el valor del que estaba hecha y enfrentaría al enemigo sin lugar a dudas, pero en una situación como esa… cuando el enemigo es su propia gente… su reino… ¿Qué hacer?

-Elizbeth… ¡Toma a Stacia y huyan en Sirrah! ¡Nos veremos donde acordamos! –le dio instrucciones a la pelirosa, mientras tomaba a Stacia por la cintura y la ayudaba a subir al pegaso negro.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡De ninguna manera me voy a ir! –le replicó, una vez ya estaba subida en el animal.

-¡No es momento para discutir Stacia! –prácticamente la silenció con la forma en que le gritó, mostrándole su autoridad y determinación.

-¿Pero qué dices?... ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –trata de comprender Liz.

-Debo desviarlos… de seguir por el camino que van, nos volverán a encontrar… esta persecución no puede seguir… no podemos arriesgar a la otra aldea… ¿Recuerdas el lugar al que iríamos no?

-¡Pero eso está en Overworld! ¡Ellos nunca nos dejarán pasar!

-¡Sirrah sabrá que hacer! –Una vez las dos estuvieron arriba del pegaso, el príncipe le pegó una palmada y con eso, dando un par de saltos en carrera despegó.

-¡ALISTAAAIIIRRRR! –Stacia no pudo soportar la angustia de verlo quedarse, mientras ellas se alejaban cada vez más en dirección del cielo.

Los ojos de ambos se mantuvieron en contacto todo el tiempo posible hasta que la distancia los apartó por completo.

-¡Regresa! ¡Por favor regresa! ¡No puedo irme! ¡No puedo dejarlo! –le rogaba a la herrera, sin embargo ella solamente apretó los párpados y los dientes, de igual modo luchaba consigo misma para cumplir la orden que el príncipe le había dado y su deber en ese momento, no era otro que llevar a la diosa sana y salva hasta el castillo en Overworld.

Habían pasado varios minutos para que las súplicas de Stacia dejaran de escucharse, su mirada triste y derrotada miraba hacia el lomo del pegaso, descubierto frente a su vestido.

….

La noche había caído… la madrugada casi pasaba y el guerrero había logrado finalmente alcanzarlas… el júbilo que sintió su corazón al verlo era indescriptible. Pero había cumplido su promesa, había regresado a ella.

-Cuando íbamos montadas en Sirrah… Elizbeth me contó cómo fue que lo encontraste y el por qué de su nombre.

La luz se había tornado bastante tenue, el amanecer estaba pronto a su arribo y se perfilaba perfectamente por la ventana, no querían ser vistos, no querían que se supiera de su presencia en el castillo, al menos no aún, no esa noche… la primera noche que podrían pasar juntos sintiéndose unidos y a salvo… dejando el cuidado de sus espaldas solamente al destino, al darse por desaparecidos del reino de Underworld y sin señas de haber ingresado al mundo de origen del príncipe.

Sus heridas eran superficiales, pero aún así… la culpa no la dejaba tranquila, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, limitándose a sacar otras conversaciones, para no perder la confianza… sin embargo ver como la sangre se dispersaba en el agua al enjuagar los pañuelos la hacía sentirse culpable.

-Ya basta… no es necesario que lo hagas… -metió su mano en el mismo recipiente del que ella no sacaba su mano, habiéndola metido hace un par de minutos. No notó en qué momento se había quedado ida en sus pensamientos, por lo que él prosiguió con la conversación demostrándole que las cosas estaban bien. –Encontré a Sirrah cerca del nacimiento de agua que hay en el gran bosque de Overworld. –Sonrió al recordarse a si mismo más joven, viendo maravillado al pequeño pegaso negro. Justo como dice la leyenda… -ella levantó su mirada hacia él asintiendo, por lo que prosiguió. –Una de las estrellas que conforman la constelación de Pegaso es…

-Sirrah… -terminó la frase la princesa.

-Así es… -le afirmó él, mientras sacaba las manos de los dos del agua y las secaba con la manta de al lado. –Pero al mismo tiempo que es parte de Pegaso… lo es de Andrómeda… en ese momento yo… pensé en mi madre… creí que podría compartir eso con ella… ya que igual que Andrómeda… ella había pasado por algo parecido… -sus ojos se oscurecieron al pensar en eso. –Nunca la conocí… toda su vida… o por lo menos desde que yo recuerdo… estuvo encerrada en el calabozo… Jamás nadie mencionó una palabra al respecto… Se dicen dignos de cuidar estas tierras y a su gente… que Overworld no es un mundo de bestias pero…

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo rodeado por los brazos de su amada, con el rostro apoyado sobre su pecho, haciéndolo sentir reconfortado pero a la vez sumamente necesitado, la abrazó con locura, apretándola contra él mientras rodeaba su cintura y se sentía finalmente liberado, pudiendo expresar todo ese dolor que sentía reflejado con sus lágrimas que demostraban su final colapso ante esos sentimientos que guardaba.

-¿Es por eso qué te preocupaba tanto que me atraparan a mí?... –se agachó sobre su cabeza y besos sus cabellos oscuros. –Nadie va a separarme de ti…

-Stacia…

-No necesitas todo el tiempo pensar en protegerme… yo también soy fuerte… -se separó de él, para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y verlo al rostro. –Confía en mí… -pasó sus manos de sus hombros a su rostro para luego acercarse y besarlo. El toque de sus labios fue suave y en extremo delicado, despertando su inquietud por probarlos nuevamente, cuando se trataba de ella nunca era suficiente. Tan hermosa… tan bella… tan auténtica y al mismo tiempo con una fuerza y un coraje que era capaz de compartirlo, que terminó por levantarse frente a ella, deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos a su rostro, que terminaron de deslizarse hasta caer sobre su pecho, para luego ser él quien la tomara por la cabeza, colocando sus manos extendidas desde la base de su cuello hasta atrapar sus cabellos entre sus dedos, su pulgar derecho había quedado tan cerca de sus labios al hacerlo, que no dudo en pasarlo por encima de los mismos.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

Stacia sintió como todas las conexiones nerviosas de su cuerpo explotaban en un instante, irradiando aquella sensación magnífica como punzada hasta su vientre. El príncipe la sitió estremecerse con su toque, al punto que separó sus labios y adentró la punta del dedo sobre su boca. No pudo soportarlo más, sacó su dedo para introducir su lengua y con ella todas las emociones que lo embargaban, los besos empezaron con gran intensidad, aún sin importar las cortadas que tenía en los labios. Para una vez hubo calmado su ímpetu mirarla a los ojos con cada nuevo beso que le daba, esperando con ansias sus reacciones, para observar como la princesa cerraba los ojos mientras sus labios se separaban entre pequeños jadeos, mientras besaba su labio superior, inferior, ambos. Mientras sus delicadas manos exploraban con un intenso toque sus pectorales como un ciego que recorre una superficie con sus dedos para reconocerla. Al mismo tiempo que entre jalones iba desabotonándole la camisa, la cual al instante de liberarlo le quitó con la ayuda él, para movimiento seguido sujetarla de la cintura y juntarla completamente a él, acariciarle la espalda y bajar hacia sus glúteos para tomarla con ambas manos y de un movimiento sin el mayor esfuerzo levantarla colocándola sobre su cadera.

La princesa rodeo el cuello del caballero con sus brazos y continuó besándolo, a pesar de sentir el movimiento de los pasos en retroceso, hasta donde topó junto a la cama y sentándose a las orillas de esta, ella quedó acomodada sobre el regazo del pelinegro.

Los besos abandonaron sus labios y las sensaciones subían cada vez más dispersándose en todo su cuerpo al sentirlo inspeccionándola. Había desatado su vestido por la parte de encima y estrujándolo entre sus manos bajó despacio de sus hombros, exponiéndolos ante él para enseguida ser víctimas de sus besos al seguir el camino que dejaba su aliento desde su cuello.

Las emociones y los deseos que revoloteaban en su mente eran contradictorios, quería que continuara besándola hasta el infinito, pero al mismo tiempo quería ella hacerle lo mismo, atraparlo para sí por la eternidad y jamás dejarlo ir, convertirlo en suyo y declararse su dueña. Los cabellos oscuros se deslizaban entre sus dedos finos, mientras apreciaba como habían crecido sus mechones durante el tiempo que no lo tuvo junto a ella, para instante siguiente notar que los cuernos le habían aflorado, pero tuvo que soltarlos al sentir que él estaba tratando de bajar un poco más sus ropas pero para hacerlo efectivo ella debía sacar sus brazos primero, al hacerlo la débil tela que le servía de protección bajo sus vestimentas transparentaba sus pechos ante él.

-Será mejor… que me quite todo esto… -le dijo casi en un susurro, por lo que él asintió y tragando saliva cerró los labios y tomándola de la cintura se levantó junto con ella para ponerla en el suelo, al hacerlo inmediatamente el vestido se deslizó de su cuerpo, dejándola con el pequeño camisón que llevaba bajo solamente, mirándolo… ruborizada por la sangre bombeando al mil por hora dentro de su cuerpo y mirándolo de una manera indecorosa, si ella era una diosa… eso era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, se había entregado por completo al amor… tal vez… el destino le dio a escoger entre dos futuros muy distintos…

Su amado… aquel guerrero que en un principio odiaba por las habladurías… el enemigo declarado de su tierra… aquel que en una ocasión bendijo… estaba parado frente a ella con toda su presencia vibrante y adictiva, con las cicatrices de las batallas estampadas en su piel y los frutos de su entrenamiento en sus marcados pectorales y abdomen, mientras todo su deseo y virilidad se reflejaba en el abultamiento de su pantalón.

-Stacia… por favor… -la tomó nuevamente del cuello y cintura acercándola por completo a él, de modo que pudo sentir todo lo que en un principio vio.

-Alistair… -separó sus labios en busca de los suyos.

-Por favor… tócame…

-¿Qué te toque?... –respondió sin dejar de buscar besarlo, sintiendo su aliento tan cerca que se volvía irresistible.

-Sé… que puede interpretarse como… una desfachatez… siendo quien eres… pedirte que me toques… Pero te necesito…

Al comprender a que se refería colocó las manos en su cintura también y poco a poco las fue subiendo sobre su abdomen mientras hacía presión sobre su piel. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando… aquella sensación que él mismo le había proporcionado a ella al tomarla como lo había hecho, acariciarla y sentir como sus manos se movían entre su cintura, su espalda y sus piernas era tan placentero que hasta podría ser prohibido.

De un momento a otro los toques se volvieron recíprocos, llevándolos al punto de perder el equilibrio y caminar hasta toparse contra la pared, quedando ella de espaldas a esta y Alistar frente a Stacia. Quien tocaba con delicadeza y absorto sus pechos, estrujándolos entre sus manos en una búsqueda de propiciar placer al otro mientras se deleitaban con sus reacciones.

Abriendo un espacio entre su abdomen y el de él bajó su mano hasta sentir el miembro grueso y palpitante escondido tras las ropas de caballero.

La sensación lo descolocó y tuvo que apoya una de sus manos contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que buscó los labios de su amada.

Al poco tiempo todas las ataduras restantes se habían soltado y libres de toda prenda se encontraban acostados sobre la cama repartiéndose entre besos y caricias mientras la unión entre ambos se consumaba.

Era demasiado… sentía que él abarcaba cada espacio que había dentro de ella de tal forma que en cada roce… cada contacto de su piel contra su interior todas y cada una de sus células le anunciaban y exigían más de aquella cercanía.

Continuará…

 **SAO, White BUtterfly, Capítulo 24 "Heridas que no sanan"**

Jajajaja Aliscia extremooooooo

Hey… cambio de planes en el nombre del capítulo porque la musa tiró para otra parte…

Saludos especiales a: **TheCrimsonOrchid** **,** **Alison428** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **Sumi Lys** **(Sumi-chan… la cuenta).** **zivlerad** **y Bet-chan que pronto leerás xD**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN

JA NEEE


	25. Heridas que no sanan

Si había algo que pudiera hacer… si el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos… con gusto las alzaría para que hicieran con él lo que fuera necesario para preservar la vida de los demás… un pensamiento demasiado desprendido de su propia persona, al considerar que hasta el momento… la vida que llevó parecía un soplido en un segundo durante la vida de un gigante.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 24 "Heridas que no sanan"**

Cuando se trata de sufrimiento, no solamente el dolor de las heridas sobre la piel puede volverse avasallador… la impotencia, la necesidad, las dudas, la angustia… son otro tipo de dolor. Y muchas veces al no saber cómo reaccionar al respecto los comportamientos que adquirimos nos hacen desconocidos ante los ojos de los demás.

-¿Estaré… muerto?...

-Creo que esa sería la peor opción en este momento. –Escuchó… ¿Su propia voz? –se volteó de inmediato a comprobar el insólito suceso. Efectivamente pudo reconocerse en la persona que le hablaba, pero al mismo tiempo las diferencias eran muchas. ¿Quién era esa persona que se parecía tanto a él? Dio un par de pasos para poder mirarlo más de cerca.

-Yo… pude sentirlo… que de cierta manera… ya te conocía. Aunque lo tenía enfrente no podía verlo con suma claridad, los ojos le fallaban al tratar de enfocarlo, por lo que estiró la mano para tocarlo pero aunque pareciera la distancia entre ellos no era nada, estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a él, por lo que retrajo el brazo a su posición inicial. –Alistair… -pronunció finalmente su nombre, al comprender que el motivo de su secuestro era precisamente la persona que tenía ahora enfrente.

-Puedo ver que lo comprendes.

-Aunque me cuesta demasiado aceptarlo… bajó la mirada, plateada que tembló por unos segundos y apretó los puños sin notarlo.

-No es algo que cualquiera pueda comprender… pero por lo mismo debes tomar todas tus fuerzas y escucharme… -habló serio y hasta con cierta ínfula de mandato el príncipe, por lo que el Kirigaya levantó la mirada hacia él nuevamente.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?... ¡¿Qué son todas esas visiones?! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza perturbado el espadachín negro.

-No son visiones… son recuerdos… y es precisamente a ellos a los que debes prestar mucha atención. Porque la historia se está repitiendo… ¡No puedes permitir que vuelva a ocurrirle lo mismo a Stacia!

-Stacia… -separó los labios al recordar el rostro de la mujer en sus memorias y compararlo al instante con el de su amada. -…Asuna. Yo… no permitiré que nada malo le suceda… ¡Yo protegeré a Asuna! ¡No es necesario que me lo digas!

Ante sus palabras, Alistair ladeó la cabeza, por lo que su flequillo cubrió un tanto de sombre sus ojos y sonriendo en una mueca prosiguió. –Todos tenemos esa expectativa… proteger a la mujer amada con la vida misma de ser necesario… pero a veces la fuerza no es suficiente para lograrlo… el destino tiende trampas… de no ser así… ¿Por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo? No tienes idea de donde estás… porque justo ahora somos solo una existencia dentro del universo… sin poder alguno…

Kirito levantó sus manos a la altura de su rostro y las observó por unos instantes. Él tenía razón… ¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿Dónde estaba? Si en un principio se pensó muerto y ahora sabía que no lo estaba.

-Tienes que volver –le habló el príncipe con rectitud. –Y cuando lo hagas… debes juntar la Excalibur… de lo contrario no podrás hacer nada.

-¿Juntar la Excalibur?... Pero eso… -se llevó las manos al pecho. –Ya no está… ellos me la quitaron… -le respondió confundido.

-Sólo un alma que conozca el verdadero amor será capaz de fundirla. –finalizó con aquellas extrañas palabras a sus oídos.

-¿Qué?... –sus pensamientos ya no pudieron seguir fluyendo, al sentirse muy pesado y cansado de repente por lo que cerró los ojos.

Mientras el sonido de gritos y llantos apenas y alcanzaban a llegar a su subconsciente.

-…Por favor…

-…Kirito-kun

-…Te lo pido…

Poco a poco cual se fuera acercando al emisor de aquellos llamados, podía escucharlos con más claridad. Mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía sensible a su presencia, las voces, el olor del campo, el tacto de su mano entrelazada con la de alguien más… una sensación que conocía muy bien, el tamaño y calidez de aquellos finos dedos que lo apretaban con fuerza. Al instante en que el dolor pulsante que atravesaba de su espalda hacia su pecho lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, para luego apretar los párpados con fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Podía sentir como si fuera atravesado por una barra de hierro incandescente.

-¡Aggghhh! –profirió y con ello sintió hervir su garganta. Y apretó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la mano que lo sostenía.

-¡Kirito-kun! –abrió grandes los ojos la Yuuki y tomando un vaso con agua que estaba al lado de la cama, sobre la mesita, le levantó la cabeza con una mano y se lo sostuvo sobre los labios ayudándolo a beber, pero después de un par de sorbos la derramó por lo que se la apartó y la colocó donde yacía en un principio. –Despertaste… -le pasó la mano por la frente, sintiéndola fría y adornada por varias gotitas de sudor, que habían empapado casi por completo sus cabellos oscuros.

-Tengo… que llegar… al castillo… el bebé… -le dijo divagante, aunque estaba viéndola a los ojos.

-…Kirito-kun… eso pasó hace algunos días… llevas dormido varios días… -le habló serena mientras se controlaba a sí misma.

…Asu…na… -pareció finalmente comprender y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, para ver como los de ella se desaparecían en lágrimas que rápidamente la inundaron y sin soltarlo de la mano, se arrimó a él, colocando su frente al lado de su hombro, a sabiendas lo delicado que se encontraba. Al sentirla llorar apretó fuerte los dientes y los párpados, mientras llevaba su otra mano a encontrar los cabellos castaños que tanto amaba y acariciarlos tratando de brindarle consuelo.

-Perdóname… perdóname… por no… llegar a tiempo… -ante sus palabras sintió como apretaba más el agarre de sus manos y hundía más su rostro entre la almohada y su hombro. Haciéndolo sentir tan débil e impotente ante la pérdida y ante el sufrimiento por el que pasaba ella que sus mismos ojos empezaron a gotear.

Cuando llegó el momento del cambio de turno para cuidarlo, la puerta se abrió y la persona que entró, vio la imagen de la pareja tomada de la mano, mientras se habían quedado dormidos con sus rostros apoyados en el otro, mientras uno yacía en la cama y la otra sentada justo al lado en una silla. La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Habían sido cinco días de recuperación… de las tragedias tratando de aligerarse y de otros sentimientos que se revelaron con la misma cicatrización de las heridas.

La puerta de otra habitación se abrió y cerró enseguida, dejando observar a un pelinegro de faz idéntica al que recién acaba de dejar, dormido sobre la cama, por lo que se acercó hasta el mueble y sentándose sobre este, terminó por acostarse de lado junto a él. Al sentir el movimiento a su lado, los ojos grises se abrieron y se encontraron con los castaños al instante.

-¿Qué sucedió?... –preguntó extrañado de que volviera tan rápido.

-Ella… se había quedado dormida a su lado… no quise molestarla…

-¿Ella?... –pregunta tratando de confirmar de quien cree se trata.

-Asuna-san… -no pudo bajarle la mirada al mencionarla, como comúnmente lo hacía, esta vez… quería… necesitaba ver en sus ojos que escuchar aquel nombre no lo estremecía, pero no pudo… terminó por desviarle ella misma la mirada y dándose vuelta, le dio la espalda, no quería verlo… ver como su rostro se preocupaba o sorprendía por enterarse de aquella información.

-¿Qué sucede?... –bajó la mirada a sabiendas de lo que ocurría.

-No es nada… creo que aún yo… sigo cansada por todo lo que sucedió, -cerró los ojos.

-Silica… -la llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. –Keiko… -insistió ahora haciendo uso de su verdadero nombre.

-No me llames así, cuando estamos en una situación tan rara como esta… es extraño…

-Silica entonces. –le dijo tratando de hacerla reír, al usar un tono divertido.

-Lo lamento… -al escuchar como su dulce voz se quebraba, el pelinegro se levantó un poco hasta quedar sobre ella y mirarla. –Fue mi culpa… -apretaba con fuerza los párpados.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... –regresó a su seriedad, inyectada ahora de preocupación, por lo que la tomó del hombro y la giró por completo, dejándola espaldas contra la cama y él apoyando la mano al otro lado de la cintura de la chica.

La posición la sonrojó. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso?... ¿Cómo, cuando se sentía tan extraña consigo misma? Al tenerlo tan cerca, subió sus dos manos, a tomarlo por las mejillas y le acarició el rostro en reiteradas ocasiones.

-…¿Keiko?... –hizo caso omiso a lo recién hablado y la llamó como más le gustaba hacerlo, ahora preocupado por aquella extraña actitud. –Sé que fui duro contigo… cuando regresamos… decirte que fue terrible que hayas llamado al dragón poniéndote en peligro… pero me asusté mucho al ver las heridas que tenías… verte la frente sangrando y los raspones… no me gustó nada… si es por eso por lo que estás así…

Ante sus palabras, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?...

-A decir verdad… me gustó mucho que me regañaras…

-¿Eh?... no sabías que eras Maso…

-¡Nooo! –le gritó avergonzada, para luego retirar sus manos del rostro amado y limpiarse las lágrimas. –Es porque tú… sólo regañas a las personas que te importan…

-Pero claro… y… tú eres la que más me importa… -Sus palabras tocaron el punto fijo y ardiente del asunto, por lo que la chica volvió a cerrar fuerte los párpados y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Por favor no me digas eso…

-¿Pero qué pasa?... ¿A qué viene esto?...

-Lo sabía… y lo acepté… -al escuchar el inicio de su próximo discurso lo entendió, el tema del que nunca hablaban… pero no desistió de su actitud y se mantuvo en la misma posición dispuesto a escucharla y enfrentarla.

-Sabía que tu amor le pertenecía a alguien más… que tu corazón había sido tan lastimado que aquel sentimiento era el único que te ayudó a sobrevivir durante todo ese tiempo… y yo… durante el tiempo en que pasábamos juntos…no sé en qué momento… eso dejó de importarme… sólo quería pasar mis ratos contigo… pero quizás… todo eso fue no más que un gran y terrible error… ¡Fui tan ingenua que llegué a pensar que tú podrías llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo!

-…Keiko… -trató de apartarle las manos del rostro, algo en él le gritaba en un interior que no quería seguir escuchando eso.

-¡Pero nada de lo que yo creí llegó a hacerse realidad jamás! ¡No fui más que una ilusa viviendo un cuento de hadas que no existía! –gritaba mientras luchaba contra la fuerza de él, para mantener sus manos sobre su rostro, pero al no poder resistir más la fuerza se dio por vencida.

Lo había dicho… y estaba avergonzada por lo mismo, respiraba agitada por todo lo que había gritado y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, por lo que en un impulso lo separó de ella y levantándose rápidamente de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero a un paso de llegar a la perilla, sintió como el chico la atrapó contra él, rodeándola con los brazos sobre el pecho y la cintura, apretándola con fuerza.

-Por favor… perdóname… déjame explicarte…

-Cuando me desperté… lo primero que quería ver eras tú… pero… como siempre… solo estaba Pina… y cuando pregunté por ti… me dijeron que estabas en la habitación con Asuna-san… -se llevó las manos a los ojos y se dobló sobre sí misma, el dolor y los celos finalmente la desbordaron.

-No… pero no es como tú crees… por favor escúchame…

-No… ya no puedo… suéltame… ¡Por favor suéltameee! –le gritó desesperada por lo que al escucharla, el pensar que él era el causante de su inestabilidad lo hizo soltarla de inmediato, dejándola salir corriendo de la habitación, dejándolo parado frente a la puerta.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué es lo que no era verdad?... Si estaba muy consciente que se debatía entre los tres heridos, cuando era el momento de entrar a verlos. Retrocedió un par de pasos y cayó sentado sobre la cama, para luego apoyar los codos en las rodillas.

-…Keiko… -después de unos segundos, se levantó y salió de la habitación, pero dio solamente un paso y se sorprendió al ver a la chica parada al lado de la puerta, recargada contra la pared.

-Debemos terminar con esto… -le dijo al levantar la mirada hacia él, al verlo asomarse.

-No… es… es cuestión de que hablemos, por favor… entremos. –le brindó la mano, mientras la miraba preocupado.

-¿La amas?... –le preguntó directa, sin tomar la mano que estaba frente a ella y parándose derecha, para luego terminar de limpiarse las lágrimas. Mientras una leve mueca de sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro, al ver la reacción que provocó en él su pregunta. Los bellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban la miraban con una expresión de culpabilidad y sorpresa, mientras los labios que tantas veces había besado en busca de su calidez, yacían separados y temblorosos. -¿Lo ves?... No puedes siquiera negarlo… -lo pasó de largo, entrando de vuelta a la habitación y cerrándole la puerta de azote tras él.

Una vez adentro, las fuerzas que había recolectado para enfrentarlo se disiparon como humo y recargándose sobre la puerta se deslizó hacia el suelo entre sollozos.

El pelinegro apenas y se empezaba a reponer de la impresión, estando apoyado contra el otro lado de la puerta, cuando la arquera del grupo apareció frente a él al cruzar el pasillo.

-¿Kazuki? ¿Qué haces ahí? Ya está todo listo para que salgamos… -lo miró extrañada al notar que no le prestaba atención. -¿Puedes avisarle a Silica?

-Ella… -habló finalmente al ver que la figura de la chica seguía parada frente a él. –Ella no se siente bien… lo mejor es que no vaya

-Oh… ¿Pero está bien? ¿Ya le dijiste a alguno de los médicos? –Puso la mano en la puerta con intenciones de abrirla.

-¡Sí!... dijeron que no era nada… sólo que debía descansar… -la miró fijo a los ojos, con la mirada de metal oscuro impasible.

-…Correcto –dio un paso hacia atrás la chica de puntería y siguió su camino, dándole una mirada de reojo al caminar.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación del espadachín negro, ambos habían despertado en la impresión de que la tarde estaba arribando.

-No puede ser… se supone que debían venir a cambiarme el turno… que vergüenza… seguramente no dijeron nada porque me quedé dormida… -lo mira y le sonríe, para luego sacar la compresa de agua del recipiente y tras exprimirla colocársela en la frente. –La fiebre no baja ni un poco…

-Quizás fue porque estabas babeando. –Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí quizás… -respondió por inercia, para inmediatamente entender su comentario. -¡Baka! ¡Yo no babeo!

-Jaja… -se detiene un momento al sentir el dolor en su herida por la risa. –Claro que lo haces. –Prosigue con su juego, pero el dolor no lo deja por mucho. –Asuna… perdóname… -buscó su mano al tanteo sobre la cama hasta que la encontró y al hacerlo la apretó con la fuerza con la que contaba.

-…Ya dijiste eso una vez… no es necesario que lo repitas…

-Lo diré las veces que sea necesario…

-Kirito-kun… han pasado… tantas cosas… cada una más confusa y diferente de la anterior… que a veces he llegado a preguntarme si… esta persona que está frente a ti sigo siendo yo… o quién se supone que soy ahora…

-Lo que creo… es que si hemos pasado por tanto… es porque podíamos soportarlo… al perdernos y encontrarnos… es cuando nos descubrimos verdaderamente y esto que somos ahora… es lo que fuimos una vez… pero con más vivencias…

Su comentario la hizo sonreír, mientras una lágrima traicionera se le asomó. Al notarlo Kirito sonrió, la dulzura de la mujer frente a él, que tanto amaba seguía intacta.

La joven se sentó a su lado sobre la cama aún sin soltarle la mano que él le cogió.

-…Asuna… ¿qué es lo que me pasa? –preguntó directo, por lo que ella suspiró pero se dispuso a contestar de la misma manera.

-Merlín-san… dice que es una herida fulminante… -su rostro se inundó de preocupación sin notarlo, por lo que los ojos grises la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué significa eso?...

-Es una herida de magia… como la espada de la muerte Arondight te atravesó… la herida no sana… solamente… empeora… pero… estoy segura de que encontraremos una manera de revertirlo… -lo miró tratando de transmitirle esperanzas.

-Así que… están hablando de eso… -se escuchó desde la puerta la voz de la francotiradora, por lo que Kirito volteó a ver, mientras Asuna bajó la mirada en señal de molestia. Desde aquel día no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, la verdad es que no sabía cómo, ni qué decirle o si valía la pena sostener una conversación nuevamente.

-Sinon… -la recibió el espadachín, que enseguida notó la falta de empatía de su esposa, por lo que volteó a verla sin comprender.

-No sabía que ya habías despertado… me da mucho gusto. –Prosiguió la peliceleste. –Sólo vine a informarle a Asuna que ya nos vamos.

-¿Se van? –volteó entonces hacia ella la Yuuki. -¿A dónde?

-Lo que te dije la otra vez era cierto… voy a recuperar la Excalibur… Merlín dijo que eso ayudaría a Kirito a sanar, entonces debemos ir por ella…

-¿Pero por qué entonces no me dijiste nada?... ¡Yo también tengo que ir! –ante su reclamo, la chica Asada sonrió de lado.

-Lo mejor será que tú te quedes a cuidar a Kirito mientras no estamos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¡¿Estás insinuando que no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para ir a pelear?! –se puso de pie.

-…Asuna… -El pelinegro la llamó al notar como soltó su mano para pararse.

-Pues… por los recientes acontecimientos lo dudo… -habló seria para que desistiera pero no hizo más que provocarla.

-Yo podría acabar contigo en este instante… -la miró molesta y hasta acelerada.

-Hhmm… -su comentario la llevó a arquear una ceja. –Compruébamelo ahora mismo entonces.

-No… ¿Qué están diciendo?... –trató de sentarse Kirito, pero el dolor era demasiado y cayó acostado nuevamente en la almohada. –No están hablando en serio…

-Espera por favor… enseguida regreso. –Asuna le dedicó una sonrisa y luego salió de la habitación, seguida de Sinon.

Haciendo el recorrido hasta el jardín finalmente llegaron.

-Aún… sigo sin comprender como fue que escuchaste nuestra conversación el otro día. –la miró intrigada la arquera.

-Digamos que… con todo lo que pasó… tuve una pesadilla, necesitaba salir de ahí rápido… pero jamás me esperé eso… en serio.

-Fueron una palabras muy duras… pero todo pasó tan rápido… que ni yo misma pude medir mi propio dolor y los sentimientos que exterioricé… sin embargo…

-¿Aún sigues creyendo que tenías la razón? –una más calmada y analítica Asuna la observa.

-Lo que pasó con tu bebé… y lo que pasó aquella vez… hace 4 años… ninguna de las dos fueron tu culpa… pero… tampoco la mía… el sentimiento de impotencia… y la desesperación de ver a Kirito deseando haberse muerto contigo fue demasiado para mí… y esos preciados años que pasé a su lado… ya fuera lo que fuese… su amiga, su confidente… o hasta por algunos segundos su amante… son vivencias que no puedes quitarme… y no puedes culparme por eso… porque tú no estabas… y aunque el viviera adorando tu recuerdo, yo no podía dejarlo solo.

-¡Ya bastaa! –le gritó levantando las manos hacia ella. –Desde la otra vez vienes diciendo lo mismo… y no son cosas que yo pueda escuchar justo ahora… acabo de recuperar mi vida… sin saber cómo demonios he llegado hasta esto… haya pasado lo que haya pasado Shino… Yo lo amo… no podría imaginarme la vida sin él… y por eso todo lo que tenga que ver con él me importa…

-…¡Asu…na! –la voz del Kirigaya llegó a sus oídos al instante y abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa de tan solo imaginar que hubiera dejado la cama donde convalecía para ir en su búsqueda y al voltear… estaba ahí… sosteniéndose de uno de los pilares y al ver que lo vió, dio un par de torpes pasos, para volver a derrumbarse.

-¡Kirito-kun! –corrió hacia él y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo abrazó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, al sentir el abrazo recíproco de él.

Ante tal acto, Sinon guardó su arco.

-Él necesita que estés aquí Asuna… es por eso que no puedes venir con nosotros… -terminó por decirle y fue entonces cuando la peliroja entendió todo aquel acto.

- _Kirito-kun me necesita… a mí… no importa lo que haya pasado hasta hoy… seguimos siendo nosotros mismos… tal y como él me dijo…_

La arquera terminó por marcharse, mientras ellos permanecían abrazados en el suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían de no sentir las respiraciones del otro sobre sus cuellos?... ¿De no saborear la delicia del contacto del cuerpo del otro?, de compartir su calor entremezclado de ternura…

-Asuna… -se separo ligeramente para poder verla a los ojos. –Estás aquí… eres tú… -los ojos plateados se inundaron en lágrimas al momento.

-…Kirito-kun… -le respondió con la misma necesidad entrañable y cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar las lágrimas de felicidad que se le acumularon, mientras en un ritual de reconocimiento, juntaron sus labios entre sí, justo como aquella primera vez… sintiéndose inseguros del entorno que les rodeaba, pero a sabiendas que en ella podía depositar su confianza y su vida, porque era la dueña de sus sentimientos y ella recibir los mismos, porque dentro de su corazón, el amor por él había aflorado desde hace ya… mucho tiempo.

-Volvamos adentro… -le indicó su amada, a lo que él asintió y con un gran esfuerzo denotado en su rostro, con ayuda de ella se levantó.

 **PRINCIPIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

Desde el escape de las tierras del reino de Underworld habían pasado alrededor de 3 meses, la búsqueda por los príncipes fugitivos se había extendido alrededor de todos los reinos y especialmente en el reino del norte Overworld, algunos aldeanos afirmaban haber visto al príncipe en más de alguna ocasión en el mercado, con vestimenta totalmente diferente a su categoría, pero se tomaban todos aquellos comentarios como simples rumores.

Las tierras aradas al pie de la montaña, empezaban a dar fruto, las hojitas en ramilletes verdes desprendían un aroma a tierra fértil que alegraba las mañanas al nutrirse del sol.

En aquella cabaña, a unos cuantos metros del sembradío, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, alertó a los habitantes sobre una inesperada visita.

Una mujer de hermosa cabellera castaña clara recogida en una frondosa trenza, cubierta por una pequeña manta, de vestidos largos y un mandil, abrió dejando entrar aún más luz a la fresca vivienda.

-Hola Cia-san, veo que como siempre estás hermosa y creciendo, -la anciana mujer que recién llegó le colocó una mano en el vientre, haciendo notar su estado.

-Sí… ¿Perdone… qué hace aquí tan temprano?... –la miró sin comprender su visita, pero la mujer no hizo más que verla y negar con la cabeza, para luego entrar en la casa con una canasta llena de hojas cultivadas y colocarlas en la mesa.

-Sí vengo es porque las primerizas como tú, siempre andan cometiendo toda clase de errores… ¿Y tu hombre? –le preguntó sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Mi hom…? –su pregunta la sonrojó. –Mi marido… está indispuesto…

-¿Otra vez?...

Ante su pregunta sólo pudo sonreírle nerviosa.

-¿Sigues besándolo?

-¿Eh?... pues… -parecía que cada pregunta que salía de la boca de la mujer era para abochornarla cada vez más.

-Oh… por favor niña. –la miró ceñuda la mujer. Una pequeña anciana de cabellos canosos y rostro con muchas arrugas.

-Pues sí… aunque usted me dijo el otro día que no lo hiciera… él… -se encoje de hombros.

-Sabes bien que a los machos estos hay que tomarlos por los cuernos y frenarlos. –Sus comentarios cada vez más subidos de tono, la habían coloreado del rojo más encendido.

-Iré… a ver… si puede venir a atenderla… -se dio la vuelta.

-Stacia-sama… usted sabe que esto es por el bien de su alteza… -le dijo entonces la anciana, lo que la detuvo en su camino.

-Muchas gracias… pero por favor recuerde… que mi nombre es Cia…

-Stacia… ¡Staciaaa! –al oír la voz de Alistair llamándola, la anciana la miró con picardía, por lo que la princesa exhaló con resignación. Acto seguido fue por su amado y ayudándolo a llegar al comedor, lo dejó sentado sobre una de las sillas frente a la anciana.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?... –se lleva una de las manos al rostro, tapándose los ojos. -¡Seguramente esto es por culpa de los malditos té de esa bruja! –exclamó sin haber notado la presencia de la mujer.

-¿Sigues con náuseas y mareos por las mañanas mi señor? –pregunta la visitante.

-Sí… esto es una maldición… -se detuvo en seco entonces y bajando la mano despacio de su rostro la observa. –Kaede… -¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?!

-Jajajaja ¿A mí me reclamas?, en realidad todo esto se debe a tu mujer en espera mi señor… por todos es sabido que los malestares de las mujeres impregnadas se pasan a sus hombres por la saliva… ¡Les dije a los dos que debían dejar de besarse!

-¡Pero eso es imposible! –su rostro se coloreó de azul y tapándose la boca salió corriendo al cuarto de baño de vuelta.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer… -la mira preocupada Stacia.

-Por el momento prepararle un té con estas hiervas su alteza… -saca unas raíces retorcidas, a lo que la diosa sonríe de lado.

-¿Dijiste que esto pasará pronto no? –pregunta viendo como el agua ha empezado a hervir sobre los leños.

-Pues… comúnmente dura el principio de la espera… ya cuando el vientre crece más, va desapareciendo. –Sonríe al ver que con sus palabras, ella se llevó las manos al mismo y lo acarició. -¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Te has sentido cansada? ¿Algún antojo? Si tienes antojos debes satisfacerlos de lo contrario el niño nacerá con cara de patata.

-¿Con cara de patata?... –se preocupó. –La verdad… que me da mucha ansiedad comer moras… moras bañadas con salsa de trufas.

-¡Eso es! ¿Y las has comido?

-Sí… Ali siempre va en busca de lo que le pido… pero la verdad que las moras que quiero… son las que se dan en los jardines de mi reino… claro que no podemos ir ahí… -toma el recipiente caliente con una manta y lo sirve en una taza.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho… yo hubiera ido hasta Underworld por ellas… -la voz del príncipe llegó hasta las dos, pero la más sorprendida fue la diosa que se llevó una mano al vientre.

-¡Se movió! –le sonríe alegre. –Cuando escuchó tu voz se movió.

-¡¿De verdad?! –llegó corriendo hasta ella y agachándose colocó su oído sobre su vientre.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?... te dije que se movió –lo mira divertida.

-Pues… imagínate que intenta decirme algo… como… "Quiero moras de Underworld"

-…Ali…

-Bueno… tal parece que el plan de dejar de besarse no funcionará porque están muy entusiasmados… -se levanta de la silla la anciana, -de todas maneras estaré viniendo con regularidad para ver como siguen los dos, por el momento les dejo las hiervas para hacer té contra el mareo, así que tomate una taza por la mañana Ali-san –le sonrió la mujer y tu cuida de no hacer ningún trabajo pesado Cia-san.

-Estaré muy al pendiente de eso. –le respondió el príncipe y ayudándola con la canasta, la llevó hasta la puerta donde la despidió.

Una vez cerró la puerta, se dirigió directamente donde su mujer y tomándola del rostro la besó.

-Rebelde…

-Siempre…

Continuará…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo 25 "Trampa"**

Ayyy este capítulo siento que ha exprimido todo sentimiento de mí xDD, dejándome al final con una boba sonrisa por este AlisCia. Gracias infinitas a Sumi-sama-sensei que aunque una vez renunció a ser mi Beta por los terribles problemas psicológicos que le causé con mi Kirito jajajaja ha regresado más gloriosa que nunk, moldeando mis ideas de una manera espectacular, gracias por todo amiga, hermana del alma.

Saludos especiales a: **TheCrimsonOrchid** **,** **Bet-hana** **,** **Alison428** **,** **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Luciernagas en la Noche** **,** **Selector18** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **xNISAx** **y Yui Kirigaya, que aunque no comentaste me consta que leíste xD.**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**

 **¡Ja nee!**


	26. Trampa

**Había llegado a pensar que teníamos una oportunidad… que a veces el amor se presenta de la manera menos esperada pero que a fin de cuentas por tratarse de un sentimiento como tal… estaría dispuesto a afrontar y flanquear cualquier obstáculo que se aproximara… sin embargo al final entendí que el amor… no es más que una maldición… que termina por arrancarte el alma del pecho cuando te das cuenta que no eres capaz de hacer nada de lo que te propusiste…**

 **El amor… mi amor que no fue más que una rosa marchita llena de espinas…**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 25 "Trampa"**

 **PRINCIPIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

-¡Pero Alistair!, -tal parece que los príncipes fugitivos están discutiendo por algo…, la diosa ha sido sujetada por los hombros por el caballero estelar, cual le prohibiera salir de la habitación, en la que ambos estaban parados al umbral de la puerta.

-¡Ya te dije que no!, -le grita entonces, por lo que la castaña se sorprende y desiste de sus intenciones, bajando la mirada ante él, lo que parece dolerle en el alma al Starlight, quien entrecierra los ojos y llevándose una mano al rostro respira hondo, - Por favor discúlpame…, -regresa la mirada hacia ella, quien aún mantenía la mirada baja, -pero es algo que… ya hemos hablado muchas veces… y sabíamos que este día llegaría…

-Lo sé…, -responde y levanta entonces la mirada, -es difícil Ali… pero lo comprendo…, -trata de no molestarlo más y aunque no sonríe, tampoco se queja.

-¿Me esperarás?..., -pregunta aún dolido consigo mismo por la conversación tan horrible que le hace tener a su amada, a lo que ella asiente sin decir palabra y recibiendo un beso rápido del príncipe, quien se retira y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras ella queda parada frente al umbral de la puerta y baja la mirada hacia su abdomen, que a estas alturas de su embarazo luce prominente, -son 7 meses ya bebé…, -se lleva las manos al vientre, con lo cual la tela se pega a su piel acoplándose perfectamente a la convexidad de su abdomen grávido. Por lo que puede notar la forma en que su cuerpo se va moldeando con el paso de los meses para el alojamiento de su hijo. Por la curiosidad natural de cómo se vería, camina hacia el espejo aún estirando la tela de su pijama sobre su vientre, puede notar que su embarazo es definitivamente notorio. –Alistair tiene razón… es algo que ya no se puede ocultar… No hay marcha atrás bebé… no la hay…, -sigue sin quitar la mirada de su delgada figura embarazada del espejo, para luego soltarse la ropa y quitarse del frente del reflector.

Se ha sentado sobre la cama con la mirada asustada, cual recordara por lo que está pasando. _La guerra ha sido declarada por Underworld, reclamando a la princesa Stacia y al hijo que lleva en su vientre._

En ese momento Alistair entra por la puerta, pero ella parece no notarlo, por lo perdida que se encontraba dentro de sus pensamientos, el príncipe luce aún preocupado por haberla dejado así, por lo que ha decidido regresar.

-¿Stacia?... -se aproxima a ella y nota como inconscientemente se sujeta fuertemente el vientre. –Stacia… -se sienta junto a ella sobre la cama y pasando sus brazos sobre los de ella, coloca sus manos sobre las de la castaña en la superficie de su abultado abdomen, mientras apoya su mentón en el hombro de la chica, acto que rápidamente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, deslizándose el par de visitantes indeseadas que se habían apoderado de sus ojos.

-¿Ali? -observa su rostro al lado suyo y bajando la mirada hacia su vientre nota como él también la toca, -Yo…

-Tranquila… -le susurra en el oído, por lo que ella voltea a verlo de frente.

-Ali… -menciona su nombre en medio de la colisión de sus sentimientos que se vienen a pique al tenerlo cerca y abrazándolo fuerte desata su llanto sobre el pecho de su marido.

Él no hace más que responder el abrazo rodeándola por la espalda y la cintura, tratando de aguantarse su propio dolor, con tal de que ella sintiera el apoyo proveniente de él.

Momentos después, parece encontrarse un poco más tranquila y se separa de su pecho, -se movió… hacia tu mano… cuando me tocaste, -le informa los acontecimientos antes de su llanto.

-¿En serio? -pregunta mientras sonríe.

-Sí… siente -le agarra una de sus manos y la coloca sobre su vientre, pero es sorprendida por el contacto recibido por parte del guerrero, quien la ha besado, tomándola del rostro con una mano, mientras mantiene la otra ahí dónde ella se la puso.

Cual el beso transmitiera todos los sentimientos encontrados que poseían ambos se intensificó de sobremanera, un beso tras otro y tras otro, mientras ella pasa sus manos tras la nuca del pelinegro, ambos mantienen sus ojos cerrados, hasta que se separan levemente para tomar aire y se miran deseosos de seguir probando los labios del otro.

-Por favor ya no te preocupes… me matan antes que algo les pase a ti o al bebé…, esos malditos no se saldrán con la suya… por más que proclamen la guerra… o el cese al fuego exigiendo a mi hijo…

-No digas eso por favor…, -lo mira preocupada.

-Por el momento hay que dejar que sigan pensando lo que quieran… mientras no vean la evidencia del delito no hay problema…, -habla cual se refiriera a su embarazo ya que no ha dejado de tocar el abdomen de Stacia mientras habla. –Han pasado 6 meses… sin que tengamos problemas… pero… jamás voy a llamar a lo que pasó un error… amo a mi bebé… y lo voy a proteger…, -entonces la abraza y la princesa cierra los ojos al sentirse confortada entre sus brazos.

-Nunca me dejes… no podría soportarlo… -le reveló en un impulso de debilidad.

-Stacia… jamás pensaría en hacer tal cosa… solo la misma muerte podría arrancarme de tu lado… -pasó su mano desde la cabeza de su esposa, sumergiendo sus dedos en su larga cabellera vistosa.

¿Por qué dices esas cosas?... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta?...

-Hablar de la muerte es natural… a todos llega su momento en algún instante de la vida… pero para cuando ese momento llega… significa que la misión ha terminado… y la mía contigo… con ustedes… no tiene fin Stacia…

Al escuchar las palabras que mencionó, se separó de él colocándole la mano sobre el pecho y mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta intrigado por tal reacción.

-¿Ali?... –preguntó cual tratara de reconocerlo y colocándole una mano en la mejilla lo miró aún más sorprendida.

 **PRINCIPIO DE LOS TIEMPOS- 12 AÑOS ANTES –UNDERWORLD**

 _-Las personas como nosotros no podemos estar en aquel mundo… debes comprenderlo joven príncipe… Si las personas de aquel mundo llegaran a descubrirte te matarían._

Las palabras pronunciadas por su escolta le vienen a la mente una y otra vez, rondando sus pensamientos desde aquel el día que las escuchó por primera vez, siéndosele repetidas constantemente, sin embargo su alma aventurera no le permitía escuchar con claridad y mucho menos entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué las personas de este mundo desearían tomar mi vida?... –Un pequeño pelinegro de alrededor de 8 años se encontraba sentado a las orillas de un arrollo rodeado de bastos frutos rojos. Un pez saltó frente a él, emocionándolo, por lo que se puso de rodillas y apoyando las manos en la orilla para poder asomarse. Sin embargo el relincho del poni de pegaso negro, le urgió a esconderse puesto que alguien se aproximaba y _si las personas de aquel mundo llegaban a descubrirlo lo matarían._

Fue entonces cuando se escondió entre los arbustos de deliciosa esencia y miró fijamente clavando sus ojos perlados en la figura que apareció entonces. Una niña aún más pequeña que él, con el rostro completamente enrojecido por el llanto, llevaba una capucha roja y dando un par de pasitos a la vez llegó a sentarse justo al lugar donde él se encontraba antes, por lo que abrió grandes los ojos asustado al ver el pedazo de pan que había dejado sostenido en el tronco del árbol donde se apoyó.

Más fue su sorpresa que la pequeña al ver el bollo junto a ella lo tomó entre sus manos y viendo hacia un lado, para luego mirar al otro y notar que no había nadie se lo llevó a la boca desesperada comiéndoselo en un segundo, para luego respirar aliviada.

Aquellas acciones lo interesaron aún más… las personas de aquel mundo no eran tan malas como pensaba… trató de asomarse un poco más entre los arbustos, pero sus movimientos causaron el ruido de las hojas chocando entre ellas, por lo que la niña volteó directa y rápidamente hacia él, quedando los dos mirándose de un momento a otro.

La niña se levantó y dando dos pasos hacia atrás chocó contra el árbol y con esto su capucha cayó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su brillante cabello de atardecer.

-No… no te asustes –salió de entre los arbustos con las manos levantadas en señal de paz, pero ella no podía dejar de mirarlo preocupada, observando sus ropas sucias de tierra y su rostro empañado de hollín. ¿Quién era ese niño y de donde había salido? Se agachó rápido y buscó con la mirada algo con lo que poder alejarlo, cual se tratara de un animalillo perdido, miró una roca que bien cabía en la palma de su mano y la sujeto.

-Por favor… -fue lo único que él articuló, pero era demasiado tarde, la acción se había cometido, la pequeña le había arrojado la piedra que fue a dar justo al lado de su ceja izquierda, derribándolo al instante al sentir el dolor punzante y el ardor de la herida derramando el líquido espeso sobre su párpado. Abriendo en sorpresa aterradora los ojos de la pequeña.

-¡No! –corrió hacia él y se agachó a su lado, -debiste haberte ido…

-Yo… yo solo… -su respiración se agitó al ver como su mirada se teñía de rojo. _-Las personas como nosotros no podemos estar en aquel mundo… debes comprenderlo joven príncipe… Si las personas de aquel mundo llegaran a descubrirte te matarían._ –Aagghh… -aunque trataba de controlar su propio dolor, su herida empezaba a escocer y no pudo controlar más sus lágrimas que luchaban por salir y con ellas, las protuberancias sobre su cabeza, que terminaron por asomarse totalmente, ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de la niña.

-Ehh… eres… eres una bestia… -se levanto rápidamente y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras lo mirada con horror.

-¿Una bestia?... –le preguntó sin comprender

Con la dificultad de la asimilación del momento levanta su brazo a señalar los cuernos que se asomaron entre sus cabellos.

-¿No son las bestias seres irracionales e instintivos? ¿Por qué me llamas así?...

Ante tal reacción, la niña se relajó un poco y destensó los hombros para enfocar su mirada en el rostro del niño, encontrando sus ojos tristes y su expresión cansada, lo que enseguida la conmovió.

-Lo lamento mucho… -corrió hasta alcanzarlo y tomándolo de ambas manos le sonrió. –Tenía miedo…

-¿Miedo de mí?...

-Pensé… que podrías hacerme daño… en cambio fui yo la que te lo hizo a ti… por favor déjame ayudar… -lo dirigió hacia el riachuelo.

Minutos después le había despejado el rostro de la sangre que le corrió.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?... –preguntó sin despegar la mirada gris del agua.

-¿Llorando?... –se encogió de hombros y flexionó las rodillas para colocar sus brazos sobre estas. –Porque… hay muchas cosas que no comprendo…

El niño volteó a verla al escucharla.

-Igual que yo… tal vez… hay una sola que comprendo bien…

-¿Y qué es?... –lo mira intrigada.

-…La muerte –respondió con cierto estoicismo. - Hablar de la muerte es natural… a todos llega su momento en algún instante de la vida… pero para cuando ese momento llega… significa que la misión ha terminado…

 **PRINCIPIO DE LOS TIEMPOS**

 **-** Siempre me pregunté que habría sido de ese niño… que hablaba con tanta frialdad… de la muerte…

Alistair al escucharla baja la mirada, recordando aquel momento, pero sin querer ahondar en el asunto, sonríe. -¿Así que tú fuiste la osada que me arrojó aquella piedra? ¿Puede imaginar qué sería de mí si hubiera dañado mi hermoso rostro alteza?

Aunque su comentario le causó gracia, fue más fuerte el sentimiento que todo aquello le despertó, resumiéndose en sus ojos con lágrimas abundantes y acumuladas, por lo que el príncipe la abrazó entonces con fuerza.

-…Perdóname

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?... Stacia eso pasó hace miles de años y no me importa… en serio

-Pero fue algo que pasó… y que de cierta forma nos afectó a los dos… Jamás te dije por qué lloraba esa vez…

El pelinegro abrió los ojos en sorpresa, -es verdad… -sonrió con cierta melancolía, pensar que un recuerdo tan lejano los unía. Quería escucharla, que le contara todo lo que pasaba por su mente, para conocerla mejor, para comprenderla.

-Ese día me enteré que mis hermanas nacerían…

-¿Mm?... ¿No querías hermanas? –le pregunta tratando de comprender.

-No se trata de eso… tenía mucho miedo de la vida… lo que significaba su existencia… su creación… su futuro… Desde que nací se me inculcó que el amor forma la vida… y que mi amor como diosa… debía estar presente en todo mi pueblo… que mi amor sería para ellos y que ellos vivirían bendecidos… pero en aquel entonces no comprendía nada de eso… pensar que una simple criatura gozara de tal poder…

-…Stacia…

-Y con el paso de los años esa pregunta se fue acrecentando dentro de mí… llegué a comprenderlo… o por lo menos eso creía… hasta que te conocí… -acompañado a sus palabras se separó de su abrazó y tomándolo de la mano entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Fui un grandísimo egoísta al alejarte de esa manera de tu gente… -apretó con fuerza su mano. -¿Te arrepientes?... –hasta la misma pregunta formó un nudo dentro de su garganta que le costó exteriorizar.

-No Ali… este fue el camino que yo escogí… junto a ti… a decir verdad… jamás pensé en llegar a gozar del fruto de la bendición en mi misma… -se llevó la otra mano al vientre. –Este es tu hijo… mi hijo… verlo y sentirlo crecer dentro de mí… es una experiencia maravillosa que no cambiaría jamás por nada…

-Stacia… tú eres lo más delicado… tierno… y sagrado que jamás creí llegar a tener… gracias… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar. –Sabes… hay algo que me ha estado molestando últimamente.

-¿Molestando?... ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No… precisamente lo contrario… -baja la mirada sin saber cómo continuar.

-¿Te refieres… a que no hemos estado juntos? –baja la mirada ruborizada por su propia pregunta, ruborizándolo también.

-No me refería a eso… -se rasca el cuello al quitarle la mano del rostro a la princesa.

-uh… -se encoje de hombros ella.

-Stacia… ¿Quieres que estemos juntos?... –preguntó sorprendido.

-¡No me lo preguntes así, tonto! –entonces se calma y suspira. –Pero claro que quiero… tengo unas ganas infinitas de estar contigo… todo el tiempo… -tiemblan sus ojos nerviosos por lo que acaba de mencionar.

-Pero nunca me dijiste nada… yo pensaba que no querías… porque siempre que empezaba a besarte… o a tocarte… tú… llegué a pensar incluso que fue… porque varias veces llegué a lastimarte…

-¡Ali! –lo miró avergonzada. –Tú jamás me lastimaste… No me hagas decirlo… -bajó su mirada hacia su vientre y lo acarició.

-Entonces no lo hagas… -le susurró junto al oído al mismo tiempo que le besó el lóbulo de la oreja. –Cásate conmigo…

-¿Qué?... –se separó al instante de él y lo miró sorprendida.

-Bueno… no era el momento ni el lugar en que había planeado decírtelo pero… creí que era oportuno. –le sonrió sincero.

-Ali… -temblaron sus ojos al verlo y le sonrió.

-Todo este tiempo me he estado preguntando… ¿Cuál sería el significado de hacerlo?... si se trataba de una formalidad… porque para unir las vidas… supongo que las nuestras ya lo están.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo muchacho tonto? ¡La bendición es muy importante! ¡Ya se habían tardado demasiado! ¡Tu mujer está por parir! ¿Acaso ibas a permitir que tu hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio? –todas las preguntas a la vez, pronunciadas por aquella anciana voz.

-…Kaede… -volteó hacia la puerta despacio el príncipe, perdiendo la posición que tenía sentado junto a su amada.

-¿Sucedió algo Kaede-san?... –preguntó también la princesa, perdiendo la emoción del momento.

-Vine a ver por qué su alteza no llegó a la reunión de campesinos… sabiendo muy bien que el tema a tratar es la forma de ayudar en la defensa del lugar contra los ataques de Underworld…

Al escucharla Alistair se levantó de golpe. -¿Ya se terminó?

-Como no llegabas… -lo mira reprochante la mujer.

-Ali tiene un problema para llegar temprano a las reuniones Kaede-san… -sonríe de lado Stacia.

-¿Y ahora? –le pregunta el pelinegro.

-Ahora harás realidad tu petición de matrimonio, yo me encargaré del pueblo, concertaremos la reunión para la noche, -lo reverenció y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No puedo creer que lo olvidé… -se lleva una mano a la cabeza. -¿Quieres que vayamos al pueblo a ver lo de la boda?... –voltea a verla, pero entonces nota, como la castaña se ha recostado de lado sobre la cama y tras cerrar los ojos se ha quedado dormida. -¿Stacia?... –se acercó a ella y agachándose frente a la cama quedó a la altura de su rostro. –Últimamente siempre estás muy cansada… -pasa su mano sobre su frente. –Y aún así querías ir conmigo a la reunión… -le da un beso en la frente despejada. –Descansa…

 **1 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2029, ACTUALIDAD**

 _-¡Asuna!, ¡Asuna! –No hacía más que pensar en ella y encontrarla, cuando corría por aquellos pasillos oscuros._

 _Misma necesidad que desbordaba el corazón de la chica, que corriendo a través de los mismos pasillos, lo llamaba animosa. -¡Kirito-kun!, ¡Kirito-kun!_

 _A los lejos el espadachín pudo escucharla y dejando la prudencia atrás, corrió aún más rápido hasta divisarla, -¡Asunaaa! –llamó con toda la emoción de su corazón, a la chica que vestía un vestido negro de dos retazos de tela por el frente en forma vertical, que cubrían desde sus pechos hasta la cadera, juntados por un entretejido de hilo negro, dejando expuesta su cintura. Mientras su corpiño era adornado por una serie de plumas blancas lo mismo que sus largos guantes negros en la parte alta de los brazos. Dando paso a una inmensa falda negra con un dobladillo central y de borde, adornado con múltiples mariposas a nivel de la cadera y un par de alas de mariposa negra con rosa._

 _-¡Kirito-kuun! –lo vió también y corrió hacia él emocionada._

 _-¡Asunnaaa!_

 _-¡Kirito-kuun!_

 _Él desvaneció sus espadas y se encontraron finalmente en un abrazo fuerte que los hizo girar sobre si mismos, él al levantarla y ella dejándose mover. Una vez se estabilizaron la dejó poner los pies sobre el suelo, pero no la soltó, la miraba y abría la boca como si tuviera una infinidad de cosas que decirle y no saber ni por dónde empezar._

 _-Estás aquí… -dijo finalmente la castaña, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, con aquella mirada temblorosa e irracionalmente feliz. –Colocó una de sus manos sobre el rostro del chico, acariciándole la frente, la oreja, la mejilla, toques con los cuales él cerraba los ojos sumamente feliz de poder haberse reunido con ella finalmente._

 _-Asuna… lo lamento tanto… -las lágrimas le circularon en los ojos al mencionar estas palabras, que no pudo controlarlas y terminó bajando la mirada para que no lo viera en esa forma tan débil, pero ella no le dejó continuar y con la mano que le tenía agarrado del rostro, lo elevó para que la viera._

 _-…Lo sé… -las lágrimas le circularon a ella también y derramándose sobre sus mejillas, se acercó más a él, mientras cerraba los ojos para finalmente besarlo, Kirito sólo pudo seguirla y cerrando los ojos le correspondió con toda su alma en ese beso que los estremeció a ambos desde el inicio. Un beso bañado en las lágrimas de ambos, recubierto de arrepentimiento y felicidad pura._

 _Como si hubieran olvidado donde estaban, el tiempo pasaba y les era imposible separarse._

 _Permanecían abrazados en medio de la oscuridad de aquel pasillo._

Los recuerdos sobre el último día en que pudo estar a su lado no la abandonan, quería… añoraba recuperar aquella complicidad entre los dos…

Luego que Sinon y los demás salieran en rumbo del castillo oscuro, ella había ayudado a Kirito a volver a la cama, prácticamente obligándolo a recostarse por lo menos durante algunos minutos más, mientras recupera un poco de energía para encontrarse con sus hijas, quienes tenían días esperando verlo despierto.

Miraba sus manos entrelazadas, de cierta manera anclada a ellas como parte de su propia salvación, cuando sintió que la mano masculina la apretó un poco más.

-Asuna… estoy bien… en serio… -entonces escuchó su voz llamándola, por lo que volteó a verlo.

-Te traeré un vaso con agua… -dijo pensando solamente en salir de ahí… y se levantó pero el pelinegro no la soltó.

-Todavía hay agua aquí… -le respondió y con eso ella miró de reojo la jarrita aún con más de la mitad del líquido transparente en su contenido. -¿Qué sucede?...

-¿Qué debo hacer?... –preguntó aún dándole la espalda. -¿Cómo debo actuar?... –se llevó la otra mano al rostro, mientras él apretó con aun más fuerza su mano entrelazada con la suya.

-Asuna…

-¿Estamos juntos?...

Ante su pregunta, los ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos para luego entrecerrarse. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?... ¿No te parece que lo estemos?...

-No lo sé…

-Pensé que lo habías comprendido… -sin soltarla se quitó la sábana de encima y parándose tras de ella la rodeó con los brazos sobre el pecho. –Te amo… el poder recuperarte ha sido maravilloso… me sentía perdido…

-Kirito-kun… -colocó sus manos sobre los brazos del joven y cerró los ojos.

La posición no duró mucho, puesto que a los instantes sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesándole la herida y tuvo que soltarse, siendo sujetado por Asuna para que no perdiera el balance, entonces lo abrazó colocando su pecho frente al suyo, disminuyendo drásticamente la distancia entre sus rostros, a lo que el pelinegro sin pensarlo dos veces reaccionó juntando sus labios a los de ella. Un beso compuesto de varios pequeños, uno seguido de otro, mientras la mira a los ojos esperando su reacción, para luego cerrar los ojos al sentirse correspondido.

En ese momento el sonido del llamado de la puerta los separó terminando mirándose y sonriéndose, para luego voltear a ver, como estaban solos en el castillo de gobierno, deberían ser las gemelas.

Efectivamente, la pequeña de larga cabellera negra abrió los ojos inmensamente alegre para enseguida derramarse en lágrimas al ver a su padre, quien al verla se arrodillo en el suelo como pudo y la espero, encontrándose al instante en un abrazado fuerte con su amada hija.

-¡Papiii! ¡Papii! –lo rodeó del cuello con sus pequeños brazos y sujetó la tela de su camisa apretándola fuerte entre sus manitas. –Tenía mucho miedo… ¿Dónde estabas?...

-Papi… tuvo que salir durante un tiempo… pero mírame… ya estoy aquí –la separó de él para limpiarle las lágrimas, a lo que ella le sonrió.

Entonces Kirito vio como Yuuki había corrido junto a Asuna y tendiendo su mano hacia ella, la pequeña se acercó y lo abrazó fuerte también.

-Mira Hime… mamá y Yuuki también están aquí… -pasa su mano sobre el cabello de la pequeña peliroja. –tenía tanto miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado…

-Yuuki ha estado en tratamiento con Merlín-san… -le responde a su tácita pregunta Asuna.

Por un momento las miradas de Hime y Asuna se cruzaron y la pequeña bajó la misma volviendo a abrazar con fuerza a su padre.

-¿Hime-chan… no quieres que esté aquí?... –pregunta enfrentando la realidad la ex vice comandante. Si algo había comprendido era que ahora que había regresado debía recuperar su vida… y en eso incluía a lo que ella misma era… el amor que le tenía a Kirito… y por supuesto… sus hijas…

El recuerdo de haber dado a luz en medio de su propia debilidad y ver aunque fuera de lejos a la bebé de escasos cabellos negros la inunda.

-¿Sabes por qué te quise llamar Hime?... –le pregunta entonces, al ver que la niña no respondió a su anterior cuestionante. –Porque eres mi princesa –le sonrió en medio de su llanto inminente.

La niña al escucharla abrió grandes los ojos, sin bien, el recuerdo de los acontecimientos recientes la perturbaban… dentro de su memoria pesaba más todas aquellas noches que había llorado queriendo saber más de su madre y no tener la valentía para preguntarle por ella a su padre; Guardar la foto de su adorada mamá en el fondo de su caja de tesoros y aquella noche… haberla finalmente conocido…

-No quiero que te vayas… -le respondió finalmente la niña.

-ve con ella… -le dijo quedo su padre, por lo que tras soltarlo caminó un par de pasos hasta que la expresión en el rostro de Asuna le dijo que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era abrazarla y demostrarle cuanto la quería, cuanto la había extrañado también, llegó rápido hasta ella y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se les corrían a las dos.

Mientras Yuuki abraza con fuerza el cuello de Kirito una vez fue liberado de Hime.

-Tenía miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado…

-Estoy bien…

-Pero… -se alejó un poco y puso su mano sobre la venda que atravesaba su pecho. Sin duda su hija Yuuki era mucho más observadora que la pequeña Hime. Su padre le sonríe.

-No es nada…

-Pero… tienes fiebre… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla y lo miró preocupada.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos divertido. -¿Tú vas a cuidarme?

-¡Sí!

Mientras tanto… la party había llegado al castillo oscuro… sin embargo, la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de todos, auguraba un mal presagio.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –preguntó desesperado Klein.

-Ya les dije… Mortred no está aquí… jaja… El tenía toda la razón… al dejar a Kirito fuera de combate todos sus amiguitos vendrían como moscas a la carne… en busca de la Excalibur… -les sonrió irónica Morgana. –Mientras él… terminaba lo que empezó.

Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron en sorpresa. –Está… ¡Ese maldito se fue al castillo de gobierno!

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunta incrédula Liz.

-Fuimos unos idiotas… ¡Debemos regresar! –les ordena el rey.

-¿Regresar? –pregunta Morgana haciendo énfasis en su presencia aún ahí.

-En el castillo… sólo están Asuna… Kirito y las niñas… si Mortred los ataca… -se lleva las manos al rostro Liz preocupada.

-Silica y Merlín también están ahí… -la corrige Kazuki.

-Como sea… no son una gran fuerza de combate… sólo recuerda lo que ese imbécil le hizo a Kirito… -aporta preocupado Klein.

Continuará…

 **SAO WHITE BUTTERFLY, Capítulo, 26 "Yui"**

Bueno… otra vez el fic me absorbió el alma y la tradujo en todas estas escenas de amor desventurado, espero les haya gustado, lo que más me encantó fue ese peque Alistair *v*

Saludos especiales a: **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **Sakai Yuji** **, Selector 18, zivlerad,** **L' Fleur Noir** **, x** **XCaitSithXx** **,** **xNISAx**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN

JA NEE!


	27. YUI

Cuando abrió los ojos finalmente dentro de todos sus sentidos aún vibrantes a flor de piel, el espanto poco a poco se apoderó de ellos… Estaba lloviendo y ni siquiera lo había notado, se encontraba completamente empapado en medio de aquel caos destacado en relámpagos incandescentes y sonoros truenos. Las manchas de sangren se escurrían como estrías sobre su piel hasta sus ropas, pero no dolía…

-…¿Stacia?... –se le humedecieron los ojos, ocultándose por completo en el mar de sentimientos que aquel despertar le acarreó, doblándolo sobre sí mismo, tratando de resistir el embate de frustración, arrodillado, chocó su cabeza en varias ocasiones contra el suelo.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 26 "YUI"**

 **-Desde el momento en que nos escapamos de Underworld habían pasado solamente unas semanas… cuando nos mudamos a nuestra cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad. El campo sin duda era el mejor lugar para pasar desapercibidos, después de todo quién buscaría a una diosa como la esposa de un granjero…**

-¿La ducha? –le preguntó ciertamente cansado, había pasado todo el día en la mudanza, llevando cajas y muebles del carromato halado por el asno desde el mercado hacia las afueras del pueblo.

-Sí… supuse que terminarías exhausto… así que puse algunos leños a calentar agua, ahora mismo está perfecta. –le sonríe su amada, ayudándolo a quitarse el poncho que utiliza encima para poder cubrirse en cualquier momento que considere necesario, el olor del sudor se sintió casi al instante y las marcas negras que dejaba la tierra sobre la piel de su amado le hicieron ver que realmente el día había cobrado con su energía.

-No Stacia… no me toques así… -se sintió avergonzado de su propio estado, después de todo no era su costumbre exhibirse frente a las mujeres de manera tan desagradable. –Mírame estoy hecho un asco.

-No señor, eso sí que no, usted no puede prohibirme tocar a mi marido cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera. –Le sonrió divertida.

-¿Cómo tú quieras?... –abrió grandes los ojos ante sus palabras, para luego ser volteado por ella y empujado despacio desde la espalda por sus delicadas manos, entrar finalmente al cuarto de baño.

-¿Tú entrarás conmigo?... -preguntó al verla junto a él, pregunta que hizo sin pensar y que lo sonrojó al instante.

-Por el momento me retiraré pero vendré a ayudarte a enjabonar la espalda, así que tómate tu tiempo en lo que yo termino la cena. –Respondió sin tomar ninguna clase de nerviosismo por la pregunta que le hizo, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Tras un suspiro, se terminó de desvestir y entró a la tina despacio, para luego sentarse a lo largo de la misma hasta recostar su espalda contra el respaldo. Tuvo que doblas sus rodillas entonces, así notó lo pequeña que en verdad estaba, pero pensó que sería mejor así, ya que Stacia quedaría perfecta dentro y no correría peligro de lastimarse.

-…Stacia… -repitió para sí mismo y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansado que la inminente relajación del agua caliente rodeando su cuerpo lo arrullo en un segundo.

-Es peligroso dormirse dentro del agua caliente… -escuchó entonces muy cerca de él, al abrir los ojos, el rostro de su amada estaba justo frente al suyo, por lo que chapoteó un poco del susto.

-¡Ahh!

-¡Perdón! ¿Te asusté?... –lo mira preocupada.

-Más bien… me sorprendiste -recupera la compostura, apoyándose a los lados de la tina.

-Bueno. –Ladeó la cabeza en una sonrisa. –Discúlpame.

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas… -le sonrió divertido por el momento.

-Tú siempre eres así conmigo… nunca me dejas admitir mis errores… me estás malcriando mucho.

-Es que hasta el momento… no he visto que cometas ningún error Stacia… -tras sus propias palabras piensa en la situación por la que están pasando, pero se niega a decirse a sí mismo que haberla llevado de su hogar haya sido una falta.

-¿Ali?...

-Shampoo. –le dice sin más que una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora el señor príncipe necesita que le laven el cabello? –le sonríe, tomando entre sus manos la jarrita y dejando caer sobre su mano un poco del pegajoso líquido verde. –A ver… voltéate.

Con la petición, el príncipe se puso de espaldas a ella, dejando al descubierto frente a su mirada la mitad superior de su espalda desnuda y perfecta y su largo cuello firme, por lo que atraída por tal vista, se acercó un poco más a él, colocando las manos sobre los cabellos oscuros y abundantes, sintiendo como de inmediato se formó la espuma entre sus dedos, con los que se dedicó a masajear la cabeza de su amado en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Está bien así?... –preguntó en su oído al notar que había cerrado los ojos al sentirse entre sus manos.

-Es perfecto…

De un momento a otro había pasado hacia su cuello y espalda, notando tras enjuagarlo algunas marcas de sus propias uñas, estampadas como garras en hileras sobre su piel. Lo que la hizo sonreír… no comprendía por qué aquellas heridas no la hacían sentir en lo absoluto culpable, más despertaban en ella el deseo de provocarle otras de la misma índole y saber que ella es la única capaz de hacerlo.

Tomó el recipiente de agua y le dejó ir un poco sobre el cabello para borrar el rastro de la espuma, dejándolo con el cabello empapado y goteando, mientras él mismo se limpiaba el rostro del exceso.

-Separa los brazos… -prácticamente le ordenó al oído con una voz tenue y delicada, lo que lo hizo despertar de su somnolencia y obedeciéndola, observó como su pecho era masajeado por la barra de jabón, mientras su espalda se había convertido en soporte del peso de su amada cuyos pechos se compactaron contra él al juntarse de tal manera.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

 **-Stacia… si haces eso vas a mojarte… -Lo único que se me ocurrió decir… estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… mis propias palabras se volvieron en mi contra dentro de mi mente, inmediatamente lo único que pensaba y quería era adentrarme dentro de su mar, mi miembro se puso como roca de solo pensarlo, y ahora que hacía… quería que ella lo viera… que lo supiera… pero al mismo tiempo… ¿Sólo por estarme enjabonando me pongo así? Bueno… pensándolo bien… qué hombre no reaccionaría así si la mujer que ama está… así…**

-¿Mm?... ¿Qué es eso que está flotando ahí?... –miró desde donde se encontraba como una pequeña boya perdida en el mar se asomaba entre las piernas de su amado.

Alistair al notar de lo que la diosa hablaba, se alarmó al instante y se curvó hacia el frente.

-Na… nada… no es nada… -cerró los ojos frustrado.

-A él también iba a lavarlo… no pensé que tuviera tantas ganas de jugar ya… -le dijo suave y despacio al oído, tratando de tranquilizarlo, que supiera que de antemano había pensado que algo como eso pasaría… que no tenía que sentirse extraño al respecto.

-Perdóname… -le respondió aún con su explicación tierna.

Sin embargo, lo único que ella quería en ese instante era que él se sintiera bien y reconfortado… y que mejor manera de demostrarle sus sentimientos que con los actos. Metió el brazo en la bañera en dirección declive sobre el abdomen de su amado y casi al instante un parpadeo largo seguido de un pequeño y hasta dulce gemido del pelinegro se escuchó.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto… -se colocó por completo tras de él, prácticamente abrazándolo.

 **-Sta…cia… -no sabía qué posición me ayudaría más a soportar aquella exquisita tortura, la sentía detrás de mí… delante de mí… dentro de mi… en todas partes. ¿En qué momento Stacia se había convertido en un ser omnipresente? Los tirones que me daba revolvían el tiempo y el espacio a mí alrededor, en aquel momento sólo tenía espacio en la mente para aquella sensación creciente proveniente de la mano de mi amada sobre mí. La calidez de su contacto me acrecentaba en todos los sentidos. Si me doblaba hacia adelante, sentía que iba a explotar, si trataba de relajarme y me recostaba hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella y su olor que me hacía querer saltar. Quería más… mucho más… más… Pude sentir como los cuernos emergieron enloquecidos en mi cabeza, no otra vez… había perdido el control…**

 **-Ali… -me llamó en su propio jadeo y ya no puede soportarlo más.**

Se levantó de un impulso y volteó hacia ella, mostrándole su cuerpo húmedo, desnudo y activo. Para acto seguido atraerla hacia él con una mano, mientras con la otra la tomaba entre el cuello y la mejilla y acercándola a él la beso con desespero. Sacando una pierna de la tina y escurriendo toda el agua que acarreó con él hacia el piso, seguida de la otra, sin soltarla la cargó sobre su cintura, haciéndola sentir la presión que ejercía su miembro que ella misma había estimulado contra su propia intimidad recubierta de miles de telas, sonrojándola en su propio deseo.

Una vez despojada de sus ropas, se encontraba aprisionada entre él y la pared, que la sostenía de la cadera, mientras su unión la mantenía por encima de él. Podía sentir como la llenaba por completo y con gran ímpetu, el calor dentro de aquel lugar que de por sí destilaba humedad y vapor era abrumador, sentía como había comenzado a sudar en medio de toda su locura desatada para ese momento sin freno.

 **-El pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente de manera interminable "Hermosa" simplemente eso era lo que pensaba al verla… Jamás había conocido a una mujer con aquellos atributos, su aroma… cada esencia que se desprendía de su cuerpo me cautivaba en un laberinto de averiguación por saber de donde provenían todos y cada uno de ellos… Sus cabellos, su cuello… entre sus pechos, cada una de las partes que besaba tenía un olor diferente y a la vez el mismo… tan natural… tan acogedor… tan cálido… tan Stacia… era como si pudiera verla frente a mí al mantener los ojos cerrados.**

 **Me detuve… quería tenerla así… esperando por mí… viéndome sobre ella, con aquella plácida sonrojes que me invitaba a seguir mimándola, era como si el toque de mis dedos, despertara cada pequeño bello que cubría su blanca tersura que a pesar de anhelar tanto… luchaba contra mi propio ímpetu para dejarla progresar a su propio ritmo… me encantaba ver su despertar apasionado entre mis brazos.**

 **Podría jurar que sus labios habían adquirido el color de las moras que tanto ama, entre mis labios. No me bastó con verla… tenía que probarla…**

 **-¿Qué sucede?... –me miró con aquellos hermosos ojos de oro encendidos por la lujuría. Lo sabía… aquel podría llegar a ser el pecado más grande que jamás realicé… yo había transformado a la sublime y delicada diosa Stacia en esto… ¿Pero cómo podría arrepentirme?...**

-Te amo… -le susurró a los labios, mientras ella se derritió sobre los suyos, para nuevamente besarse con emoción, le encantaba jugar a saborear su lengua, al hacerlo sentía más que una sensación divina, sentía como el amor fluía entre los dos.

Y Así empezó a moverse, lento y despacio para readaptar el ritmo, pero en un segundo se perdió dentro de aquel canal que lo aprisionaba con fuerza, querer salir y entrar ya no era lo primordial, sino escucharla enloquecer cada vez que lo hacía y sentir como su propio miembro batallaba por mantenerse erecto y firme, buscando adentrarse cada vez más y más en ella, buscando su propio estiramiento y engrosamiento para cumplir su cometido.

Si fuera posible que el tiempo se detuviera para congelar aquel momento con todas sus sensaciones revueltas por la eternidad sin duda pagaría el precio.

No se habían separado de aquel beso, hasta que Stacia no pudo más y se alejó tratando de controlarse a sí misma y su vergüenza, estaba consciente de la posición en la que estaba, sujeta en el aire por la cadera de su amado, enganchada a él. Lo veía venir y le daba miedo caerse. –Ali… Ali…

-Stacia… sopórtalo… aún falta… -le logró responder entre jadeos, sin embargo ella no pudo más que apretar los párpados y abrir la boca. Estaba siendo embestida de manera tan ferviente que de ninguna manera podría soportarlo por mucho.

-Si tú… sientes que falta… es porque no… yo no… -baja la mirada al sentir que él se ha detenido.

-Al contrario… te deseo tanto que quiero que esto nunca acabe… -volvió a besarla, pero esta vez más despacio y delicado, haciéndola retorcerse de sólo sentirlo moverse levemente dentro de ella mientras la besaba.

La presión que lo rodeaba lo hizo sentir del mismo modo que ella en un instante, cual su interior quisiera exprimirlo.

-…Stacia…ahh…

Recibió su continuación un poco más tranquila, adaptándose nuevamente a sus movimientos que habían pasado de la sutileza a la brusquedad desde hace varios minutos, mismos que la hacían sentir que estaba a punto de terminar.

Alistair que había metido su nariz entre sus pechos, empezó a lamer uno lo que la terminó de descolocar.

-¡Ali! ¡Ali no! ¡Ali! ¡A! ¡AHH!

El príncipe la abrazó fuerte contra él, al sentir que él mismo había perdido sus sentidos en medio del gemido de desahogo de su amada. Para terminar bajándola y tras besarla, abrazarse con fuerza.

-¿Vamos a la habitación? –preguntó ella sobre su pecho.

-Sí… estoy exhausto… -le sonrió.

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

-¿Alí?... ¿En qué estás pensando? –su mujer con un evidente embarazo por culminar se asoma tras la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Ah?, no, nada… ¿nos vamos? –se levanta de la cama de un brinco.

 **1 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2029, ACTUALIDAD**

Mientras tanto… la party había llegado al castillo oscuro… sin embargo, la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de todos, auguraba un mal presagio.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –preguntó desesperado Klein.

-Ya les dije… Mortred no está aquí… jaja… El tenía toda la razón… al dejar a Kirito fuera de combate todos sus amiguitos vendrían como moscas a la carne… en busca de la Excalibur… -les sonrió irónica Morgana. –Mientras él… terminaba lo que empezó.

Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron en sorpresa. –Está… ¡Ese maldito se fue al castillo de gobierno!

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunta incrédula Liz.

-Fuimos unos idiotas… ¡Debemos regresar! –les ordena el rey.

-¿Regresar? –pregunta Morgana haciendo énfasis en su presencia aún ahí.

-En el castillo… sólo están Asuna… Kirito y las niñas… si Mortred los ataca… -se lleva las manos al rostro Liz preocupada.

-Silica y Merlín también están ahí… -la corrige Kazuki.

-Como sea… no son una gran fuerza de combate… sólo recuerda lo que ese imbécil le hizo a Kirito… -aporta preocupado Klein.

El deseo de ayudar a sus amigos se quedaría por el momento solamente en eso… a pesar que se trataba del castillo de gobierno, sus habitantes y sus cuidadores no eran más que simples humanos… personas que de igual manera habían quedado atrapadas dentro de la virtualización del mundo.

 _Cuando abrió los ojos finalmente dentro de todos sus sentidos aún vibrantes a flor de piel, el espanto poco a poco se apoderó de ellos… Estaba lloviendo y ni siquiera lo había notado, se encontraba completamente empapado en medio de aquel caos destacado en relámpagos incandescentes y sonoros truenos. Las manchas de sangren se escurrían como estrías sobre su piel hasta sus ropas, pero no dolía…_

 _-…¿Stacia?... –se le humedecieron los ojos, ocultándose por completo en el mar de sentimientos que aquel despertar le acarreó, doblándolo sobre sí mismo, tratando de resistir el embate de frustración, arrodillado, chocó su cabeza en varias ocasiones contra el suelo._

-¿Qué eran esos pensamientos?... era la segunda vez que esa especie de recuerdo le cruzaba por la mente desde hace un par de minutos. Últimamente siempre que despertaba de una siesta era así… vistazos del ¿pasado?... según lo que Alistair le había dicho, Asuna correría mucho peligro y él debe protegerla, pero en su actual estado…

Se llevó una mano al rostro y con ella se quitó la compresa de agua fría que su hija le había colocado. Finalmente estaban los cuatro reunidos… después del terrible martirio que tuvieron que pasar… para ahora encontrarse postrado en una cama sin poder hacer nada, o trabajar para liberarse de esa situación… no podía permitirlo, debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer, no iba a permitirse sentirse derrotado, no ahora que su familia estaba junta.

Cuando iba a quitarse la cobija de encima, observó como a los pies de la cama, la pequeña castaña se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre el colchón.

-Yuuki… -trató de moverse para llegar hasta ella, pero como si un haz de electricidad le hubiera surcado el pecho, un terrible dolor lo embargó. -¿Tan… mal está esto?... –como pudo se haló la camisa con intención de levantar también la venda, pero no lo hizo, no tenía caso, la misma estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Los ojos le temblaron en ansiedad y dolor, pero rápido se sacudió la cabeza.

- _No debes temer… aún hay solución…_

Esa voz… un escalofrío lo recorrió entonces, mientras los recuerdos de sí mismo con una vestimenta blanca le vienen a la mente. El Kirito de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados, el game braker se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

-No…

 _-¿Por qué no?..._

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lárgatee!

Con los gritos, los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron despacio y en parpadeos. -¿Papi?...

-¡¿Kirito-kun?! –entra de golpe a la habitación Asuna al escuchar los gritos.

-Asuna… -al verla siente recuperar un poco la compostura.

-¿Pasó algo?... –lo mira preocupada.

Kirito reparte miradas entre ella y Yuuki, a lo que su esposa comprende. –Yuuki-chan… ve a decirle a Merlín-san que sólo me de un par de minutos con tu papi y podrá pasar.

-¡Sí mami! –sale diligente de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –se acerca ya demasiado intrigada por su estado de ánimo.

-¿Merlín? –pregunta él en respuesta.

-Es verdad… como tú estabas dormido no lo has conocido… él ha estado atendiendo tus heridas y nos cuido a Yuuki-chan y a mí también.

-Ah…

-¿Kirito-kun?... –busca su mirada que se había extraviado en sus propios pensamientos, pero que al escucharla volvió hacia ella.

-Asuna… no quiero que pase… -la tomó por ambas manos mirándola preocupado.

-¿Qué pase?... ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?...

Sus conjeturas eran ciertas… algo venía… pero no le dio tiempo ni de mencionarlo…

El sonido de una explosión…

El temblor y el estallido en todo el castillo…

Salir del cuarto tratando de encontrar a las niñas en medio de todo el polvo…

No ver nada…

Nada…

Nada…

Toser… sentir que no podía respirar en medio de todo aquel polvo levantado y caminar buscando aire.

y…

Sus ojos avellanas se abrieron grandes e incrédulos, para luego caer arrodillada por el impacto de lo que ve.

-¡Kii! ¡Kirito-kuun! ¡KIRITO-KUNN NOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita desesperada mientras las lágrimas se le derraman rápidas y en abundancia, llevándose las manos al rostro tratando de mantenerse cuerda ante lo que acaba de presenciar, luchando al mismo tiempo con el campo de energía que la recubre para ponerse en pie. Mientras Merlín había recubierto Silica y las inconscientes Yuuki y Hime.

El cuerpo del espadachín negro pende de la mano con que Mortred lo levantó, aún siendo atravesado por su brazo, mismo que saca con gran brusquedad, sacudiéndolo, derramando y salpicándose con su sangre, que brota de la herida y se su boca.

Los ojos grises que miraban casi ya de forma imperceptible a su amada que gritaba desde lo lejos y al otro sujeto que lo sostenía, sentía como todo a su alrededor se iba atenuando cada vez más en color hasta llegar a negro, dejando casi al mismo tiempo de escuchar. Los ojos grises se opacaron por completo.

… _Asuna… Hime… Yuuki… Yui… Yui… -_ Clama en sus adentros por un poco de esperanza.

-Papá… -los ojos de la niña que yacía amarrada con cadenas mágicas, se abrieron grandes al percibir el llamado de su padre.

-¿Ya te moriste?... –le preguntó Mortred al ver que no reaccionó más.

-Kirito-kun… -apretaba fuerte los puños la castaña, mientras la impotencia la consumía. - _¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡¿Kirito-kuun?!_

 _-_ ¿Aún sigues queriendo liberarte?... Pero si esto es por ti hada azul… -lo miró ciertamente triste por su reacción el pelinegro.

-¿Qué?... si vas a hacer algo por mí… suéltame ahora… Kirito-kun necesita mi ayuda… -lo mira suplicante y completamente destrozada.

-¿Ah?... no… no hada azul… se supone que cuando yo mate a la bestia… el hada azul me convertirá en un niño de verdad… ¿No es así Asagi?... –pregunta finalmente desligándose del modo psicópata infantil que había adoptado.

Sus palabras le recuerdan a un comentario al respecto que una vez le hizo Kazuki y que ahora obviamente tenía que ver con los acontecimientos.

 _-¿Sabes?... cuando yo era pequeño… y me encontraba recluido en aquel laboratorio… una vez… una persona nos contó un cuento a mí… y a un amigo que tenía en aquel entonces…_

 _Habla con ella luego de haberla encontrado vagando tras su encuentro con Kirito Game Braker en SAO II._

 _-¿Un cuento?... –lo mira sin muchos ánimos, ambos recostados sobre la cama, mirándose de frente._

 _-Mmjmm… Es una tontería… trataba sobre un hada… que hizo a una marioneta un niño de verdad… -sonríe por lo bajo con las palabras mencionadas el otro Kirigaya. –Cuando escuchamos eso… de inmediato quisimos tener nuestra propia hada… -la mira más divertido._

 _-¿Su propia hada?... –lo mira sin comprender._

 _-En aquel lugar… nos sentíamos tan perdidos… no éramos más que simples marionetas a la orden del proyecto del hijo único…_

 _-Kazuki-kun… -comprende entonces el significado de su deseo… alguien que les devolviera la vida… o más bien… que les brindara una… un alivio…_

 _-Es gracioso… cuando te vi por primera vez después de SAO… tú eras un hada azul… -le sonríe agradecido. –Te encontré…_

Las palabras de Kazuki no hacen más que intensificar su llanto.

-¿Entonces… finalmente comprendiste Asagi?

-Yo no soy esa persona… -nota entonces como el campo de fuerza desapareció y puede moverse con más libertad.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?... ¿No habíamos dicho que saldríamos juntos de todo aquel infierno?... Todos ustedes son iguales… me abandonan dejándome atrás… Kazuki… Asagi… Stacia… -con los nombres pronunciados sacó su brazo del pecho de Kirito apoyándose con su otra mano sobre el espadachín para desengancharse.

Asuna lo ve caer de golpe en el suelo, sumamente pálido y la mirada opaca y perdida. -¡Kirito-kuun! –grita desde sus adentros, con el horror de pensar que puede perderlo, pero sin poder acercarse, más bien ha empezado a retroceder al ver como el dios oscuro ha empezado a caminar hacia ella. Pero en un momento se detuvo, apretó fuerte los párpados y desenvainando el estoque de su cintura, abrió finalmente los ojos encontrándose con los azules.

-…Déjame pasar…

-No Stacia… por fin me deshice de ese maldito cabro… ya no va a molestarnos más…

La enfureció… Apretó con gran fuerza los dientes que sintió hasta su mandíbula temblar. –No soporto… que nadie le diga así… no es un cabro… no es una bestia… es sólo una persona que ha sufrido mucho llevando una maldición a cuestas… -le respondió despacio y sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero Vector podría reconocer esa forma de hablar donde fuera…

-Stacia… -lo afirma ahora con propiedad.

La diosa al verse reconocida levantó la mirada furiosa hacia él.

-Déjame pasar… -pidió una vez más, pero ahora la autoridad de su alcurnia la revestía y soportaba.

Incapaz de negarle una petición se hizo a un lado, era ella… tenía que encontrar la manera de mantenerla activa… y si dejándola ir con el cabro moribundo la mantendría a su lado, estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacerlo.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a él, levantándolo al instante del suelo que ya estaba empapado con su sangre, recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo, observando el estado terrible en que se encontraba su amado.

-…Ali… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla, con la que le brindó una caricia repetitiva en la misma, sin dejar de mirarlo. -¿Por qué pasó esto nuevamente?... –se agachó sobre él y lo beso despacio y suave, al mismo tiempo que colocó su mano sobre la herida de su pecho, de la cual un brillo irregular e inmensamente luminoso se empezó a desprender. Para al cabo de unos segundos separarse y notar que no había servido de nada. Sus ojos avellanas temblaron incrédulos. -¿Ali?... –entonces parece comprenderlo y voltea a ver hacia Vector aún su marido entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Dónde está la Excalibur?!

-No te la daré… -responde franco con la intención que ella sepa donde se encuentra.

-Devuélvela… sin ella Alistair… -baja su mirada al pálido rostro de Kirito. –Morirá… no… peor que eso… la bestia lo dominará…

-Entonces verás cómo es realmente ese maldito demonio…

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando…

-La que no tiene una idea eres tú Stacia… -Las palabras del dios la sorprendieron y asustaron. -¿A qué se refería?... El único recuerdo que tenía de haber visto a Alistair de esa manera era…

Las vivencias acudían en desorden a su cabeza, recién despierta, sólo puede pensar en esos dos momentos…

 _-¡AAAAAAAGHHHHh! ¡AAAAGHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAGGHH!_

 _-¡Por dios, haz que tu mujer se calle! –le gritó la anciana a Alistair, asomada desde la puerta. -¡Cia-san debes cooperar! ¡Tus gritos se escuchan hasta afuera! –se dirige ahora a la princesa._

 _-¿Cómo le pides eso?... ¡¿Qué acaso no ves como está sufriendo?! –le respondió de la misma manera desesperado._

 _-¡Pues lo que le pasa es absolutamente normal! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo creían que nacían los niños? Pues ahí por donde se lo metiste por ahí mismo le va a salir. –le dice obvia, sus palabras no hicieron más que preocupar al príncipe, que aprieta fuerte los párpados, mientras sostiene la mano que se siente aún más frágil de su esposa, temblorosa y helada._

 _-Ali… -lo llama para que deje de discutir con la mujer y le asiente con la cabeza en medio de sus gemidos dolorosos indicándole que hará el esfuerzo por controlarse._

 _-No pueden permanecer aquí… han empezado a revisar las casas… -cierra de golpe la puerta la anciana hierbera._

 _-¿Qué?... ¿Pero a donde nos iremos?... ¡Stacia no puede moverse por ahora! –le responde asustado._

 _-Eso es lo de menos… -busca el chal con el que llegó y se lo lleva a la cabeza, para luego tomar su canasta._

 _-¡¿A dónde va?! –le pregunta confundido por sus actos y temeroso de su respuesta._

 _-¡¿Cómo que a donde?! ¡A ganar tiempo! Cuando vean que era la anciana la que estaba en la casa, no se preocuparán por revisar a profundidad… eso te dará tiempo de llamar a tu caballo y llevarte a tu mujer._

 _-¡¿Qué?! Pero Kaede… Stacia está en labor… -mira a su esposa y luego a la anciana._

 _-Precisamente por eso Ali-san… ¿Qué crees que le hará Underworld a ese niño que está por venir al mundo?... ¿No estaba aquí huyendo precisamente de eso?_

 _Sus palabras eran completamente ciertas, por lo que él no supo como refutarla. -¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?.._

 _-Aún tienen tiempo… ella apenas está empezando a dilatarse… y las primerizas tardan alrededor de unas 12 horas en hacerlo por completo para que el bebé pueda nacer… -Mira con cierta lástima a la diosa que apenas y puede respirar en medio de su propia angustia, las contracciones se habían ido intensificando según pasaba el tiempo y de eso ya dos horas. –Ella siente una gran molestia por los cuernos…_

 _Al escucharla, los ojos de Alistair se abrieron en sorpresa de horror. -¿Qué?..._

 _-Las mujeres en Overworld están acostumbradas a eso… pero las delicadas de Underworld… y más la princesa y diosa… -suspira. – Será un trabajo extenuante… mucho más que lo normal, debes apoyarla._

 _-¿Y tú?... –mira el príncipe a la anciana, esperando un poco de apoyo a parte de consejos._

 _-Lo lamento… pero a partir de ahora lo único que puedo hacer es hacerme pasar por la dueña de esta casa… Yo sé que tú podrás… -le coloca las manos en los brazos, para luego voltear hacia Stacia. –También tu podrás… tú más que nadie tienes que poder… -aprieta fuerte su mano y sale de la casa._

 _-¿Ali?... –lo mira sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que se avecina. Su marido la ayuda a sentarse y tomándola en brazos se asoma por la ventana._

 _-Sirrah nos llevará lejos de aquí… yo los voy a proteger… tranquila…_

 _oooooo_

 _El príncipe la había cubierto… yacía tendido ahora entre sus brazos._

 _-Gracias… gracias por haber permanecido a mi lado a pesar de todo… ¿Sabes?... eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida… y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos… tal vez… haya llegado a este mundo… nacido con otros propósitos diferentes a reunirme contigo y ser feliz a tu lado… pero todo lo que tú me mostraste… las alegrías inmensas que me diste… esas sonrisas tiernas… esos encuentros no premeditados… esa algarabía de niño huérfano que busca conquistar el mundo… son todas las maravillas que te hicieron único e insuperable a mis ojos… -Los últimos mencionados se le arremolinaron en lágrimas entonces, mismas que una por una se fue desprendiendo del final de su rostro, a caer en diminutos círculos perfectos en el rostro pasible del príncipe._

 _-Por favor… -baja su mano de su rostro hasta su pecho, presionando despacio y firme en su recorrido de su mejilla izquierda sobre su cuello y hacia abajo, mismo que iba dejando un camino brillante sobre la piel del joven._

 _-No… Stacia… ¡¿Qué demonios tienes pensado hacer?! –la voz de reclamo de su hermano llegó presurosa a los oídos de la diosa, que víctima de sus propias e irreparables heridas levanta la mirada aún honorable y digna ante de él. Los ojos avellanados se habían tintado de dorado, sirviendo de evidencia del uso de su poder._

 _-Stacia…_

 _Diosa de la vida y la creación…_

 _Tú siempre nos darás esperanza a todos… porque todo tu cariño y devoción es para tu pueblo, tu gente por la que vives y respiras._

 _Stacia, tu amor es puro y sagrado, se remonta a los orígenes de los tiempos, a tu momento de concepción… a los dones celestes con los que fuiste creada; Las virtudes que te cubren y te hacen esa divinidad perfecta y humana que habita nuestro mundo. El equilibrio justo entre la vida y la eternidad… porque además de ser una diosa… eres una mujer._

 _Mi diosa… tu amor y preocupación debe ser para tu gente. El equilibrio de la vida se rige en esas leyes, amar a todos por igual y llenarlos de amor y bienestar. ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría poner en jaque la balanza de la creación y osar conseguir tu amor? Si este tiene dueño… y no es más que la humanidad a la que te desvelas en proteger…_

 _Y tú eres mi diosa Stacia… y te venero como el más fiel de tus devotos. Soy capaz de besar el suelo que pisas con tal se ser digno de permanecer a tu lado, ser la luz que brilla en tus ojos…_

 _Por ti desafiaría a los avernos y me convertiría en escoria, por ti sacrificaría mi vida sin con eso pueda demostrarte cuanto te amo…_

 _No importa que seamos enemigos, ni que tú seas una divinidad o yo un humano maldito… No importa la guerra que se gesta a nuestro alrededor, ni los miles de enemigos que desean destruir lo que somos…_

 _Yo te amo Stacia… y lo haré por siempre… en esta vida… y en todas las que vengan… te lo juro…_

 _El recuerdo que las palabras que Alistair le dedicó brilla con intensidad dentro de su corazón, llenándola de fuerzas para los acontecimientos que esperaba resultaran._

 _-Yo… también te amo Ali… aunque lo digas… que el amor de una diosa debe ser para su pueblo… que ese balance no puede ser alterado… pasó… amo a mi pueblo… -cierra los párpados con fuerza. –Pero te amo más a ti… mi amor… mi luz… mi todo… estas heridas no son nada… -menciona mientras siente la sangre empapando la ropa de su amado bajo su mano y observa como la línea roja aún gotea de entre sus labios. –Fui feliz… fui muy feliz Ali… -le susurró mientras lentamente juntó sus labios a los del príncipe._

 _Inmediatamente una brillante luz clara, los rodeó a ambos, haciendo flotar sus cabellos y ropas por la energía que emanaba la diosa. Hasta que todo se atenuó a blanco._

Si de algo estaba segura era que aquellas dos ocasiones… el nacimiento de su hija… y… su propia muerte… eran las únicas veces en que había visto el verdadero poder de Alistair… por lo que podría confiar… que al encontrarse en una situación así… el mismo tomaría fuerzas de su interior para levantarse como fuera…

Estaría por presenciar… nuevamente a la bestia…

Continuará…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo 27 "estrellas de vida"**

OMGG ahora sí creo que enredé este biscocho de una manera poco comprensible y lo acepto si así lo piensan jajajaja, peeero, pues ya saben que yo sigo a mis ídolas las CLAMP, así que mientras más enredado mejor no?, pues las escenas que recordó Stacia al final fueron demasiado importantes para ella, aunque claro, esa parte de la historia aún no llega con respecto a lo narrado en el principio de los tiempos, pero prometo poner orden para irla desenvolviendo y que todos logren comprender. Ahorita era necesario que Stacia recordara eso, como parte del misterio que trae su despertar.

Igual que lo que está sucediendo con Yui-chan, Por fin Merlín dará la cara, la voz que escuchó Kirito?... y qué está pasando con Morgana?

Dedico este capítulo con todo mi corazón a mi gemelita bella L Fleur Noir –Sumi-chan, ya que su maravilloso trabajo como beta escuchando mis locas ideas y moldeándolas como ella sola sabe, dan vida a este escrito. Además que la escena de limonada es un pedido de ella? xDDD juajuajuajuajua espero Ali haya sido lo suficientemente bestia jajajajja, aunque sí, no pude evitar ponerle su lado kawaii.

Por cierto, también las palabras que Ali le dice o lee… a Stacia en su recuerdo, son parte del Fanfic "El Pecado de una Diosa" de Sumi, yo vilmente me las robé porque las amo y me inspiran.

Y por último… gomen a la enésima potencia por tener casi 3 semanas sin actualizar… pero… bueno ya estoy aquí y espero haya valido la pena.

Saludos especiales a: **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **Yui Kirigaya** **,** **xNISAx** **,** **xXCaitSithXx** **,** **zivlerad**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	28. Estrellas de vida

Cuando abrió los ojos finalmente dentro de todos sus sentidos aún vibrantes a flor de piel, el espanto poco a poco se apoderó de ellos… Estaba lloviendo y ni siquiera lo había notado, se encontraba completamente empapado en medio de aquel caos destacado en relámpagos incandescentes y sonoros truenos. Las manchas de sangren se escurrían como estrías sobre su piel hasta sus ropas, pero no dolía…

-…¿Stacia?... –se le humedecieron los ojos, ocultándose por completo en el mar de sentimientos que aquel despertar le acarreó, doblándolo sobre sí mismo, tratando de resistir el embate de frustración, arrodillado, chocó su cabeza en varias ocasiones contra el suelo.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo 27 "Estrellas de vida"**

 **INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS –HORAS ANTES**

 **No estoy segura en qué momento sucedió… las cosas pasaron de una manera tan rápida… que no pude ver con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo… en medio de mi propio dolor y la inminente necesidad porque me hija naciera en un lugar salvo… y mantenerla de la misma manera… tras pensar que cuando se encontrara dentro de mí, estaría segura y yo podría protegerla… pero en el momento en que viniera a este mundo… las naciones se volcarían sobre ella, estrujaba mi corazón y la necesidad porque todo eso pasara… porque terminara era más y más azotada dentro de mis pensamientos.**

-Por favor… Ali… no me dejes… -apenas y le susurraba con la desgastada voz que a pedazos se había deshecho en gritos. La mano de su marido estaba firmemente tomada de la suya y ella la apretaba con gran fuerza.

Hace algunas horas habían logrado escapar del pueblo con la ayuda de Sirrah, la noche había caído en su totalidad y con ella las ventiscas y el frío que la protagonizaban. No estaban seguros de que hacer o hacia dónde dirigirse en un momento como ese, puesto que todo Overworld había sido tomado por Underworld en la declarada guerra por la cabeza del príncipe Alistair para tomar finalmente el control de la nación, al mando del príncipe desterrado pero autoproclamado heredero de la verdad de Underworld, quien clamaba por justicia y venganza en contra de la nación del otro lado del continente, debido a la infamia de haber ultrajado a su mayor tesoro y representante de la pureza de la nación y el mundo, la diosa Stacia.

-No iré a ningún lado… sólo voy a encender el fuego… estás temblando… -la mira sumamente preocupado. –El bebé llegará pronto… ¿No quieres que pase frío cierto?... –le sonrió tratando de brindarle ánimos, al verla pálida y sentirla fría, los labios coloreados de un púrpura profundo que lo preocupaba, mientras las gotas cristalinas se derretían en sus sienes y hacían posa entre su cuello.

Ella asintió, logrando apenas soltarlo, por el mismo miedo de perderlo en medio de todo aquello. Sin embargo el dolor no le daba tregua y nuevamente la poseía de manera abrumadora, haciéndole sentir la misma muerte rondándola por el miedo a no resistir, apretaba fuerte los párpados y los dientes, mientras sentía desgarrarse por dentro.

-Ahh… Ugghh… -apenas y profería tratando de controlarse, pero las lágrimas de dolor se le derramaban sin piedad.

Muchas veces había pensado en eso, en el momento en que daría a luz… fue una preocupación creciente a lo largo de toda su espera. Sabía que dolería… eso era un hecho, pero esto… superaba todas sus expectativas, era como si su espalda estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Sin embargo… el deseo de ver a su bebé… de sentirlo entre sus brazos… era tan grande que podría equipararse a aquel sufrimiento agónico para incluso superarlo.

Era el pensamiento que tenía en mente y le daba fuerzas, "pronto pasará y podré verlo". Una vez pasado ese momento, finalmente pudo relajarse, cada vez los espacios sin dolor entre cada punzada que sentía comprimirla por dentro eran menos duraderos.

Podía sentirlo… venía nuevamente, acorralándola desde lo más profundo de su interior, tornando su vientre tan rígido que la llevaba a pensar en que podría romperse por tanta presión. Trataba de buscar apoyo en el suelo, juntando fuertemente los pies contra la tierra bajo la manta donde la había recostado el príncipe.

-¡AAAAAGGGGHHHH! –gritó finalmente no pudiendo acallar todo aquel dolor dentro de su pecho, por lo que Alistair llegó rápido junto a ella, se arrodillo sin poder hacer más que mirarla sufrir, viendo como se retorcía y habiendo bajado una mano hasta su vientre, pero sin tocarlo, esperaba que el dolor pasara, hasta que finalmente parece haberlo hecho.

-Stacia…

-Ali… me duele Ali… ya no… ya no quiero… siento que ya no tengo fuerzas…

-No Stacia… no puedes darte por vencida amor… Perdóname… por estar aquí… dejándote la parte más difícil… ¿Pero eso es lo que significa ser una madre no?... Tener la fuerza y tenacidad para soportar esto…

-¿Yo… seré una madre?... –lo mira abriendo tan grandes como puede los ojos, en medio de su debilidad.

-Claro que sí…

-Ali… perdóname por lo que pasó en la iglesia… -su actitud de preocupación no cambia.

-¿Pero qué dices?... No es momento para hablar de eso su alteza…

-Puede… que eso sea uno de los impedimentos… para que todo este dolor termine… no puedo estar en paz si no lo hago…

Ante las palabras de la diosa, el príncipe sólo bajó la mirada, aquel incidente del que hablaba sin duda lo había molestado y no quería hablar de cosas fuera del tono del momento, pero si se trataba de algo que ella quería expresar, como siempre estaría dispuesto a apoyarla y comprendía que no quería recibir a su bebé en ese mundo… con el corazón dañado por el pasado.

-Estaba… muerta de celos… -apretó fuerte los ojos, gesto que el pelinegro comprendió por el momento en que pasaban, a pesar de que ella le hablara, el proceso del parto seguía su curso, por lo que espero que aquella contracción pasara.

-Te dijo que eso ya no importa… es más… jamás importó… -acomoda su mano entrelazándola con la de ella.

-Pero jamás pensé… que tu… estuvieras comprometido con alguien… -lo mira tratando de encontrar sus ojos, pero la mirada de Alistair estaba enfocada en sus manos enlazadas.

-Bueno… soy un príncipe… ó ¿lo era?... –levantó entonces la mirada hacia ella. –El fin principal de mi nación era que encontrara a alguien… con quien poder ascender al trono de Overworld… por generaciones la corona del rey de mi nación… ha pasado solamente a hombres establecidos… guerreros consumados… y digamos que mi reputación no era precisamente esa… Fue por eso que mis… amigos me aconsejaron que debía de sentar cabeza de una buena vez…

-¿Ibas a casarte con ella?... –abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida. Con su pregunta el agarre de su mano flaqueó, pero él lo hizo fuerte nuevamente.

-Eso fue antes de conocerte mi diosa… a decir verdad… el compromiso se estableció unos días antes de la fiesta en que te conocí…

-Yo… le robé el marido a una mujer… -dice inmediatamente sintiéndose deshonrosa.

-¡No Stacia! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… fue algo que yo decidí… -siente entonces como su mano es apretada con fuerza nuevamente, las contracciones se hacían cada vez más prolongadas y en intervalos de tiempo más cortos. –Una vez que te conocí… ya no pude sacarte de mis pensamientos más… te volviste todo para mí… Tal vez fue desafortunado que escogieras aquella catedral para desposarme… pensar que la hija de aquel sacerdote… sería precisamente ella… y nos vería… Lamento tanto en verdad haberte hecho pasar por eso…

 _La mirada de aquella mujer era descriptible en una sola frase: Amarga sorpresa. Aquella mañana Stacia había decidido llevar al príncipe Alistair en juego de enamorados hacia el lugar donde finalmente se llevaría a cabo su unión, vendándolo la mitad del camino hacia el lugar, al llegar… Sachisa, la hija del sacerdote que bendeciría su unión matrimonial, los reconoció de inmediato y mirándolos con suma desaprobación por el estado de la diosa, negó varias veces su presencia en aquel sitio sagrado, mientras le reclamaba al príncipe sobre su paradero de los últimos meses y una unión entre ellos que jamás se llegaría a consumar._

-Me sentí tan mal que lo único que me ocurrió fue salir corriendo… -sonríe por lo bajo la castaña.

-Y por eso terminamos en esta situación… te esforzaste demasiado… a sabiendas que tu salud no ha sido muy buena últimamente… -le pasó la mano sobre la frente, despejándosela de los ya empapados cabellos.

-Perdóname… -lo miró en verdad perturbada.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada… a decir verdad… -baja la mirada levemente sonrojado. –En cierto punto me gustó.

-¿Te gustó?...

-El hecho que sintiera celos por mí…

-Tonto… es usted un verdadero tonto milord… -no pudo seguir con su respuesta de juego, ya que luego de abrir grandes los ojos, apretó fuerte los párpados al sentir la inminente necesidad de sentarse, para entonces llevarse una mano al bajo vientre mientras con la otra se apoyaba en su marido que la contenía mientras aquella contracción pasaba. Sintió entonces como todo bajo ella se humedecía y en medio de la angustia y la vergüenza por lo que hubiera pasado, pudo notar que aquel líquido era su fuente rota.

Ambos se miraron asustados.

-Kaede me dijo que cuando esto pasara… todo iría más rápido… ¿Qué debo hacer Stacia?... ¿Quieres que mire?... –preguntó ofreciendo su ayuda, sin saber como más podría hacerlo.

-¿Mirar?... abrió grandes los ojos preocupada, pero era verdad… sólo él estaba ahí para ayudarle a traer a su bebé al mundo, por lo que al sentir nuevamente el dolor y la inminente necesidad de pujar asintió.

El bebé había descendido lo suficiente como para considerarlo apto para su nacimiento en los próximos minutos.

-¡Lo veo Stacia! ¡Se ve su cabecita ahí atrás! –le informa con suma alegría, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuáles son sus emociones al respecto, solamente guiado por la emoción y la felicidad que lo embargan desde que supo que sería padre, exacerbándose ahora que estaba por cargar a su bebé por primera vez, siendo la primera persona en verlo, incluso, antes que la misma Stacia.

El Pegaso negro que yacía en las afueras de la cueva donde se habían refugiado los príncipes fugitivos, había empezado a moverse inquieto.

-¡Vamos Stacia! ¡Tú puedes, un poco más! –le daba ánimos para que no se detuviera en pujar, en medio del dolor inmenso que eso le ocasionaba.

-¡AGGGGHHHH!

Los minutos pasaban repitiendo las mismas frases una y otra vez, hasta que la definitiva se aventuró a salir de su garganta, un grito abrazador, que prácticamente la dejó sin fuerzas, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el heno que la sostenía como almohada y sus oídos despertaron a la realidad nuevamente al escuchar el llanto… que más que eso, le parecía un canto de voz angelical.

-Mi bebé… -reaccionó en medio de su propia debilidad y sobreesfuerzo.

-No Stacia… no te levantes… -la voz de Alistair más parecía una advertencia.

-¿Ali?... ¿Está todo bien con el bebé?...

-Stacia… mi hijo… -la voz del príncipe denotaba angustia.

-¡Alistair! –le gritó entonces por una explicación y empezó a tratar de levantarse.

-Stacia… mi hijo está incompleto… le falta una parte vital…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –se reincorporó como pudo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al bebé… tan hermoso y perfecto a sus ojos. De piel blanca que por su recién llegada al mundo se denotaba bastante rojiza, algunos cabellos negros como los de su amado aflorando en su cabecita, adornada por el par de pequeños cuernos que tanto la hicieron sufrir en su descenso. Un par de ojitos grises que intentaban abrirse aún en contra del reflejo de la luz de la fogata, cuerpecito entero en tronco, brazos y piernas… ¿Qué era lo malo que tenía entonces?... -¿Se puede saber por qué me asustaste de esa manera?, eres un idiota –le dijo mientras envolvía al pequeño entre la sábana destinada para él.

-¿Qué no lo ves?... mi hijo… ¿cómo será un hombre en toda la palabra si no tiene su…?

-¿Qué?... –le sonrió divertida por su explicación. –Ali… es una niña…

-¡¿Qué?! –sacudió la cabeza para luego llevarse una mano a la frente. –En verdad soy un idiota… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?... Es que como todo el tiempo estuvimos llamándolo "Él" bebé… estaba seguro de que era un niño…

-¿No querías una niña?... –lo miró sintiéndose decepcionada.

-¿Cómo dices eso?... es sólo que soy un idiota… tengo ahora dos princesas hermosas solo para mí. –Le sonrió dulce, para luego notar como los labios de su esposa estaban sumamente pálidos, al igual que su piel. –La sangre no para… -dijo en voz alta para segundo siguiente verla desplomarse sobre la improvisada cama y sosteniendo a la bebé en brazos observar como efectivamente toda la manta se empapaba en sangre. -¿Stacia?...

Habían demasiadas cosas que no comprendía, había visto nacer antes a potrillos y cervatillos… pero esto… algo que parecía ser la placenta había salido también, pero con ella los ríos de sangre que no paraban, sigilosos y derramándose para formar líneas de coágulos a su alrededor. -¡Staciaa! –puso a la bebé de lado junto a la cabeza de su pálida amada, para luego bajar hasta ella y separar sus piernas con aflicción para encontrar la razón de la pérdida, pero no entendía nada, los desgarros que le produjo su hija al nacer no sangraban tanto como la hilera principal que provenía directamente desde el fondo.

-Algo está mal… -sacó su mano manchada de sangre luego de su inspección, -hay algo mal aquí… puso la mano sobre su vientre recién parido tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le ayudara, notando así que cada que lo tocaba , la sangre salía más. -¿No debo tocar? ¿O debo tocar?... ¡¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer?! –Se decidió por tocar, aunque al principio la sangre salía más por la presión, poco a poco fue disminuyendo, al mismo tiempo sentía como la matriz de su amada se iba endureciendo… eso era… debía evitar que se ablandara… porque si pasaba seguiría sangrando.

El sonido de los relinchos de Sirrah lo alertó, el pegaso no se pondría tan inquieto por nada y tenía rato de estarlo notando nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?... ¿Te da miedo el olor a sangre?... A mí también me da un poco de miedo… -apretó los párpados mientras un par de lágrimas se le perfilaban y terminaron por derramarse. –No debí hacer esto… lo que tenía que hacer era entregarme… así ellos tendrían lo que quieren… y Stacia… estaría a salvo… aunque tú… -dirige su cansada mirada gris hacia la niña. –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… yo dije que siempre iba a protegerte… si me hubiera entregado… hubiera faltado a esa promesa… tu siempre debes ser así… cumplir con las cosas que te propongas… ser siempre amable… y pura… como tu madre… Yui…

En medio de su elocuencia, el sonido de la desesperación del caballo alado, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al ver como una bola de fuego cayó casi al lado del animal, cortando su amarre y haciéndolo huir despavorido.

-¡Sirrah! –trató de levantarse e ir a ver qué sucedía pero el simple hecho de separarse de la convaleciente diosa, le impedía moverse, la tomó con un brazo apoyándola contra su pecho, mientras con el otro tomó a la niña.

-¿Ali?... –el sonido de la voz de su mujer lo llenó de alegría momentánea, para luego recuperar el control de su semblante.

-Todo estará bien Stacia… te lo prometo…

-¿Puedes prometer en verdad una cosa como esa?... –Finalmente había llegado, asomado en la entrada a la cueva, el dios oscuro que había montado cacería por ellos meses atrás finalmente los había encontrado.

-¿Vector?... –lo reconoció aterrada Stacia, pero sin las fuerzas suficientes siquiera para moverse.

-Qué horror… que bajo… que terrible… ¿un lugar más inmundo no pudieron encontrar para procrear?... ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un par de cerdos?... Más que den a luz en medio del fango…

Sus palabras enfurecieron al príncipe de Overworld en un segundo, haciéndole sentir la miseria por la que estaban pasando en un instante. No había ningún otro lugar que pudiera ofrecerle a su amada… un lugar seguro… con una persona capaz para ayudarla a traer a su hija al mundo… no tenía nada que darle aún y cuando fuera el príncipe de una nación…

-Vete de aquí… -lo miró con la rabia impregnada en cada pupila.

-¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que ahora que los he encontrado no voy a llevarme a Stacia conmigo? Acéptalo… se acabó… Overworld ha sido tomado… no hay nada que puedas hacer… me llevaré a Stacia que es mi posesión más preciada… aunque ya haya sido usada… si yo proclamo su virtud nadie podrá negarlo… ¡Porque al contrario tuyo maldito cabro! ¡Yo si tengo poder! ¡Puedo proteger a Stacia!

-Déjala en paz… déjanos en paz… -su respiración empezó a entrecortarse, los esfuerzos que había llevado a cabo hasta ese momento estaban cobrándole con creces cada gota de energía utilizada, mientras la desesperación lo invadía llevándolo a hiperventilar.

-Y ese bastardo… no habrá forma más fácil de desaparecerlo… esta misma noche… es más en este segundo… -sacó su espada encantada, portadora de la muerte Arondight y empezó a caminar hacia ellos a gran velocidad, al verlo el príncipe se perdió… ¿qué podría hacer ahora?... en una mano Stacia… en la otra Yui… y él sin más energías para defenderlas… sólo…

Antes que pudiera llegar a tocarlos, todo el lugar explotó.

Tras disiparse el polvo que se había levantado, las cejas de Vector se movían arrítmicas mientras trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios?...

El sonido de un pajarillo agitando sus alas al viento… pero aumentado en decibeles un mínimo de 1,000 veces… sonido que acompañó la mirada del dios, al observar como en el lugar donde se encontraban los tres en un principio no había más que… ¿Qué era eso?...

Parecía un capullo formado con plumas negras… entonces se separaron… un par de alas negras juntadas una encima de otra, mientras formaban un refugio para las personas dentro de ellas. Pendían ahora de la espalda alta del príncipe llamado bestia… cuyos cuernos habiendo aflorado, crecieron incluso un poco más y hacia atrás, en un color gris oscuro, mientras sus iris brillaban en plata deslumbrante.

-¿Querías tratar con la bestia?... aquí está…

 **1 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2029, ACTUALIDAD**

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a él, levantándolo al instante del suelo que ya estaba empapado con su sangre, recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo, observando el estado terrible en que se encontraba su amado.

-…Ali… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla, con la que le brindó una caricia repetitiva en la misma, sin dejar de mirarlo. -¿Por qué pasó esto nuevamente?... –se agachó sobre él y lo beso despacio y suave, al mismo tiempo que colocó su mano sobre la herida de su pecho, de la cual un brillo irregular e inmensamente luminoso se empezó a desprender. Para al cabo de unos segundos separarse y notar que no había servido de nada. Sus ojos avellanas temblaron incrédulos. -¿Ali?... –entonces parece comprenderlo y voltea a ver hacia Vector aún su marido entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Dónde está la Excalibur?!

-No te la daré… -responde franco con la intención que ella sepa donde se encuentra.

-Devuélvela… sin ella Alistair… -baja su mirada al pálido rostro de Kirito. –Morirá… no… peor que eso… la bestia lo dominará…

-Entonces verás cómo es realmente ese maldito demonio…

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando…

-La que no tiene una idea eres tú Stacia… -Las palabras del dios la sorprendieron y asustaron. -¿A qué se refería?...

En ese momento la luz que recorría por el rostro de Kirito se estampó con las entrellas que le representaban como el caballero de luz estelar, aquel que no era más que la representación del príncipe Alistair en la actualidad, la luz de vida que recorría su cuerpo gracias al poder de la diosa de la vida… Stacia. Los ojos plata se abrieron despacio… hasta enfocar completamente aquel rostro que tanto amaba… la mujer que la vida le daba una y otra vez… para esclarecer la verdad… un futuro donde pudieran permanecer juntos y amarse… aunque tuvieran que esperar por toda la eternidad…

-Asu… na…

-Kirito-kun… -le respondió ella al instante, cual el llamado de su nombre la trajera de vuelta al instante al momento y al lugar. Lo aferró contra ella con toda su fuerza, lo mismo que él en su lastimera condición.

-No voy a perderte… no otra vez… eso no nos pasará… -le transmitía entre alientos el pelinegro.

-Lo lograremos… saldremos de esto… -le respaldó sin dudar, aunque ella misma no supiera el porvenir.

-Papá… -el llamado de aquella voz los separó levemente, lo suficiente para voltear a ver de qué se trataba.

-Mamá… -los ojos avellana se abrieron grandes y temblorosos al ver lo que tenía en frente.

La imagen de la niña de largos cabellos negros parada de espaldas a ellos y frente a vector los sorprendió.

-Gracias… -fueron las palabras menos esperadas en ese momento…

-¿Yui?

-¡¿Yui-chan?!

Trataron de moverse en ese instante, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Continuará…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo Final "Star King Kirito, Star Queen Asuna"**

Bueno, hasta aquí… jajaja sé que es realmente corto, pero bueno, digamos que es lo que se pudo xD.

¿Capítulo final? Sii, jajajja otra sorpresa, la verdad que conocen bien que cuando tengo un capi más o menos listo vengo y lo subo, así que tranquilidad que esta entrega del capítulo final bien puede contar con tres capítulos o dos… o uno, quien sabe como salga todo.

Saludos especiales a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia que está por concluir. Me encantan todas sus apreciaciones, sus sugerencias, sus risas, sus llantos, jaja consérvenlos hasta el gran final.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	29. Capítulo Final Parte 1

**Todo ese tiempo estuve pensando… si había algo que yo pudiera hacer… las cosas pasaban de una manera tan rápida y repentina que en un momento me perdí de mis propias intenciones y me encontraba sin saber que hacer… que sentir… cómo proseguir… ya que lo único que hacía últimamente era lastimar a las personas que más me importaban.**

 **Tiempo atrás me encontraba internado en el hospital nuevamente… pensando que tal vez… esa sería la última vez… que no lograría salir de ahí… que me quedaría esclavizado a la máquina… aunque en ella no sintiera dolor alguno… físicamente, en mi interior sabía que preferiría soportarlo con todo mi aliento contraído dentro de mi pecho, a apartarme de las personas que quiero, pensar en que nuestro contacto volvería a ser solamente por la vía virtual… que me visitarían pero no podría tocarlos… era algo que no podía aceptar, los había recuperado… mi familia… mi hermano… Sugu… Hime… Keiko… Asuna…**

 **Para de un momento a otro despertar y encontrarme en este lugar… el mundo había sido virtualizado, aquella máquina que me mantenía preso ya no existía y pude volver a hacerlo… poner un pie en el suelo seguido del otro y valerme por mí mismo, ya fuera por la fuerza que me daba este nuevo sistema para mantenerme en pie por mi propio esfuerzo… o por la firme convicción que tenía de encontrarme con todos.**

 **Sin embargo… las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo planea… la batalla nuevamente aguardaba y si yo estaba ahí… si tenía la oportunidad de pelear de su lado… sin duda la haría… Ante nosotros se develó un mundo sumamente inesperado… la virtualidad se había abierto a los orígenes más profundos, a los cimientos de todo aquello que por fin logramos comprender… Todo pendía de los resultados de una batalla… una guerra librada en el mundo al principio de todo.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo Final "Star King Kirito, Star Queen Asuna" Parte 1**

 **El grupo se había dividido en dos… luego que Kirito fuera herido por la espada de la muerte Arondight. Debíamos recuperar la verdadera espada santa Excalibur, la espada mitológica que había sido forjada por las hadas y que una vez residió en su interior, la cual había sido robada por Vector, el dios oscuro, que en este mundo virtualizado, había aparecido bajo el nombre de Mortred.**

 **El grupo de batalla conformado por Sinon, Leafa, Liz, Klein, Arthur, Alice, Eugeo y yo… nos dirigimos al castillo oscuro, la torre negra en que se suponía se encontraba Vector, sin embargo… al llegar nos encontramos con que todo había sido una trampa… separándonos a propósito del grupo que había quedado en el castillo de gobierno, mientras Morgana nos recibiría a nosotros. No había duda, Mortred se había tomado rumbo al castillo de gobierno no había otra explicación.**

 **La idea de llamar a Pyrios una vez más… y pedirle que trajera ante nosotros la Excalibur rondaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez desde que el plan de la búsqueda de la espada se estableció… sin embargo… ya que la espada había sido inspirada al interior de la Arondight… no estaba seguro que funcionara… o al menos eso era lo que pensábamos… debido a que una vez Pyrios tomó la espada nunca volvimos a verla… se suponía que una vez recuperada… volvería a su lugar de origen… lo hubiera hecho… si lo hubiera hecho… hubiéramos averiguado que podría hacerse… Pero… todas aquellas imágenes que aparecían en mi cabeza… no me dejaban pensar con claridad.**

-¡Ahhh! –el grito de la chica que se siguió del sonido del impacto contra el suelo de tierra, inundó el lugar en aún más preocupación.

-¡Liz! –llegó a levantarla el pelirojo. -¿No te dije que hacer eso era peligroso? –la mirada de preocupación que le brindó no podía disimularse.

-¡Lo sé! –le respondió furiosa y frustrada, llevándose ambas manos a cubrir los ojos. -¡¿Pero qué podemos hacer?!

El hechizo de Morgana se había cernido sobre ellos, encerrándolos en una domo de energía cual jaula de vidrio templado

-Si tan solo contáramos con algún tipo de magia que nos ayudara a devastar estas paredes… -coloca la mano cerca de la misma Arthur.

-Pero es inútil… la magia no funciona… -baja la cabeza Leafa sintiéndose inútil.

-No hemos probado todo lo que se puede hacer… -llama la atención la voz femenina que se había abstenido de mencionar palabra hasta el momento. Seria como de costumbre.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta igual de concentrada la arquera, levantando la mirada marina hacia la chica rubia.

-Es de sentido común que para eliminar una barrera, sea cual sea su origen, es necesario contar con una fuerza de arrastre y una de empuje, cada una de lados opuestos al mismo punto que servirá de quiebre.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien debe debilitar la barrera desde afuera no? –pregunta interesado Kazuki.

-Eso mismo. –asiente a la propuesta.

-Pero Alice… ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?... No hay nadie afuera de la barrera que pueda ayudarnos a empujar… y aunque lo hubiera… dudo mucho que Morgana lo dejara actuar. –pregunta sin comprender Eugeo.

-Hagan todos los planes que quieran… -le sonríe desde afuera la bruja, habiéndose sentado sobre una de las gradas que conducían a la entrada de la mansión. –Sea lo que sea que hagan… no lograrán salir de ahí… y como resultado, jamás llegarán a tiempo de vuelta al castillo de gobierno… quien sabe puede que Vector ya venga de vuelta tras recuperar a Stacia…

El comentario preocupó a todos, pero una reacción especial se dio en el gemelo de Kazuto, a quien por unos segundos le brillaron los ojos en plata y se llevó una mano al lado izquierdo del pecho.

-¿Kazuki-kun? –se dio cuenta su prima y lo sostuvo por el brazo al verlo tambalearse.

- _Así que lo está llamando…_ -profirió Morgana para sus adentros al ver lo que sucedido.

-No… no es nada… -respondió el pelinegro, pero la expresión de dolor en su rostro no podía borrarse.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿Estás herido? –Preguntó y casi al mismo tiempo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa halando la tela hacia un lado, para abrir grandes y preocupados los ojos al ver lo que tenía. -¿Pero cómo?...

-Sugu… -la miró serio y volvió a colocarse la camisa normalmente, percatándose que ninguno de los demás se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedió. Sin embargo no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho nuevamente y entrecerrar los ojos.

Misma posición en que se encontraba Kirito, aún rodeado por los brazos de Asuna.

-Asu… na…

-Kirito-kun… -le respondió ella al instante, cual el llamado de su nombre la trajera de vuelta al instante al momento y al lugar. Lo aferró contra ella con toda su fuerza, lo mismo que él en su lastimera condición.

-No voy a perderte… no otra vez… eso no nos pasará… -le transmitía entre alientos el pelinegro.

-Lo lograremos… saldremos de esto… -le respaldó sin dudar, aunque ella misma no supiera el porvenir.

-Papá… -el llamado de aquella voz los separó levemente, lo suficiente para voltear a ver de qué se trataba.

-Mamá… -los ojos avellana se abrieron grandes y temblorosos al ver lo que tenía en frente.

La imagen de la niña de largos cabellos negros parada de espaldas a ellos y frente a Vector los sorprendió.

-Gracias… -fueron las palabras menos esperadas en ese momento…

-¿Yui?

-¡¿Yui-chan?!

Trataron de moverse en ese instante, pero fue demasiado tarde, la onda de energía inmensa que desplegó en ese momento del cuerpo de la pequeña, los barrió varios metros hacia atrás, impactando de la misma manera a Vector, que se llevó una mano frente al rostro para soportarlo, sin embargo el impacto fue tan grande que incluso lo arrastró hacia atrás contra su voluntad.

Los ojos claros de la pequeña, derramaban lágrimas abundantes que se dispersaban en medio de la energía, casi desintegrándose al abandonar su rostro.

-¡¿Pero… Pero cómo?! –se preguntaba inexplicado el dios oscuro, a sabiendas que tras el regreso de Yui y las niñas al castillo de gobierno, la IA había sido capturada como rehén horas atrás.

-Aunque tú trates de manipularme… incluso de destruirme… sabes que nunca podrás hacer nada contra mí… Yui, princesa legítima de Overworld, hija de la diosa Stacia. –Levantó su mano hacia él, que no podía cerrar la boca tras la impresión de lo que había escuchado, la niña también había recuperado sus recuerdos.

-¿Yu…Yui? –la miran sorprendidos ambos padres tras ella.

-La primera vez… que me encontré con papá y mamá de este lado del mundo… estaba tan confundida… no recordaba nada… pero algo dentro de mí… me llamó al instante a llamarlos papá y mamá… -volteó a verlos sobre el hombro.

-Yui… -Trata de no bajar la mirada Kirito, mientras sus ojos tiemblan.

-Papá… aunque en aquel entonces no conocí a mamá… tú me hablaste tanto de ella que… al verla… fue como si la conociera de toda la vida…

-Yui-chan… -se le deslizan un par de lágrimas a la castaña clara.

-Alistair y Stacia… fueron mis padres… mis verdaderos padres… -repite ruborizada de la emoción. –Como Kirito y Asuna lo son ahora… nos pudimos volver a reunir papá… -aquellas palabras dedicadas ya fueran para Alistair o para él… sin duda llegaron hasta el fondo de su corazón, brindándole las fuerzas que necesitaba para intentar moverse, a un a cuestas de su herida fulminante traspasada, que sin brindar fruto había sido tratada de curar por las energías curativas de la diosa de la vida, pero le habían brindado por lo menos un poco más de tiempo.

-Lo haremos… lo derrotaremos… y volveremos todo a la normalidad… -tambaleante se pone de pie con ayuda de Asuna.

-Es verdad que un evento como este levanta el ánimo de cualquiera… -le sonríe Mortred, -Pero la llegada de la pequeña no cambiará las cosas, no pudieron hacer nada contra mí en el pasado… no podrán hacer nada contra mí ahora… Porque aún existe demasiada diferencia de poderes… y si a eso le sumas que el cabro está parcialmente muerto… -mira hacia Asuna.

-Yo no necesito el poder de Alistair… es verdad que el poder del Stalight viene de él… pero yo soy… ¡Yo soy la persona que soy ahora! ¡Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto! –le responde furioso.

-Kirito-kun… -sonríe Asuna tras su intervención. –Tienes toda la razón… no importa lo que seamos o quienes seamos… ¡Nunca dejaremos de ser nosotros mismos! ¡Mi nombre es Yuuki Asuna!

-¡Mi nombre es Kirigaya Hime! –se les une desde más atrás la niña de cabellos negros, que escondida bajo los brazos de Silica junto a su hermana, los ha escuchado y brinda su apoyo.

-¡Mi nombre es Kirigaya Yuuki! –grita la pequeña de cabellos cortos, cerrando con fuerza sus puños y siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana.

Todo lo que esa familia expresaba con su unión a gritos, dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Silica. -¡Mi nombre es Ayano Keiko!

Tras escucharlos a todos, la pequeña virtual junta las manos sobre su pecho. –Es verdad… ¡Yo!... ¡Yo soy!

-¡KIRIGAYA YUI! –Escuchó entonces la voz de su padre. A pesar… de haber compartido juntos todo ese tiempo, a pesar… de que la llamaban hija… a pesar de que los llamaba padres… y a pesar… de que los amaba como a nadie… algo en su interior le hacía sentir que faltaba más… y al ser llamada de esa manera… ahora se sentía completa, en su nueva vida, lo que era en ese momento… no importaba si era una niña de verdad o una inteligencia artificial, ahora era Kirigaya Yui…

-¡Mi nombre es Kirigaya Yui! –gritó feliz.

¿Qué era esa aura de emoción que se perfilaba a su alrededor?... Mortred los miraba descolocado. ¿Qué tenía que ver esas presentaciones ahora?... Si todos saben quién es quién… ¿Quién es?... ¿Quién es el mismo?... Todos hablan con tanta seguridad de quien son… ¿Pero y él?... ¿Ciel?... ¿Mortred?... ¿Vector?...

-¡Mi nombre es Tsuboi Ryotaro! –la voz de Klein llamó la atención de todos, quienes se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

-¡Mi nombre es Shinozaki Rika! –lo secundó su novia.

-¡Mi nombre es Kirigaya Suguha! –gritó también con fuerzas la rubia.

-¡Mi nombre es Asada Shino! –siguió, feliz de poder seguir a los demás, sin sentirse avergonzada.

-¡Mi nombre es Arthur Péndragon! –intervino hasta el rey.

-¡Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuki! –el sonido de aquella voz provino desde detrás de Silica, por lo que ella abrió grandes los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Morgana?! –se enfurece el dios oscuro al verlos llegar ahí.

-Digamos… que tuvo ciertos invitados especiales… -le contesta el rey.

Los alrededores del castillo oscuro, la torre negra, habían sido tomados por los sobrevivientes de Sword Art Online II, quienes comandados por Yuuki Konno, habían permanecido acampando en búsqueda de la nación perdida ahora bajo el mando del rey Arthur, tras despertar del letargo al que fueron inducidos por la activación del Black Butterfly y el vaciado de memoria del Memory Dump. Y del que fueron sustraídos tras la activación del White Butterfly al igual que la memoria de Asuna.

-Jaja… Jajajajjaja y… ¿Ustedes creen que será así de fácil?... ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE PUEDEN HACER UNAS ESCORIAS COMO USTEDES CONTRA UN DIOS! –Elevó su poder haciéndolos retroceder.

-Hay algo… -le susurró el menor de los gemelos Kirigaya a la chica Ayano.

-¿Kazuki-san?... –volteó hacia él sin comprenderlo.

-Cásate conmigo…

-¡¿Qué?! –se le pusieron los cabellos de punta. -¿Estás loco?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con un disparate como ese justo ahora?... –bajó los ánimos. –Además que no es divertido…

-No es un disparate… tal vez… nunca tengamos la oportunidad de siquiera pensar en hacerlo… y por el momento… sólo puedo contar contigo… eres mi única esperanza…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

-Si… no quieres hacerlo porque me odias… piensa que es por el bien de todos… si nosotros nos casamos virtualmente, podremos compartir el poder de invocación de Pyrios… porque ambos somos Señores de los dragones…

-En realidad el término para ella es una Dama de los dragones… -Un poco más distanciado, un joven de cabellos negros ondulados hasta la nuca e impactantes ojos verdes aqua los mira.

-¿Y tú quien eres?... –lo mira a la defensiva el Kirigaya.

-Soy Merlín. –le sonríe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pensé todo el tiempo que eras un viejo decrépito! –se sorprende y se lleva una mano tras la nuca el Dragon Lord.

-Es por eso que odio a las personas… -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto el mago. -La idea es buena… si se invoca la excalibur… existen dos posibilidades… una… que salga del interior de la espada de la muerte Arondight… y la otra… que haya que buscarla en los confines del universo… Porque es sabido por todos que los dragones no guardan con ellos sus tesoros… son tan quisquillosos que los llevan a sus madrigueras escondidas en la nada…

-Comprendo… eso significa que si la espada no fue asimilada por la Arondight… Pyrios deberá ir en su búsqueda Silica… -con esas palabras le da a entender que la energía usada por ambos será aún mayor, pero ella asiente.

-¡Arthur! ¡Necesitamos tiempo! –le indicó entonces el mago al rey, quien al escucharlo, asintió.

-¡Más te vale que funcione! –se puso de pie el joven rubio. – _Por favor… Eugeo… Alice… protejan a todos en el castillo oscuro… y regresen sanos y salvos…_ -Caminó un par de metros y llegó hasta Kirito. –Sabes… en un principio buscaba la Excalibur porque era un tesoro valioso… que ningún otro rey había poseído jamás… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es cierto…

Tras expresar aquel pensamiento al caballero de luz estelar, corrió a enfrentarse directamente contra Mortred. Al verlo, Klein, Liz, Leafa y Sinon corrieron tras él.

-¡Arthur! –trató de moverse pero fue detenido por Asuna.

-Debemos servirle de guardia… -se levantó entonces frente a él, por lo que Kirito pudo visualizar la parte trasera de su falda y las piernas bajo esta. Entonces sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo Kirito-kun?...

-No es nada… sólo recordé algo.

-¿Qué sucedió?... –lo mira preocupada.

-Es una tontería que no viene al caso…

-¿Se puede saber en qué rayos estás pensando?... –lo mira molesta, para luego tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo tras ella.

 **06 de septiembre de 2024, piso 50 Algade. –AINCRAD**

 _-¿Una revista?... –Mira el instrumento de hojas finas de cara a cara, para luego ponerlo sobre el mostrador, el joven espadachín negro._

 _-Claro Kirito, la verdad que me sorprende que aún no lo hayas visto, puede que últimamente las personas se crean que ya no habrá salida y hayan decidido poner su tiempo en la escritura de algo más que manuscritos de peleas y skills… -insiste su amigo dueño de aquel local, donde vivía._

 _-Con más razón… no creo que tenga contenido que me interese –levanta la ceja, -es verdad que tengo el dinero… algo… pero no es para desperdiciarlo en este tipo de cosas._

 _-Vamos Kirito, no te hagas de rogar, yo sé lo que te digo._

 _-Bueno, bueno, bien, ya –levanta las manos en señal de que se detenga y efectúa la transacción de dinero, selecciona la revista y camina hacia la habitación._

 _Una vez adentro se quita el equipo y se sienta sobre la cama, para quedarse un par de segundos pensando en si hacerlo o no y tras encogerse de hombros, selecciona en su menú y la mencionada en cuestión aparece en sus manos._

" _ **Observaciones de elementos no observables"**_

 _-¿Qué demonios?..._

 _ **Número 1. "El triángulo de la perfección"**_

 _-¿Triángulo de la perfección? –Inmediatamente la imagen de un triángulo brillante apareció en su mente. Para luego continuar con la lectura._

 _ **De los creadores de "Los secretos descubiertos" sus amigos "Yourbestfriend" y "Shinshampoo". Tan atan tan "El triángulo de la perfección" Aquella parte que deseas que tu chica posea.**_

 _-¡¿Qué demonios?! –volvió a repetir pero más alto y cerró la revista de golpe. –No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías… "Aquella parte que deseas que tu chica posea"…_

 _Las palabras lo dejaron pensativo, y de un momento a otro la imagen de Asuna, vestida en su uniforme de KoB le vino a la mente._

 _Volvió a abrir la revista y buscó donde se había quedado en la lectura._

 _ **El triángulo de la perfección es aquel que se forma entre la distancia que existe del reborde inferior de la minifalda y la cara interna de ambos muslos que no se tocan. Claro, solo apreciable si se ve a la chica desde atrás…**_

 _Ahora sí… cerró la revista y tratando de disimular su sonrojes la eliminó de su inventario._

0==0

Kirito sonrió al seguir los pasos de su amada, porque lo había comprobado, después de tantos años, oportunamente lo había recordado.

De un momento a otro, el campo de batalla se había transformado, el espacio de la pelea contra Vector, el espacio de resguardo de las gemelas y ahora el espacio de invocación del dragón legendario.

El anillo plateado relucía en las manos izquierdas del señor de los dragones y la dama de los dragones, a quienes Pina rodeaba, en lo que la invocación se lo permitía. La Flauta de ambos fue tocada y con ello, los ojos de Kazuki se traslucieron al rojo propio de la estrella roja que era, y los de Silica a un azul profundo. Los miles de rayos infinitos brillantes los atravesaron de un momento a otro a ambos.

Los cielos se abrieron dándole paso a la majestuosa entidad, de enormes alas…

-¡Pyrios! –lo reconocieron ambos invocadores felices de verlos, para al instante siguiente ver como el dragón tan altivo y dominante en un segundo se estrelló contra el suelo frente a ellos, causando un gran temblor.

-¡Pyrios-san! –se espantaron Silica y Pina y corrieron y volaron con todas sus fuerzas cada una. Mientras Kazuki se quedó parado en el lugar en que estaba sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿Pyrios-san?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a Silica.

-Niña… Antares… -se dirigió a cada uno con la voz profunda que lo caracterizaba. –No hay tiempo…

 **Al escucharlo de Pyrios… finalmente pude comprenderlo y aceptarlo… no había tiempo… el tiempo se había terminado… mi tiempo… se había acabado… Cuando se da el nacimiento de un dragón, se dice que es invocado a este mundo por la fuerza y vitalidad de un Dragon Lord… y cuando la vida de este se termina… su dragón se va con él, aunque pueda ser invocado por otro señor de los dragones… si el dragón no quiere continuar en este mundo… no hay nada que pueda disuadirlo… y Pyrios… está conmigo desde aquella época… en el principio de los tiempos…**

 **Es verdad que las memorias de Alistair no acudieron a mí como con mi hermano… porque en aquel tiempo… yo sólo fui la parte que Vector arrancó de él… la mitad del alma que era capaz de controlar a los dragones… la mitad que renació lejos con el pasar del tiempo… Pero aún así… como yo también era Alistair… de cierta forma… muchas de las imágenes que pasaban del pasado hacia la mente de Kirito… me llegaban también y tras conocer la historia… tal como Cardinal lo dijo… pude comprobar que no era más que la copia… que trascendió el tiempo y el espacio…**

 **La enfermedad seguía aquí… aunque por la virtualización del mundo no la notara… fue acabando conmigo poco a poco… pero aún así… no me arrepiento de que todo esto pasara… pude disfrutar al máximo una vez más… aunque fuera en el lado del campo de batalla… de permanecer a su lado… al lado de todos los que amo…**

-Pyrios… la espada… -preguntó entonces el gemelo Kirigaya.

El dragón cerró los ojos. –No se puede recuperar…

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron impactados los dos a su lado.

-Debido a que la Excalibur… fue forjada como una espada de alma… no puede ser proyectada hacia el exterior… una vez fue hecho… ella misma se desintegró… -recuerdo haberla atrapado entre sus garras para instante siguiente verla explotar en polvo de diamantes.

-La única manera es… juntar las partes usando como catalizador un alma que haya conocido el verdadero amor… -entra entonces en la conversación Merlín. –Había escuchado esas palabras antes… ahora entiendo lo que significan…

-Pensaría que se trataba de la espada… pero en realidad habla de las almas… -cae arrodillado el pelinegro.

-Ka… ¿Kazuki-san… qué significa eso?... –lo miró con el rostro inundado en temor la Dragon Maister Y corre hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado. –Sabes… ya no estoy molesta… podemos hablar de lo que no nos gusta… podemos incluso decirle a Asuna-san que podemos visitarla si quieres… yo… -lo mira con los ojos completamente convertidos en agua.

Al escucharla, Kazuki le sonrió y tomándola por el rostro la acercó hacia él, para besarla. –Mismo beso que aprovechó para golpearla en la nuca y desmayarla entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir entonces como el poder que le era succionado por la invocación del dragón se acrecentó al perder ella el conocimiento. –Gracias por todo Keiko… -la dejó recostada en el piso.

-Tengo un último pedido… -dijo serio hacia su amigo.

-Arondight… -le respondió el dragón, que con gran esfuerzo mutuo, se puso de pie y elevando sus alas, se abalanzó contra la zona de pelea de más adelante.

Fue en cuestión de segundos… ante las miradas atónitas de todos, Pyrios había desaparecido y tras su ausencia dejó una escena inesperada; Vector había sido atravesado por la espalda hacia adelante por la espada de la muerte Arondight, lo que sorprendía de sobremanera mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca, lo mismo… que ocurría con Kazuki… a quien la espada lo había atravesado del mismo modo, pero sonreía por haber logrado su cometido.

-La… espada… obedecerá… a quien la empuñe… la espada santa de Lancerot… Arondight… -habla Merlín tratando de explicar la escena.

-Por favor… Arondight… encierra su alma maldita dentro de ti… y la mía… traspásala a su verdadero dueño… -dio las últimas ordenes el Star Knight.

-¡Kazukiiiii! –gritó desesperado Kirito.

-¡Kazuki-kuuun! –gritó también Asuna, quien rápidamente corrió tras él y lo sostuvo una vez el equilibrio entre los dos cuerpos de rompió y cada uno pendió para un lado diferente.

-No…. No…no… -ve como la sangre brota a gran velocidad de su herida, sin que pueda hacer algo para detenerla. -¿En qué estabas pensando?... –se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-Kazuki… -llega a su lado Kirito también, sin saber qué hacer.

Todos los presentes se acercan un poco.

-No… estén… tristes… al final… todo volverá a ser… como debió ser… -se inundan su propia mirada gris de agua. –Yo siempre… quise saber que… era una vida… tranquila… y normal… Nii-san… -al ser llamado, Kirito le tomó la mano rápidamente. –Gracias a ti… supe lo que… significaba una… familia… amé… a tu hija… como… si fuera… mía… Lo siento…

-Kazuki… no digas eso… no tienes por qué sentir nada… todo es tuyo… todo lo que quieras… pero por favor… trata de no esforzarte… -lo mira su hermano sabiendo que se acerca el final.

-Lo siento… Asuna… -dijo entonces, mientras las lágrimas se le derramaron. –te amé… te amo… y me voy con ese sentimiento… -trató de levantar la mano para tocarla, pero la energía no pudo más y terminó por caer al lado de su cuerpo nuevamente.

-¿Kazuki-kun?... –llevó una mano a su rostro pálido y frágil. Sus lágrimas bañaron las mejillas del joven al instante. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Segundo Seguido, Kirito se sintió súbitamente mareado y perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Sabes?... no es que unirme a ti me emocione en lo absoluto… -esa voz… ese tono sarcástico… ¿Kazuki?... –los ojos grises se abrieron en medio de todo aquello, un lugar blanco, tan claro y brillante que le encandilaba los ojos. Podía verlo a lo lejos, muy lejos… cada vez más lejos… -Gracias…

-¿Kirito-kun?... ¡¿Kirito-kun?!... ¡Onii-chan!... ¡Kirito! –todos los sonidos de las voces llamándolo, lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido de lo bien que miraba ahora y llevándose una mano al pecho notó como la herida que lo mantenía atado ya no estaba.

-Kazuki…

Un tanto más lejos del lugar… la castaña domadora de bestias, abría los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, se sujetó la cabeza por el dolor causado recientemente y tras ubicarse donde se encontraba, miró en todas direcciones buscando a Pyrios y a…

¿Qué estaba pasando a lo lejos?... ¿Por qué estaban todos agachados?... ¿Qué estaban mirando?...

Se levantó despacio, se sacudió y empezó a caminar… cada vez más lentamente al buscar la figura de su amado entre todos los presentes que lograba distinguir… pero sin éxito… no estaba… ¿Dónde estaba?...

Continuará…

 **SAO, White Butterfly, Capítulo Final "Star King Kirito, Star Queen Asuna" Parte 2.**

Bueno… pasó… finalmente lo que tanto pensé en cómo pasaría simplemente pasó… un minuto de silencio.


	30. Capítulo Final Parte 2

**Es inevitable… la vida… es diferente para todos… Los escenarios… cambian de acuerdo a las decisiones que tomamos… el bien y el mal siempre permanecerán de la mano… y la única forma de controlarlo, es aprendiendo a distinguir cada uno, para luego de diferenciarlos… aceptarlos… con sus beneficios… y sus encrucijadas, sus problemas… sus convalecencias; Para finalmente entender que ambos están dentro de nosotros… de todos… constituyendo el poder, el amor, la fuerza… la agonía… la furia y la ira… todos sentimientos incalculables en valor y en decisión.**

 **El valor y la decisión necesarios para escoger el camino a seguir…**

 **A través de los años he logrado comprenderlo, la vida no nos hace lo que somos… sino nosotros mismos a través de las decisiones que tomamos… guiados por los sentimientos que nos dominen. Eso te convierte en héroe o en villano… en mortal o inmortal… en dios o humano… en rey… o plebeyo… pero más allá de razas y estatus… te da la verdadera esencia… el amor que nace y crece para brindarte a los demás.**

 **Y es entonces que te das cuenta que no puedes encontrar esa esencia solo… porque el amor fluye, si amas te amarán, si amas… puede que no te amen… pero aún así… si amas te entregas… si amas no elogias, reconoces… y si amas… das… todo lo que eres y todo lo que puedes y hasta lo que no sabes que tenías.**

 **Comprender eso… es lo que me llevó aquel día… a decir sí… acepto.**

 **Aunque para llegar a ella, haya tenido que pasar por tanto… lo repetiría… una y otra vez… las que fuera necesario con tal de poder permanecer a su lado.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo Final "Star King Kirito, Star Queen Asuna" Parte 2**

Un tanto más lejos del lugar… la castaña domadora de bestias, abría los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, se sujetó la cabeza por el dolor causado recientemente y tras ubicarse donde se encontraba, miró en todas direcciones buscando a Pyrios y a…

¿Qué estaba pasando a lo lejos?... ¿Por qué estaban todos agachados?... ¿Qué estaban mirando?...

Se levantó despacio, se sacudió y empezó a caminar… cada vez más lentamente al buscar la figura de su amado entre todos los presentes que lograba distinguir… pero sin éxito… no estaba… ¿Dónde estaba?...

Tras acercarse lo suficiente pudo hacer realidad sus premisas desventuradas… se quedó quieta por varios segundos al contemplarlo, aún aferrado al pecho de la Yuuki por los brazos de la misma, la debilidad que lo había consumido se notaba presente en su rostro cansado y pálido, mientras la sangre que había escapado de su cuerpo le explicaba el modo de operar de lo que había ocurrido. Los ojos se le inundaron al instante, nublando tanto su vista como su razón, pensando en el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo junto a él antes de que regresara a la batalla. Podía escuchar incluso su voz lamentándose.

 _-Debemos terminar con esto… -le dijo al levantar la mirada hacia él, al verlo asomarse._

 _-No… es… es cuestión de que hablemos, por favor… entremos. –le brindó la mano, mientras la miraba preocupado._

 _-¿La amas?... –le preguntó directa, sin tomar la mano que estaba frente a ella y parándose derecha, para luego terminar de limpiarse las lágrimas. Mientras una leve mueca de sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro, al ver la reacción que provocó en él su pregunta. Los bellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban la miraban con una expresión de culpabilidad y sorpresa, mientras los labios que tantas veces había besado en busca de su calidez, yacían separados y temblorosos. -¿Lo ves?... No puedes siquiera negarlo… -lo pasó de largo, entrando de vuelta a la habitación y cerrándole la puerta de azote tras él._

 _Una vez adentro, las fuerzas que había recolectado para enfrentarlo se disiparon como humo y recargándose sobre la puerta se deslizó hacia el suelo entre sollozos._

Mismos que ahora la dominaban, no podía casi ni respirar por el inmenso dolor que sentía, sin embargo… aunque él ya no estuviera ahí… su rostro denotaba una paz increíble, después de todo, había fallecido en los brazos de su amada.

Había llegado a arrodillarse a su lado, sin poder creer realmente lo que tenía enfrente, el cuerpo inerte y pálido de su amado. Trataba de controlar todo el llanto que quería brotar a borbotones hasta que ya no pudo más y terminó por echarse a llorar sobre el pecho del Kirigaya.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Kazuki-saaan! ¡Aghhhhhh!

-Silica-chan… -sintió la estocada de dolor en el pecho la joven de cabellos castaños claros.

-No… ¡No me digas nadaaa! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –le gritó sin mirarla, aún con la frente apoyada contra el pecho de Kazuki. Lo que abrió sorprendidos los ojos de Asuna.

-Por favor Silica-chan… sé que todo esto es muy duro pero… -llega a tomarla por los hombros Leafa.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo ven?! –aprieta fuerte los puños. -¡¿Es que ustedes nunca lo comprendieron?! -¡Kazuki-san no era una simple copia de Kirito-san! ¡Kazuki-san era Kazuki-san!

-Eso lo sabemos Silica-chan…. –le respondió la ex vice comandante. – Y créeme cuando te digo que esto me duele tanto como a ti… -le responde con las mejillas derramadas en lágrimas. –Pero fue su decisión… ¡Kazuki-kun hizo esto para ayudarnos a todos! ¡Yo jamás hubiera querido que algo así ocurriera! ¡Yo sabía quién era él! ¡Yo lo conocía! ¡Yo lo comprendía! –le gritó con los párpados apuñados. –Y precisamente por eso lo entiendo…

-¿Asuna-san?... –la mira incrédula de sus palabras. La domadora sabía del vínculo especial que los unió, pero jamás pensó que de parte de ella aún pudiera aflorar algún sentimiento hacia él, se había dedicado a cegarse dentro de su propia soledad y sus celos, que había olvidado la verdadera esencia de su amiga y puede que incluso la de su amado.

-Tranquila Keiko… -Kirito le puso la mano en la cabeza, de aquel modo tan familiar… y llamándola de aquella forma… que volteó a verlo enseguida sin comprender, sorprendida e intrigada a la vez, sus ojos temblaban sosteniéndole la mirada. –Todo estará bien… -le dijo finalmente sonando esta vez como lo usual.

Tal vez… porque se trata de su hermano gemelo… no pudo evitar confundir aquella sensación y recordarlo a él por medio del toque de su mano.

-Lo lamento mucho… -bajo la cabeza frente a Asuna, mientras Pina se colocaba sobre esta. Asuna estiró el brazo hasta posar su mano sobre la de Silica y sincera le sonrió aún con la faz irritada por el llanto.

-Tal vez… lo mejor sea deshacernos de todo esto de una buena vez… para poder… darle una despedida como se merece. –Se acerca tras Kirito, el rey Arthur.

-¿Deshacernos de todo?... –pregunta intrigado Klein.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sigue la línea Liz.

Ambas preguntas por las que Kirito y los demás esperan respuesta.

-Ellos se refieren al ritual… -la voz femenina los sorprendió, encontrando a su dueña a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Cardinal… pensé que te habíamos perdido… desde el ataque de Vector al castillo ya no te vimos más… -la mira incrédulo Merlín.

-Es mi deber como servidor velar por todo lo que ocurre dentro de él.

-Eso quiere decir que tuviste que huir para proteger tu vida… -se cruza de brazos Sinon. Al escucharla una gota se posó en la nuca del espadachín negro, quien prosiguió.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer a partir de ahora?

-El ritual de invocación del poder del Star King. –respondió natural y seca.

-¿Star King?... –ladeó la cabeza sin comprender el padre de las gemelas, mismas que habían corrido hasta él para abrazarlo, luego de ser liberadas por Merlín tras la aparición de Cardinal.

-El poder del Star King… es lo que hemos buscado desde el principio… -inició la explicación Arthur. –Se supo que el poder de una espada santa que se enterrara en una roca podría configurar el mundo de una manera que destruiría esta realidad… regresando el mundo a la normalidad… digamos que el Star King es el administrador por excelencia.

-Eso tiene sentido… pensar que al encontrar la Excalibur… adquirían el poder… por eso es que la han buscado durante todo este tiempo… -comprende Leafa.

-Pero la espada Excalibur no resultó ser lo que nosotros pensábamos… el filo de la espada compone un alma… jamás podría sacrificarse para realizar el ritual… por lo menos yo no lo haría… -baja la cabeza el rey.

-Pero ahora que la espada ha desaparecido… ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos? –pregunta comprendiendo Asuna.

-Caliburn… -responde rápido a la pregunta Arthur.

-Es verdad… cómo no lo pensamos antes… La espada Caliburn, está enterrada en una roca. –Lo mira esperanzado Kirito.

-Exactamente… -esa voz… todos voltearon hacia atrás, el otro cuerpo que había quedado tendido en el piso tras ser atravesado por la Arondight, aún respiraba… y había hablado.

-Mortred… -abrió grandes los ojos Asuna, asustada.

-No… cariño… -se sentó de golpe entonces, con lo que se hizo notar que su herida estaba cerrada.

-No puede ser… -saca su espada despacio el Kirito, mientras los demás se ponen en guardia de igual forma. Sin embargo, los ojos grises lo miran furioso, de solo pensar que el sacrificio de su hermano hubiera sido en vano. -¡¿Qué demonios?!

-No… exactamente un demonio… -se puso de pie. –Un dios…

-¿Cómo?... –los labios de Sinon temblaron al verlo.

-Tienen mucha razón al preguntarse el por qué… cuando la orden dada a la Arondight es inminente…

 _-La… espada… obedecerá… a quien la empuñe… la espada santa de Lancerot… Arondight… -habla Merlín tratando de explicar la escena._

 _-Por favor… Arondight… encierra su alma maldita dentro de ti… y la mía… traspásala a su verdadero dueño… -dio las últimas ordenes el Star Knight._

-El joven Kazuki no tuvo en cuenta que dentro de este cuerpo habitaban dos almas… -se tocó el pecho Vector.

-No puede ser… -tiemblan los ojos de Kirito.

-Eso quiere decir… -comprende entonces Asuna.

-Que quien está encerrado en la espada… es Mortred… -baja la mirada apabullado el espadachín estelar.

-Exactamente… -les sonrió macabro y tras esto, una enorme descarga de energía los impactó de frente a todos, haciéndolos volar hacia atrás, arrojándolos como proyectiles contra el suelo.

En pleno segundo el padre de las gemelas pensó en pedirles activaran la zona restringida pero al reflexionar en la condición de su pequeña Yuuki, no pudo más que abrazarlas con fuerza contra él, y dejarse caer de espaldas, recibiendo el impacto por completo.

La nube de polvo que se levantó apenas y los dejaba divisar la figura que había llegado a pararse a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-El Star King… el administrador absoluto del sistema… el origen y fin de todo poder dentro del mundo… finalmente se ha develado… un poder tan glorioso no puede ser utilizado por un simple mortal… -la voz de Vector resonaba en todas direcciones, aturdiéndolos.

-Jamás… Jamás permitiremos que un poder como tal sea dominado por alguien más… menos alguien como ustedes… -se pone en temblores de pie el rey Arthur.

-Es verdad… Arthur-san es el rey que ha estado guiando al pueblo en medio de todo este caos… -los ojos de Leafa lo han atrapado en sus pupilas al estar más cerca que nadie de él.

-No Leafa-san… no te confundas… -volteó a verla sobre el hombro, el polvo había bajado lo suficiente para que todos los presentes se distingan. –No niego que no hay nada en este mundo… que me gustaría más que darle su merecido a este maldito… y aunque en este mundo yo sea un rey… no soy más que un simple mortal… y es entonces cuando entiendo mis limitaciones… yo no puedo pelear por el título del Star King… porque jamás podría ganar… -aprieta fuerte los puños y los párpados.

-Sólo haces el ridículo al aceptar tu mediocridad… -se cruza de brazos Vector. –Si el rey que los representaba se echa para atrás… ¿significa que están rindiéndose?... –arquea la ceja izquierda.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y es precisamente el trabajo de un rey conocer perfectamente al equipo con el que cuenta… todos estos peleadores… los caballeros de la estirpe más gloriosa que haya existido… el honor más grande que se me haya brindado, fue precisamente poder ser yo quien les sirviera de guía para este momento… porque aunque se reclame un título de rey… todos sabemos que es mucho más que eso lo que está en juego… y esto no es trabajo para una simple persona… -voltea despacio hacia atrás, para finalmente encontrar su mirada azul, con la gris del espadachín negro, quien abrazado de sus hijas, abre sorprendido los ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos.

-Jajajajajaja, no puede ser… ¿Otra vez?... ¿El destino del mundo a manos de ese maldito cabro? –se toca la frente con el pulpejo de los dos primeros dedos, el dios oscuro.

-Porque este no es trabajo para solo un hombre… es el trabajo de un dios… -termina su discurso el rubio, a lo que Kirito sonríe por lo bajo.

-No hay una descripción de mí más alejada de eso Arthur… -se levanta, pero las niñas no lo sueltan, agarradas cada una de sus piernas. –No sé si podré lograrlo… -habla franco… mucho más de lo que esperarían. Se había enfrentado tantas veces al poder de Vector y en todas las ocasiones había perdido que la duda lo embargó por unos instantes.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Sólo confía en ti mismo! –se escuchó el grito de reclamo de Klein desde más atrás.

-¡Tú eres el espadachín negro Kirito-san! –lo siguió Silica.

-¡Vamos Kirito! ¡No es momento de dudar de tu propia fuerza! –lo animó Liz

-¡Debes creer en ti mismo y en todo lo que tienes de tu lado! –lo apoyó también Sinon.

-¡Onii-chan nunca te des por vencido sin haberlo intentado! –las palabras de todos sus amigos le hicieron apretar los puños, sabía todo lo que ellos confiaban en él y la situación le traía mucha remembranza a aquel momento en Sword Art Online… él contra el administrador… si ganaba todos serían liberados… era igual… era lo mismo…

-Nosotras siempre estaremos contigo… -cuando lo notó Asuna y Yui habían llegado junto a él.

-Asuna…

-Eres el príncipe de Overworld… un rey que nunca llegó a ser coronado… pero más allá de eso… eres mi Kirito-kun… mi héroe… -tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. –Yo siempre voy a estar contigo… nosotras… siempre vamos a estar contigo…

-De acuerdo… -le sonrió dulce, para luego soltarla y tras ser soltado por las niñas dar un paso al frente.

-Tú puedes papá… -casi susurró Yui.

-Así que al fin te has decidido… estaba empezando a aburrirme… auuooo… -bostezó el dios oscuro.

-Cuando quieras… -asintió hacia Arthur, el espadachín negro. El rey invocó desde su inventario la espada Caliburn, que había resultado la entrada hacia la batalla decisiva, el ritual del Star King.

-La persona que gane el reto se convertirá en el Star King… -menciona la única regla del mismo y con esto, ambos contrincantes se miraron, para luego colocar la mano sobre la espada clavada en la roca.

Al hacerlo, la sensación de muerte inminente lo envolvió haciéndolo tambalear con la dificultad para respirar evidente.

-¡Kirito-kuun! –se espantó la Yuuki.

-¡No! ¡No lo toques! ¡Si haces eso, tú también quedarás atrapada en aquel mundo! –le advirtió Cardinal, haciendo comprender a todos que el ritual del Star King no se estaba llevando a cabo justo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?... –miró extrañada Sinon hacia Kirito, al comprobar que no se movía, él y Vector en el cuerpo de Mortred habían quedado estáticos tras tocar la espada Caliburn.

-Mamá lo que dice Cardinal-san es verdad… Papá y Vector han sido transportados a otra parte del servidor… pero por más que la busco no puedo accesar a él. –explica preocupada Yui.

-¿Dónde?... ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Yo no puedo dejar solo a Kirito-kun en esto! –explicó con aires de reclamación hacia Cardinal, la joven madre.

-Están… donde deban estar… -respondió sin más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... –la miró inexplicada.

Mientras tanto, los pasos que daba se escuchaban, dándole a entender que caminaba sobre un piso firme en alguna especie de construcción, guiado solamente por su intuición y el sonido de sus pasos. No podía ver ni sus propias manos ante él, debido a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba prácticamente en cada ángulo y dirección.

-¿Dónde estoy?... –a pesar de no distinguir nada, su sentido del tacto estaba demasiado despierto, desde que abrió los ojos en aquella oscuridad, el ambiente gélido había ido incrementándose, sentía como su cuerpo tiritaba y se estremecía de frío, lo mismo que le ocurría a su cuerpo afuera, que agarrado del mango de la Caliburn había empezado a temblar, mientras las gotas de sudor se deslizaban desde su frente.

Asuna no podía dejar de verlo y sentir la necesidad inexorable de ir a ayudarlo, aún más cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia Vector, notándolo tranquilo, como en el mismo momento que tomó el mango de la espada en la piedra.

-Esto no me gusta nada… ¿Por qué a Vector no le afecta en lo más mínimo?...

-Puede que sea por su condición de dios… -analiza Merlín.

-¿Por su condición de dios?... –no puede evitar bajar la mirada hacia sus propias manos, para luego apretarlas en puños. –Iré… ¡Me voy ahora mismo!

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Ya es suficiente con tener a Kirito perdido! ¡Lo que debemos hacer es esperar por él! –trata de persuadirla Klein, quien tras escuchar sus propias palabras, baja la cabeza. –Me escuché como un verdadero idiota… Pero Asuna-san… -la mira sumamente intranquilo de dejarla ir, sintiéndose responsable de cuidar a las personas de ese lado.

-No te preocupes Klein-san… y Gracias por todo… por favor… cuida de ellas… -antepone a las gemelas frente a ella.

-Con mi vida… -se agacha y las abraza contra su pecho.

-Tranquila, todos estaremos bien de este lado… -la anima Liz. –Ve por Kirito… -la abraza su amiga, a lo que la joven de largos cabellos claros corresponde.

-Volveremos pronto… -les sonríe y luego se voltea. -¡Yui-chan!

-¡Sí mamá! –adoptando su forma de pixie, vuela tras ella hasta llegar a posarse sobre su hombro.

-Solus… Terraria… -les habla antes del último paso antes de tocar a Kirito, todos los presentes escuchan sus palabras sin comprender, sin embargo las mencionadas, sintieron una punzada en el pecho tras escuchar aquellos nombres, que la miraron intrigadas, para luego voltear a verse entre ellas.

Asuna llegó finalmente a pararse tras su amado, al que rodeó con un abrazo por la espalda, quedando casi al mismo instante de hacerlo en forma estática como él.

Al instante se sintió cual cayera en la profundidad de un abismo, mientras una inmensa tristeza la envolvió, tanto que las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos aún cerrados mientras caía sin rumbo.

-¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué es este dolor?... –abrió finalmente los ojos, viendo la implacable oscuridad por la que caía sin fin.

-Mamá… todo esto… todo el ambiente… se siente como papá… -le respondió entonces la pequeña, que había viajado junto a ella.

-¿Yui-chan?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿Kirito-kun está sintiendo todo este dolor?... –se llevó las manos al pecho preocupada.

-No lo sé exactamente… pero es lo que puedo sentir… mi análisis de datos no anda muy bien.

-Kirito-kun… -cierra nuevamente los ojos.

-Asuna… debes recuperarlo… -escucha entonces su propia voz, por lo que abre grandes los ojos al notar lo que tiene en frente.

-Stacia… -tiembla su mirada ante la diosa que se ha manifestado ante ella, cayendo en su mismo rumbo y posición. Por lo que estira su brazo hacia ella, tratando de tocarla y cual se tratara de un espejo la diosa hace lo mismo, logrando encontrarse palma con palma una a la otra. Al hacerlo, la ropa de Asuna empezó a brillar, transparentándose para luego convertirse en una vestimenta de combate, tras lograr finalmente la unión perfecta entre la diosa y la guerrera, dándole nacimiento a la cuenta de la diosa guerrera de la vida y la creación Asuna-Stacia. Un vestido blanco con encajes y listones rojos a los extremos, cinturón y protector de pecho blanco, medias largas hasta arriba de la rodilla y guantes del mismo estilo y color, acompañado el atuendo con su arma legendaria, el estoque _Radiant Light._

Con lo que finalmente pudo dejar de caer a la deriva y centrarse.

-Kirito-kun… aunque sabes que siempre estoy contigo… nunca he podido estarlo en el momento en que realmente me necesitas… no sólo como un apoyo… sino ahí… junto a ti… esta vez será diferente…

-Mamá… ahora puedo verlo con claridad… papá no está lejos de aquí –vuela agitando sus alas rápidamente frente a ella.

-¡Vamos! –le sonrió decidida. – _Kirito-kun… no estás solo…_

Un recuerdo en particular acudió entonces a su mente, provocándole una sonrisa tierna al mismo tiempo que sufría al pensar que no pudiera alcanzarlo con todos aquellos sentimientos hasta encontrarlo en medio de fúnebre oscuridad que él mismo había creado.

 _Las luces de la casa habían sido apagadas horas atrás, la madrugada entraba con toda su frialdad, desplazándose infinita sobre los habitantes de toda la ciudad, incluida ella que reposaba sobre la cama que desde hace unos meses acotada como suya, en la habitación también suya… más bien de ambos, de ella y de su amado, quienes habían sido acogidos por los padres de este, tras enterarse que los errores de la juventud los habían alcanzado e iban a convertirlos en abuelos precozmente._

 _A pesar que la tenue luz que aún se mantenía encendida dentro de su habitación, no representaba un distractor de sueño lo suficientemente poderoso, el movimiento de sus hijas dentro de su vientre lo completó. Llevándola a abrir los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos perezosos, mientras trataba de enfocar la mirada, localizándose a sí misma arropada y a la persona que se supone debía estar a su lado en esos momentos, sentado frente a las pantallas del computador._

 _Tecleaba de manera frenética y sumamente concentrado, con el rostro muy cerca de los monitores cual no quisiera perder el mínimo detalle. Así como se veía de apurado se notaba de cansado, las ojeras ya eran muy difícil disimulables._

 _Su novia lo observaba preguntándose a sí misma si debía intervenir, pero al verlo tan entregado a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, sólo se tapó el rostro con las sábanas hasta la nariz, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hasta el momento en que el joven de cabellos oscuros se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla y levantando los brazos hacia arriba para estirarse, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro._

 _-Deberías descansar un momento… -se atrevió a decir finalmente, descolocándolo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio sobre la silla de rodos y casi irse de espaldas._

 _-Asuna… me asustaste. Perdón por despertarte… enseguida apago esto, -le sonrió, aún y cuando su mirada se notaba demasiado extenuada._

 _-No… no te preocupes, es más, déjame ayudarte. –se descobijó. –_ _ **Por favor déjame hacerlo, no me gusta para nada verte así…**_

 _-Tranquila, no es nada. –_ _ **Es lo que debo hacer…**_

 _-¿Estás seguro? –_ _ **Por favor… no te hagas el fuerte frente a mí… confía en mí…**_

 _-Sí, tranquila-_ _ **es lo que yo escogí…**_

-¿Qué fue eso?... –se preguntó una vez regresó a la realidad, ¿acaso aquel recuerdo no había sido solamente suyo?...

El crujir del hielo llamó entonces su atención, sin darse cuenta lo había alcanzado. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y preocupados en el instante, tendido a unos cuantos pasos de ella, el espadachín blanco… el mismo que hace años se había cruzado en un encuentro triste y abrumador para ella.

-¿Kirito-kun?...

Los párpados de largas pestañas oscuras que yacían cerrados por la escarcha, se abrieron al escucharla, delatando los ojos dorados que lo caracterizaban en esa forma.

-…Asuna

Continuará…

 **SAO, WHITE BUTTERFLY,** **Capítulo Final "Star King Kirito, Star Queen Asuna" Parte 3**

Bueno, si mis cálculos son correctos la próxima será la entrega final, gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, nos queda un capítulo más donde por fin veremos felicidad? xD

Saludos especiales a: **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **zivlerad** **,** **Guest** **,** **xNISAx** **Luz Night**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	31. Capítulo Final Parte 3

**A veces… las adversidades con que se presentan los embates de la vida, aparecen de manera brusca, sorprendiendo y atropellando los sueños… quebrando lo que pensamos, lo que tenemos… lo que somos… en cientos de pedazos, llegándonos a sentir destruidos y sin rumbo; perdidos en medio de la nada que queda después de la catástrofe. Sin embargo… cuando nos damos cuenta que las piezas dispersan no han caído demasiado lejos… que pueden recogerse y reconstruir el monumento principal, se llega a entender que si bien no será el mismo… los vínculos del ser con cada una de sus partes habrán sido reforzados, llegando a conocerse mejor… sabiendo sus virtudes y sus defectos, alcanzando finalmente la armonía que pensaba perdida.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **Capítulo Final "Star King Kirito, Star Queen Asuna" Parte 3**

El crujir del hielo llamó entonces su atención, sin darse cuenta lo había alcanzado. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y preocupados en el instante, tendido a unos cuantos pasos de ella, el espadachín blanco… el mismo que hace años se había cruzado en un encuentro triste y abrumador para ella.

-¿Kirito-kun?... –lo miró abrumada, sus hombros decayeron y sus labios se separaron temblorosos. No quería verlo así…

Los párpados de largas pestañas oscuras que yacían cerrados por la escarcha, se abrieron al escucharla, delatando los ojos dorados que lo caracterizaban en esa forma.

-…Asuna

Al escuchar que la llamó por su nombre se vio reconocida, por lo que volteó hacia su hija, para compartir con ella el momento, pero no la encontró en ninguna dirección. -¿Yui-chan? –Sin embargo no pudo seguir su búsqueda al percibir movimiento desde el frente. Kirito se estaba poniendo en pie, hasta que finalmente pudo erguirse frente a ella y mirarla con la profundidad de aquellos ojos dorados que habían despertado en él.

Una confusión de energías brotaba entre los dos y se dispersaba por todo el oscuro lugar, la frialdad del poder oculto del Starlight, con la calidez de los poderes de la diosa Stacia, chocando una y otra vez, provocando leves estruendos en los alrededores.

No podía dejar de temblar al sentirse dominado por su propio yo dormido. Lo había experimentado antes, el virus de la corrupción arrancaría toda razón de sus pensamientos y buscaría la satisfacción de sus necesidades de la manera más primitiva, por el sólo instinto de supervivencia, sin noción de su propio comportamiento y actitud o la capacidad de discernir entre el bien y el mal. Convirtiéndolo en el Game Breaker.

-Asuna… -se llevó las manos a las rodillas mientras echaba la mitad de su cuerpo hacia adelante, apretando fuertemente los ojos, los cuales al abrirlos sus iris se amalgamaban entre el oro y la plata, como si tratara de mantener su conciencia estable, sin mucho éxito.

-¡Kirito-kun! –dio un paso preocupada.

-¡NO! –fue lo único que pudo articular, no estaba seguro de poder controlarse a él o su lengua de tenerla aún más cerca. -¡NO VENGAS! – _No quiero hacerte daño…_

Aquel pensamiento llegó a ella, al ser percibido dentro de su corazón, después de todo aquella región oscura según la había descrito Yui "Se sentía como papá" La prueba para lograr el título del Star King, entonces debía ver con eso… con superarse a sí mismo, a los miedos y los males que dominaban el corazón del aspirante.

-No vas a lastimarme… -dio un paso más, contemplándolo, admirando cual presa asechada la miró asustado con aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba, los ojos grises del chico tierno y a veces asustadizo que sólo ella conocía.

-¡VETEE! –Le gritó nuevamente, adoptando la posición inicial, obligándose a mantener los ojos cerrados con fuerza. -¡Asuna por favor!

La joven con la cuenta creada a partir de los poderes de la diosa, terminó por pararse sólo a un par de pasos de él y extendiendo los brazos le sonrió, tratando de controlarse a sí misma, es verdad que toda esa situación le despertaba sus propios temores acarreados por los recuerdos ruines, pero ella misma había decidido superarlo desde hace ya bastante tiempo y lo único que le importaba en ese instante era…

Con el último paso lo alcanzó… lo que hizo abrir los ojos dorados al espadachín blanco, que aún encorvado sobre sí mismo, sintió como los delicados brazos de su amada lo rodearon y juntaron su cabeza contra su pecho.

-¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Por qué?... –la abrazó con gran intensidad por la cintura, colocándole las manos en la espalda baja.

-Sólo tengo una razón para eso… -le acarició los claros cabellos de brillo plateado con una mano. –Es porque te amo… te dije que jamás estarías solo… -bajó su rostro hasta la cabeza del joven y le dio un pequeño beso.

Los ojos dorados que hace un segundo parecían conmovidos, se alargaron y entrecerraron en medio de un recién despertado sentimiento de amargura.

-Eso no es verdad…

-¿Kirito-kun?... –detuvo la mano que le acariciaba la cabeza, para escucharlo, mientras el espadachín se reincorporaba poco a poco entre sus brazos, hasta levantarse a su altura, sobrepasando la de ella, para terminar mirándola hacia abajo.

Lo reconoció entonces, aquel que estaba ahora entre sus brazos era el mismo de aquella vez… Pero apretando los dientes con fuerza y sin desviarle la mirada, afianzó el agarre que había perdido, tomándolo de los brazos. A pesar que lo sintiera perdido, Kirito, _su_ Kirito-kun estaba ahí… en alguna parte.

-¿Qué no es verdad? –lo confrontó. Esperaba cualquier palabrería barata, sin embargo se encontró solamente con una sonrisa escondida bajo la sombra del flequillo que ahora cubría su mirada dorada.

-Solo… soledad… me pregunto si realmente conoces el significado de esas palabras… lo dices… tan suelta y sin pensarlo siquiera que puedo dudarlo fácilmente. –le replicó entre dientes.

-Por supuesto… -le respondió extrañada, sin quitarle la mirada temblorosa de encima.

-No… -la apartó de su lado soltando su cintura y subiendo sus manos hasta sus hombros la hizo hacia atrás. Levantó entonces la mirada hacia ella, mostrándose totalmente serio y sin emociones, aún y cuando sus palabras sonaran como cuchillos afilados dirigidos hacia el alma de la chica. –Yo mismo pensaba que había conocido la soledad… -sonríe en burla de sí mismo. –El espadachín negro… solitario… sin gremio… No quería asociarme con nadie por temor… a verlos desaparecer frente a mí… a que me dejaran atrás… tenía la idea de preferir morir con alguien a perderlo frente a mis ojos… Era solamente una tontería… nada comparado a sentir el verdadero dolor… la soledad que se apodera de ti como una onda fría y atrofiante que sube sobre tu columna hasta tu cerebro… -una lágrima se rueda sobre su mejilla. -Aunque te dije que no lo hicieras… -apretó fuerte los párpados. -¡Aunque te rogué que no te fueras! –le gritó furioso entonces, sorprendiéndola.

Asuna abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. ¿De qué estaba hablando?...

-¡Te dije que encontraríamos una forma! ¡Que era demasiado peligroso! Y si… fui un maldito egoísta al pensarlo… pero si hubiera tenido la opción… -sonrió de lado. –Los hubiera dejado a todos morirse si eso te dejaba permanecer a mi lado… todos quieren ser salvados… pero a mí solo me importabas tú…

-…Kirito-kun… no puede ser verdad… -dio dos pasos hacia el frente para volver a tomarlo de los brazos. -¡No puedes estar diciendo eso!

-¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡¿Quién demonios me lo impide?! ¡¿Tú?!

Se abalanzó sobre su pecho y junto su rostro al mismo.

-No eres tú… ¡No eres tú el que está diciendo eso! ¡Es el virus! ¡No puedes hacerte más daño pensándolo!

-Lo hice… lo he hecho… durante todos estos años… -un par de lágrimas más se deslizan a los lados de sus mejillas. –Quería que todos se murieran… -confiesa apenas con aliento para hablar.

-No… -cierra con fuerza los párpados la castaña al escucharlo.

-Yo… quería morirme…

-¡Kirito-kun! –le reclamó con un grito ahogado, mientras le pegó con el puño cerrado en el pecho al escucharlo, al sentir la impotencia y el dolor apoderándose de ella. –Tonto… fuiste un grandísimo tonto… guardándote todo ese sufrimiento para ti… cuando pudiste compartirlo conmigo… y darte cuenta que todo era una mentira… ¡Si solamente hubieras abierto ese maldito ataúd!…

Sus palabras calaron en el punto fijo de su propio remordimiento, regresándole la tonalidad gris a sus ojos por unos segundos.

-Yo también… me sentí sola… abandonada… sin ningún sentido para vivir… ¡Porque la que estaba viviendo no era mi vida! ¡Me había perdido a mi misma! ¡A ti! ¡A mis hijas! ¡Mi mundo!

-¡Asunaa! –la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas entonces. ¿Qué tenía él que reclamarle? Cuando la que más había sufrido era ella… eso lo comprendía.

Las manos de ella se posaron sobre la espalda del joven, sintiendo su complexión bajo su ropa, cada toque reconocedor le llevaba a la misma sensación, no querer más nada que permanecer ahí entre sus brazos.

-No importa… -le susurró con voz dulce entre jadeos al oído. –Todo lo que haya pasado hasta ahora… podemos tomar nuestro futuro en nuestras manos y reconstruir lo que teníamos…

-Sí… ¡Sí!... –le respondió él sin soltarla y con eso las lágrimas de ambos se compartieron entre los dos rostros prácticamente juntados entre mejías.

Tras unos minutos de permanecer abrazados, se separaron levemente para mirarse y sonreírse, la sonrisa de Asuna parecía alegre y aliviada. –Kirito-kun… -llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha, con la que las puntas de sus dedos se pasaban entre el final de los mechones negros que caían de lado, había recuperado su apariencia natural.

-Te amo… -le dijo entonces, tratando de controlar sus propias lágrimas al ver que lo que tanto anhelaba estaba al fin realizándose, volver a sentirse con él, como se sintió siempre que estuvo a su lado, segura, sin ocultar sentimientos ni pensamientos… acogida, fuerte. –Amo lo que somos… juntos… -se le derramaron un par de lágrimas, mismas que no alcanzaron a brillar camino abajo sobre su piel de seda, al ser retenidas entre los dedos del Kirigaya, que casi al instante la envolvió de ambas partes del rostro con las palmas de sus manos y se acercó con ferocidad para besarla, pero a escasos centímetros de sus labios se detuvo para contemplarla, lo quería así, desearla hasta el extremo y sentirse anhelado por ella por igual, lo comprobó al dejarla con los labios separados preparados para recibirlo por un par de segundos, para enseguida compensarlos y con creces.

Tiempo… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se besaron por última vez… de sentir al otro junto de esa manera única y cómplice, de saber que en ese momento no había nada ni nadie más que solo ellos para disfrutar de ese momento que los unía que la pasión y la felicidad desbordaban de su unión.

Hasta el momento en que se separaron para verse y hacerle saber al otro la alegría que circulaba entre sus venas.

-Asuna… aún no tengo idea de que sea lo que nos espera aquí dentro… -tomó ambas manos de la chica con cuenta de diosa entre las suyas. –Pero…

-Sí… -respondió sin darle oportunidad de explicarse.

-Pero… si aún no dije nada –le sonrió sorprendido.

-Saldremos de esto… juntos… -apretó sus manos que la sujetaban. Juntando ambas frentes se sonrieron, para luego volver a besarse.

-Se supone que eso era lo que debía pasar. –La voz que retumbó todo el tiempo dentro de su cabeza, fue escuchada por ambos, que separándose de su beso voltearon hacia la propietaria. La chica peliplata estaba parada a unos pasos de ellos.

-Virus… -La reconoció Kirito, mientras Asuna se llevó una mano a la funda sobre su cadera, buscando su estoque. Al ver la reacción de su esposa, el pelinegro la detuvo con el movimiento de una mano.

-Lo lograron… -los miró a ambos en conjunto la peliplateada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Virus?... ¿Cómo fue que lograste volver?... ¡Se supone que aquel día! –no pudo terminar de expresarse, al sorprenderse al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la aparecida.

-¿El día en que me destruiste?... No Starlight… tal como mencionas el significado de mi presencia… un virus no puede ser destruido… nada más que por un antivirus. Es verdad que el poder del Starlight me hizo retroceder… sin embargo jamás te abandoné, porque fui programada exactamente para eso… para permanecer a tu lado. Con la degradación de la memoria del Black Butterfly yo también quedé atrapada dentro del White Butterfly… pero una vez liberado, así como todos los demás… la memoria de tu esposa, los jugadores renacidos por el necromante, yo también volví y me alegra haberlo hecho…

La velocidad con que se movió no fue percibida y cuando Kirito se dio cuenta, había aparecido frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos luego de haberlo tomado por la mejilla. Asuna miró la escena con los ojos temblorosos, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso el virus de la corrupción tenía voluntad propia?

-Tú serás el rey… de eso no cabe duda… tal como lo dijo Kakeru…

-¿Kakeru?... –preguntó el espadachín negro, pero su pregunta fue ignorada, la chica lo había dejado para entonces tomar la mano de Asuna y sonreírle, al instante, su figura empezó a evaporarse.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Se asustó la ex vice comandante, al ver que tras su agarre se desató su desaparición.

-Perdóname… -le dijo auténtica, antes de evaporarse por completo, dejándola con la sensación de su mano sobre la suya sujetándola con fuerza. Daba la impresión de haberse suicidado… al tocar a la fuente de pureza con cuenta de diosa.

 _-Sólo Kakeru conoce la verdad mi diosa…_

Las palabras de virus resonaron dentro de su cabeza como un último aliento.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –Se escuchó a lo lejos el llamado de la pequeña hada que volaba con gran ímpetu para alcanzarlos, misma que desde lejos, los miraba con sus formas pasadas, sorprendiéndose en un principio, por lo que disminuyó la velocidad de su vuelo y terminó cayendo al suelo con su apariencia humana.

-¿Yui?... –la reconoció el príncipe de Overworld y agachándose para quedar a su altura, la recibió con un abrazo fuerte y prolongado. Para entonces separarse y voltear con lágrimas en los ojos a la diosa, quien parada al lado de Alistair, se agachó al instante para abrazarla con la misma intensidad que la pequeña entre sus brazos. Al verlas juntas, el príncipe las abrazó a las dos al mismo tiempo, quedando los tres en un capullo familiar.

-Tenía… tantas ganas de verlos… tenía miedo de perderlos otra vez… -confesó, sintiéndose por un momento aliviada, de dejar de ser la fuerte hermana mayor, para ser la hija consentida de papá y mamá.

-Yui… nunca vas a perdernos… siempre estaremos contigo… en la forma que sea… -le contestó dulce su padre.

-Porque nuestra familia… el amor que nos une, -voltea Stacia hacia Ali en ese momento. –No podrá ser separado jamás… cuando nos sintamos perder…

-Nos encontraremos una y otra vez… -terminó la oración el pelinegro.

Con esas palabras en mente, la niña cerró los ojos, al sentir incluso el aroma que desprendían sus padres, tan nostálgico.

-Yui-chan… Yui-chan…

-Hey… Yui…

Las voces de los jóvenes trataban de traerla de nuevo a la realidad, abrió los ojos despacio, se encontraba en la misma posición en la que había estado entre los brazos de Stacia. Asuna la había recargado sobre su brazo, mientras Kirito rodeaba la espalda de Asuna y con el otro brazo, la tomaba a ella de la mano.

-Mamá… Papá… -los miró a cada uno.

-Que susto nos diste Yui-chan… vimos que venías hacia acá y de repente te desmayaste… pensamos que algo de este lugar extraño te había afectado. –Le explica su madre.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó entonces su padre.

Se tarda un par de segundos en contestar mientras suspira tratando de no derramar lágrimas, las mismas que rápidamente se limpia y asiente.

-¡Sí! Es sólo que… -piensa un segundo en decirles la verdad pero niega con la cabeza tras convencerse de lo contrario. Todo aquello pasaría a ser un recuerdo de ella, un recuerdo de ellos que por siempre anidaría en su corazón, pero que no sería desplazado ni desplazaría el amor enorme que la une a sus padres ahora.

-Bien dicen que los corazones de las mujeres son un mar de secretos… -le sonrió el espadachín negro y tendiéndole la mano la ayudó a reincorporarse.

-Kirito-kun… -lo miró no muy conforme con aquellas palabras, su esposa.

-Jaja, los secretos que un caballero debe cuidar con su vida… porque son la esencia de toda esa magia. –Le pone la mano en la cabeza a su pequeña.

Fue la última vez que lo vio entonces… la figura de su padre, el príncipe de Overworld se superpuso sobre la de su padre el espadachín negro.

Una vez estuvieron los tres reunidos y de pie, los alrededores empezaron a cortarse cual trozos de papel que caían sobre el aire. La estela negra que los envolvía fue dando paso a la luz que se filtraba de los recovecos de la zona, dejando con gran rapidez expuesta las afueras antes ellos.

El campo… el sol… los árboles… la brisa…

Y una espada clavada en la roca, agarrada por los dos espadachines de cabellos oscuros inmóviles. El cuerpo de Kirito y de él agarrado Asuna y del otro lado, el cuerpo de Mortred, ahora dominado por Vector.

-¿Qué… rayos?... –los ojos grises miraban a sus amigos, que parados junto a ellos no notaban lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Me pregunto si todo estará bien con Kirito y Asuna-san… ya llevan más de cinco horas así… -está de brazos cruzados Klein, mientras se dirige a Liz.

-¿Cinco horas?... –abre grandes los ojos sorprendida Asuna. -¡Klein-san! –lo llama, pero aunque esté frente a ella, él samurái no la nota.

-No mamá… hay alguna especie de barrera entre nosotros y ellos… -analiza la pequeña pelinegra.

-Es como si alguien hubiera querido ponerlos ahí por alguna razón… para que nosotros los veamos… ¿Pero con qué fin?... –Ve preocupado Kirito, cual estuvieran separados por un cristal.

-Es tu pueblo… -se escucha finalmente la voz de la explicación.

-¡Cardinal! –voltea rápidamente hacia ella el espadachín.

-Cardinal-san… -la observa igual de sorprendida Asuna.

-Eso… ellos son mis amigos… ¡No son un pueblo que disputarse ni para por el estilo! –la preocupación salió a relucir a través de las palabras del padre de las gemelas.

-En eso te equivocas… finalmente has logrado salir de tu propia oscuridad… para encontrarte rodeado de lo que verdaderamente te importa, tu familia… tus amigos… ¿Y qué es más que eso un pueblo?, son las personas que te interesan, las que darías tu vida por proteger… ¡¿No es esa la labor de un rey?!

Por unos instantes las praderas áridas de Overworld aparecieron en su mente, extraídas de su memoria por aquellas palabras.

El palacio… asomarse sobre el balcón de conferencias y mirar a todos los ciudadanos gritando en su alabanza desde abajo, sus vuelos sobre Sirrah al cruzar los campos cultivados, los rostros de sus escoltas, su amado sirviente, la herrera, el camino que lo llevaba hacia Underworld, la ventana del palacio por lo que tantas veces entró… y… la bella diosa de cabellos revueltos y húmedos que encontró tras esas cortinas.

Sus labios que se encontraban separados por la incertidumbre se cerraron despacio y tras erguirse volteó despacio hacia su amada, quien parecía comprender exactamente lo que había sucedido dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Hagámoslo… -le ofreció la mano, la que inmediatamente él tomó, al hacerlo, el traje de batalla del Starlight apareció recubriendo su cuerpo y con él las estrellas que adornaban su rostro.

Así… ambos alcanzaron el estado final de las transformaciones de sus cuentas divinas.

-Necesito otra espada… -dijo serio, mirando la espada que sostenía ahora sobre su mano. La espada negra del cielo estrellado, la cual blandió unos segundos y luego miró fijo. –La Elucidator…

-¿Elucidator?... –lo miró sin comprender Yui. –Papá pero…

-Lo sé… -le sonrió, no la mía… la de él… -miró entonces hacia Asuna.

-¿La de él? –se extrañó por sus palabras su esposa. Pero entonces pareció comprender, ya que abrió los ojos sorprendida en respuesta. –La roja…

-Es verdad… la cuenta de mamá aún sigue vinculada con la de Kazuki-san… -aparece una gota al lado de la cabeza de Yui.

-¡¿Qué?! –se ruboriza de la vergüenza la castaña.

-Pues… no es algo tan anormal ni difícil de creer… -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza Kirito. –Después de todo ustedes nunca se divorciaron porque no volvieron a verse… y en este mundo las cuentas que estaban activas son las que se tomaron como base en la virtualización…

-Así que técnicamente no es la cuenta de Bloody la que esta activada sino la cuenta de Asuna Undine… -ata cabos Yui y señala con un dedo a su padre, quien hace lo mismo, ambos sonríen.

-¿Es en serio?... Pero no llevo conmigo ninguna alianza… -se mira la mano, examinando sus dedos.

-Eso es porque el vínculo no fue establecido con Asuna-Stacia… pero lo que dicen Kirito y Yui es verdad… está en la cuenta de base. –Confirma Cardinal.

Entonces finalmente asiente y tras buscar en su equipo, encuentra efectivamente la espada Elucidator RED.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe. –Kirito-kun… ¿recuerdas cuando formamos nuestra Party irrompible?... que no sabía que nombre ponerle y por eso te dije a ti que lo escogieras…

El espadachín le sonríe con ternura. –Claro…

-En aquel momento cuando formamos ese lazo… recuerdo que me hizo sentir como si volviéramos a casarnos… que íbamos a compartir todo… más de lo que ya habíamos hecho, sin embargo… habían algunas cosas que nos ocultábamos… por miedo a todo lo que estaba pasando… más que compartir las cosas yo quería saber que había dentro de tu corazón… Ahora… ya no tengo ese miedo… -levantó el rostro lacrimoso hacia él. –Porque estoy segura de ti… de tu amor…

-Asuna… -dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a ella y tomándola por la cintura y la base de la nuca, la miró por algunos segundos. Los iris miel y los perlas se conocían a la perfección y cual aceptaran el futuro que les deparaba, cerraron sus párpados y se besaron fugaces. –Yo también te amo… Te amo mucho…

-¡Papá cásense de una vez! –tras adoptar su forma hada, la pequeña voló hasta posarse en el hombro de Kirito.

-Jojo Yui, claro que sí, pero supongo que eso será en el mundo real cuando ya esto… -no puede terminar de hablar en exaltación, al ver la invitación de matrimonio frente a él. –Ah… esto… -se sonrojó por su exabrupto.

-Si no estamos casados no puedo compartirte el dominio de la espada. –Le sonríe divertida Asuna.

-Jeje… -sin más que decir le da aceptar al botón y enseguida, la sortija apareció en sus dedos, demostrando su unión.

-Ahora otra vez eres mío, -le sonríe con los ojos cerrados la castaña.

-Nunca dejé de serlo… -le respondió suave sonrojándola y a él con ella, tras notar lo que había dicho.

-Bueno, bueno… a lo que vamos… transfiriendo Elucidator Red… -menciona tratando de tranquilizarse.

Casi al instante, la espada de hoja roja, apareció en su mano izquierda, no pudo evitar verla y sentirla con familiaridad.

-Así que terminaste usando los restos del otro extremo de tu alma… -con el mencionar de palabras, la atmósfera se cargó tensa y pesada.

-Vector… -mencionó sin siquiera voltear a verlo, Kirito.

-Las reglas del juego eran no interferir hasta que los dos oponentes candidatos a rey estuvieran en condiciones… pensé que iba a morir de aburrimiento esperándote…

-¿Eso quiere decir… que tú no tuviste nada que superar?... me cuesta creerlo… -Habla reflexiva Asuna, mirándolo seria y sin intenciones de flaquear.

-Tan solo una cosa… -sonríe rápido, sorprendiéndola al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas recorriendo en el suelo a gran velocidad, atrapándola de tobillos, muñecas, cintura y cuello en un instante, atrayéndola a su lado.

-¡ASUNAA!

-¡Mamá!

Se espanta la familia y corren hacia ella, pero entonces Kirito se detiene al observar y distinguir que aquellas cadenas eran las mismas con las que Mortred lo había encadenado en la torre oscura, por lo que sin duda…

-¡AAAGGGGGHHHH! –gritó su esposa al sentir las descargas eléctricas de la cadena.

-No puede ser… ¡Esa es la magia de Mortred! –lo señala con la espada del cielo nocturno. -¡¿Cómo es posible que utilices sus poderes si él ya no está?!

-De la misma manera en que tú utilizas esa inútil espada roja… los remanentes de las personas funcionan… y la magia no proviene del espíritu… sino del cuerpo…

-Kir…Kirito-kun… ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡DESTRÚYELO! –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a algo que me contó ese estúpido de Sugou… ¿Cómo era?... –se llevó una mano al mentón el dios oscuro. -¡Ah sí! Primero te entierro la espada en el pecho y luego… -volteó con mirada juguetona hacia la joven con cuenta de diosa.

-Se te olvida que no eres Sugou… y que no volvería a caer en una estupidez como esa…

-¿No permitirás que la toque?... –Su mirada empezó a entrecerrarse. -¡Ella iba a ser mía desde un principio! –invocó la aparición de su espada Arondight con la que contraatacó al espadachín negro.

-¡Estás enfermo! ¡Eres sólo un maldito degenerado!

-Era mi hermanita… nadie sería suficiente para ella… ¡HABÍA NACIDO PARA MÍ! –grita mientras con todo su peso trata de botarlo.

Sus palabras fulminaron en los ojos plateados, que hirvieron en cólera tras escucharlo. El recuerdo fugaz de Stacia llorando sobre su hombro, tras contarle las aberraciones que pretendía Vector, lo enloquecieron y pensar que Asuna podría pasar por algo como eso tras exponerse lo enfureció aún más, cristalizando el color de sus iris y haciendo emerger los cuernos en la espesura de su cabello.

-¡Papá! –gritó Yui, para que retrocediera.

-Lo sé… -dijo sin más y activando su habilidad de espada en la negra, que adquirió tonalidad iluminada corrió con todas sus energías hacia el enemigo. -¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Ahí estás bestia… -se puso en guardia el dios, para levantar su espada e invocar relámpagos que enseguida lo rodearon haciendo explotar una lluvia de truenos a su alrededor.

-¡Kirito-kuun! –se espantó la castaña y haló con todas sus fuerzas las cadenas pero eran demasiado poderosas, no le permitían moverse mucho, apenas pudiendo respirar. – _No puedo quedarme aquí viendo esto… tengo que hacer algo…_

-Jajajajajaja, por más que despiertes a tu yo del pasado… esa fuerza no te servirá de nada… -llegó hasta él que había quedado arrodillado en el suelo tras recibir el ataque.

-¿Qué no puedo?... –tomó sus dos espadas en manos y tambaleante trataba de ponerse en pie. –Han pasado demasiadas cosas… que no puedo perdonar… que tengo que eliminar… que tengo que proteger… simplemente… sea como sea… ¡Tengo que ganar!

-¿Tanto deseas convertirte en rey?... ¿Pero para qué?... ¿Acaso no recuerdas como abandonaste a tu propio reino e hiciste que Stacia hiciera lo mismo para seguirte?... no tienes el menor derecho a ese título… en cambio yo… tendré lo que me ha pertenecido desde el principio por derecho… Las tierras… la diosa…

-Sin embargo… la diosa no iría contigo jamás… -escuchó a sus espaldas, para segundo seguido sentir la hoja del estoque atravesando su pecho desde la espalda, sorprendiéndolo a él y a Kirito.

-¡Asuna! –gritó al ver como el estoque era retirado del pecho del dios oscuro dejándolo tambaleante y tras esto caer al suelo frente a él. Dejando a una Asuna con expresión desesperada y manos temblorosas, se notaba las quemaduras de las cadenas sobre su piel donde estuvo sujeta, cual tras invocar su propia energía las hubiera hecho explotar en un instante.

-A…suna… -escuchó nuevamente la voz de Kirito, lo que la hizo parpadear un par de veces, para terminar abriendo los ojos enormes y llenarse de pánico, al ver que había atravesado con su estoque a alguien… pero no era Vector, Kirito se encontraba delante de ella, tratando de colocar la mano sobre la hoja del estoque, para evitar que se moviera. -¿Qué… haces?... –peguntó antes de caer arrodillado y desmayarse en el suelo aún con su espada atravesándolo.

-¿Kirito-kun?... ah… ah… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! –cayó sobre él, tratando de ayudarlo, pero era imposible detener el sangrado.

-Finalmente hiciste lo que realmente querías… -habló tras de ella Vector. –Acabar con este estúpido mortal que te arruinó la vida… ya fuera en el pasado… obligándote a morir como una deshonra… lejos de tu hogar… en medio del fango… o en este mundo… perdiendo tu vida a manos de tu propia memoria… entregándote a un hombre que te enseñaría a amar… pero que al final dudaría de ti y se avergonzaría de lo que tuvo contigo… negando a tu hijo… sin hacer nada cuando lo perdías…

Sus palabras hicieron lagos en los ojos ambarinos.

-Lo mejor siempre fue permanecer a mi lado… -el hermano de la diosa la abrazó por la espalda, mientras juntaba su rostro al de ella, al tocar sus mejillas entre sí.

-No… -respondió cortante.

-¿No?...

-Yo jamás… sentiría paz al hacer este tipo de cosas… y sobre todo… nunca hubiera podido derrotar tan fácil a Kirito-kun… -le dijo al oído a Vector, que la sujetaba.

Acto seguido abrió los ojos despacio, aún se encontraba atada entre las cadenas eléctricas.

-La magia de Morgana que aún residía en las cadenas no fue suficiente para aprisionarte mi diosa… -la recibió Vector que estaba dándole la espalda, justo en la posición en que lo vio por última vez, enfrentando su espada contra Kirito.

-No es eso… -prácticamente las cadenas explotaron ante su presencia, el poder puro y cálido que emitía era descomunal. –Yo… amo a Kirito-kun…

-…Asuna… -la ve sorprendido el espadachín.

-¿Por qué insistes con lo mismo?... día tras día… tras era… ¡Siempre! ¡¿Cuántas veces no te habré encontrado a lo largo de los siglos y siempre es igual?!

-Porque no es mi cuerpo… -habla despacio. –Es mi alma… -dirige su mirada hacia el espadachín negro. –Que reconoce a Kirito-kun como mi amor… mi héroe… mi caballero… mi amante…

-¡YA CÁLLATEEEE! –Se le fue encima con la espada desenvainada y lista para tomar su vida al enterrarla en su cuerpo, por lo que el mencionado príncipe intervino lo más rápido que pudo desviándolo con las dos espadas, atrapando la suya entre ambas hojas rectas y con una vuelta quitándosela, la mandó a volar por los aires, situación de descuido que el dios oscuro aprovechó para tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra el suelo. -¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

-Agghh…ghh..ahh… -trataba de quitárselo de encima pero era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Papáaa!

-¡Vectorr! ¡Suéltaalo! –le apuntó con el Radiant Light. -¡Te estoy diciendo que lo sueltees!

Aflojó entonces el agarre para levantar el rostro hacia ella. -¿Estarías dispuesta a manchar tus manos con la sangre de Ciel para apartarme de él?...

-Ciel… -recuerda entonces con la memoria de Asagi, cuando Ciel, cuyo nombre clave era Mortred, la ayudó y protegió muchas veces en la reclusión en que la mantenía Sugou. Lo atento que era con Yuuki y con ella… lo reconfortante y tierno…

-No es necesario que ella haga tal cosa… -le dijo entre dientes Kirito. -¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –tomó fuerzas desde sus adentros e invocando el poder encarnado en su mano derecha lo atravesó de un golpe certero, tirándolo de lado, para acabar encima de él. –Yo me he manchado las manos con sangre… puedo cargar con otra más… -le dijo sacándole la mano del pecho con fuerza de tracción reversa y acto seguido le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda que le hizo virar el rostro.

-Imbécil… lo único que has hecho… -tosió sangre. –Es lastimar el cuerpo de Mortred… y desperdiciar tu energía como si fueras un principiante…

Tenía razón… con sus palabras, el caballero estelar notó como su mirada había empezado a balancearse de un lado a otro, por lo que cerró con fuerza los párpados, hasta que fue traído a la realidad nuevamente por el sonido del metal impactándose contra el suelo, miró en la dirección donde lo escuchó y sus ojos se abrieron aún más en sorpresa al ver que la espada Arondight que había salido despedida del enfrentamiento había logrado cruzar la barrera dimensional entre el lugar donde ellos se encontraban y el exterior, cayendo al piso a los pies de Sinon.

Se levantó rápidamente para averiguar si había la más mínima posibilidad de atravesar la barrera ahora que la espada lo había logrado, pero al llegar a ella, sus puños no pudieron atravesar el muro invisible.

-¿En busca de refuerzos?... –se puso en pie, aún con la herida infringida, el dios oscuro.

-No precisamente… -extendió su mano sobre la pared transparente y miró los rostros afligidos de todos afuera, al ver el extraño artefacto aparecer de la nada. –Mientras ellos se encuentren bien… ¡Nosotros no nos detendremos hasta acabar contigo! –se volteó por completo apuntándole con la espada negra.

-Todas las cosas pasan por alguna razón… -sonrió por lo bajo Vector, a quien un hilo de sangre le recorría la comisura labial derecha.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué dices eso?... –interrogó Asuna, desde atrás de él, apuntándole también con su estoque.

-La maldad… el odio… la ira… no son solo sentimientos… son en sí parte de la energía que gobierna a este mundo… recorriendo caminos… vidas… convirtiéndose y succionando… para terminar transformándose… es verdad… que a este cuerpo no le queda mucho tiempo… pero con la energía oscura que Arondight recolectará para mí… para todos los seres de oscuridad… -mira penetrante a los ojos de Kirito, quien se sorprende, mientras el dios lo mira con una sonrisa divertida. –Renaceremos…

-Papá… -mira horrorizada hacia el exterior Yui, por lo que Kirito y Asuna la siguen y sus expresiones cambiaron de igual manera, al ver como el lugar entero que hace pocos minutos se encontraba iluminado por la luz del sol, yacía cubierto por una espesa neblina oscura.

-¡¿Todos?! ¡¿Dónde están todos?! –no pudo continuar expresando su preocupación Kirito, ya que se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras apretaba con gran fuerza los párpados. -¡Aghhhh!

-¿Kirito-kun?... –lo miró preocupada su esposa.

-Jaja…Jajaja… ¡Jajajajaa! –se escuchó al centro de ambos la risa de burla de Vector. –Todo este tiempo… has peleado pensando que eres un caballero regido por las estrellas… un ser de luz… cuando ¡Todos sabemos que no es así! –le gritó en medio de su último aliento, permaneciendo parado, para luego caer arrodillado. -¡Bestiaaaa! –dio su último grito y cayó sobre el suelo.

-¡Aaaggghhh! –Se arrodillo también al sentir el fuerte dolor en la cabeza, como sus propios cuernos que crecían un poco más lo lastimaban tal como la primera vez que le aparecieron, la sangre se deslizó entre sus cabellos cayendo despacio sobre sus mejillas.

-¡KIRITOO-KUUN! –corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta él la castaña, mientras Yui trata de hablarle, gritándole, pero la energía que lo rodeaba se volcó intensa y oscura, haciéndolas retroceder con un golpe de expansión.

Una esfera de energía lo envolvió entonces, cubriéndolo por completo para el exterior, mientras dentro, la propia energía oscura lo había obligado a ponerse en pie, los cuernos se encorvaron hacia adelante y la totalidad de sus cuencas adquirió un resplandor celeste encendido, el cabello empezó a crecerle y con él una pequeña barba en la punta de su mentón, dos pares de brazaletes dorados aparecieron sobre sus brazos y antebrazos.

Mientras, Asuna trataba de soportar el vórtice de energía oscura que se formó y la arrastraba, pero clavando su espada en el suelo, refugiaba también a Yui sobre su pecho.

-¡Mamáaa! ¡Papáaa está!

-Lo séee… -mira intranquila hacia el frente, hasta que en unos segundos los niveles de energía que circulaban fueron decayendo, seguidos de un rugido… que una vez escuchó…

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, sorprendidos e incrédulos de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. La bestia de pelaje azul.

-Gleam eyes… -sus cejas temblaban arrítmicas.

-¡Mamáa! –Le advirtió su hija al ver que la bestia había empezado a moverse en su dirección y ella estaba estupefacta, pero al escucharla, sacó su espada de la tierra y corrió hacia el otro lado.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Seguramente la energía oscura que atrajo la espada Arondight influenció de alguna manera la conducta de la energía de papá… porque la cuenta del Starlight tiene un alto índice de descontrol… no encontró otro camino para mostrar esos cambios que transformar el avatar en eso…

-Eso que ves ahí Stacia… es lo que verdaderamente es tu "gran amor"… -una voz diferente pero con un tono muy parecido al del recién fallecido, las tomó por sorpresa.

-…¿Vector?... –una sorpresa tras otra. Tras la absorción de la energía oscura había conseguido recuperar su verdadera forma, un hombre alto, de cabellos dorados y ojos de amanecer estaba parado frente a ella.

El rugido siguiente los tomó por sorpresa a los dos, un zarpazo que mandó despedido a Vector a estrellarse contra el muro invisible, agrietándolo.

-¡Kiritoo-kuun! –le gritó desde abajo, al haber corrido a pararse junto a él, quien al verla despejó el área con un golpe de garra idéntico al que le dio a Vector, estrellándola contra la pared.

-¡Mamá!

-Yui-chan… -trata de no desmayarse, sosteniéndose un costado y con la otra mano tocándose la frente y manchando sus dedos de sangre. –Kirito-kun… -se para y lo mira. Los recuerdos de haber comido en las cercanías de aquel calabozo esos emparedados que terminarían siendo un fuerte vínculo de unión entre ambos, los que había preparado pensando sólo en él y la sonrisa que pondría al darse cuenta que el sabor de la salsa soya podía replicarse, la hizo sonreir. –Kirito-kun… -piensa en que casi muere ese mismo día por su culpa, tras saltar a salvar a todos los soldados y entrando al calabozo sin ningún plan o estrategia, él la siguió y se vio obligado a usar su habilidad de doble empuñadura. –Lo miró decidida. –Kirito-kun… -estar sentada abrazándolo en el piso del calabozo y decirle que se tomaría un tiempo de su gremio para formar una party con él. -¡AHHHHHH! –se armó de todo su valor y corrió directamente hacia el Kirito Gleam eyes.

La bestia al verla acercarse ruge con fuerza y baja su brazo para aplastarla, pero se detiene a un segundo de efectuar su cometido, al ver que se ha parado con los brazos extendidos frente a él, irradiando una luz cálida y tenue, misma visión que tuvo de ella cuando lo liberó de Virus, por lo que terminó bajando el brazo hacia el suelo, como un animalillo intrigado por la luz del sol que se filtra entre la sombra de la frondosidad de un árbol.

Se arrodillo ante ella, quien al ver su reacción levantó sus brazos hacia su hocico, con el que finalmente pudo hacer contacto y tras acariciarlo un par de veces, las lágrimas se le soltaron. –Regresa… te necesito… -le dijo antes de juntar sus labios despacio a la bestia.

Como bendición de la diosa, una estela de luz se dispersó al instante ocultando la figura del Gleam eyes dentro de ella, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña y más pequeña, hasta alcanzar la altura del espadachín negro.

La luz se dispersó, dejando en evidencia el beso que se propiciaron entonces, ella aún lo sujetaba por las mejillas, sin embargo, aquella transformación había dado paso a la figura verdadera del modo de bestia, una que jamás había adoptado Kazuto más que en los recuerdos que poseía de Alistair. Los cuernos hacia atrás en un tono plateado y las alas de plumas negras que afloraron en su espalda.

-Te amo… -juntó la frente de ella a la suya. –Perdóname porque siempre debes estar salvándome…

-Te dije que yo siempre cuidaría tu espalda… -le respondió de la misma manera cómplice.

Tras sonreírse, se soltaron y voltearon en la dirección de Vector.

-¡Esto se acaba aquí mismo! –le gritó con la voz impregnada de furia.

-¡Ah! ¡Arondight! –llamó entonces a su espada el dios oscuro, la misma que desde afuera se levantó en el aire y tras entrar con brusquedad por la pared agrietada, terminó por romper la separación de la dimensión, haciendo explotar las paredes invisibles restantes en un par de segundos, dejándolos visibles para el resto de personas que se encontraban afuera.

-¡¿Kirito?! –abrió grandes los ojos Sinon al verlo.

-¡Asuna! –se sorprendió también Liz.

-¡y Yui-chan! –se unió Leafa.

-¡No se distraigan! ¡Este sujeto es Vector! –Les advirtió Kirito, antes de salir corriendo con sus espadas en mano y sin la necesidad de eludir ningún ataque físico por parte del dios oscuro terminó por cortarlo en todas direcciones.

Ante los sucesos todos se miraron y tras comprender el siguiente paso, asintieron.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –corrieron armados para hacer cambio al movimiento de Kirito, instante siguiente, un matillazo, un corte de espada de fuego, un ataque de cuchilla, un espadazo, una flecha y muchos cortes más seguidos, terminaron por hacerlo desaparecer.

Las respiraciones agitadas de todos se fueron calmando con el paso de los minutos.

-¿Se terminó?... –Preguntó limpiándose la frente Silica.

-No lo sé… tal y como él lo dijo… es el espíritu de un dios… puede que sólo haya desaparecido para recuperar energía… -le explica el espadachín negro.

-Lo importante es que lograron salir a salvo… -les sonríe a ambos Liz.

-Todo fue gracias a Asuna… -la tomó de la mano, enlazando sus dedos con los suyos y le sonrió, a lo que fue correspondido.

-Pero Kirito… si ya todo terminó… ¿Qué pasó con eso del Star King?... y… ¿Por qué tu cuerpo sigue por allá?... –pregunto con un aire de temor Klein.

-¡¿Qué?! –abren grandes los ojos sorprendidos todos al ver como efectivamente Kirito, Asuna y Mortred seguían agarrados de la espada clavada en la roca.

-¡Papi!

-¡Mami!

Finalmente se reúnen con ellos las gemelas, a quien cada uno levanta en brazos.

-Eso es fácil de explicar… apareció nuevamente cardinal.

Cuando el aviso de misión clear apareció frente a Kirito y Asuna.

Con una señal con su mano, Cardinal les dijo que se abstuvieran de aceptar aún en el botón. –Esto se debe a que el mundo había sido virtualizado a nivel emocional, los creadores del proyecto del hijo único, quienes utilizaban el sistema dendrita para la mayor vivencia de experiencias dentro de la realidad virtual… utilizaron todos esos datos recolectados de los jugadores conectados al sistema para recrear el verdadero dolor… y sensaciones humanas dentro de la red, para que todos pudieran experimentarlo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?... –parpadea Silica.

-Que sus verdaderos cuerpos aún siguen en la ciudad, en los lugares en que se encontraban antes de ser atrapados por el programa de NERV Co.

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible?... si yo… -el recuerdo de la pérdida de su embarazo le viene a la mente a Asuna.

-Todas las vivencias que hayan tenido aquí… aunque tienen su porcentaje de realidad… puesto que son vivencias de la mente… no pasaron realmente con sus cuerpos reales.

-Lo único que no me queda claro aún… es la verdadera identidad del Necromante… él revivió a todos los Fluctlights de las personas que ya no estaban… y según me dijo Virus… todos ellos pasaron encerrados dentro del White Butterfly… como la memoria de Asuna y Zekken. –Explica su punto Kirito.

-Kakeru… -baja la mirada Cardinal.

-…Kakeru-san… lo mismo me dijo Virus… -entra en la conversación la esposa del espadachín.

-Más importante que de quien se trate… es lo que hizo… El necromante trajo a la vida a todos los Fluctlights como dicen… sin embargo sus motivos estaban muy alejados de la maldad… aunque así lo pareciera en un principio, él sólo quería darles un descanso… no a las almas que ya han partido… sino a los que quedaron tras ellos, llorando sus pérdidas en la tierra… es por eso que trajo el Fluctlight de _Kotori the Ángel_ de vuelta a este mundo… aunque fuera por unos instantes.

Con su explicación el pelinegro bajo la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente quien era Kotori. –Kakeru…

-¡Es hora de llevar a cabo el final del ritual! –los anima entonces, cambio de humor que no se había visto en ella hasta el momento, sorprendiéndolos.

Un par de minutos después el espadachín estelar y la guerrera con cuenta de diosa pulsaron con su mano el símbolo de la misión librada que había aparecido ante ellos y con esto el viento sopló fresco y la luz los rodeó una vez más, dando paso a las nuevas apariencias que habían adquirido tras lograr el cumplimiento de la meta para ser acreedores del nombre de Star King y Star Queen. Las cuales apenas y se lograron observar en medio del resplandor.

Contó la historia que el Star King Kirito, brillaba como el centro del mundo, un sol irradiador de luz divina que solamente podía ser reflejado y aceptado por la Star Queen Asuna, que cual luna, repartía su luz a través de todo el mundo, logrando así, la purificación entera del lugar, regresando al mundo entero a su estado original.

 **ACTUALIDAD –HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE YOKOHAMA**

Como todos los que iban despertando en los lugares donde se habían quedado dormidos la última vez que estuvieron en la realidad. La pequeña joven castaña que estaba sentada en las bancas de espera del hospital, abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Ayano-san? –pregunta por ella una enfermera al verla reaccionar. La situación la llenó de angustia al instante, lo que había pasado con Kazuki seguramente repercudiría de la misma manera en el mundo real, no quería pasar por eso nuevamente.

-El paciente despertó…

-… -se había quedado con la boca abierta incrédula. -¡¿Cómo?!

-Sí… aunque es probable que no la reconozca… -tras escuchar a la enfermera sus hombros bajaron de la impresión.

-Puede que su condición esté ahora más estable, sin embargo desde que despertó… refiere no recordar siquiera su propio nombre… lo lamento mucho.

-¿Puedo verlo?...

-Venga por acá

Inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación del paciente se abrió, sus ojos hicieron un nido de lágrimas y se llevó las manos a los labios, para luego correr hasta él y tomarlo de la mano. -¡Kazuki-san!

-¿Eh?... –la miró cual perfecta desconocida. –Sí… así me dijo el doctor que es mi nombre… pero…

-No te preocupes… -le sonrió auténtica entre lágrimas. –Tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerte recordar… no… Para crear nuevos recuerdos. –Le dijo animosa.

La sonrisa de la chica le brindó una calidez extraña en medio de la gélida sala de hospital, por lo que le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

 **El mundo entero estaba en plena conciencia de los sucesos que habían ocurrido durante los últimos meses. La virtualización emocional del mundo que había sido llevada a cabo por la corporación de investigadores virtuales Nerv. Co. Finalmente fue detenida y con esto, la búsqueda y captura de sus integrantes terminó por fin de resolverse, entre ellos Nobuyuki Sugou, quien al ejecutar el plan maestro quedó relegado de posición al entrometerse con entidades que él mismo desconocía. El deseo de eliminar al avatar conocido como Starlight, trajo demasiadas revelaciones del pasado… aunque puede que eso quede desconocido para todos, a excepción de Asuna… mis amigos… y yo.**

 **El mundo está tratando de recuperar la normalidad, recuperando los estados de república, dejando atrás aquel sueño que Arthur una vez tuvo, de unificar a todas las naciones…**

 **Conocimos a una infinidad de personas… pero sobre todo, nos conocimos a profundidad a nosotros mismos y eso… se convierte ahora en algo invaluable, saber qué es lo que hay dentro de mi corazón, lo que tengo para dar y la fuerza que eso conlleva y respalda mis actos, me convierten en un hombre seguro, líder y por qué no presumirlo, inmensamente feliz.**

 **Alistair… Stacia… Gracias por todo… su apoyo, su fuerza y su amor, vivirán por siempre en nuestros corazones, junto a Yui y a nuestras pequeñas Hime y Yuuki.**

-¿Kirito-kun?...

-¡¿A Asuna-san?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Se supone que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la ceremonia! –hace las mil piruetas Klein tapando al novio.

-Jajaja, no seas absurdo, no creo que nada pueda salirnos mal de ahora en adelante. –Le reprende mientras está sentado detrás de un vestidor. -¿Qué sucede Asuna?

-Yo sólo… -mira entonces hacia Klein, indicándole que debe salir, a lo que el pelirojo suspira y se va. -¡Pero no se vean!

-¡No lo haremos baka! –le grita Kazuto. Para luego bajar la voz y el tono. -¿Estás nerviosa?...

-Sólo quiero que sepas… que si aparece un villano… o explota una bomba… o…

-Jajajaja ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Que este no dejará de ser el día más feliz de mi vida… pase lo que pase… -colocó la mano en el vestidor, lo mismo que Kirito en la parte de adentro, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera ver al otro.

-Anda a esconderte que yo debo salir ya para esperarte… -le dijo casi susurrado, lo que la sonrojo.

 **Han pasado seis meses desde que la virtualización emocional del mundo terminó… seis meses de preparativos para la ceremonia que llevo esperando durante años… puede que estas cosas a veces… sean más esperadas para las mujeres pero… me he declarado tantas veces que necesito ya se haga realidad. Estar con ella… juntos… con nuestra familia… por toda la vida y las vidas que vengan luego de esta.**

El lugar donde habían pasado los días más felices de su vida… la cabaña… aunque fueran meramente datos virtuales en un mundo de fantasía… se había convertido en su hogar y su calidez, por lo que no había otro sitio mejor para llevar a cabo su unión en un lugar que la representara. Habían construido una cabaña de manera a las afueras de la ciudad, en la pradera, rodeada de árboles de pino que le daban la frescura y el misticismo que un momento como ese necesitaba.

Los árboles adornados con luces blancas tenues y listones acaramelados, las bancas donde se sentaban los invitados repletas de flores y al final del recorrido… el altar donde la esperaba aquel ser maravilloso, vestido de traje blanco, chaleco plateado al igual que su corbata, una flor azul en la bolsa y los cabellos para ella rebelando su atractivo rostro, peinados hacia atrás.

Llegó… a pararse al frente de aquella larga alfombra que guiaba el sendero hasta alcanzarlo, guiada por el brazo de su hermano, con quien se había reunido luego de los acontecimientos para explicar lo sucedido. Si bien hubiera deseado que ese día su familia entera la acompañara, con él le bastaba y sobraba, después de todo… caminaría hacia su sol… su mundo.

Las flores que la precedían dejadas por el camino por el par de pequeñas gemelas que en sus vestidos blancos parecían princesas.

Y ella, que finalmente llegó hasta él, entregada de la mano de su hermano, la tomó entre la suya y le sonrió.

-Estás verdaderamente hermosa… -los ojos grises no podían dejar de mirarla, el vestido blanco, de tirantes y entallado, adornado por una pequeña corona de flores sobre su cabello. Nada más sereno, hermoso y especial a sus ojos.

Los invitados miraban con lágrimas en los ojos como aquel momento pasaba, Klein miraba sugerente a Liz, que no bajaba de sonrojo, Suguha se limpiaba las lágrimas con Yui en la cámara sobre su hombro, Keiko, sentada al lado de Kazuki, se sonreían; Shino se acomodaba los lentes para luego mirar pacífica con una pequeña sonrisa. Agil sentado junto a su esposa miran atentos.

Pasó la ceremonia hasta que llegó el momento de las alianzas, con lo que los padrinos Klein y Liz le pasaron su anillo respectivo a cada quien.

-Este es uno que no desaparece –le dice en broma al mostrárselo Asuna, a lo que todos los presentes rieron. –Kazuto-kun… -le tomó la mano y le colocó el anillo plateado, mirándolo nerviosa. –Con este anillo… yo te desposo… para decirte… y prometerte que… desde el día en que te conocí supe que eras una persona muy especial… pero cuando logré alcanzarte finalmente… comprendí que más que especial eras justo, honrado, pero sobre todo bueno… me enamoré perdidamente de ti sin notarlo… y ahora no conseguiría ver mi vida sin ti… y sin la hermosa familia que me has dado.

-Asuna… -la miró enamorado.

-Por eso… voy a estar junto a ti… donde vayas… cuando lo hagas… y cuidaré tu espalda…

Río nuevamente el público.

-Te protegeré… y te amaré durante todos los días de mi vida…

-¿Si sigues así qué diré yo? –le preguntó verdaderamente hipnotizado por todo el amor que le demostró.

El público volvió a reír.

-Yo… -tomó su anillo y tomándole la mano se lo colocó. –Yo he pensado mucho en que diría en esta ocasión… tomé varios trozos de papel que ahora yacen tirados en el suelo de nuestra habitación… porque no lograba articular nada que me pareciera lo suficientemente bueno para describir los sentimientos que tengo por ti. Pero si hay algo que puedo decir ahora… que es cuando importa… es que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… conocerte me brindó luz… me dio paz… pero sobre todo me dio mucha alegría y llenó mi corazón de amor… -le dijo en un arrebato, por lo que terminó sonrojado.

-Bueno… después de escuchar todas esas hermosas palabras que se dirigieron el uno al otro, no me queda más que preguntar. –Prosiguió el padre. –Yuuki Asuna, ¿Aceptas a Kirigaya Kazuto como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo durante todos los días de tu vida?

-…Sí… acepto… -sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y tú… Kirigaya Kazuto, ¿Aceptas a Yuuki Asuna como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla durante todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí… acepto… -ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro.

-Con esto, los declaro Marido y Mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Tras escucharlo, la tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un beso emocionado. Mientras el público aplaudía y silbaba.

 **La** **recepción no tardó en alocarse, cuando la novia estaba por arrojar el ramo, fueron mares de solteras las que luchaban por ser ellas quien los recibieran, entre ellas Liz y Keiko que habían sido prácticamente agarradas por la multitud para ir.**

 **-¡Pero si yo no quiero casarmee! –gritó al aire Liz, pero se detuvo al ver que el ramo había volado directamente a sus brazos. -¡AHHH!**

 **Fuera como fuera… lo único que me importaba en ese momento es que finalmente nuestras vidas estaban oficialmente unidas y ahora Kirigaya Asuna… era mi esposa.**

La noche finalmente había caído y tras el bullicio, la soledad que se sentía en el ambiente, les brindaba relajación. Habían decidido pasar su noche de bodas en aquella cabaña construida con especialidad para ese día, por lo que el frío de la zona se filtraba entre las paredes rústicas.

-¿En qué piensas?... –llegó a colocarse tras de él, abrazándolo por la espalda y posando su mentón sobre el hombro de su marido, sentado sobre la cama.

-En que… soy tan feliz… -dijo de la nada, -llevándose una mano a cubrir sus ojos. –demonios… esto no tendría que pasar…

-Kazuto-kun… llorar… cuando es de felicidad… es hermoso… -le dijo ella con un par de lágrimas a los lados de sus ojos.

No quería seguir así… pensando en lo perdido y recuperado… viviría de ahora en adelante en el presente, cada oportunidad al máximo y sin privarse de nada… porque la vida le había demostrado lo dura y corta que puede ser.

Se dio vuelta y tomándola del cuello la acercó a él, hasta adueñarse de sus labios, para besarla suave e intenso, transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban y hervían dentro de su pecho, para poco a poco ir recostándola sobre la cama y tras un suspiro mirarla y admirar la belleza de la que era dueña. El vestido de novia había sido suplantado por una pequeña bata de seda, en la cual la liga que lleva en la pierna se hacía visible.

Al notarla, el Kirigaya bajó hasta su pierna y tomándola con los dientes empezó a deslizarla.

 **Existen aún muchos misterios que no logré descifrar… pero tal vez sea mejor de esa forma… el conocimiento absoluto puede volverse contra ti en forma de arma… y cuando tu creas controlarlo, la verdad es que él te está controlando a ti.**

 **Durante todo este trayecto es verdad que sufrí… sufrimos todos… pero al final… la felicidad siempre llega y a mí… me llegó con creces…**

 **FIN**

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta su final, me hicieron muy feliz con todas sus contribuciones, sus reclamos xD, sus esperanzas de felicidad, sus ideas, y el tiempo que invirtieron en esto. Cuando empecé a escribir de SAO, jamás pensé que terminaría escribiendo una historia tan compleja que muchas veces me estancó y mareó a mi misma ya me imagino a ustedes, pero la verdad es que me hizo muy feliz, porque Kirito es un personaje que amo y toda su historia me encanta.

Les agradezco mucho por el recibimiento que tuvieron mis OC Kazuki, Hime, Yuuki, Alistair y la forma de las diosas Stacia, Terraria, Solus y el dios Vector, que todos sabemos que sólo tomé de nombre de las novelas de SAO de Reki-sama.

Gracias a todos los que en su momento me dejaron un comentario y agregaron a favoritos. Gracias a **Beth-sama-sensei** por esos dibujos maravillosos que elevaron mi imaginación hasta la luna.

Gracias a las escritoras **L' Fleur Noir** **,** **TheCrimsonOrchid** **y** **Yui Kirigaya** que escribieron Side Stories de esta trama como son: El pecado de una diosa, Rayito de sol, Flor de fuego, Every Lord nees his Lady y Mirror soul (como este fic fue retirado no recuerdo bien el nombre gomen).

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	32. Especial 2: Noche de bodas

**SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY**

 **ESPECIAL 2 "NOCHE DE BODAS"**

 **La vida siempre te traerá recompensas, lo único que debes hacer es creer en ti mismo, para afrontar todas las adversidades con que te pruebe y salir victorioso.**

 **La última por la que yo pasé, lleva alrededor de 6 meses de haber terminado, 6 magníficos meses en los que logré regresar el orden a mi vida, colocando las piezas faltantes… las robadas, en el lugar que corresponden.**

 **Ya sin pensar en el paso del tiempo… dejando el pasado en el pasado… y sin ser atormentado por el futuro solitario.**

 **Lo único que no había logrado conseguir… era una noche entera… a solas con mi amada…**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

La noche finalmente había caído y tras el bullicio, la soledad que se sentía en el ambiente, les brindaba relajación. Habían decidido pasar su noche de bodas en aquella cabaña construida con especialidad para ese día, por lo que el frío de la zona se filtraba entre las paredes rústicas.

Asuna se miró por última vez en el espejo y suspiró, tratando de no perder la confianza en sí misma, ¿Pero a qué venía esa incertidumbre en ese momento? Era su noche de bodas tan esperada… aquel pensamiento la llevó a sonreír por lo bajo, estaba segura que Kazuto pensaba exactamente lo mismo, de cierta manera, había llegado a conocerlo de tal modo que puede que intuyera sus sentimientos.

No quería defraudarlo… quería con su acercamiento, hacerlo sentir todo el amor que le profesaba, la desesperación que la había estado persiguiendo por permanecer de esa forma especial y anhelada a su lado, sin poder sentir vergüenza al respecto, todo eso que le llevaba a acelerar la respiración al pensar en él, no podía ser más que el inmenso amor que los unía.

Colocó con un movimiento de su mano, los cabellos crecidos hasta poco más debajo de los hombros sobre su hombro derecho y se roció una pisca de perfume sobre el hemicuello izquierdo. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, había vuelto… aquella chica con encantos femeninos agraciados que solía ser, la belleza externa y cautivadora, pero sin duda, lo que más le emocionó fue pensar que dentro de aquella bonita fachada de labios brillantes y uñas finamente decoradas, yacía el corazón guerrero de una mujer valiente. La perfecta combinación para aquel caballero espadachín que la esperaba.

Abrió la puerta del tocador y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó sobre la misma, posando la mirada hacia la recámara, donde había dejado a su flamante esposo.

Entonces observó como se había quedado sentado sobre la cama, de espaldas a ella, no podía verlo con claridad. Caminó despacio y entró sin que él lo notara a la recámara. Las luces de las velas iluminaban tenue y ocaso y el aire frío se filtraba cada vez más.

-¿En qué piensas?... –llegó a colocarse tras de él, abrazándolo por la espalda y posando su mentón sobre el hombro de su marido, sentado sobre la cama.

Enseguida el pelinegro sintió el agradable aroma que ella desprendía y su mirada plata que ya estaba baja, observó sus brazos que lo rodeaban, afianzándose con delicadeza pero firmes sobre su abdomen.

-En que… soy tan feliz… -dijo de la nada, -llevándose una mano a cubrir los ojos. –demonios… esto no tendría que pasar…

-Kazuto-kun… llorar… cuando es de felicidad… es hermoso… -le dijo ella con un par de lágrimas a los lados de sus ojos, mientras acarició con las yemas de los dedos la tela sobre la piel de su amado.

No quería seguir así… pensando en lo perdido y recuperado… viviría de ahora en adelante en el presente, cada oportunidad al máximo y sin privarse de nada… porque la vida le había demostrado lo dura y corta que puede ser.

Se dio vuelta y tomándola del cuello la acercó a él, hasta adueñarse de sus labios, para besarla suave e intenso, transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban y hervían dentro de su pecho, para poco a poco ir recostándola sobre la cama y tras un suspiro mirarla y admirar la belleza de la que era dueña. El vestido de novia había sido suplantado por una pequeña bata de seda, en la cual la liga que lleva en la pierna se hacía visible.

Al notarla, el Kirigaya bajó hasta su pierna y tomándola con los dientes empezó a deslizarla.

Aquel movimiento audaz la llevó a inspirar prolongadamente, tratando de controlarse, no quería abalanzarse sobre él y destruir el momento. Estaba tan tranquilo y sereno en las acciones que llevaba a cabo que convertirse en la espectadora en primera fila, de aquel hermoso rostro, cerrando y abriendo los ojos al paso que le brindaba besos suaves por la pierna hasta sacar de ella la decoración, era imposible de rechazar.

-¿Por qué no quisiste darla en la fiesta? –le preguntó tratando de entablar aún más armonía con una conversación, al verlo reincorporarse y sentarse a su lado, sin dejar de verla.

-Porque no… -la acorraló contra el colchón, al juntar sus manos al mismo sobre ella. –No quería que nadie tuviera algo que es mío.

-Egoísta… -le dedicó una sonrisa en medio del sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas al verlo acercarse de improvisto a sus labios. Eso era… la sensación que le nacía en el interior al besarlo de esa manera… sin restricciones y sin miedo, era lo que más se acercaba al completo equilibrio entre su deseo y su necesidad, juntas en una sola acción. No quería que se detuviera… ella misma no podía hacerlo, la textura de sus labios, el sabor de su saliva, la sensación de hundirse en lo profundo de su ser al acariciar su lengua, sólo acrecentaban su necesidad de él, su sed de poseerlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Pasó sus manos tras su nuca y en el momento en que él quiso separarse para tomar aire, no pudo hacerlo más que un par de centímetros de ella, por lo que sonrió al ver que no lo soltaría, sorprendiéndola al instante, al ser levantada de la cama, tras tomarla del muslo izquierdo y su espalda baja derecha.

-Permíteme… -una vez de pie, de dio la vuelta y apartándole el cabello justo del lado donde la fragancia del perfume era más intensa, empezó a posar sus labios sobre su piel descubierta, recorriendo entre besos desde la base del cuello hasta el hombro, mismo que desproveyó del tirante de su bata y tras bajar ambos lados, arrolló hacia abajó.

-…Kazuto-kun…

Escucharla pronunciar su nombre era un triunfo único que festejaba en sus adentros y si era esa la forma en lo llamaría… quería escucharla más… mucho más.

Posó ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura y con caricias cambiantes y recurrentes se abrió pasó a los extremos de su cuerpo que quería ser invitado a visitar.

-¿Qué?... –echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un reflejo al sentirlo inspeccionarla con el tacto. Sabía a donde quería llegar con tal acto, terminando de despertarla por completo, de la forma en que solamente él podía y tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Pudo sentir su mano presionando en medio de sus piernas contra su ropa interior, mientras con la otra, que había abandonado la dirección caudal para llegar hasta sus pechos, pasó por los mismos con rapidez, para llegar a su cuello y voltear su rostro hacia él.

-…Te amo… -le dijo en un impulso al encontrarse con los ojos cristalinos que la observaban acerados por el entusiasmo. -…Continúa… -le dijo suplicante en un jadeo, para acto seguido buscar volver a besarlo.

Fue así que el contacto de la piel contra la tela se perdió, reemplazándose por la suavidad de la zona contra la firmeza de aquella que empuñaba las espaldas.

Las diferencias entre los cuerpos se perdían en su relación, pero al mismo tiempo se percibían con claridad, era como sí… se tratara de uno sólo, experimentando las sensaciones que le propiciaban al otro.

Los breteles de aquel sostén que no duró mucho tiempo sobre su figura se deslizaron por el insistente toque que cautivaba los pechos de su esposa.

-Por un momento… me dio la impresión que era más pequeño… -le confesó al haber capturado una de sus pálidas convexidades en su mano.

-Creo… que tu mano es más grande… -le sonrió en medio de la caricia, a la que estaba llegado a su límite. Situación que pudo notar al sentirla empezar a arquearse contra él, al tenerla de espaldas sus glúteos desnudos se pegaron contra su pantalón que ocultaba su entusiasmo encendido.

Había pasado por lo mismo en ocasiones anteriores… tenerla a su merced, pero siempre con la necesidad de preguntar si lo que hacía estaba bien… y debía continuar o si ella lo prefería de ser necesario, se detendría, pero… esta vez… era como si hubiera alcanzado el nivel máximo de comunicación, lo sentía en el agarre de ella a su rostro, en la respiración abrupta pero estable que exhalaba aquel aire delicioso, en su pecho entre su mano que no se zaceaba de ser estrujado y en el movimiento de su cadera que se erguía cual fuera a colisionar sólo con su roce.

Entonces continúo… mostrando diligencia y buscando eficacia, sus dedos exploradores la retorcieron entre sus brazos.

-¡Ki! ¡Kirito-kun! –exclamó con el poco de cordura que pudo durante ese momento. Él la sostuvo y al finalizar, no pudo evitar derrumbarse exhausta sobre la cama, en la que se sentó a la orilla y acostó el resto hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien?... –se sentó aliviado a su lado, con la inmensidad de la felicidad de haber logrado satisfacerla de ese modo.

-Fue maravilloso… como si… conocieras mi cuerpo muy bien, -le explicó sin sentirse abochornada, a pesar de estar tendida desnuda sobre la cama, hablándole de lo que sintió mientras la tocaba. -¿Pero sabes?... –para el siguiente comentario ladeó la cabeza. –Ahora… quiero que seas tú…

-¿Qué sea yo?... pero… si he sido yo… -la miró sin comprender y tocándole delicado la mejilla con la parte externa de la mano.

-Eso lo sé… me refiero a… todo tú… -se armó de valor para mencionarlo, mientras el rubor regresaba a sus mejillas.

Kazuto sonrió ante su forma de decirle que lo quería pronto… -Estaba por decir lo mismo.

Era… como si no pudiera llegar a su fin… el deseo entre ambos y el anhelo era tan grande que aquel acto cambio de posiciones varias veces, acrecentando el espíritu y la ansiedad sin miramientos a desembocar pronto.

No quería que terminara… no quería que saliera de la unión… no quería perder el vínculo…

Había terminado sentada sobre él, quien yacía recostado contra las almohadas, ni los besos ni los movimientos acompasados se detenían.

Sentía como si su vientre le reclamara la presencia de su miembro firme dentro de ella.

El Kirigaya la había dejado moverse todo lo que requería, tratando de aguardar el momento indicado para participar, ya que aquella posición siempre terminaba por darle conclusión a sus actos, hasta el momento en que su propia cadera tomo el control de sus movimientos y junto a su respiración acelerada echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaban roncos y raspados de su garganta al sentir su liberación inminente.

Dándole final a aquel vínculo que los dejó acalorados y exhaustos en aquella noche fría de bosque.

FIN

Jeje, no pude subirlo el día de ayer que fue el oficial aniversario de bodas de nuestra querida pareja, pero en homenaje a su unión que nos trajo a muchas a este mundo de SAO, dejo esta pequeña colaboración.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


End file.
